


Diga Sim

by lucasdias960



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 73,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1  
House sorriu para si mesmo. Ele gostou quando seus membros da equipe, às vezes infantis, discutiram. É claro que ele se esforçava para ser o único a iniciar uma discussão na maioria dos dias, e exatamente isso o fazia se sentir tão no controle e satisfeito consigo mesmo. Essas manhãs grátis, sem estojos, podem ser muito divertidas. Embora fosse justo, parecia que seus patinhos eram rápidos em se ajustar e fazer as coisas por conta própria, sem a interferência dele. Eles quase não precisavam mais dele para iniciar as discussões - eles podiam encontrar muitas coisas para lutar por si mesmos.

Hoje de manhã, foi Foreman quem começou a diversão enquanto examinava alguns casos possíveis. Arquivo de um paciente após o outro - nada interessante ainda. Todos levantaram os olhos dos papéis espalhados pela superfície da mesa enquanto Chase entrava na sala de diagnóstico. Ele estava dez minutos atrasado e estava habituando-o há quase uma semana. Dez minutos não eram tão ruins, considerando que o próprio House gostava de dormir algumas vezes e inventar desculpas ruins para um Cuddy zangado. Mas, por alguma razão, isso estava dando nos nervos de todo mundo. Porque todos sabiam exatamente por que o médico australiano estava atrasado. Chase foi um grande sorriso quando ele fechou a porta atrás dele, nem se incomodando em fazer isso em silêncio. Ele parecia pateta e excessivamente alegre em vez de envergonhado e arrependido. Ele parecia orgulhoso. Orgulho de chegar atrasado mais uma vez.

"'Bom dia, pessoal! Lindo dia, não é?" Sua voz era muito leve e relaxada, deixando seu sotaque um pouco mais grosso e perceptível. Ele tirou o paletó e jogou-o sobre o encosto de uma cadeira, junto com sua bolsa. Quando ele finalmente estava sentado à mesa, todos os olhos estavam nele. Olhos cansados e irritados - até Masters olhou para ele acusadoramente. House estava dando a ele um olhar irritado, como sempre, e isso o fez rir um pouco alto demais. "Tenho que amar a atmosfera nesta sala. É bom se sentir tão bem-vindo!" Chase acrescentou com um sorriso e pegou um dos arquivos.

"Oh, de fato, você é muito bem-vindo", House respondeu, tentando imitar a voz leve e descuidada de seu funcionário. "De fato, você é tão bem-vindo nesta sala que seria bom vê-lo aparecendo ainda mais cedo. amanhã de manhã. Tão logo quanto seus colegas de equipe, digamos? Agora, isso seria muito bom para uma mudança! "

Chase levantou uma sobrancelha, mas seu sorriso permaneceu o mesmo. Ele sabia que não estava realmente com problemas. Além disso, era mais fácil para ele se safar das coisas agora que sua esposa o havia deixado. Era como se as pessoas esperassem uma certa reação dele que ainda não havia aparecido. Um colapso mental, talvez. Então, quando ele estava agindo de forma feliz e saudável, as pessoas simplesmente concordaram, certificando-se de não atrapalhar ou fazer qualquer coisa para arruinar seu bom espírito. As pessoas agora estavam acostumadas a deixá-lo fazer o que o tornava tão malditamente satisfeito com sua vida complicada. Mesmo quando incluía flertar com as enfermeiras rindo e aparecer tarde como consequência disso.

Foreman trocou olhares com um Taub aparentemente indiferente, que apenas deu de ombros. Então ele abriu a boca, pronto para dar sua opinião e iniciar uma nova discussão. (House não se importaria, isso era certo).

"Então, quem foi hoje, Chase?" ele perguntou, fazendo contato visual com seu loiro, de olhos azuis, imaturo e um pouco mais jovem. "Foi Sarah? Ou Molly, ou talvez Wendy de novo? Uma das enfermeiras prendeu você, tenho certeza. Fez você esquecer o tempo todo!"

Chase riu disso e recostou-se na cadeira, nem mesmo tentando negar o que Foreman havia dito. "Desde quando você se importa com quem era?" ele perguntou. "A menos que você esteja com ciúmes? Talvez você esteja interessado em uma das enfermeiras e queira que eu recue?"

"Sim, certo! Eu sei exatamente qual é o seu tipo e deixe-me dizer: eu não poderia estar menos interessado. A maioria das pessoas tem padrões, caso você não tenha notado. É como se você escolhesse um novo todos os dias, não importa Quão sacanagem ou sem sentido eles vêm ... Eu juro, essas meninas estão ficando mais burras diariamente! "

"Uau, capataz! Chega de preconceitos!" Chase lançou-lhe um olhar muito surpreso, mas divertido. "O que você tem contra as enfermeiras?"

"Sim, Foreman, eles recusaram você ou algo assim?" Taub ofereceu com um sorriso irônico, sem perceber como House cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça, recostando-se no assento. Ele já estava gostando disso. "Até tive sorte com uma das enfermeiras." Ele acrescentou com orgulho, mesmo quando todos estavam cientes de sua consciência culpada. Eles sabiam tudo sobre o seu casamento conturbado.

"Certo", Masters interferiu com um bufo e manteve os olhos em sua folha de papel, "era apenas uma das enfermeiras ..."

Taub pareceu frustrada com o comentário dela, mas decidiu ser calma e não se opor ao que ela havia dito. Deus, era fácil para ela ser tão crítica quando tinha tão pouca experiência e era tão jovem.

Foreman decidiu ignorar Taub e Masters, então se virou para Chase com uma cara séria e séria. "Eu não me envolvo com as enfermeiras - as coisas ficam complicadas e você pode ter problemas. As meninas conversam e tenho certeza que você já irritou muitas delas por nunca ligar de volta. Elas podem começar um clube. nestes dias e em suas reuniões, todos discutirão o quanto eles o desprezam. "

"Oh sim!" House exclamou. "Eu sei tudo sobre esses clubes! Eu sou responsável por pelo menos uma centena deles! As pessoas são tão sensíveis, não são? Elas aceitam tudo literalmente, mesmo quando você está apenas prometendo que lhes telefonem para ser educado! "

Chase sorriu com a declaração de House, mas fez questão de responder a Foreman com toda a seriedade. "Olha, eu nunca me envolvi de verdade, então qual é o mal? Alguém sabe que eu não estou pronta para nada sério de qualquer maneira. É tudo uma questão de diversão. Quando foi a última vez que você fez algo divertido?"

"Quando foi a última vez que você fez algo responsável?" Foreman sabia que as pessoas o consideravam um desmancha-prazeres, mas seus dias de comportamento imprudente, infantil e egoísta haviam terminado. Ele cresceu e sempre foi profissional no trabalho, então não entendeu por que Chase não parecia seguir seu exemplo. Quantos anos ele tinha agora? 30? Ele ainda estava agindo como um adolescente que era popular demais para o seu próprio bem e não costumava considerar as consequências de suas ações. Foreman sabia que o divórcio devia ter sido devastador para ele, mas não era assim que se tratava. Jogando-se nos braços de qualquer um que o quisesse ... E, infelizmente, a maioria das pessoas parecia bem-vinda à sua companhia. Quantas pessoas um homem poderia suportar? Quando ele teria o suficiente de estranhos e conversas superficiais e sem sentido com pessoas que não

"Certo, foi gentil da sua parte, Foreman, nos lembrar como você é um desmancha prazeres. Não pareça tão surpreso, Mestres, quando você viu o homem se divertir de qualquer maneira?" House sabia que Foreman ficaria ofendido com isso, e foi por isso que ele continuou. "Quão divertido o mundo deve estar dentro da sua cabeça! Todo esse profissionalismo - eu invejo tanto!"

House piscou os olhos e Foreman sabia que ele estava sendo ridicularizado. Ele fez beicinho, mudou de posição um pouco na cadeira e disse o mais calmo possível. "Olha, não sou eu quem está sendo um desmancha prazeres. É Chase quem está sendo irresponsável e, bem, promíscuo, se você me perguntar!"

Os olhos de Chase se arregalaram com isso. "Essa é a sua maneira profissional de me chamar de vagabunda?"

Agora foram Taub e Masters que trocaram olhares nervosos, subitamente temendo o desenvolvimento dessa conversa. Ambos queriam ficar de fora.

House não pôde deixar de estudar Chase sem que ninguém percebesse. Ele era o bonito e bonito dos patinhos e, além disso, muito charmoso e distante. Não, isso foi um eufemismo. House não queria admitir, mas ele sempre pensava que Chase era a pessoa mais atraente que ele já havia encontrado. Não era apenas a confiança e a brincadeira, tornando-o muito divertido e interessante de se trabalhar. Havia algo tão dourado nele. Talvez fossem os cabelos loiros, os olhos azuis e o belo sorriso. O bronzeado, o corpo esbelto e em forma, o sotaque australiano. Era tudo o que ele apreciava muito em seu empregado. Mas também foi mais do que isso. Segundo Cameron, ele não estava danificado ou quebrado como ela preferia que seus homens fossem. Mas ela nunca entendeu a pessoa dele, entendeu? A mãe dele' A morte prematura e a ausência de seu pai deixaram o garoto com medo de ficar sozinho. Ele estava acostumado, mas obviamente odiava. Era como se ele tivesse uma necessidade constante da companhia de outras pessoas. Ele não era pegajoso ou carente; ele era muito descontraído sobre seus problemas pessoais. Por trás da fachada sorridente, House viu alguém muito solitário, como ele, que ansiava que outras pessoas o reconhecessem e o reconhecessem. Ele precisava de aprovação e aceitação, mesmo que tivesse que passar de enfermeira para enfermeira diariamente para encontrá-lo. Ele disse que não estava pronto para que algo ficasse sério, mas isso não significava que ele não estava desejando amor em sua vida. Agora que House pensava nisso, Cameron devia estar maluca. Porque, para ele, Chase parecia uma das pessoas mais danificadas, conflituosas e auto-contraditórias que ele já conhecera.

Agora, o médico loiro estava olhando para o colega da equipe com uma expressão facial muito neutra. Ele não estava mais sorrindo, mas também não parecia chateado. "Eu não estou sendo uma vagabunda, capataz, mesmo que seja o que você pensa. Eu sou apenas uma pessoa do povo, você já pensou nisso? Talvez você seja muito exigente e rápido em recusar outras pessoas. e julgue-os. Você não gosta da companhia de outras pessoas, o que é bom para mim, mas não julgue quem gosta ".

Foreman bufou e, pela primeira vez em séculos, ele até ofereceu um sorriso irônico. "Então você é uma pessoa do povo, hein Chase? Você está bem por estar perto das pessoas o tempo todo, flertando com alguém que olha para você?"

"Bem, eu não sou tenso." Chase começou a relaxar novamente e ele riu: "E eu não me importo de chamar a atenção dos outros. Isso só torna meu dia mais divertido!"

"Nesse caso ..." Foreman fez uma pausa e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. "O que você diz que fazemos uma aposta? Porque eu não acredito que você esteja falando sério. Você deve recusar pelo menos alguém de vez em quando."

"Por que eu deveria? Se as pessoas querem ser amigáveis comigo, por que devo impedi-las?"

"Tudo bem então. Se isso for verdade, com certeza tornaria minha aposta mais divertida para você!"

"Que aposta?" Taub perguntou. Ele não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco curioso agora.

Foreman olhou para todos ao redor da mesa, certificando-se de que todos os membros da equipe estavam prestando atenção. Se ele quisesse apostar com um garoto branco e rico, ele queria testemunhas. "Eu não acho que você pode passar uma semana sem recusar alguém, Chase. Mas se você puder, eu devo 100 dólares a você. Só para ficar claro, porém, isso significa que você teria que dizer sim a quem perguntar você sai ou mostra interesse em você. Se você for atingido dez vezes por dia, ainda terá energia para agir. Entendido? "

"O que diabos você está tentando provar, capataz? Que eu sou uma vagabunda que é fácil demais para ir para a cama?" Chase parecia bastante cético. Ele não se importava com a idéia de fazer uma aposta; de fato, ele sempre incentivou as próprias apostas. Mas isso não fazia sentido.

"Estou apenas testando sua afirmação. Você disse que era uma pessoa do povo. Agora, prove. Mostre-me o quanto você gosta da companhia de outras pessoas, mesmo que isso signifique não ter tempo para si mesmo. Mostre-me como você faz as pessoas felizes. sua presença, me mostre como você é um animal de festa e eu sou um desmancha prazeres. " Foreman sorriu e isso o fez parecer um pouco cruel. "Não se preocupe, talvez você não seja tão popular quanto pensa e não receba muitas ofertas. Talvez você tenha se superestimado completamente. Você está disposto a descobrir?"

Chase fez uma pausa, sua hesitação fazendo todo mundo olhar para ele. Ele se sentiu pressionado de repente. "Eu não sei." Ele limpou a garganta e pensou por um segundo. "E se todo o hospital descobrisse a aposta? Os boatos se espalharam, você sabe."

"Oh, vamos lá!" House exalou dramaticamente e fez um gesto com a mão para dizer que não tinha tempo para isso. "O capataz está finalmente sendo divertido e você não está concordando com sua brilhante idéia? Agora, não podemos ter isso! O desmancha-prazeres precisa de alguém para incentivar sua nova maneira de pensar!"

"Sim, Chase, vamos lá", Taub concordou e acenou com a cabeça, "leve um para o time! Isso vai ser muito divertido."

"Gente, você não acha que deveria deixar Chase fazer o seu próprio-" Como sempre, Masters foi interrompido, desta vez pelo próprio Chase, que se levantou e disse:

\- Não, eu farei. Ainda não entendi o que você está tentando provar, Foreman, mas você conseguiu um acordo. Uma semana, serei o Sim-homem perfeito e você deve me 100 dólares. "

Foreman levantou-se para apertar a mão de seu companheiro de equipe e, depois disso, a sala ficou muito silenciosa. House estava tão envolvido em seus próprios pensamentos; ele não podia acreditar que esse acordo realmente havia sido feito. Era quase bom demais para ser verdade.

"Agora, vamos encontrar um caso, sim, pessoal? Hora de ser profissional novamente!" Masters proferiu, mas House não poderia se importar menos com o trabalho neste momento. Muito abruptamente, ele se levantou, pegou sua bengala e olhou para seus funcionários surpresos.

"Vocês poderiam me dar licença por um momento? Mamãe tem um encontro com seu tio favorito Wilson!"

E com essas palavras ele saiu da sala de diagnóstico, o suor já começando a se formar sob a fina linha do cabelo. Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, prendeu a respiração sem perceber. Seu coração estava batendo tão forte que ele pensou que teria um blecaute.


	2. Capítulo 2

House estava do lado de fora do escritório de Wilson, desesperadamente encostado na parede. Ele agarrou sua perna dolorida, a outra mão já descansando em sua própria testa. Ele estava ficando louco? Ele foi dominado pelas imagens em sua cabeça - imagens com as quais ele estava familiarizado demais. Eles o estavam assombrando há dias. E mesmo que as imagens tivessem sido criadas apenas em um sonho, elas pareciam reais o suficiente para fazer seu coração e sua cabeça doerem ...

Ele estava em pé em seu próprio quarto. Ele estava olhando calmamente para a outra pessoa ainda descansando em sua cama, profundamente adormecida. House não conseguia ver o rosto adormecido, apenas os fios de cabelos loiros e bagunçados. Isso não deveria assustá-lo, no entanto. Ele estava acostumado a dormir com loiras. Prostitutas com mechas douradas por tanto tempo, tão brilhantes que simplesmente não podiam ser naturais, mas quem se importava com a natureza? House nunca fez, ou assim ele pensou. Até esse momento. Ele estava observando silenciosamente essa beleza loira adormecida e, de repente, ele sabia que isso era verdade. Tão natural quanto eles vieram.

House se viu se aproximando da cama. Mesmo em seus próprios sonhos, ele precisava de sua bengala de confiança para isso. Ele se sentou na beira do colchão, subitamente com medo de que seus movimentos fizessem a outra pessoa se mexer e ganhar vida. House não estava pronto para o confronto. Seu coração estava batendo forte no peito e seu estômago parecia ter se tornado a gaiola de cem borboletas. Que horrível - desde quando ele pensava em clichês?

Ele respirou fundo, encontrando a coragem de dar uma olhada adequada no loiro adormecido. Ele sabia disso desde o início e ainda assim era chocante confirmar isso; o loiro lindo era muito jovem. Nem mesmo uma prostituta aleatória, mas seu próprio funcionário há anos. Uma pessoa que ele conhecia tão bem, mas talvez não ... Porque ele nunca viu isso acontecer - o jovem Robert Chase dormindo em sua cama.

O garoto não estava apenas dormindo debaixo dos lençóis - House'sfolhas! - ele também se sentira à vontade, pelo amor de Deus! Como se ele estivesse se sentindo em casa. House estava muito ciente do fato de que ele estava nu. Sua parte inferior do corpo estava coberta, mas suas costas nuas estavam aparecendo e House estava lutando para não olhar. Era impossível. O garoto estava deitado de bruços, abraçando um dos travesseiros, com o rosto todo relaxado. (E que rosto bonito era esse!) Era como um convite aberto; Chase sabia o quão atraído por ele sentiria House e agora ele estava provocando o autocontrole do médico mais velho. Era quase inexistente quando House se aproximou, deitado ao lado do outro homem. Depois de um momento cheio das respirações pacíficas de Chase, House reuniu coragem para estender a mão e tocar as costas do garoto. Quem sabia que costas nuas poderia ser algo tão atraente, tão bonito de assistir ao coração? Sua pele era marrom-dourada ... Havia algo de tão jovem nos quase 30 anos de idade. Seu corpo ainda era muito esbelto, não como o de um adolescente, mas talvez um homem de 20 e poucos anos, sua cintura era tão fina e seus ossos do quadril claramente visíveis - pelo menos se House puxasse um pouco os lençóis, o que ele fez. Ele sentiu uma súbita vontade de morder o quadril do outro homem. Apenas para acordá-lo, apenas para ouvir sua voz, apenas para provar sua pele dourada ... Ele sentiu uma súbita vontade de morder o quadril do outro homem. Apenas para acordá-lo, apenas para ouvir sua voz, apenas para provar sua pele dourada ... Ele sentiu uma súbita vontade de morder o quadril do outro homem. Apenas para acordá-lo, apenas para ouvir sua voz, apenas para provar sua pele dourada ...

Algo dentro de House começou a doer. Ele não se sentia assim por ninguém há eras - ele não se sentia tão fascinado, emocionado, excitado - vivo. Era como se ele estivesse começando a se sentir mais jovem. Mais jovem e ousado. E agora, agora ele estava com medo de que esse momento feliz fugisse e desaparecesse apenas para se perder para sempre. Ele não podia deixar isso acontecer sem fazer algo primeiro. Então ele se inclinou para a frente e beijou os lábios de sua linda, linda, deliciosapatinho. E foi tão bom - parecia um fardo chegando ao fim, uma dor sendo aliviada. E House teve tantas dores em sua vida. O beijo durou apenas alguns segundos, mas foi o suficiente para o outro homem suspirar e virar de lado. Antes que ele tivesse a chance de abrir os olhos, House colocou a mão em seu peito nu. Ele não estava disposto a perder o contato corporal, mesmo que isso significasse que Chase ficaria assustado e dissesse para ele deixar ir. Ele podia sentir o calor de sua pele e as batidas regulares de seu coração ...

"Casa?" O jovem perguntou, aparentemente tomado de surpresa. E os dois fizeram contato visual.

"Está tudo bem?" House perguntou a ele com uma voz firme que nem revelou sua hesitação interior. Ele estava apenas esperando o loiro afastar sua mão, dizendo-lhe para respeitar seu espaço pessoal quando ...

Chase sorriu para ele. Sonolenta, mas convincente. Ele ainda estava relaxado e seu rosto bonito não parecia incomodado ou ofendido. E então ele respondeu: "Está tudo bem - mas isso é melhor!" Antes que House pudesse entender o que tinha acontecido, o sorrateiro Wombat de um australiano abraçou completamente seu chefe, puxando os dois para mais perto um do outro. Com um par de braços em volta dele, House prendeu a respiração enquanto o loiro deixava a cabeça descansar no peito. Ele não conseguia se mexer. Ele estava com muito medo de acordar do sonho.

"Por que você está tão tenso?" Chase riu, já começando a adormecer novamente.

"Eu não sou!" House o assegurou, acariciando os fios desarrumados de cabelos loiros antes de envolver os próprios braços em volta da cintura de seu empregado. Ele não se importava com o fato de estar nu, não se importava com a aparência; ele puxou Chase tão perto dele que eles poderiam muito bem ter sido colados.

De pé sozinho do lado de fora do escritório de Wilson, House pensou consigo mesmo que fora o mais feliz que se sentira em anos. Mesmo que esse sentimento de felicidade tivesse que ser falso. Era o tipo de coisa que só acontecia em sonhos, tornando o mundo real tão triste e solitário para retornar. Por mais que ele quisesse voltar, ele também estava incrivelmente assustado. Ele estava agindo fora do personagem que ele certamente não se importava. As palmas das mãos suadas e a falta de ar eram para adolescentes estúpidos se apaixonando pela primeira vez. Ele deveria se conhecer melhor que isso. Era perigoso para um homem como ele ter muitas esperanças.

Ele precisava de Wilson para lembrá-lo exatamente disso. Então ele se recuperou rapidamente de seu próprio estado de desespero pessoal e entrou.

Wilson não surpreendeu quando House apareceu em seu escritório sem nem bater à porta. Nem quando ele foi rude com o paciente tendo uma conversa séria com o oncologista. Talvez fosse um tipo de conversa sobre vida e morte, mas House não se importava muito com isso. Ele se sentou, impaciente. Franziu o cenho para a mulher que chorava sentada em frente a Wilson. Se ela estava realmente morrendo, por que ela desperdiçaria seu precioso tempo aqui?

"House, isso foi rude. Como sempre." Wilson comentou quando a mulher finalmente saiu. "Ela está passando por um momento difícil-"

"Período?" House ofereceu, mal conseguindo esconder o sorriso no rosto. "Sim, mulheres com TPM são as piores!"

"Você sabe que não é algo para tirar sarro. Alguns dias atrás, ela recebeu a notícia de que-"

"Cale a boca por um segundo, Wilson." House o interrompeu e ocorreu em frente à mesa, no assento que ainda cheirava a mulher histérica e chorosa. House imaginou o fluxo de lágrimas e o nariz escorrendo e franziu a testa ao pensar. Ele esperava que ela não tivesse deixado um lenço arrogante para trás em algum lugar. "Você se lembra dos sonhos que te contei há algum tempo? Bem, na semana passada também, suponho."

Wilson olhou para cima. Ele não tinha visto essa mudança de assunto. "Os sonhos que você teve sobre a linda loira na sua cama? Como eu poderia esquecer? Mesmo se você nunca revelou a identidade de sua nova paixão por mim ..."

"Ei, o homem dos meus sonhos é muito tímido, mostre algum respeito!" House respondeu, fixando o olhar na expressão facial do amigo diante dessa revelação.

"Você acabou de dizer o homem dos seus sonhos? Você está brincando, certo?"

"Não se preocupe, Wilson, não é você! Você não é loira, não é?" House sorriu. "Eu não estou brincando. Agora, você vê por que senti a necessidade de falar sobre isso?"

"House, me perdoe - eu não tinha ideia. Nunca me ocorreu que você-"

"Eu não sou gay!" House o interrompeu, impaciente. "Inferno, eu nem sou bi! É apenas este homem, não houve mais ninguém. É por isso que eu não sei se devo agir sobre isso ou não. Veja bem, eu recentemente descobri que havia pode ser uma maneira de eu conseguir algo com essa pessoa em particular. Só não sei se é sábio ou não. "

Wilson estudou seu amigo por um momento. No começo, ele podia jurar que era uma brincadeira, mas agora ... Havia algo nos olhos de House. Foi machucado ou angustiado? Confusão, talvez? Wilson sabia que estava sozinho por um bom tempo. E sempre que alguém chamava sua atenção, ele geralmente deixava passar sem contar a ninguém e sem fazer algo a respeito. House costumava flertar com mulheres, no entanto, mas Wilson rapidamente percebeu que ele só o fazia quando elas realmente não significavam nada para ele. Portanto, rejeitá-lo não seria devastador de forma alguma.

"House", ele começou e tentou considerar suas palavras com cuidado: "Acho que você deve fazer alguma coisa desta vez. Se você está realmente sentindo algo por essa pessoa e pensa que tem uma chance, basta tentar. se odeie se você nunca tentar ".

House tentou conter uma risada amarga. "Oh, mas, novamente, Wilson, há coisas que você não sabe sobre este caso. Coisas importantes!"

"Como o quê?"

"Para começar, e se eu lhe disser que é alguém que trabalha no hospital? E que você o conhece bem!"

"Um colega? Você está falando sério?" A boca de Wilson estava escancarada enquanto ele tentava deixar os novos detalhes penetrarem. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar. "Espere, por favor, não me diga que é Taub!"

"Claro que não é Taub!" House exclamou e fez uma careta. "Agora, esse cara entrou em uma situação bastante desagradável com a esposa, você acha que eu realmente ficaria no meio disso? Além disso, você não pode beijar alguém com um nariz tão grande!"

Wilson sorriu para o amigo, nem se deu ao trabalho de defender o pobre membro da equipe. "House, quem é? Você tem que me dizer a verdade agora."

House suspirou, coçando o próprio pescoço, hesitante. "É Chase." Ele finalmente pronunciou. "Vá em frente e me diga que isso nunca vai acontecer, porque é o que eu tenho dito a mim mesma."

Wilson balançou a cabeça. "Chase? Na verdade, House, não acho tão difícil de acreditar. Ouvi você fazer piadas sobre o cabelo dele e bem, sua boa aparência em geral. Eu deveria saber que havia uma razão para isso! Agora que Eu penso nisso, estou muito feliz que seja ele. Acho que vocês dois têm mais em comum do que estão dispostos a admitir! "

"Oh sim?" House bufou. "Eu também tenho o corpo de um surfista e o sotaque horrível de nosso amigo britânico?" House nunca contou a Wilson, mas ele podia ouvir a voz de Chase dentro de sua cabeça enquanto ele se opunha: sou australiano. Isso o fez sorrir.

"Olha, vocês dois sabem como é ficar sozinho." Wilson sabia que esse era um assunto delicado, mas House precisava de persuasão. "E vocês dois tiveram que lidar com pessoas saindo de suas vidas - repetidamente! Inferno, eu aposto que ele é o único membro da equipe que ri de suas piadas em vez de repreendê-lo como Cameron fez!"

À menção de Cameron, ocorreu a House que Chase deveria odiá-lo e culpá-lo pelo divórcio, mas quando Cameron o deixou - já tendo admitido seus sentimentos por House várias vezes - ele não disse uma palavra. Ele também não parecia guardar ressentimento após o incidente com Tritter. Depois que o próprio House deu um soco na cara dele. Ocorreu-lhe que Chase sempre parecia perdoá-lo, não importa o quão cruel ou egoísta ele pudesse se comportar. Mas o que ele deveria fazer com esse perdão?

"Na verdade, Wilson, você pode entender alguma coisa." House admitiu e apertou a bengala. "Mas ainda há um problema. Mesmo que eu tentasse fazer isso com ele um dia desses, eu não seria o único a fazê-lo."

"Sim, eu sei, Chase está saindo com muitas enfermeiras, não é?"

"Oh, que diabos as enfermeiras! Ele não se importa com elas, ele está apenas tentando se divertir. Como eu faço com as prostitutas." House sorriu com orgulho, mesmo quando Wilson argumentou que não deveria comparar as enfermeiras às prostitutas. "Enfim, o problema é - Foreman fez uma aposta com Chase. E agora as coisas estão complicadas. Eu realmente poderia usar sua ajuda."

"Minha ajuda?" Wilson sentiu-se nervoso de repente. Quando House precisava de algo dele, ele costumava ter problemas. "O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Eu quero que você espie Chase." House disse com muita ousadia. "Eu quero que você o assista e com quem ele está. E eu quero que você descubra se ele parece estar apaixonado por algum deles. Porque o problema é que Chase estará vendo muitas pessoas esta semana! Muita coisa !" ! "

Wilson não o seguiu, mas acabou perguntando: "Como você sabe que ele estará vendo muita gente?"

House sorriu de novo. Ele estava pronto para contar a Wilson sua parte favorita da história. Ele não apenas revelaria a natureza da aposta de Foreman, mas também a natureza de seus últimos sonhos envolvendo Chase dormindo em sua cama.


	3. Capítulo 3

Wilson ainda não conseguia esquecer os sonhos que House descrevera para ele. Eles pareciam tão íntimos - tão profundos. Não era como ele. Ele viu a luz nos olhos de seu amigo enquanto passava pelos sonhos em sua cabeça novamente. Nem mesmo um louco como House poderia estar fingindo isso. Ele desviou o olhar quando Wilson comentou o que havia descrito, quase assustado demais para descobrir o que o oncologista pensava de seus desejos e fantasias interiores. E quando Wilson não o julgou, mas parecia hipnotizado pela história, House suspirou aliviado. Aparentemente, esses novos sentimentos significavam muito para ele.

No começo, porém, Wilson achou insano que House pedisse para espionar Chase. Parecia tão exagerado e desnecessário - mesmo que Chase realmente levasse a sério a aposta estúpida de Foreman. Ele quase recusou, respeitando demais a privacidade de seu colega. Mas no dia seguinte, ocorreu a Wilson que os novos assuntos desencadeados pela aposta eram praticamente privados de qualquer maneira. Ele se viu olhando para Chase, cercado por enfermeiras risonhas e ficou impressionado com o fato de House estar agindo tão preocupado.

Chase estava sorrindo para cada um deles, como se tivesse medo de excluir alguém. Ele parecia calmo, mesmo quando uma morena alta começou a acariciar seu braço e uma garota loira descansou a mão no ombro dele. Ele estava literalmente preso entre seis ou sete meninas agora, e Wilson começou a sentir seu coração cair um pouco. Graças a Deus, a House não estava aqui para vê-lo! Ele se perguntou se Chase já havia dormido com algum deles. Ele estava quase certo disso. Ele só esperava que não fossem de fato todos eles.

"Doutor Chase!" Wilson olhou acidentalmente quando Cuddy gritou o nome do médico loiro. Droga. Se alguém estava observando -o naquele momento, teria sido muito óbvio que ele estava espionando o garoto. "Eu posso te ver no meu escritório, por favor?"

Chase assentiu que seguiria Cuddy, embora as enfermeiras parecessem bastante decepcionadas. Uma jovem de cabelos ruivos e seios grandes sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e agora parecia que ele tinha que beijá-los na bochecha antes que eles o deixassem ir. Chase encolheu os ombros e obedeceu alegremente.

Chase notou Wilson e muitos outros colegas olhando para ele. Ele teve que admitir que estava bastante nervoso com o que eles deviam ter pensado dele, mas tentou esconder seu medo interior de ser julgado e marcou secretamente uma prostituta. Se Foreman soubesse o quanto temia essa aposta, ele nunca mais o dispensaria e, sem dúvida, a provocação seria interminável. Ele sabia como Foreman sempre o detestava. Era como se ele pudesse ler sua mente de vez em quando. Pobre criança rica. Você está assustado com sua própria popularidade? Oh, deve ser tão difícil ser você!

Chase sabia que ele não tinha o direito de reclamar, então ele não fez. Embora fosse justa, a aposta quase o causou problemas ontem à noite, quando as enfermeiras Amanda e Victoria se convidaram para o apartamento dele. Não sendo capaz de dizer não a nenhum deles, ele foi forçado a trazer a ideia de um trio que o fez se sentir um idiota aproveitando a situação. Mas, para sua surpresa, nenhum dos dois havia recusado. Ele teve que admitir - a noite passada foi muito divertida, embora o deixasse com uma sensação de vazio. Ele sabia que não deveria mais fazer isso. Ele estava desfrutando de uma noite aleatória na adolescência também, mas agora tinha passado por um divórcio doloroso e sentia que só estava piorando as coisas para si mesmo. As garotas que ele estava vendo não significavam nada para ele e todo mundo sabia disso.

Talvez fosse porque ele sempre fora incapaz de dizer às pessoas que não. Quando as pessoas exigiam sua empresa, isso o fazia se sentir feliz e um pouco apreciado, mesmo que eles estivessem apenas se aproveitando dele, como Cameron. Mas qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar sozinho, certo?

Ele agora estava parado dentro do escritório de Cuddy. Ela pediu que ele esperasse um segundo enquanto arrumava alguns papéis no arquivo do paciente.

"Doutor Chase, muito obrigado por me ver", ela começou, ainda olhando para os jornais e não para ele. "Eu tenho algumas perguntas sobre o tratamento que a sra. Greenwood recebeu ..."

Chase assentiu e pretendia se sentar, pois isso poderia demorar um pouco. Foi quando os dois ouviram uma batida na porta. Antes que Cuddy tivesse tempo de reagir, um homem alto, vestindo um grande casaco preto, entrou. Ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir que ela não estava sozinha, mas ainda conseguiu dizer:

"Oh, eu espero não estar interrompendo nada. Posso ver você por um momento, Lisa?"

"Sr. Johnson, como você pode ver, estou no meio de alguma coisa. Estou muito ocupado, receio que você precise voltar outro dia."

O homem parecia um pouco decepcionado, mas decidiu não discutir com ela. Quando a porta se fechou atrás deles novamente, Chase olhou para Cuddy e perguntou diretamente: "Quem era aquele? Um perseguidor seu?"

Cuddy notou seu sorriso atrevido e pensou consigo mesma que ele estava apenas a alguns comentários vulgares de lembrá-la de House e seu interesse sincero em sua vida pessoal.

"Se você deve saber, doutor Chase, sim, esse homem é um perseguidor. Ele já esteve no meu escritório duas vezes esta semana e eu não consigo me livrar dele. Ele é inofensivo."

Chase não esperava isso, mas agora ele se sentia bastante curioso. "Desculpe, eu não pretendo bisbilhotar, mas ... Você saiu com ele ou algo assim? Como ele conhece você?"

"Nós saímos uma vez. Ele queria mais, mas ele simplesmente não é - não é o meu tipo." Cuddy se sentiu um pouco irritada quando o Sr. Johnson apareceu novamente, mas agora ela tentava rir e sorria para o empregado. "Mas não se preocupe, você não está bisbilhotando. Estou acostumado com pessoas sendo intrometidas por aqui!"

"Por pessoas que você quer dizer House, não é?"

Os dois riram quando ela admitiu que era verdade, mas de repente a menção de House fez Chase se sentir engraçado. Ele não tinha visto seu chefe o dia inteiro e não estava acostumado a não estar por perto. Ele estava evitando ele ou algo assim?

Eles discutiram o tratamento do paciente por aproximadamente quinze minutos. Quando Chase saiu do escritório, ficou surpreso ao ver o homem de casaco preto ainda esperando do lado de fora, como se não tivesse nada melhor para fazer do que irritar a mulher que não o queria. Chase decidiu voltar ao escritório para avisar Cuddy.

"Ele é o quê?" ela exclamou e pareceu um pouco aterrorizada com a notícia. Ela estava ficando doente e cansada da teimosia do homem.

"Ele ainda está esperando lá fora para vê-lo." Chase repetiu. "Você não acha que é hora de avisar a segurança sobre ele?"

"Oh não, eu tenho uma ideia melhor." Ela bufou, de repente parecendo muito determinada. "Você me seguiria, por favor? Eu realmente poderia usar alguma ajuda com isso!"

Chase a levou para fora do escritório mais uma vez, e o Sr. Johnson levantou-se de seu assento no minuto em que a viu. Ele pensou em ir até lá e dizer como ela estava linda esta manhã, quando do nada ...

"Obrigado pela ajuda." Cuddy disse em voz alta para que o Sr. Johnson pudesse ouvi-la. E então ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço de Chase, se inclinou e o beijou.

O único mais chocado que o Sr. Johnson foi o próprio Chase. Seus instintos pediram que ele se afastasse disso, porque certamente não parecia certo, mas Cuddy apertou o aperto, quebrou o beijo e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Eu sei tudo sobre a aposta. Você não deve dizer não, não é? Não se preocupe, isso é apenas para assustá-lo. Você quer me ajudar, não é?"

"É claro", admitiu Chase, lutando para não gaguejar e revelar sua própria ansiedade, "mas você tem certeza disso? As pessoas estão olhando!"

"Eu sou o chefe", lembrou Cuddy, "ninguém vai dizer uma palavra. Agora, pegue minha bunda, acho que vai conseguir!"

"O que?!"

"Você me ouviu, agarre minha bunda antes que ele suspeite! Ou vou dizer ao Foreman que você já perdeu a aposta!"

Ela o beijou mais uma vez e Chase travou uma batalha interior antes de finalmente reunir coragem para fazer o que ela havia pedido. Sua mão agora estava apoiada em uma das bochechas de sua bunda, mas isso foi o mais longe que ele se permitiu seguir com o reitor da medicina. Ele não conseguia nem apertar. De repente, sentiu Cuddy provocando-o com a língua enquanto ela lentamente entrava em sua boca. Durou cerca de dez segundos antes de ela virar a cabeça para confirmar que seu perseguidor havia saído da sala.

Ela sorriu e suspirou de alívio. "Obrigada", ela sussurrou, percebendo o quão duro e desconfortável Chase parecia, "agora não se preocupe, você ainda está ganhando a aposta. Sério Chase, não pareça tão assustado - só para você saber, eu pensei que era. surpreendente!"

Ela o soltou e ele pensou que tinha terminado quando ela - muito discretamente - decidiu dar um tapa na bunda dele antes de voltar ao escritório e fechar a porta. Chase sentiu-se paralisado. Algumas das testemunhas da cena lhe deram olhares sujos e sorriram para ele, e ele pensou que estava ficando demais.

O reitor da medicina o beijou! Lisa Cuddy o beijou! E bateu na bunda dele também! E foi aí que toda a loucura começou.

Fazia uma hora desde que ele deixou o escritório de Cuddy. Ele foi enviado para a clínica quando lhe disseram que ele tinha um paciente que queria vê-lo. Parecia urgente, então ele pulou o almoço e foi assim que pôde. Sala de exames 2, disse seu pager. Ele entrou pela porta e antes que ele pudesse cumprimentar seu paciente, algo o atingiu no rosto com uma força que literalmente o nivelou com o chão. Punho de alguém que era.

Ele piscou algumas vezes. Ele ficou surpreso ao encontrar-se deitado de costas. Alguém estava pairando sobre ele.

"Isso foi para fazer Lisa Cuddy terminar comigo!" Chase reconheceu a voz desesperada e enlouquecida do Sr. Johnson. "Você deveria ter vergonha de si mesmo!"

Johnson saiu da sala de exames imediatamente depois, esperando escapar do hospital antes que alguém chamasse segurança. Chase tentou se sentar, mas uma dor feroz em sua cabeça o fez se arrepender dessa decisão. Ele ouviu uma voz firme em algum lugar atrás dele:

"Doutor Chase? Não se mexa, você está sangrando!"

Ele obedeceu a voz e relaxou o corpo. Ele fechou os olhos quando alguém se ajoelhou ao lado dele. Quando os abriu novamente por um breve segundo antes de perder a consciência, podia jurar que era House.


	4. Capítulo 4

Chase não se sentiu confortável sentado na mesa de exame. Sua cabeça doía e ele não gostava de ser examinado por Taub. Como pessoa, ele era um chato completo e, como médico, estava com frio. Ele estava agindo quase desdenhosamente, mantendo distância e não permitindo que Chase conversasse entre os testes.

"Certo, você sabe o que fazer." Taub disse depois de ter colocado a luz nos olhos de Chase. "Suas pupilas não estão dilatadas, mas ainda queremos estar do lado seguro, não é? Se você apenas seguisse meu dedo ..."

E Chase seguiu o dedo de Taub com os olhos sem pronunciar uma palavra. Taub parecia satisfeito, então ele assumiu que estava indo bem.

"Agora, você só teve uma pequena concussão e sim, você só teve dois problemas, mas eu ainda peço que você tire alguns dias de folga do trabalho. Ferimentos na cabeça sangrando podem ser muito desagradáveis de lidar, você sabe."

Chase pensou consigo mesmo que Taub parecia um pouco condescendente. Afinal, ambos eram médicos.

"Acho que vou ficar bem", respondeu ele, "como está meu rosto?"

"Chase, você desmaiou por vários minutos, não leve isso muito a sério! Seu rosto não tem nada com que se preocupar, mas eu sei que você o faz, eis o seguinte: Sim, haverá um machucado bem acima da sua mandíbula, mas você ainda ficará bonita, então esqueça, ok? "

"Você acha que estou sendo vaidoso, não é?" Chase não conseguiu segurar uma pequena risada. "É justo, mas estou mais preocupado com as pessoas que notam os hematomas e me fazem perguntas. Afinal, será muito difícil de explicar para todos".

Taub sorriu e parecia que ele estava gostando um pouco disso. "Certo. Qual foi a história mesmo? Você beijou a esposa de alguém?"

Chase imitou o sorriso maligno de seu colega. "Desculpe, eu não estou dizendo!"

Taub apenas bufou. "Você já tomou seus analgésicos? Assim que sair da mesa, você precisará deles!"

Depois que Chase engoliu as pílulas, Taub o fez deitar na mesa de exame, deitado de costas novamente. "Você pode se sentir tonto." Ele o avisou.

Chase não se importava de se deitar. Sua cabeça ainda estava girando e ele se sentiu exausto e um pouco humilhado por isso.

"Voltarei para verificar você em alguns minutos", Taub se encaminhou para a porta, rapidamente verificando seu pager, "então faça o seu melhor para relaxar, ok?"

"Espere, antes de você ir ..." Chase hesitou, sem saber como fazer a pergunta que o incomodava durante todo o exame. "Você sabe quem me encontrou no chão? Porque eu poderia jurar que era House e que ele parecia preocupado. Você acha que eu deveria procurá-lo ou algo assim?"

Taub não parecia impressionado com isso. "Não, eu não acho que você deva ir a algum lugar por um tempo. Você não deve se mexer muito, lembra? Enfim, acho que você pode estar certo que House o encontrou, mas ele foi para casa hoje, então provavelmente não está. que preocupado, afinal! "

"Ele foi para casa?" Chase não podia acreditar em sua própria decepção. Não fazia nenhum sentido, mas ele gostaria que House o investigasse, mesmo que fosse apenas para tirar sarro de sua condição.

"Sim, ele fez." Taub virou as costas para o paciente um pouco confuso e fechou a porta atrás de si. "Bastardo sortudo." Ele acrescentou para si mesmo.

Fazia exatamente vinte minutos quando Taub retornou à sala de exames.

"Como estamos indo?" Ele perguntou a Chase, tentando parecer enérgico mesmo quando não estava. "Os analgésicos já entraram?"

"Hein? Ah, oi, Taub!" Chase parecia completamente perdido por um momento, mas no minuto em que reconheceu o companheiro de equipe, ele acenou com a mão, tentando o seu melhor para se sentar novamente.

"Vou tomar isso como um sim!" Taub suspirou, seu sorriso mais tenso agora. "Não, não se sente se ainda estiver tonto. Você simplesmente cairá da mesa!"

Chase não ouviu. Ele tentou rolar para o lado, mas estava muito perto da borda da mesa e teria caído se Taub não tivesse corrido para o lado a tempo.

"Eu peguei você", Taub gemeu quando puxou Chase de volta à sua posição original, deitado de costas, "eu te dei muitos daqueles analgésicos ou você tomou um extra quando eu não estava olhando? Você está agindo como se estivesse chapado! "

Ele parecia muito acusador, mas Chase apenas riu e encolheu os ombros.

"Eu sou leve, eu acho! E, por falar nisso, não estou chapado - eu só queria dizer oi para meu colega favorito em todo o mundo!"

Chase tentou se sentar novamente, mas desta vez Taub empurrou os ombros para trás na mesa, já perdendo a paciência. "Vamos lá, você quer que eu te amarre ou algo assim? Porque eu farei isso se você não puder se comportar!"

Chase começou a rir histericamente e Taub lamentou que ninguém neste hospital o levasse a sério. Ele culpou House por isso.

"Oh, Chris, eu não sabia que você era tão excêntrica!" Chase não fazia ideia, mas quando Taub o ouviu pronunciar seu primeiro nome com seu leve sotaque australiano, seu coração quase parou. Eles nunca haviam usado os nomes próprios um do outro antes. Nem uma vez. Chase continuou rindo, quando percebeu a expressão engraçada no rosto do companheiro de equipe. "O que há de errado agora, Chris? Você está com medo de que eu possa realmente pedir para você me amarrar? Está tudo bem, eu sei que você nunca poderia fazer algo assim!"

Era como se Taub tivesse acordado de algum tipo de coma interno. "O que isso quer dizer? Você não acha que eu sou um homem da minha palavra?"

"Eu acho que você quer ser", Chase riu, "mas você não sabe como ser firme com as pessoas."

"Eu não sei como ser firme?"

"Não, eu já vi isso com seus pacientes antes. Eles estão sendo irracionais e se recusam a cooperar com você, no entanto, são eles, no final das contas, quando você tenta dizer a eles o que fazer! Você não pode nem levantar sua voz para eles, você pode? " Quando Taub não disse nada, Chase temeu que ele o tivesse ofendido e acrescentou: "Mas não se preocupe - as pessoas tímidas são as pessoas mais agradáveis do mundo, eu acho".

"Eu não sou tímido", a voz de Taub mudou e ele não parecia mais calmo, "E eu posso ser firme com as pessoas quando elas não me deixam outra escolha! Pare de se mover agora, Chase, ou de fato vou amarrar" suas mãos atrás das costas! "

"Oh sim? Usando o que?" Chase bufou. Ele ainda não levou a ameaça a sério.

Taub olhou ao redor da sala por um momento. "Fita Gaffa!" Ele exclamou dramaticamente e foi até a mesa. Ele pegou o rolo de fita na mão apenas para mostrar a Chase que ele não estava brincando. Mas, por alguma razão, isso fez Chase rir violentamente novamente. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e teve que segurar a mão sobre o estômago enquanto começava a sentir cãibras por rir tanto.

"Pare de se contorcer!" Taub gritou com ele, quase incapaz de se fazer ouvir acima do riso de Chase. "Você perdeu a cabeça? Não me faça ... Não me faça dominar você, porque isso não seria bonito!"

Não deu certo. Chase continuou rindo e se contorcendo na mesa, mais uma vez perigosamente perto da borda. Taub estava ficando cansado disso, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria fazer nada drástico, como prender as mãos do colega atrás das costas. Ele tinha que lembrar que Chase não estava sendo ele mesmo agora. Na verdade, ele era um paciente que precisava do médico para ajudá-lo de maneira profissional . Taub só havia prendido pacientes com convulsões - e não pacientes com cãibras no estômago depois de rir muito.

"Sinto muito, você poderia repetir isso?" Chace parou para ofegar por ar. "Você está realmente considerando a idéia de me dominar ?"

Ele começou a rir e rir de novo antes que Taub pudesse se defender.

"Tudo bem! É isso!" Taub gritou, segurando a fita de gafa na mão. "Eu te avisei, Chase! Agora você deve enfrentar as consequências!"

Ele foi para a mesa de exame, mais uma vez empurrando seu companheiro de equipe pelos ombros enquanto tentava se sentar. Então ele mesmo subiu na mesa, tendo que se colocar em cima de Chase para não perder o equilíbrio e cair.

"Oh, caramba, você está falando sério?" Chase obviamente não podia acreditar na mudança que Taub havia feito, mas a surpresa não foi suficiente para impedi-lo de rir.

"Estou falando sério, Robert, agora me dê suas mãos! Não vai doer contanto que você trabalhe comigo!"

Isso era mais do que o médico loiro poderia aguentar. A ideia de deixar Taub passivamente amarrá-lo era demais - era ridículo!

"Nuh-uh!" Chase recusou, levantando os braços acima da própria cabeça para que Taub não pudesse alcançar suas mãos. "Eu não estou fazendo todo o trabalho para você!" Ele então acrescentou, mais uma vez testando a paciência do outro médico.

"Você acha que isso vai me parar?" Taub bufou e se inclinou para frente, de modo que ele estava basicamente peito a peito com o colega mais jovem. "Pare de ser uma criança!" Ele gritou com toda sua frustração antes de finalmente ser capaz de agarrar os pulsos de Chase. "Peguei vocês!" ele gritou, quase comemorando seu próprio triunfo.

"Deus, seu nariz parece gigantesco desse ângulo!" Chase ainda estava fazendo barulho de rir enquanto lutava para se libertar. "Agora, deixe-me ir! Eu não quero ser amarrado! Prometo que serei bom a partir de agora!"

"Oh, eu não estou apaixonada por isso!" Taub ofegou, apertando ainda mais os punhos do loiro.

"Você pode confiar em mim", argumentou Chase e lutando, "eu disse que vou me comportar!"

"Todos mentem!"

Taub fez o possível para manter o controle da situação, mas era impossível para ele trabalhar o rolo de fita gafanhoto. Ele tentou mover o rolo de uma mão para a outra, mas infelizmente o deixou cair e caiu no chão.

"Filho da puta!" Ele gritou, agora com pena de todo o coração. "Chase, isso não teria acontecido se você tivesse ficado parado!"

"Opa!" Chase riu e parecia mais satisfeito consigo mesmo do que nunca. Droga, até parecia que ele estava começando a relaxar agora. Ele sabia que não havia nada que Taub pudesse fazer, porque realmente não sabia como ser firme com as pessoas. Taub não conseguia nem pensar em uma maneira de punir o garoto por causar todo esse problema, apesar de querer muito puni-lo de alguma maneira. Chase estava sorrindo e, portanto, parecia dez vezes mais charmoso e atraente para Taub do que deveria. Todo mundo sabia que Chase era um cara bonito, que ele tinha uma maneira de atrair pessoas para ele, mas Taub sempre se considerava imune a seus encantos. Mas, novamente, ele nunca esteve tão perto do outro homem antes, nunca havia realmente olhado em seus olhos azuis - não desse ângulo, pelo menos ...

"Oh meu Deus! Chase? Taub? O que está acontecendo?"

Taub deu um pulo quando os dois foram pegos de surpresa pela colega. Ambos viraram a cabeça. Masters estava parado na porta parecendo totalmente chocado e paralisado, incapaz de se mover do que tinha visto - o que ainda estava olhando.

"Marta!" Chase exclamou e começou a rir novamente antes que Taub pudesse detê-lo. "Olha o que Chris está fazendo comigo!"

O rosto de Masters ficou completamente vermelho e ela obviamente não sabia como reagir a isso.

"Me-desculpe", ela gaguejou, "vou dar privacidade a vocês dois!"

"Não espera!" Taub gritou com ela, desesperado para lhe dizer que ela entendeu tudo errado, que não era o que parecia. Mas Masters já havia saído da sala. Taub tentou pular de Chase, mas como sempre, ele não conseguiu ser elegante quando caiu no chão e caiu de bunda.

"Oh meu Deus", Chase começou a rir novamente, "ela vai dizer a todos que somos amantes, não é?"


	5. Capítulo 5

Wilson sabia tudo sobre os incidentes ocorridos no hospital e era seguro dizer que o perseguidor de Cuddy havia criado muita confusão. Rumores diziam que Chase e Cuddy eram amantes um do outro há meses e que o Sr. Johnson era um ex velho e ciumento tentando recuperar Cuddy de volta. Mas Wilson sabia que não era verdade. No entanto, ele ouviu muitas pessoas que os dois realmente estavam se beijando do lado de fora do escritório dela e isso era o que ele não entendia. Cuddy e Chase eram pessoas atraentes, mas ele sabia que nunca haviam se interessado dessa maneira. (Mesmo que ele tenha flagrado Cuddy encarando a bunda de Chase algumas vezes, mas quem não viu?)

Ele bateu na porta de House na mesma noite, esperando obter algumas respostas ou pelo menos garantir que House não estivesse surtando com o que havia acontecido entre seu chefe e seu próprio empregado. Wilson entenderia se se sentisse traído de alguma forma, mesmo que fosse a única pessoa que sabia sobre a paixão que seu amigo tinha pelo jovem australiano.

"House? Sou eu!" Wilson decidiu bater mais uma vez.

Finalmente House chegou à porta. Wilson ia dizer algo sobre House levar uma eternidade para responder, mas depois viu que estava ao telefone com alguém e decidiu ficar quieto. Entrou, tirou a jaqueta e sentou-se no sofá de House, esperando pacientemente que a conversa terminasse. House não era um grande fã de longas conversas de qualquer maneira, especialmente não por telefone.

"Tudo bem, parece que podemos ter um caso possível", House disse, parecendo irremediavelmente indiferente e nem um pouco interessado. "Você pode me contar tudo de manhã, Foreman, estou de folga agora, caso você não note! Oh, mais uma coisa ... como está nosso outro paciente? Você sabe, aquele com cabelos loiros e sotaque engraçado, qual é o rosto dele? " Foreman respondeu algo e então House acrescentou: "Oh, está certo! Chase! O que eu estava pensando? O nome dele até rima com o rosto!"

House desligou o telefone assim que Foreman o informou que o "paciente" estava bem e havia saído do hospital uma hora atrás. Nada para se preocupar. Não que House estivesse preocupado de qualquer maneira ...

"Oh, você é tão suave!" Wilson declarou sarcasticamente quando House se sentou ao lado dele no sofá. "Deixe-me adivinhar, você teve que ouvir Foreman divagar sobre um caso chato por meia hora antes de finalmente reunir coragem para fazer a pergunta que realmente queria fazer!"

"Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando!" House disse a ele, claramente em negação. "E só para você saber, foram apenas 15 minutos!"

Wilson balançou a cabeça. "Você é patético! Por que você não pode simplesmente admitir que estava preocupado com Chase? Foi você quem o encontrou no chão com um ferimento na cabeça sangrando, é natural que você queira saber o que aconteceu!"

"Terra para Wilson!" House estava usando sua voz "Estou fazendo graça de você de novo". "Eu não preciso saber o que aconteceu com o Wombat, porque eu já entendi essa parte!

"Você tem?"

"Sim! Ele beijou Cuddy - e apenas coisas ruins podem vir disso!"

"Oh." Wilson parou por um momento. Então House também sabia desse incidente. "Pelo que vale, acho que há mais na história do que sabemos. Chase não beijaria Cuddy a menos que ela pedisse, sabendo que ele não está em posição de recusar sua" oferta romântica "." Wilson fez questão de usar as aspas no ar quando House o olhou incrédulo. "Então a pergunta é: por que ela pergunta isso a ele? Vamos lá, House, eu pensei que você gostasse de quebra-cabeças!"

"Não é um quebra-cabeça!" House bufou, parecendo quase ofendido por isso. "Todo mundo que já pôs os olhos em Chase deveria querer beijá-lo! Cuddy sabia que ele não a recusaria por causa da aposta e ela se aproveitou!"

Wilson levantou uma sobrancelha, sem saber o que pensar da teoria de House. "Olha, você pode estar certo." Ele assentiu. - Só estou dizendo que não devemos fazer suposições quando não conhecemos a história completa. Você não tem nada com que se preocupar, House, não há nada entre Chase e Cuddy, tenho certeza. Agora, se você quiser só pare de protelar e admita à criança que você tem sentimentos "

"Eu não tenho sentimentos por ele!" House contestou. "Sentimentos não muito romântico de qualquer maneira. Agora, eu poderia desenvolver sentimentos de ódio, embora, especialmente quando ele obtem-se em que tipo de problema! O quão estúpido foi isso?"

"Eu sabia!" Wilson deu um sorriso irônico. "Você se importa com o bem-estar dele. Na verdade, você se importa muito! E se eu te conhecer bem o suficiente, eu diria que você provavelmente está se culpando um pouco por evitar Chase o dia todo. Se você não tivesse evitado ele, você poderia estar lá para defendê-lo contra o admirador de Cuddy! "

"Oh, eu não estou me culpando", House garantiu a seu amigo, "eu estou culpando você ! Você disse que ficaria de olho nele! Agora, onde você estava quando ele foi socado no chão?"

"House, por favor! Eu tentei ficar de olho nele, mas eu tive pacientes o dia todo e Chase é um homem ocupado. É tão fácil perder o controle dele, que eu tenho certeza que você saberia tudo sobre ! "

"Por favor, não fui eu quem o espionou!" House o lembrou.

"Mas eu só estou espionando ele porque você me mandou!" Wilson cuspiu em indignação.

"Oh, você continua dizendo isso a si mesmo, Wilson!"

Wilson soltou um suspiro frustrado e House recostou-se no sofá, sentindo-se satisfeito consigo mesmo. Mas é claro que Wilson estava mais certo do que House estava disposto a admitir. Ele se sentiu incrivelmente culpado por não estar por perto - e especialmente por deixar o lado de Chase enquanto ele ainda estava inconsciente. Ele simplesmente não suportava vê-lo daquele jeito ... Tão indefeso.

House pensou no momento em que vira o patinho esparramado no chão. Ele tinha chegado tarde demais para vislumbrar o atacante pelo qual ele também se odiava. Ele sabia que o soco não poderia ter causado ferimentos graves a seu empregado - inferno, House havia tomado tantos socos ao longo dos anos, então ele estava começando a sofrer algumas contusões muito levemente. Mas ainda assim, foi o suficiente para nivelar Chase com o chão e isso fez com que ele realmente atingisse sua nuca. Quando House viu o sangue no chão, ele ficou com raiva o suficiente para querer perseguir a pessoa que havia atacado seu Wombat.

Seu Wombat? Jesus Cristo, era como se ele tivesse levado um soco na cabeça. Ele obviamente não estava pensando claramente. Ele nem se sentiu lúcido. Ele não conseguia tirar a imagem de um Chase ferido da cabeça. Chase estava tentando se sentar e, quando House viu a luta, realmente o assustou um pouco. Claro, a luta era patética e, se tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa, ele obviamente teria brincado sobre isso depois ou mesmo durante. Mas também poderia ter sido um sinal de que a lesão foi pior do que parecia. Lembrou-se de sua própria voz quando ordenou que Chase ficasse quieto. Como diabos ele conseguiu parecer tão calmo? Ele estava feliz por não ter revelado o quão preocupado ele realmente estava por um momento, porque ainda havia uma chance de Chase se lembrar de House. presença antes de perder a consciência. House respirou fundo e jurou que o Wombat poderianunca descubra o quão frustrado e impotente seu próprio chefe se sentira naquele momento.

A sensação de impotência começou quando House se ajoelhou ao lado de Chase. (Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele realmente havia feito isso - tinha sido extremamente doloroso para a perna, mas ele só percebeu depois. Inferno, ele podia sentir agora). Ele viu seu empregado olhar para ele confuso, mas de alguma forma House também sentiu que Chase tinha apreciado sua presença. Seus olhos estavam presos nos dele por alguns segundos, mas House sentiu Chase se afastar dele quando seu corpo ficou mole e os olhos reviraram na cabeça do australiano. House chamou seu nome algumas vezes, tentando ao máximo não parecer alarmado.

" Doctor House? O que aconteceu? Devo ligar para uma maca?"

Uma das enfermeiras loiras que flertava com Chase centenas de vezes veio correndo em direção a elas. Parecia que ela estava assustada e, por algum motivo, House se sentiu irritada com isso.

" Puxa, o que você acha?"

Ele quase latiu para ela, mesmo quando não estava certo. Quando ela desapareceu na esquina e não havia mais ninguém para vê-los, House tocou o ombro de Chase. No começo, era apenas muito superficial, mas depois ele tentou sacudir o empregado de volta à consciência.

" Acorde, doutor Chase, você tem trabalho a fazer!" Ele gritou, esperando que o médico mais jovem respondesse, mas não funcionou. Então House se inclinou um pouco e sussurrou: "Você só está fazendo isso para me fazer preocupar com você, não é?"

House não pôde deixar de estudar o rosto do australiano. Seus traços (bonitos) eram todos relaxados, como no sonho que ele teve recentemente com ele. Ele estava um pouco pálido, mas por algum motivo ele apenas parecia mais jovem. Na verdade, Chase parecia um mero garoto e House de repente se sentiu muito protetor com ele. Se ao menos ele estivesse por perto para garantir que não se metesse em problemas. De qualquer maneira, era uma aposta estúpida e House se ressentiu de Foreman por tirar a capacidade do companheiro de equipe de dizer não às pessoas. Ele não era bom em dizer não em primeiro lugar, mas agora era simplesmente impossível para ele fazer isso.

A mão de House ainda estava no ombro de Chase. Ele se lembrou de seu próprio desejo de tocar o loiro no sonho e ele quase podia sentir isso voltando para ele agora. Deus, ele ainda era incrivelmente bonito - mesmo depois de levar um soco na cara. Não é de admirar que as enfermeiras não pudessem deixá-lo em paz. House pensou que talvez ele pudesse apenas levantar a mão para acariciar as bochechas pálidas do Wombat ... E talvez ele pudesse até passar os dedos pelos cabelos loiros. Ninguém estava olhando para ele, certo? O que ele realmente queria fazer era pegar o outro homem em seus braços, apenas para saber como era segurá-lo. Ele imaginou o sentimento tantas vezes, o desejo de saber causado por seus sonhos sem fim à noite. Sonhos que envolviam beijos e certamente mais do que apenas abraços - mas afinal, House sentia que um simples abraço seria suficiente agora. Ele estava prestes a se inclinar novamente quando a maca esperada chegou, trazida por um pequeno grupo de enfermeiras, todas ansiosas para descobrir o que havia acontecido com o médico favorito. House ficou para garantir que o Wombat fosse bem cuidado, mas assim que outro médico chegou, ele fugiu do local. Ele não queria que o paciente já confuso abrisse os olhos e descobrisse que ele ainda estava na sala.

Mesmo que Foreman tivesse garantido que estava tudo bem, House sabia que não iria dormir muito naquela noite.

Na manhã seguinte, Chase estava atrasado. Ele dormiu demais e não sabia se isso era devido à concussão, às pílulas ou à sua própria perda de orientação. Quando ele finalmente chegou ao hospital, ficou impressionado com a quantidade de pessoas que o abordavam para fazer perguntas sobre sua condição. Os hematomas acima de sua mandíbula estavam mais evidentes agora e, especialmente, as enfermeiras pareciam ter um grande problema com isso. Ele continuou assegurando a todos que estava bem, dizendo que estava atrasado para o trabalho e depois pediu desculpas por não poder falar. (Isso não contava como recusar alguém, ele tinha certeza).

Ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir que a sala de diagnóstico estava quase vazia. Ele só encontrou Mestres sentados à mesa, lendo um arquivo enquanto anotava.

"'Manhã." Ele disse enquanto entrava, surpreso pelo cansaço em sua própria voz. "Onde está todo mundo?"

Masters ergueu os olhos da pasta, oferecendo a ele um sorriso tímido. "Chase, você está muito atrasado", disse ela, tentando não parecer xingar como os outros colegas de equipe, "já achamos um caso. Taub está no laboratório e Foreman está com nosso novo paciente."

"Oh." Chase pareceu um pouco perdido por um momento. "Diga-me, até que horas estou?"

\- Vamos apenas dizer que há mais de uma hora, sim? Mas não se preocupe; House ainda nem chegou. Foreman conversou com ele por telefone. Aparentemente, ele não pode vir por causa de alguma condição médica da qual sofre. . " Chase parecia preocupado em ouvir isso, então Masters rapidamente acrescentou: "Ele chamou a condição de" sobrecarga da libido. "Autodiagnóstico, é claro".

Chase não pôde deixar de rir disso. Sim, parecia o House certo.

Masters estava evitando todo contato visual com seu companheiro de equipe australiano, apenas porque ela ainda estava bastante envergonhada com o que aconteceu ontem, quando entrou em Chase e Taub na mesa de exame. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar nas imagens que tinha em sua cabeça de Taub, deitadas em cima de Chase - que estava claramente acima dos analgésicos. Mas agora ela se recompôs e deu ao australiano um olhar tímido.

"Você está bem?" ela perguntou com preocupação genuína em sua voz. "Você ainda parece um pouco grogue. Tem certeza de que deveria estar no trabalho?"

"Eu estou bem, obrigado." Chase deu a ela um de seus sorrisos habituais - algo que muitas vezes fazia todas as enfermeiras virar a cabeça e olhá-lo com luxúria nos olhos. Mas Masters parecia ignorá-lo. Quando ele olhou para ela, ela tentou esconder o rosto no arquivo do paciente e Chase pensou que era um pouco óbvio demais que ela estava desconfortável com ele agora. "Mestres, você está tentando me evitar ou algo assim?" Ele perguntou.

"Não, claro que não." Ela escondeu o rosto vermelho atrás das folhas de papel.

"Sim você é!" Chase foi até a mesa e sentou-se ao lado dela. "Mestres, por favor! Não me diga que isso é sobre ontem. Você sabe que eu estava drogada!"

"Mas Taub não estava!"

"Não, ele estava apenas tentando me proteger de minhas próprias ações estúpidas. Aparentemente, eu quase caí da mesa!"

"Chase, por favor." Masters finalmente abaixou as folhas de papel e olhou para ele. "Você não precisa inventar desculpas. Eu não estou julgando nenhum de vocês ..."

"Eu não estou inventando desculpas!" Ele exclamou. "Você realmente não está acreditando em mim, está? Vamos, você realmente acha que há algo entre mim e Chris Taub?"

"Acho que", Masters fez uma pausa e pensou por um segundo, "acho que ele se aproveitou de você. Ele sabia que você estava em uma situação vulnerável."

"Não, eu juro que não foi isso que aconteceu - Taub nunca se aproveitaria assim! Por que ele iria querer? Estou lhe dizendo, não foi o que parecia!"

"Chase, me escute." De repente, ela largou os papéis e agarrou as mãos dele. "Eu quero que você saiba que sempre pode falar comigo - desde que esteja me dizendo a verdade. Agora, acho que você pode ter um problema sério e não é algo que deva ser ignorado."

"Você está brincando comigo?" Chase não podia acreditar nela. Ele moveu as mãos para fazê-la soltá-las, mas aparentemente ela era mais teimosa do que ele pensara. "Que tipo de problema você acha que eu tenho?" Ele então perguntou.

"Eu acho que talvez ..." Ela hesitou por um momento, mas depois continuou: "Eu acho que você não pode dizer não a dormir com outras pessoas. Eu acho que você está voluntariamente permitindo que outros homens e mulheres tirem vantagem de você porque você não quer ficar sozinha. Sei que tem sido difícil desde o divórcio, mas por favor não faça isso consigo mesma. Você merece muito mais do que isso. Você merece alguém que realmente se preocupa com você e nunca se aproveita. "

Os olhos de Chase ainda estavam presos aos de Masters. Ambos os rostos se tornaram muito sérios de repente. Então Chase engoliu algumas vezes, não sendo capaz de encontrar nenhuma palavra para dizer. Masters pensou que ele era uma vagabunda! Claro, ela colocou isso mais bem do que Foreman, mas ainda pensava nele como alguém desesperado e carente. Alguém que estava agindo como uma prostituta só porque ele não gostava de ficar sozinho.

"Eu tenho que ir."

Chase levantou-se da cadeira e saiu da sala de diagnóstico antes que Masters pudesse objetar.

Masters havia lhe dito que Taub estava no laboratório, então ele decidiu ir para lá. Ele não parecia muito ocupado com os resultados dos testes, então Chase foi até ele e perguntou se eles poderiam conversar em algum lugar particular.

"Bem, claro." Taub mal estava olhando para os papéis. "Vamos encontrar um quarto vazio, não é?"

E eles fizeram. Eles encontraram um consultório vazio que pertencia a um dos neurologistas, o doutor Martinez. Ele esteve em cirurgia a manhã toda e não precisaria da sala de qualquer maneira. Assim que a porta foi fechada atrás deles, Chase olhou para Taub e disse:

"Olha, eu realmente quero me desculpar pelo meu comportamento ontem. Eu sei que estava te incomodando e isso não foi justo com você."

Taub mudou-se para ficar um pouco mais perto de seu companheiro de equipe australiano. Parecia que ele o estava estudando de uma maneira muito estranha e desconhecida. Então Taub soltou um pequeno sorriso que tornou impossível para Chase reconhecer sua voz.

"Oh Chase ..." Ele murmurou muito lentamente e balançou a cabeça.

Por um segundo, Chase temeu que fosse levar um soco no rosto novamente, quando Taub se inclinou para frente e levantou os braços um pouco. Mas então ele agarrou o rosto do médico loiro com as duas mãos, segurou-o em uma posição trancada e se inclinou para beijá-lo ferozmente.

Chase ficou tão horrorizado que ele não conseguia nem respirar ...


	6. Capítulo 6

Chase estava lutando desesperadamente para se libertar das mãos de Taub. Ele podia sentir o outro médico entrar na boca e parecia horrível, errado e quase doentio. Como ele deveria enfrentar seu colega depois disso? Ele tentou gemer e fazer barulho para dizer a Taub que ele não estava gostando e queria que terminasse, mas aparentemente isso só deixou Taub mais determinado a deixá-lo continuar. Ele começou a pressionar seu corpo inteiro contra o australiano, empurrando-o para trás até baterem na parede. Taub enfiou a língua na garganta de Chase, prendendo-o contra a parede completamente. Chase tentou colocar as mãos nos ombros de Taub, querendo empurrá-lo para longe, querendo fazê-lo cair para trás mesmo. Ele não aguentava mais - ele estava tentando prender a respiração porque não não quero inalar o perfume de seu colega do sexo masculino. Parecia íntimo demais. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele precisava desesperadamente respirar ...

Taub finalmente interrompeu o beijo e soltou o médico loiro. Chase estava tão sobrecarregado e tonto de prender a respiração por tanto tempo que ele simplesmente deslizou pela parede até estar sentado no chão.

"Chase? Você está bem?" Taub olhou para ele e ficou muito alarmado ao ver sua reação de medo e pânico. Ajoelhou-se para se sentar ao lado do outro homem. "Ei, fale comigo! Está tudo bem?"

"O que ... o ... inferno ... foi ... isso?" Chase ofegou e teve que segurar a mão na parte de trás da cabeça, pois a dor se instalou novamente. "Taub, você enlouqueceu ?!"

"Me-me desculpe! Por favor, não me olhe dessa maneira! Existe algo que eu possa fazer para que você se sinta melhor?"

"Sim, você poderia recuar!" Chase sabia que ele poderia estar exagerando, mas não havia como ele controlar suas emoções neste momento. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer!

"Sinto muito, de verdade", Taub murmurou e começou a parecer bastante magoado, "eu não sabia que era um beijo tão ruim!"

Os olhos de Chase se arregalaram e ele olhou para Taub como se estivesse em choque. "Você não fez isso para me impressionar , fez?"

"Claro que não! É só que ..." Taub estava evitando os olhares que seu colega estava dando a ele. Ele podia até sentir-se corar. "Chase, você acha que eu sou um homem?"

Chase não podia acreditar em seus próprios ouvidos. Ele realmente fez essa pergunta? "Sim, Taub, acho que você é um homem." Ele disse, a maravilha muito evidente em sua voz.

"Não, mas quero dizer, você acha que eu sou um homem viril ?"

"Oh." Chase não tinha ideia do que responder a isso. "Vamos lá, você sabe que eu não sou a pessoa certa para lhe responder isso. Por que diabos você não faz essa pergunta à sua esposa? Ou à enfermeira que você está vendo?"

Taub começou a parecer ainda mais triste e abominável. "Bem, é isso. Nenhum deles pensa em mim como viril. Na verdade, eu - acho que minha esposa pode estar me deixando por outra pessoa."

E com essas palavras, Chase se sentiu extremamente culpado por atacar seu companheiro de equipe assim. Provavelmente era algo com o qual ele estava sobrecarregado por um tempo sem contar a ninguém. "Lamento ouvir isso", ele murmurou, "eu não fazia ideia."

"Não sinta pena de mim", disse Taub e mudou de posição no chão. "Eu só estava imaginando se ela estava me deixando porque eu não sou boa em ser romântica. Apenas me diga uma coisa, por favor. Como foi?" o beijo? Foi realmente tão ruim assim? "

Chase havia orado a Deus para que ele não fizesse essa pergunta. A verdade era que o beijo tinha sido apaixonado, mas que parecia horrível, apesar disso. Ou talvez até por isso. E não apenas porque ele havia sido beijado por outro homem. (Este não foi seu primeiro beijo com um homem - ele lembrou a si mesmo que havia sido beijado por homens antes e que também gostara). No entanto, ele não queria magoar os sentimentos de Taub e fazê-lo se sentir mal por sua própria "performance".

"Para ser sincero", ele começou, "eu queria que você se afastasse por um motivo. Acho que você não beija mal, mas não parecia certo. Sinto muito, mas não havia atração. "

Taub não ficou surpreso ao ouvir isso. Com toda a honestidade, ele estava pensando muito em Chase e como ele estava quando estava deitado debaixo dele sobre a mesa. Ele parecia tão bonito, mesmo quando ele estava rindo histericamente. Havia algo muito charmoso no loiro, mesmo um homem heterossexual como Chris Taub não podia negar isso. Chase estava errado quando disse que não havia nenhuma atração, porque Taub certamente se sentia atraído por ele. Só um pouquinho, é claro.

"Estou feliz que você está sendo honesto comigo." Taub ofereceu-lhe a sugestão de um sorriso. "Mas, por favor, você poderia me dar algo mais específico? Eu não quero que minha esposa odeie meus beijos tanto quanto você!"

Chase pensou em algo, mas hesitou. Ele não tinha ideia se isso estava sendo um pouco honesto demais. "Bem, se você deve saber", ele suspirou no final e decidiu sair com ele, "havia uma coisa. Seu nariz ficava me cutucando na cara. Eu odeio dizer isso, mas realmente doeu!"

O rosto de Taub ficou muito sério. Sempre com o nariz! Mas quanto mais ele pensava, mais engraçado parecia. Depois de um momento de silêncio, ele não conseguiu segurar uma risada.

"É justo", ele riu, "eu acho que meu nariz é bem grande, não é? E seu rosto está machucado, então não é uma combinação muito inteligente. Mas espere um minuto ..." Ele olhou para Chase como ele havia feito. acabou de perceber algo. "Você continuou tentando quebrar o beijo, não é? Isso significa que você perdeu a aposta?"

O corpo de Chase congelou e sua mente ficou em branco. Não, ele não poderia perder a aposta do Foreman por isso. Ele simplesmente não podia!

"Porcaria!" Ele sussurrou para si mesmo. "Acho que lutei contra isso, não é?"

Taub sabia o quanto Chase temia perder para Foreman e ele não podia culpar o garoto. Foreman tornaria sua vida miserável. Então ele disse:

"Vou lhe dizer uma coisa - se você fizer uma coisa por mim, não direi uma palavra ao Foreman e você ainda estará ganhando a aposta. Como isso soa?"

"Muito obrigado, Taub, farei qualquer coisa." Chase se ouviu dizer, mesmo que ele realmente não quis dizer nada .

Taub corou novamente e disse: "Beije-me. Só uma vez. Eu posso não ser um bom beijador, mas aposto que você é."

Mais uma vez, Chase ficou chocado. Talvez Masters estivesse certo, afinal. As pessoas estavam se aproveitando dele. Mas era tarde demais para sair disso agora. Taub sabia que Chase não tinha escolha se queria ter uma chance contra Foreman. Ele nunca perdoaria seu colega de trabalho por perguntar isso a ele, no entanto. Porque não havia nada neste mundo que ele temesse mais do que ter que beijar esse homem mais uma vez ...

"Ok", ele murmurou e não podia nem olhar Taub nos olhos agora, "apenas um beijo."

No entanto, demorou um pouco para o australiano encontrar coragem e força de vontade. Sua cabeça estava matando-o e isso o fazia se sentir extremamente fraco. Para seu próprio desconforto, ele descobriu que Taub estava olhando para ele com muita expectativa e Chase sentiu que estava realmente animado com o que iria acontecer. Ele tentou não pensar muito nisso. Ele queria fazer isso rápido, para que ambos pudessem esquecer esse incidente ...

Ele ficou de joelhos e se aproximou do outro homem que parecia estar respirando pesadamente agora. Chase tentou olhar além disso. Uma dor aguda na cabeça o fez querer estremecer, mas Taub só teria levado isso pessoalmente, então Chase tentou manter o foco em tudo o mais, exceto na dor e no desconforto ... Seu rosto estava muito perto do outro homem agora e ele finalmente se inclinou para plantar um pequeno beijo nos lábios de Taub. (Isso foi ainda mais difícil do que ele imaginara - o nariz do médico mais velho atrapalhou novamente e Chase teve que inclinar a cabeça um pouco e se inclinar um pouco.) Quando seus lábios se tocaram novamente, porém, Taub perdeu todo o autocontrole. Ele queria mais e estava desejando que Chase se abrisse para ele. Chase ainda estava indo muito devagar e ele parecia quase assustado demais para mover os lábios. Todo o seu corpo ficou muito rígido, ao que parecia.

"Oh, que diabos!" Taub pensou consigo mesmo.

E ele perdeu todo o senso de certo e errado naquele momento. Ele avançou para envolver seus braços em torno de Chase, que fez um barulho muito surpreso quando sentiu seu próprio corpo sendo capturado e empurrado contra o de Taub. Ele imediatamente quis se libertar, mas sabia que perderia a aposta se tentasse lutar contra ela novamente.

"Calma ..." Chase sussurrou suplicante contra os lábios do outro homem. Ele foi autorizado a pelo menos diminuir o ritmo, não foi?

"Desculpe ..." Taub exalou pesadamente e Chase tentou prender a respiração mais uma vez para evitar absorver o odor muito pessoal de Chris Taub ... "Apenas me deixe tentar alguma coisa."

Taub sabia que se sentiria um idiota quando isso acabasse. Ele estaria se sentindo como se tivesse cruzado uma linha e, de certa forma, se sentiu mal por Chase por estar nesta posição. Ele o capturara em uma posição muito trancada novamente, algo que o garoto claramente não se sentia à vontade. No entanto, essa percepção não foi suficiente para Taub mudar de idéia. Ele moveu as mãos para remover a gravata de Chase e desabotoar a camisa. Ele fez isso com mãos firmes e firmes. Ele podia sentir Chase tremer um pouco sob seu toque e ele notou que a respiração do outro médico parecia mais superficial agora. Taub podia sentir suas próprias bochechas queimando quando tocou a pele macia e macia do loiro com as pontas dos dedos, repetidamente. Isso foi bom demais ... O australiano estava delicioso demais para nunca deixar ir, ele pensou. Ele queria possuí-lo - controlá-lo.dele . A partir de agora ele ficaria com ciúmes sempre que pegasse as enfermeiras flertando com ele, ele simplesmente perderia a cabeça sempre que alguém tentasse roubá-lo.

Taub havia tirado a camisa de Chase e ele parou para admirar o peito do australiano. Ele nunca notou que o próprio Chase estava pálido. Enquanto ele permitia que Taub fizesse o que quisesse, estava lutando para controlar a respiração e abstrair-se da dor de cabeça. Tornara-se extremamente intenso agora e sua cabeça inteira estava latejando. Até sua visão ficou um pouco embaçada ...

"Voce é muito gostoso!" Taub murmurou com um grande sorriso no rosto, assim que começou a atacar o pescoço e o peito de Chase com seus beijos apaixonados. Ele tinha um gosto tão bom ... Ele não podia acreditar em si mesmo por nunca ter notado a beleza da pele bronzeada de Chase antes. Ele ainda estava desesperado por mais, mas ele também queria obter pelo menos alguma resposta do homem mais jovem. Apenas um gemido ou um suspiro o faria o cara mais feliz do mundo, mas Chase permaneceu muito quieto. Taub percebeu que seu corpo inteiro ficou mole enquanto ele ainda estava chupando o pescoço. Ele levantou a cabeça para olhar para o colega ... Taub ficou chocado ao descobrir que o australiano havia desmaiado nos braços.

"Porcaria!" Ele exclamou e, assim, até seus desejos mais profundos de despir Chase e prendê-lo debaixo de seu próprio corpo haviam desaparecido. A única coisa que ele podia sentir agora era ansiedade. Ele rapidamente abaixou o corpo frouxo de Chase no chão, pressionando uma orelha no peito que acabava de beijar ... Seu coração estava batendo muito bem e sua respiração também parecia melhorar agora. Até seu pulso parecia normal, apenas um pouco mais alto que o normal. Taub concluiu que deve ter sido algum tipo de ataque de pânico que o levou a desmaiar, não um problema médico de qualquer tipo.

"Me perdoe." Taub sussurrou e tentou vestir Chase de novo. Agora ele se sentia mal por ter arrancado a camisa e a gravata do jovem. Felizmente ele não tinha estragado as roupas. As pessoas teriam notado isso imediatamente. Ele se levantou do chão, agora estudando o homem inconsciente com profunda preocupação. Ele parecia um pouco pálido e sua expressão facial parecia perturbada, mesmo em sua condição inconsciente. Taub balançou a cabeça ... Ele nunca poderia deixar isso acontecer novamente. Nunca . A última coisa que ele queria era machucar essa pessoa com quem ele trabalhava há alguns anos e chegara a conhecer muito bem.

De repente, ele temeu que o doutor Martinez retornasse ao seu consultório e os encontrasse lá. Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em um plano para fugir da cena do crime, Chase se mexeu e soltou um som abafado. Parecia que ele estava gemendo.

"Correr atrás?" Taub se ajoelhou ao seu lado. "Como você está se sentindo?"

Ele brilhou uma luz brilhante em seus olhos para verificar as pupilas e Chase gemeu, sentindo como se fosse ontem novamente. Então ele se lembrou de onde estava e do que acabara de acontecer. Por um momento, ele pensou que seu coração havia parado de bater. Tudo isso pode ser real?

"Não tente se levantar ainda", Taub disse a ele, ao ver a confusão nos olhos de seu companheiro de equipe. "Vou pegar uma cadeira de rodas para você. Volto já."

"Taub, espere!" Chase permaneceu de costas, mas estendeu um braço como se isso fosse parar o outro homem. "Sinto muito por isso", sua voz soou fraca e rouca e ele não parecia ter se encontrado ainda. "Eu só quero que você saiba que isso não aconteceu por sua causa. É a minha cabeça - é realmente me matando! "

Taub apenas acenou com a cabeça e aceitou a explicação, mas no fundo ele sabia que Chase nunca teria desmaiado nos braços de uma enfermeira bonita, agora importa o quão ruim a dor era.

"Não se preocupe", Taub encolheu os ombros antes de virar as costas para o australiano. "Vamos esquecer todo o incidente, ok? Agora, voltarei assim que encontrar a cadeira, então não vá" qualquer lugar!"

House apareceu no trabalho por volta do meio dia, não desejando explicar isso a Cuddy. Ele se sentiu exausto, mesmo tendo ficado em sua cama a manhã toda. Ele se perguntou onde estaria sua equipe ao entrar em seu próprio escritório e, por um breve segundo, pensou consigo mesmo que não podia esperar o dia passar ... Mas então ficou surpreso ao encontrar o Wombat dormindo em sua cadeira.

Ah, esse dia já parecia estar ficando mais interessante…


	7. Capítulo 7

House não conseguiu mexer um músculo por cerca de um minuto. A princípio, ele pensou que estava no meio de um de seus sonhos habituais. Não podia ser que Chase estivesse realmente dormindo em sua cadeira! Que tipo de realidade era essa? Ele olhou por cima do ombro por um segundo, ainda esperando ver sua equipe entrar na sala de diagnóstico. Mas ele estava sozinho com o australiano adormecido.

House foi até sua mesa e pegou o telefone.

"Wilson", ele proferiu um momento depois, "há um ventre dormindo na minha cadeira!"

O oncologista parecia completamente desconcertado ao entender a afirmação de House muito literalmente. "Oh meu Deus! Você chamou segurança animal?"

House revirou os olhos para ele, mesmo que o oncologista não pudesse vê-lo. "Não, seu idiota! É Chase!"

"Oh ..." Wilson parou por um segundo e acrescentou: "O que ele está fazendo na sua cadeira? E não me chame de idiota!"

House ignorou a observação final de seu amigo. "Eu não tenho idéia", ele murmurou, "eu nem pensei que ele estaria trabalhando hoje!"

Como sempre, Wilson estava sendo racional e fazendo todas as considerações cuidadosas de que House não podia se incomodar consigo mesmo. "Bem, eu nunca vi Chase adormecer no trabalho antes." Ele notou. "Nem mesmo quando você o fez fazer turnos longos. Se ele adormeceu, talvez ele não esteja pronto para voltar ao trabalho. Você deve acordá-lo e pedir para ele ir para casa."

House assentiu para si mesmo, fingindo considerar esse conselho inteligente. Mas é claro, ele já havia descoberto o que queria fazer. "Você sabe o que, Jimmy", ele falou com brincadeira em sua voz, "eu não sinto vontade de mandá-lo para casa ainda. Você não vê que esta é uma oportunidade de ouro para mim?"

Wilson congelou com isso, já temendo o verdadeiro significado por trás das palavras de House. "House", disse ele, parecendo muito sério, "o que você vai fazer com ele?"

"Oh, por favor, você não está sugerindo que eu vou tirar vantagem dele, está? Se apenas as pessoas soubessem o quão suja sua mente realmente é, Jimmy!" House o provocou. "Não, mas aqui está o que eu estava pensando - eu estava pensando que é hora de obter respostas verdadeiras do meu empregado problemático."

"Respostas verdadeiras?" Wilson repetiu e parecia cético. "Que tipo de respostas?"

"Oh, você verá meu amigo!" House cantou. "Não é verdade que as pessoas que estão drogadas nunca mentem? Rima, então deve ser!"

"Oh não, House, eu não gosto do jeito que sua voz mudou agora. Parece que você não está bem! Adivinhe só: eu me recuso a fazer parte disso!"

E assim, Wilson desligou o telefone antes que House pudesse sequer detê-lo. Não que ele se importasse, no entanto. Agora ele podia cuidar do brilhante plano que acabara de criar, sozinho. House se virou e deu outra olhada no loiro inconsciente.

"Volto já, Bela Adormecida!" Ele riu, mesmo quando sabia que Chase não podia ouvi-lo. Ele pegou sua bengala e saiu do escritório.

Enquanto isso, na cadeira, o jovem australiano começava a se mexer enquanto voltava à consciência. Volto já, Bela Adormecida ... Ele ainda estava meio adormecido, mas podia jurar que ouvira alguém pronunciar aquelas palavras. Eles realmente não faziam sentido para ele, no entanto. De repente, ele percebeu que ele nem conseguia se lembrar de onde estava. Ou o que ele estava fazendo antes de adormecer. Chase queria abrir os olhos, mas sua cabeça ainda o estava matando e ele temia que a forte luz do dia o fizesse se sentir pior. Ele só queria adormecer novamente e deixar sua mente ficar em branco. Ele se sentia confortável e seguro aqui, onde quer que fosse. Ele poderia ter ficado assim para sempre, mas então -

Chase pulou para frente e quase caiu da cadeira quando um som extremamente alto o acordou. Bateria tocava, uma voz masculina forte estava praticamente gritando ... Ele instantaneamente tentou tapar os ouvidos com as mãos. Sua cabeça inteira estava latejando de novo, e parecia que seu coração pulou do peito para a garganta.

"Oh inferno!" Ele exclamou, desesperado por alguém para abaixar a música. "O que está acontecendo?"

Ele quase pulou de novo quando House apareceu de trás da mesa. Ele estava escondido no chão? Chase olhou para o chefe como se ele tivesse acabado de cair do céu, e House se levantou do chão e foi para os alto-falantes conectados ao computador, finalmente diminuindo o volume.

"Oh, me desculpe!" House gritou, usando sua voz sarcástica. "A música te incomodou? Veja, eu simplesmente não consigo cochilar sem ouvir minha preciosa coleção de álbuns de death metal!"

Chase ficou sem palavras. Ele olhou para House como se tivesse enlouquecido. O que diabos ele estava fazendo em seu escritório, dormindo em sua cadeira? Jesus Cristo, isso só poderia significar que ele estava com sérios problemas.

"Oh, não fique tão chocado!" House acrescentou zombeteiro quando Chase não tinha movido um músculo. "Certamente você deve saber o quanto eu sou um admirador ardente de música!" Ele fez um bom trabalho escondendo, mas na verdade estava se sentindo bastante divertido com a expressão perplexa de Chase. "Agora, você terminou de cochilar? Eu não estou pagando para você ficar de bunda o dia inteiro - que eu posso fazer eu mesma!"

House pegou a caneca de café que ele colocara em sua mesa antes de colocar a música. Ele foi até a frente de seu empregado, que ainda parecia um pouco perdido. Por fim, Chase conseguiu abrir a boca e pronunciar as palavras:

"Oh merda, me desculpe, House. Não acredito que cochilei na sua cadeira!"

"Cochilou?" House não resistiu a fazer mais uma piada às custas de seu empregado. Foi tudo muito tentador. "Sim, se é assim que os britânicos chamam quando você praticamente ronca como animais selvagens!"

Isso finalmente lhe rendeu uma reação adequada de Chase, cuja expressão facial mudou. "Eu sou australiano!" Ele bufou e parecia um pouco ofendido. "E eu não estava roncando! Eu sei que não ronco!"

"Oh sim? Quer apostar?" House sorriu. "E se eu te disser que gravei a coisa toda?"

Os olhos de Chase se arregalaram e ele ficou um pouco mais pálido. De repente, ele não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma palavra. "Você - você não faria isso!" Ele ofegou. "Você iria?" House encolheu os ombros e, sem dizer uma palavra, entregou a Chase a caneca de café. "O que é isso?" Chase perguntou, surpreso que House nem parecia bravo com ele.

"Eu fiz um café para você enquanto você ainda acordava pacientes em coma com seu ronco. Não me interpretem mal, porém, a família deles é muito grata!" House tentou esconder um sorriso quando Chase aceitou o café. "Agora, beba enquanto ainda está quente. Eu sei o quanto você gosta de ingleses, mas prometo que isso fará com que você se sinta melhor."

Chase tomou alguns goles. Então ele olhou para House, nem mesmo incomodado com as brincadeiras. "Obrigado." Ele sussurrou, ainda se sentindo exausto e confuso. Ele realmente achou que era um gesto legal - ele nunca esperaria que isso viesse de House, de todas as pessoas.

E House também não esperava a gratidão. Isso quase o fez se sentir culpado enquanto assistia Chase terminar a bebida depois de alguns minutos. Certamente, Chase nunca suspeitou do ingrediente extra que House havia acrescentado ao café sem dizer a ele ... Mas depois de um tempo, o Vicodin já estava começando a trabalhar.

"Como está sua cabeça?" House perguntou discretamente quando notou que o australiano estava começando a parecer menos tenso. Ele ainda estava assistindo Chase cuidadosamente de sua posição de pé, embora agora ele fosse forçado a se apoiar na bengala. A perna dele o incomodava o dia inteiro.

"Está melhor." Chase suspirou, recostando-se na cadeira novamente. Seu corpo inteiro parecia mais leve por algum motivo. E ele mal podia sentir a cabeça doer agora. "Muito melhor." Ele então acrescentou com um sorriso feliz.

House sentiu-se satisfeito com isso. Não apenas as pílulas estavam funcionando sem o australiano suspeitar de nada, a dor de Chase também estava diminuindo. House não gostou de admitir, mas ele ficou feliz em ver Chase se sentindo melhor.

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso." Ele sussurrou, olhando para os próprios pés.

Chase nem o ouviu. Ele estava começando a se soltar, pouco a pouco, e alguns momentos depois, ele não era mais capaz de controlar as palavras que saíam de sua boca. Ele começou a divagar, como sempre fazia quando estava bêbado e incapaz de pensar.

Ele começou a se desculpar com House novamente por adormecer em sua cadeira. "Eu realmente não sei como isso aconteceu", explicou ele, "foi Taub quem me trouxe aqui. Eu só faria uma pequena pausa porque minha cabeça estava doendo novamente. Taub disse que voltaria para verificar eu, mas acho que ele nunca voltou ... Sinto muito, House, eu realmente não pretendia ser preguiçoso. Foi muito tentador - sua cadeira é tão macia e ... acho que me senti realmente seguro aqui."

House olhou para isso. "O que?" Ele perguntou. "Você se sente seguro aqui?"

"Sim, na sua cadeira. Até cheira a você, House."

A mente de House quase ficou em branco, mas ele se forçou a parecer calmo enquanto tentava zombar de seu empregado novamente. "O que você está dizendo? Sinto cheiro de segurança para você? Ah, você não tem ideia! Muitas coisas aconteceram naquela cadeira, mas elas não têm nada a ver com segurança! Eu até fiz sexo nessa cadeira uma vez, você sabe. Suado , sexo sujo e quente com uma das minhas prostitutas favoritas. E acredite, ficou muito bagunçado! Talvez seja isso que você acha que está cheirando? "

Para surpresa de House, Chase apenas começou a rir. Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Nah. Você nunca fez sexo nesta cadeira, House. Eu saberia sobre isso se você tivesse."

"Oh sim? E por que você acha que sabe tudo sobre a minha vida sexual?"

Chase cruzou a mão atrás do pescoço, ainda se sentindo muito confortável. "Principalmente porque você gosta de se gabar e nos contar tudo quando faz sexo com alguém." Ele sorriu para House agora. "Você sempre tem que contar os detalhes sobre onde estava, com quem estava e quantas vezes você fez ..."

"Oh, certo." House ficou em silêncio por um momento. Ele não podia acreditar que Chase o conhecia tão bem! "Mas, em teoria, eu poderia ter feito sexo nessa cadeira sem contar!" Ele apontou.

"Sim. Mas você não fez. Não pense que pode me enganar tão facilmente!" Chase riu. "Você é tão bobo às vezes, você sabe."

House ficou tão chocado que ele nem percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração. Era imaginação dele ou Chase disse isso com carinho em sua voz? Não, não poderia ser. Chase estava voando alto - o garoto não estava acostumado a essas drogas poderosas. Mas então House lembrou a si mesmo que ele havia drogado Chase porque sabia que isso tornaria impossível para o médico mais jovem mentir. Ele sabia que Chase era incapaz de dizer algo que ele não quis dizer neste exato momento. E de repente, House estava corando contra sua vontade. Ele levantou a cabeça para ver se o médico loiro havia notado, mas então descobriu algo que o fez esquecer tudo isso.

"Quem te deu isso?" Ele gritou, nem mesmo capaz de controlar sua própria voz.

"O que?" Chase perguntou, genuinamente confuso com a pergunta de House.

"Aquele chupão!" House apontou para o pescoço do australiano, usando sua bengala. "Você não teve isso ontem, teve? Então me diga, quem deu a você?"

Chase franziu a testa, movendo as mãos, e não foi até as pontas dos dedos acariciarem o pequeno machucado no pescoço que ele pareceu se lembrar do que havia acontecido mais cedo naquele dia.

"Oh Deus!" Ele exclamou, ainda cobrindo o chupão com os dedos. "Oh Deus, eu esqueci completamente disso!"

"O que é isso?" House estava começando a parecer bastante confuso. "Chase, quem deu a você?"

Chase começou a rir e House ficou assustado. "Oh, não, House, acho que não posso lhe dizer isso! Isso deixaria sua mente louca!"

Ele estava ficando histérico de tanto rir e, por algum motivo, quase irritou House. Ele sabia que ficaria louco se Chase não dissesse a ele. "Chase, eu sou seu chefe e exijo que você me diga agora!"

Ele fez sua voz parecer muito firme e determinada. Finalmente, Chase encolheu os ombros, incapaz de negar a verdade a House. "Tudo bem, tudo bem." Ele disse. "Mas não fique excitado quando ouvir, ok? Eu não quero nenhum problema!"

"Sim, sim, eu prometo que ninguém terá problemas! Atravesse meu coração e tudo isso, agora quem foi, Chase?" House estava apressando-o, mas ele simplesmente não conseguiu se conter.

"Foi ... foi Taub." O escritório ficou em silêncio por um momento, mas Chase não conseguiu conter outra risadinha. O som que ele fez era tão adorável para House, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar nisso agora. "Você acredita nisso?" Chase acrescentou. "Chris Taub!"

Não. House não podia acreditar. E, no entanto, era obviamente verdade. Ele sabia o quão bem o Vicodin funcionava. Incapaz de responder a Chase e não querendo esquecer essa revelação, House telefonou para Taub e ordenou que ele fosse ao escritório imediatamente.

"Adivinhe quem vai se juntar a nós em um minuto!" House murmurou e era perceptível que sua voz ficou amarga.

No entanto, Chase nunca percebeu isso. "Who?" Ele perguntou. Ele literalmente não tinha idéia.

Antes que House pudesse responder, o próprio doutor Taub apareceu na porta. Ele ia perguntar a House o que ele queria, mas ele parou quando descobriu que Chase ainda estava sentado na cadeira em que ele o deixara. Merda, ele tinha esquecido que deveria checar o loiro. O que diabos ele estava fazendo recostando-se na cadeira enquanto House estava presente? Ele se sentiu terrivelmente confuso por um momento, até perceber que Chase estava parecendo dopado novamente. Isso não poderia ser bom, decidiu Taub.

"Ei, Taub!" Chase praticamente gritou quando acenou para o colega. "Estávamos conversando sobre você!"

Taub estremeceu e por um segundo ou dois, ele temeu que pudesse desmaiar no chão. Ele queria fugir da sala instantaneamente, mas, em vez disso, se recompôs e gaguejou: "Oh, é-é isso mesmo?"

House esticou as costas quando ele deu um passo à frente. "Oh sim!" Ele bufou, certificando-se de que Taub não estivesse indo a lugar algum. "Agora me diga uma coisa, o que sua esposa diria se soubesse que você gosta de dar a seus colegas um chupão ou dois de vez em quando? É algo que você concordou antes de trocar vogais?"

Taub fechou os olhos e cobriu o rosto com as palmas das mãos. Apenas o nariz não podia ser coberto e ainda estava aparecendo entre os dedos trêmulos. "Oh merda", ele sussurrou, "ninguém deveria descobrir sobre isso!"

"Certo - porque os chupões são geralmente invisíveis!" House revirou os olhos para ele e deu outro passo à frente. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas sentiu vontade de perseguir Taub fora de seu escritório. Ele se sentiu mal só de olhar para ele.

"Olha, eu não quis que isso acontecesse. Aconteceu! É uma longa história, mas o ponto é que foi apenas um beijo. E um chupão ou dois, suponho. É tudo, eu juro!" Taub estava desesperadamente tentando se defender. "Chase, estou dizendo a verdade, não estou?"

Chase ainda estava sorrindo e agora ele suspirou: "É verdade, nós apenas nos beijamos! Não há nada para ficar chateado, House! As coisas nunca poderiam ficar sérias entre nós ..." Ele começou a rir dessa idéia ultrajante, e House e Taub o estudaram. com ligeira preocupação em seus olhos.

"Espere, você o drogou ou algo assim?" Taub levantou uma sobrancelha e se virou para olhar para House. Ele sabia muito bem que era exatamente assim que Chase se comportaria quando tomava pílulas.

"Oh, não me julgue, Sr. Eu o estuprei com minha boca!" House exclamou, sentindo-se cada vez mais irritado.

"Casa, por favor ..."

"Eu não preciso mais de você no meu escritório. Você vai encontrar Napoleão Negro e esse nosso" sangue ruim ", Hermione Granger. Diga a eles para me encontrar em uma hora para que possamos conversar sobre o paciente!"

Taub parecia que não entendeu uma palavra. "Você quer dizer Foreman e Masters, certo?"

"Bem, quem mais?" House não pôde deixar de levantar a voz para ele. "Ah, mas antes de você ir, me diga uma última coisa. O beijo foi pelo menos consensual? Ou você se aproveitou de alguém estúpido demais para dizer não?"

Taub ficou chocado que House perguntasse a ele sobre isso de maneira tão franca. Ele tremeu um pouco quando disse: "Foi completamente consensual. Certo, Chase?"

Chase apenas sorriu para os dois. "Certo", ele concordou, "porque eu não queria perder a aposta!"

Depois que Taub saiu da sala, House virou-se para Chase e disse: "É hora de tirar você dessa cadeira. Mesmo que você goste do cheiro dela. Agora, siga-me!"

No entanto, acabou sendo bastante difícil para Chase andar direito. No minuto em que se levantou da cadeira, ele começou a se sentir tonto. Era como se o chão estivesse se movendo sob seus pés e ele lutou para não perder o equilíbrio.

"Onde estamos indo?" Ele perguntou a House, fazendo o possível para acompanhar seu chefe quando eles saíam do escritório.

"Oh, eu só vou checar seus pontos", House disse a ele, "e garantir que sua concussão não esteja piorando. Não posso fazer você dormir no meu escritório no futuro, só porque você ' não está apto para o trabalho ".

House descobriu que a sala de exames cinco não estava sendo usada, então ele ordenou que Chase se levantasse na mesa de exames e esperasse por ele lá.

"Onde você vai?" Por alguma razão, Chase parecia infeliz quando viu que House estava prestes a sair da sala. "Você vai voltar certo? Se alguém vai me examinar, eu quero que seja você!"

House parou por um momento. Aparentemente, Chase confiava nele mais do que ele havia percebido. Ele não pôde deixar de temer perder essa confiança se soubesse que House o havia drogado de propósito.

"Claro, eu voltarei." Ele assentiu para garantir Chase. "Eu só vou deixar a enfermeira saber que estamos ocupando este quarto. Fique exatamente onde você está, ok? Volto já."

Quando House fechou a porta atrás dele, Chase pensou consigo mesmo que aquelas últimas palavras lhe pareciam muito familiares. Volto já, Bela Adormecida. Onde diabos ele tinha ouvido essas palavras antes? E por que House o lembrou de repente? Chase simplesmente não sabia ...

House encontrou a enfermeira Brenda atrás da mesa na recepção. Ele sabia que isso não era certo dele, mas ele já havia se decidido. Brenda era a única enfermeira que nunca conseguia manter a boca fechada ou guardar algo para si mesma. Tinha que ser ela.

"Enfermeira", House chamou para chamar sua atenção enquanto ele se aproximava dela, ainda apoiando um pouco a bengala. "Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu e o doutor Chase estamos ocupando a sala de exames cinco neste momento. Nós não quer que alguém nos perturbe pelos próximos dez minutos, isso é entendido? "

A enfermeira Brenda ergueu os olhos da tela do computador. Oh, House estava com toda a atenção dela. E a curiosidade dela. "Você e o doutor Chase?" Ela repetiu e soou um pouco cética. "Por que você e o médico Chase precisariam de uma sala de exames se você não tem um paciente?"

"Porque o doutor Chase é o paciente", disse House e sorriu, "eu prometi fazer um exame secreto dele. O garoto tem um problema bastante embaraçoso e ele não quer que ninguém saiba sobre isso. É por isso que você pode deixe alguém na sala por um tempo, ok? "

House estava lutando para manter a cara séria. A reação da enfermeira foi muito engraçada. Seus olhos haviam se tornado grandes o suficiente para sair das órbitas.

"Um problema embaraçoso?" Ela perguntou, obviamente não acreditando no médico. "Bem, o que há de errado com ele?"

"Oh, eu realmente não deveria te contar isso, mas ..." House fez uma pausa intencional, sabendo que isso deixaria a mulher ainda mais curiosa: "Ele tem uma DST. Uma doença bastante desagradável. Eu nunca vi nada tão nojento nisso". A minha vida inteira!"

"O que?!" Brenda quase caiu da cadeira. House imaginou que ela também poderia ter uma queda pelo médico australiano. "Oh meu Deus, ele vai ficar bem?"

"Ah, claro", House encolheu os ombros. "Só espero que as pessoas parem de tentar fazer sexo com ele. O que ele tem é terrivelmente contagioso! Mas agora, você tem que me prometer que não dirá uma palavra sobre isso para qualquer um! Ele é realmente tímido! "

House deu as costas para a enfermeira antes que ela pudesse dizer outra palavra. Ele sabia que seu plano maligno funcionaria; não havia como Brenda guardar isso para si mesma. A essa hora de amanhã, ele estava certo de que metade do hospital já saberia sobre essa "DST". House não estava se sentindo orgulhoso de si mesmo. Obviamente, era um truque cruel que poderia realmente prejudicar a reputação de Chase, mas ele não se importava. Quando soube que Taub havia beijado Chase, seu coração quase parou de bater. Ele não sabia o que era, mas por alguma razão ele apenas se sentiu tão incomodado com a ideia de pessoas tirando vantagem de seu empregado. House não queria que ninguém se aproximasse de Chase novamente. E ele sabia que as pessoas recuariam se todos pensassem que o loiro estava infectado com uma doença sexualmente transmissível.

Ele voltou para a sala de exames onde Chase estava esperando por ele. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir. Chase estava sozinho agora. Nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.


	8. Capítulo 8

Chase ainda estava sentado na mesa de exame quando House voltou. Pela primeira vez, ele estava agindo de forma obediente. Ele sorriu quando House entrou na sala.

"Por que demorou tanto?" Ele perguntou, parecendo genuinamente feliz em ver seu chefe novamente.

"Ah, como sempre", House anunciou com um bufo, "ser aleijado nunca me fez mais rápido, você sabe. O que há com a impaciência, afinal?"

"Eu não estou impaciente, eu só estava pensando onde você estava!" Chase contestou. "Então você disse que queria examinar meus pontos? Você realmente acha que minha concussão está piorando?"

House não sabia como responder. Verdade seja dita, ele não trouxe Chase aqui apenas para dar uma olhada em sua cabeça. Ele tinha certeza de que tudo estava bem com o australiano, mesmo que as dores de cabeça fossem severas. Em vez disso, ele queria fazer algumas perguntas agora que sabia que o Vicodin tornara Chase brutalmente honesto. Ele provavelmente nunca teria uma segunda chance de fazer isso. Isso tinha que ser feito agora. E House já tinha pensado em como testar seu empregado.

"Certo, cabeça", House murmurou e fingiu estar profundamente preocupado com os pontos ", bem, concussões podem ser complicadas e você nunca pode ser muito cuidadoso! Deixe-me dar uma olhada em você!"

Tudo isso fazia parte do plano, é claro, e ele foi em direção ao médico loiro sentado na mesa à sua frente. House estava muito curioso para descobrir como Chase reagiria a ele cada vez mais perto ... Ele entraria em pânico? Ele tentaria recuar? House não queria que as coisas ficassem estranhas entre eles, mas ele precisava desesperadamente saber exatamente o quão confortável Chase se sentia com a presença de seu chefe.

House sabia que ele nunca fora uma pessoa do povo. Ele até sabia que algumas pessoas se sentiam repelidas por ele, que outras o achavam irritante e desagradável por estar por perto. Ele enlouquecia seus colegas. Ninguém nunca apreciou o mau senso de humor de House, nem seu comportamento travesso. Todo mundo parecia julgá-lo e balançar a cabeça para ele - exceto Chase. House sabia que o australiano era o único que nunca parecia se cansar do sarcasmo de House e das intermináveis brincadeiras. Ele só parecia achar engraçado. Poderia realmente ser que o médico mais jovem não o odiasse, mas na verdade - talvez - até se sentisse atraído por um homem velho e mal-humorado chamado Gregory House? House não tinha ideia, mas ele podia sentir isso no estômago - a esperança estava começando a tomar forma. Ele precisava desesperadamente de respostas.

"Enquanto estou examinando sua cabeça", House disse, enquanto se aproximava do homem mais jovem, ainda no alto de seu Vicodin, "você se importaria se eu fizesse algumas perguntas?"

Chase não parecia se importar com a sinceridade de House, nem mesmo quando o homem mais velho passou pelas costas e ele não conseguia ver o que estava fazendo. "Continue." Chase disse, ainda parecendo pateta alegre. "Embora eu conheça todas as perguntas de rotina de cor. Acho que você não conseguirá encontrar uma pergunta que eu não saiba a resposta!"

House riu e soltou um pequeno suspiro. Chase podia sentir a respiração do outro homem em seu pescoço. "Oh, eu não faria perguntas rotineiras . Pedir para você nomear o presidente e o nome de solteira de sua mãe, isso soa chato, não é? Você se importaria se as perguntas fossem mais pessoais?"

"Não!" Chase comentou calmamente. "Estou pronto para responder qualquer coisa! Atire!"

House hesitou por um segundo, secretamente admirando o sotaque do médico loiro, especialmente quando ele pronunciou a palavra atirar . "Tudo bem então", House murmurou e soltou outro suspiro, esperando que Chase tremesse levemente quando alcançou seu pescoço nu novamente "Eu verifiquei seus pontos e tudo parece bem. Vamos fazer as perguntas cara a cara, devemos?"

House mudou-se para o outro lado da mesa de exame. Chase estava chutando as pernas um pouco, mas agora ele ficou muito quieto. Ele sorriu quando House estava bem na frente dele, profundos olhos azuis presos aos seus.

"Olha, House, nós somos igualmente altos agora!" Ele notou e começou a rir novamente. "Você percebeu isso?"

"Oh, você gostaria de ter a minha altura!" House respondeu com um sorriso irônico. "Assim que você desce da mesa, sabe que sou o maior de nós!"

" Merda!" House então pensou consigo mesmo. "Por que isso soou sexy na minha cabeça?"

Chase não ficou ofendido, mas pareceu divertido. "Oh, você está sempre se gabando!"

"Certo. Isso é porque eu realmente tenho algo para me gabar!" House comentou e deu um pequeno passo mais perto. Nenhuma reação. "Vamos lá enquanto ainda temos espaço para nós mesmos, ok?"

"'Kay!" Chase concordou obedientemente. "É melhor você começar então. O que você quer me perguntar?"

House sorriu e deu um passo à frente mais uma vez. "Bem, primeiro de tudo ... eu quero perguntar sobre o beijo que você compartilhou com Cuddy! Você se lembra disso, não é?"

"Bem, claro!" Chase deu uma risadinha. "Como eu poderia esquecer?"

"Oh, então foi memorável, hein?" House sabia que ele parecia com ciúmes, mas ele não conseguia se controlar. "Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa: por que você a beijou?"

"Eu não", Chase admitiu friamente, "ela me beijou."

"Oh." House assentiu. "E você deixou que isso acontecesse?"

"Eu acho que sim!"

"Por quê? Quero dizer, você gostou?"

"Meu Deus, House, você é tão intrometida!" Chase o provocou e sorriu.

"Apenas responda minha pergunta, está bem? Você disse que faria." House o pressionou.

"Tudo bem então, se você deve saber ... Não, eu não gostei muito."

"Realmente?" House levantou uma sobrancelha, muito surpreso ao ouvir isso. Surpreso, mas aliviado. "O que houve de errado? Cuddy é uma mulher atraente, não é? Talvez seja um mau beijo?"

"Oh não, não é isso", de repente, Chase ficou com medo de que ele pudesse ter ofendido o reitor da medicina nas costas dela ", você está certa, ela é atraente, mas não parecia certa. Acho que parecia como beijar seu professor do ensino médio. Estava errado. "

House pensou por um momento. "Isso significa que você nunca se envolveria com um de seus chefes? Quero dizer, não importa quem eles eram?"

Chase encolheu os ombros. "Se eu tivesse sentimentos pela pessoa em questão, não me importaria se fosse meu chefe ou não. Mas não tenho sentimentos por Cuddy, por isso nunca deveria ter acontecido."

House sentiu vontade de pular de alegria naquele exato momento, mas ele teve que manter a cara séria. Mesmo se o garoto fosse todo drogado, ele ainda ficaria desconfiado. "Nesse caso, por que você não a parou?"

"Porque eu não queria perder minha aposta com o Foreman." Chase admitiu. "Enfim, ela só me beijou porque seu perseguidor estava lá. Ela estava apenas tentando assustá-lo!"

Os olhos de House se arregalaram, como sempre que ele fazia uma epifania. "Então você e Cuddy se beijaram porque ela queria provocar seu perseguidor? Deixe-me adivinhar, seu perseguidor nocauteou você porque ele queria vingança, estou certo?"

"Sim." Chase sorriu. "Muito bem, House. Você sempre resolve seus quebra-cabeças, não é?"

"Oh, você não é um quebra-cabeça!" House bufou. "Não é interessante de qualquer maneira!"

"Então por que você está me fazendo essas perguntas?"

House percebeu que Chase era mais esperto do que ele esperava, mesmo tomando pílulas. Merda - talvez ele já estivesse sóbrio? Nesse caso, House teve que se apressar e continuar com o teste. Ele ainda queria saber como Chase reagiria a ele invadindo seu espaço pessoal. Ele recuaria se House chegasse realmente perto dele? Ele desviaria o rosto?

"Olha, espertinho, estou fazendo as perguntas aqui!" House disse e seguiu em frente novamente. Agora ele estava tão perto de Chase que se tivesse sido mais alguém, teria sido desconfortável e não natural. Mas House ficou surpreso com o quanto ele gostou disso. Ele estava livre para estudar o belo rosto de Chase. Seu olhar relaxado e boca bonita. Ele podia até cheirá-lo agora, e ele cheirava - tão bom. Tão fresco, tão jovem. Ele queria desesperadamente se aproximar do outro médico. Ele desejava tocá-lo. Para passar os dedos pelos cabelos loiros. Ele queria descobrir como eram aqueles lábios levemente rosados ... Mas então House lembrou que aqueles lábios também estavam beijando Taub, apenas algumas horas atrás. E ele se forçou a perguntar: "Você não beijou Taub porque queria, não é?"

Chase pareceu surpreso com esta pergunta. Saiu do nada, ele pensou. House estava olhando para ele com tanta intensidade. Ele nunca tinha visto o olhar de seu chefe tão suave antes. Tão sério. "Não, eu nunca quis beijar Taub", disse ele com toda a honestidade, "parecia ainda mais errado do que beijar Cuddy. Ele é casado pelo amor de Deus! E na maioria das vezes, Taub e eu nem gostamos um do outro. "

House riu, muito satisfeito ao ouvir isso. "Então eu não preciso me preocupar com meus dois patinhos se apaixonando e fugindo juntos?"

"Oh, caramba, isso nunca aconteceria!" Chase riu. "Não Taub e eu - nem em um milhão de anos!"

"Boa." Agora, House se aproximou da mesa o máximo que pôde sem tocar em Chase. As duas mãos dele estavam descansando na superfície da mesa agora. Era hora de realmente desafiar Chase e seu senso de espaço pessoal - porque House não daria nada a ele. Ele estudou o australiano com cuidado, esperou que ele franzisse a testa, objetas ou até empurrá-lo para fora de seu rosto. Mas Chase nunca fez nada disso. Ele estava tão completamente calmo. Inferno, parecia até que ele acolhia House para se aproximar dele. Isso poderia realmente ser verdade? House finalmente encontrou alguém que realmente gostasse dele? House nunca sentira isso determinado antes em toda a sua vida. Ele começou a se inclinar. Seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do de Chase. "Agora, me responda isso", House respirou "

Chase podia sentir a respiração de House em seus lábios. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de seu chefe. Ele nunca o tinha visto assim antes. House estava agindo de maneira tão sedutora - e estava funcionando. O coração de Chase estava batendo forte. Não a cabeça, mas o coração. Ele podia sentir-se corar e logo suas bochechas estavam queimando em vermelho. Foi o mais animado que ele sentiu em anos. Nem mesmo Cameron fez seu coração bater assim. Nem uma vez. Como isso poderia ser possível? House não era o tipo de pessoa que chegaria perto de alguém. House nem gostava de outras pessoas. O que fez de Chase a exceção?

Então Chase lembrou que House havia lhe feito uma pergunta. Ele poderia se apaixonar e fugir com outra pessoa? Ah, claro que ele poderia! Especialmente - especialmente com alguém como House. Se o médico mais velho quisesse, era isso. Ele abriu a boca e sussurrou as palavras: "Sim. Sim, acho que poderia."

House sorriu e se inclinou para frente novamente. Agora Chase realmente tinha que recuar se não quisesse que seus lábios se tocassem, porque House estava chegando tão perto ... Chase não recuou. Era agora ou nunca, decidiu House. E ele basicamente se jogou para frente; ele passou os braços pela cintura esbelta do australiano enquanto atacava a boca com a sua. Ele não se importava se isso parecia imprudente ou inapropriado. House sentiu-se quase frustrado com a impaciência. Ele queria mais. Oh Deus, Chase era apenas comestível! House tentou desesperadamente aprofundar o beijo, forçando sua própria língua na boca do médico mais jovem. E então ele percebeu - Chase abriu a boca voluntariamente, permitindo que House desse o próximo passo. Ele estava gostando tanto quanto House estava! Não demorou muitos segundos para Chase começar a gemer de prazer, passando os braços em volta do pescoço do médico. Ambos estavam tentando se aproximar, ambos respiravam pesadamente, ambos fecharam os olhos ... E os dois pularam quando ouviram uma batida na porta.

"Ocupado!" House gritou e gemeu de aborrecimento, rezando para que isso fizesse a pessoa do outro lado da porta ir embora. Chase apenas riu, puxando House para perto novamente, sem vontade de quebrar o beijo. House poderia ter morrido com um grande sorriso no rosto naquele momento. Ele amava a ansiedade de Chase, especialmente porque ele não esperava. Ele não queria negar ao garoto outro beijo, então tentou ignorar a pessoa na porta, enfiando Chase tão profundamente quanto antes.

As batidas começaram novamente. E desta vez, foi seguido por um fole. "Casa! Eu sei que é você aí! Abra!"

Porcaria! Esse foi Cuddy! House e Chase ficaram tão surpresos com a voz dela que imediatamente se soltaram, e House até deu um passo para trás. Foi uma coisa boa que ele fez, porque um momento depois, Cuddy abriu a porta destrancada e entrou na sala.

"Casa!" Ela exclamou acusadoramente, mas então percebeu que era Chase sentado na mesa de exame, e não um paciente aleatório. "Oh, doutor Chase", acrescentou ela com uma voz mais suave, "eu também não sabia que você estava aqui. Está tudo bem?"

"Foi assim, até você explodir assim! Jesus Cristo, mulher, onde estão suas maneiras?" House deixou escapar. Ele nunca esteve tão feliz em ver seu chefe em toda a sua vida.

"Com licença, tenho todo o direito de estar aqui!" Cuddy começou a repreendê-lo. "Você estava extremamente atrasada esta manhã! Você me deve pelo menos cinco horas na clínica!"

"Bem, o que parece que estou fazendo agora?" House objetou e fez um gesto com a mão em direção a Chase. "Na verdade, estou com um paciente! E você interrompeu o exame!"

Cuddy franziu a testa, incrédula. "Oh, por favor, Chase não é um paciente." Mas então ela se virou para dar uma olhada no jovem sentado na mesa de exame, parecendo um pouco sem fôlego. "Espere, está? Oh, como é que ninguém me falou sobre isso?"

Era óbvio que Cuddy esperava uma resposta de Chase, mas o australiano ainda estava sob a influência do Vicodin - e dos beijos de House. Ele não conseguia se concentrar; não em Lisa Cuddy de qualquer maneira. Ela parecia tão sem importância para ele, mesmo que fosse o chefe dele e de House. Ele não sabia o que dizer para ela. Ele não conseguia pensar em uma única palavra que explicasse essa situação. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era no hálito quente de House nos lábios e na língua exigente na boca ...

House podia ver que Chase estava tendo dificuldades para entender seus pensamentos, e ele entendeu. O Vicodin pode ser uma experiência avassaladora quando você não está acostumado a analgésicos. Ele não queria que Cuddy descobrisse que o intensivista era semi-alto - ele odiaria que o garoto se metesse em problemas por causa dele. Então, ele decidiu vir ao resgate de Chase dizendo: "Ele nunca foi admitido como paciente, mas nós o tratamos por um pequeno ferimento na cabeça. Dois pontos. E se você não acredita em mim, pode notar que ele é também um pouco machucado! "

Cuddy deu um passo à frente e estudou o rosto do australiano com cuidado. Como ela poderia ter perdido a contusão acima de sua mandíbula? Mas quando isso aconteceu? Ele não se machucou quando ela o beijou - não foi? Se fosse esse o caso, ela se sentiria extremamente culpada por ser tão inconsciente.

"Eu posso ver o hematoma, obrigado doutor House." Ela tentou não deixar a consciência culpada aparecer em sua voz. "O que diabos aconteceu com você, Chase? Você não foi agredido, foi?"

"Bem ..." Chase não sabia o que dizer. Ele sabia que não deveria mentir para ela sobre isso, já que metade do hospital já sabia do incidente com o perseguidor de Cuddy. Mas ele também não queria que ela se sentisse responsável. Ele sabia que não era culpa dela - como ela poderia saber que ele seria socado no chão após o beijo? De repente, ele virou a cabeça para olhar para House. Ele se sentia vulnerável agora que não conseguia nem pensar direito e precisava desesperadamente de ajuda. House percebeu isso, olhando para Chase como se ele estivesse tentando dizer não se preocupe, eu entendi .

"Estou surpreso que você não tenha ouvido falar sobre isso", House se virou para encarar Cuddy, "mas o doutor Chase aqui foi agredido pelo homem que você estava tentando com tanta inveja. Ele levou um soco na cara e bateu nas costas. da cabeça dele quando ele foi nivelado com o chão. Muito dramático, certo? As pessoas têm falado sobre isso sem parar, mas suponho que isso também tenha algo a ver com você beijando seu próprio empregado. O que estou tentando dizer é que você deveria prestar mais atenção às fofocas! Você obviamente perdeu muito! "

House não estava tentando culpar Cuddy de forma alguma, mas ele sabia que apenas a verdade a faria recuar. E ele realmente queria que ela fosse embora e os deixasse em paz novamente.

"Meu Deus!" A Dra. Cuddy estava um pouco pálida e seus grandes olhos redondos revelaram o quão chocada ela estava ao ouvir isso. "Doutor Chase, me desculpe! Eu não tinha ideia de que isso iria acontecer!" Ela foi até a mesa de exames para colocar a mão no ombro do australiano. "Por favor, aceite minhas desculpas! Se eu soubesse que o Sr. Johnson era agressivo de alguma forma, teria sido mais cuidadoso! Nunca deveria ter deixado meu problema pessoal se tornar seu - me perdoe!"

A cabeça de Chase estava girando um pouco. Ele sabia que ela estava tocando seu ombro, mas ele não sentiu. Tudo o que ele podia sentir eram os braços de House em volta da cintura e os lábios contra os dele ... Mas ele tentou se concentrar; o reitor da medicina parecia sinceramente aterrorizado e ele não queria que ela se preocupasse.

"Você não precisa se desculpar", ele assentiu e ofereceu um sorriso hesitante, mas ele mal conseguiu mover um músculo. "Estou bem agora. Não foi grande coisa e não foi sua culpa ! "

Cuddy pareceu aliviada ao ouvir isso. Seus lábios estavam franzidos, mas ela assentiu e deu um tapinha no ombro dele brevemente. "Obrigado. Deixe-me saber se há algo que eu possa fazer por você. Eu gostaria muito de compensar isso de alguma forma!"

Ela foi interrompida por House, que gritou: "Oh, Cuddy, não há necessidade de você virar puma com o garoto! Além disso, nada de bom saiu de você persegui-lo!" House percebeu que ela não achou graça nenhuma, mas ele continuou: "Agora, terminamos aqui? Meu empregado e eu temos coisas para cuidar!"

"Certo." Ela murmurou, olhando-o com ceticismo. "Você volta a fazer seu trabalho, mas eu estou avisando, House, é melhor você fazer as cinco horas de trabalho clínico que me deve amanhã!"

"Amanhã?" House cuspiu. "Mas a equipe e eu já estamos trabalhando em um caso!"

"Então suponho que você seja um homem ocupado amanhã - pela primeira vez na vida!"

Ela se virou e saiu da sala sem acrescentar outra palavra. A sala ficou em silêncio por um momento quando House e Chase perceberam que estavam sozinhos um com o outro novamente. Então Chase decidiu pular da mesa, apenas se sentindo um pouco desorientado enquanto estava de pé novamente. House sorriu e se aproximou dele lentamente.

"Obrigado por falar com Cuddy por mim", disse Chase com uma voz abafada, "eu não tinha ideia do que dizer a ela."

"Sim, você estava lutando para falar, não estava?" House riu.

Os dois estavam se olhando agora. Os dois pareciam querer se aproximar novamente, mas obviamente, essa não era uma idéia muito boa. Este quarto não foi salvo o suficiente. Eles poderiam ser interrompidos por uma enfermeira a qualquer segundo. Então House decidiu que, embora ele estivesse morrendo de vontade de tocar e beijar Chase novamente, eles deveriam fazer planos mais práticos.

"Estamos nos reunindo com a equipe na sala de diagnóstico em dez minutos", disse ele a Chase, "então devemos ir. Mas aqui está uma idéia ..." House não pôde deixar de fazer uma pausa. O que ele estava prestes a sugerir exigiu muita coragem. Especialmente porque não foi pensado. "Por que você não vem à minha casa hoje à noite? Suponho que deveríamos conversar ou algo assim. Mesmo que eu não seja um grande fã de conversas."

O rosto de Chase se iluminou e, de repente, ele estava sorrindo radiante. "Eu gostaria disso", ele riu e o som era tão agradável, pensou House, "apenas me diga quando estar lá".

"Como Romeo de Shakespeare diria", comentou House quando ele pegou sua bengala, "às nove horas!"

Quando estavam prestes a sair da sala de exame, Chase olhou para House sem que o médico mais velho percebesse. Ele o admirava muito. Só estar com ele sempre o animou. Mas agora, Chase pensou, House não estava apenas fazendo ele se sentir melhor. Ele estava fazendo ele se sentir perfeito .


	9. Capítulo 9

Chase ficou sóbrio no final do dia. O encontro com House e o resto da equipe na sala de diagnóstico fora um verdadeiro pesadelo; ele continuou secando o suor de sua própria testa enquanto lutava para permanecer imóvel em seu assento. A influência do Vicodin estava acabando, mas Chase ainda não se sentia no controle de seu próprio corpo. Ele não conseguia se concentrar. Ele estava com vontade de correr, pular ... Qualquer coisa, menos sentado. Seu corpo inteiro parecia tão enérgico agora. Ele estava morrendo de vontade de fazer algo com essa nova onda de energia. Ele estava morrendo de vontade de beijar House novamente ...

House estava fazendo o possível para não olhar para Chase enquanto ele encarava sua equipe. Ele estava escrevendo algo no quadro, mas sua mente estava em outro lugar. Ele decidiu deixar sua equipe assumir o comando daqui, apenas desta vez.

"Capataz!" House gritou e deu as costas ao quadro. "Leia os novos sintomas em voz alta para nós!"

"Mas você acabou de escrever todos os sintomas no quadro!" Foreman argumentou enquanto franzia a testa. Ele não achava que deveria ter que ler as palavras em voz alta para seus colegas; todos eles eram muito capazes de ler os escritos de House.

"Não foi uma pergunta!" House respondeu com uma voz firme. "Agora, leia - eu simplesmente não me canso dessa sua voz doce e gentil!"

Essa observação zombeteira rendeu a House um sorriso de Chase, mas o australiano lutou para ocultá-lo de seus companheiros de equipe. A verdade era que House havia pedido a Foreman que lesse as palavras em voz alta porque sabia que era praticamente impossível para Chase manter os olhos no quadro branco. Sua mente ainda estava vagando, e seus pensamentos ainda estavam um pouco nublados. Sua visão também pode estar embaçada. House sabia que o Vicodin vinha com efeitos colaterais. Ele havia acabado de esquecer esses efeitos colaterais agora que estava acostumado a tomar os remédios.

Foreman revirou os olhos. Ele sabia que House estava tirando sarro dele. "Tudo bem", ele suspirou, "os sintomas mais recentes são pele áspera e erupções cutâneas nas mãos do paciente, sangrando por essas erupções cutâneas, febres, dores de cabeça, insônia ..."

Ele continuou lendo as anotações de House em voz alta e depois declarou: "Olha, isso é obviamente uma reação alérgica de algum tipo. É incrivelmente grave, eu acho. Devemos ir verificar o apartamento do paciente".

"Whoa, vá devagar!" House objetou, apontando sua bengala para Foreman. "Quem fez de você o chefe de repente? Tenho certeza de que seus companheiros de equipe gostariam de dar uma opinião nesse caso!"

Foreman começou a franzir a testa novamente, mas foi rapidamente interrompido por Masters e Taub, que certamente tinham suas próprias idéias. Isso, no entanto, fez Chase se sentir extremamente mal por sua própria falta de participação. Desde o começo, nesse caso, ele se distraiu com todo tipo de coisa e todos fizeram com que ele se sentisse incrivelmente pouco profissional. (Embora, na verdade, não era culpa dele estar lutando com uma concussão agora. Ou que Cuddy, Taub e House estavam desejando sua atenção). Ele prometeu a si mesmo que compensaria a falta de trabalho o mais rápido possível. Ele só precisava de uma boa noite de sono. Ele precisava descansar a cabeça, mas ao mesmo tempo também precisava desesperadamente conversar com House. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia acontecido na sala de exames ...

"Doutor Chase", House interrompeu sua série de pensamentos e olhou friamente para ele ", você parece muito quieto esta tarde. Você tem algo a acrescentar?"

De repente, todos os olhos estavam nele. Todo mundo provavelmente tinha notado o suor, a palidez e a completa falta de concentração, mas Chase apenas deu de ombros e fingiu que não estava incomodado com isso. Curiosamente, ele sabia que House só havia trazido essa atenção para protegê-lo. Os outros teriam ficado desconfiados se House não tivesse comentado sobre o comportamento estranho e inconsciente de Chase.

"Claro. Estou com Masters nesta." Chase assentiu, e pela primeira vez todos pareciam aceitar essa resposta simples e fácil.

Algumas horas depois, o paciente recebeu um novo tratamento e todos da equipe estavam prontos para partir para o dia. Algumas pessoas se aproximaram de Chase porque ficaram surpresas ao descobrir que ele estava no trabalho quando fazia apenas um dia desde que ele foi agredido. Masters também conversou com ele - ela suspeitava que ele não estava se sentindo melhor, e fez questão de informá-lo que as contusões acima de sua mandíbula pareciam ficar mais escuras. Chase apreciou a preocupação, mas, verdade seja dita, ele estava apenas se sentindo cansado. Não é tão ruim, realmente. Ele ainda estava pensando em House a cada segundo e isso foi algo que o manteve indo.

House ainda estava em seu escritório, conversando com Wilson por telefone. Masters estava fazendo uma última visita ao paciente e Foreman e Taub já haviam deixado o hospital. Eram cerca de seis horas. Chase decidiu tomar um banho rápido antes de pegar o ônibus para casa. Ele estava suando muito, o que era realmente estranho, mas de qualquer forma, ele só queria se limpar.

No entanto, ele logo se arrependeria dessa decisão. O banho fez com que ele saísse do hospital um pouco mais tarde do que o habitual e, como conseqüência, ele perdeu o ônibus por meio minuto. E como se isso não fosse ruim o suficiente, a chuva começou a cair sobre ele, fazendo-o tremer e congelar de repente. Em dois minutos, ele estava encharcado. Ele se sentou em um banco estreito, esperando desesperadamente que isso não estragasse seus planos com House.

" Ei!" Chase olhou para cima quando um carro parou no ponto de ônibus. Era House, e ele abaixara a janela para que Chase pudesse ouvi-lo. "Ei, venha aqui, sim?" House o comandou com um sorriso irônico.

Chase basicamente correu em direção ao carro. "Casa!" ele ofegou, quase se sentindo como um rato afogado. "Eu pensei que você já tinha saído do hospital!"

"Bem, você me conhece - sempre trabalhando até tarde como um cachorro!"

"Okay, certo!" Chase riu.

House olhou para ele, o sorriso irônico e diabólico ainda em seus lábios. "Então me diga, é um hábito seu ficar sentado na chuva, todo pálido e patético? Vocês australianos realmente não são bons com tempo chuvoso, não é?"

"Oh, muito engraçado!" Chase disse e limpou algumas gotas de chuva do rosto. "Acabei de perder o ônibus, é tudo!"

"Entendo." House murmurou, de alguma forma achando isso bastante divertido. "Quanto tempo você tem que esperar pelo próximo?"

Chase olhou para o relógio. "Eu não sei. Cerca de cinquenta minutos, mais ou menos."

"Oh, isso é tudo? Meu mal, eu pensei que seria uma hora!" House estava zombando dele, mas então - curiosamente - ele começou a se sentir mal pelo garoto. Ele já passara o suficiente por um dia. "Entre." Ele disse, fazendo um gesto para que Chase entrasse no carro. "Antes que você se afogue lá fora!" Ele adicionou.

Chase não podia acreditar nisso. Desde quando House ofereceu alguém para lhes fazer um favor? "Você tem certeza?" Ele hesitou antes de abrir a porta do banco da frente. "Quero dizer, vou deixar tudo pingar lá."

House apenas olhou para ele. "Oh, você é um australiano - você não deve fazer muita coisa com um pouco de água. Agora, entre! Vamos direto para minha casa, isso deve nos poupar algum tempo, você não acha? "

Chase entrou no carro e eles partiram juntos. Ainda estava caindo e, por um tempo, o único som ouvido foram as gotas de chuva caindo no teto do carro. Não era que Chase se sentisse tenso ou desconfortável. Só que House parecia tão quieto agora que estava dirigindo e teve a impressão de que seu chefe preferia isso - dirigindo em silêncio.

No entanto, foi House quem quebrou o silêncio depois de alguns minutos. "Você está me encarando!" Ele disse sem tirar os olhos da estrada. Sua voz soou perfeitamente neutra, para que Chase não pudesse dizer se ele estava irritado com isso ou não.

"Desculpa." Chase murmurou, olhando para seus próprios sapatos molhados. "Eu só estava pensando em alguma coisa."

"Sim? O que é isso?" House perguntou, ainda não prestando muita atenção ao empregado.

Chase respirou fundo, olhando para House novamente. "Por que você me drogou mais cedo?"

House quase fez uma careta para revelar sua surpresa com essa pergunta, mas ele conseguiu manter a calma e manter o controle da situação. "Quem te disse isso? Taub realmente teve a coragem de me contar? Eu não esperava isso, para ser honesto."

Chase balançou a cabeça. "Taub não disse uma palavra. Espere, ele estava nisso?" De repente, ele sentiu como se tivesse sido vítima de um complot muito estranho que não entendia direito.

"Não, o Vicodin era tudo comigo", admitiu House, "então como você sabia?"

"Por favor, House, eu sou médica. Estou muito familiarizada com as pessoas que estão dopadas, você vai saber. E deixe-me dizer que também te conheço bem o suficiente. Isso parece algo que você faria . "

House não conseguiu conter um sorriso. "Então você pode ver através de mim agora, pode? Talvez eu não devesse ter contratado você, afinal!"

Chase apenas riu disso. "Então, por que você me drogou? Deve ter havido uma boa razão, porque eu estava agindo como um completo idiota!"

"Oh sim, você estava!" House concordou com um sorriso. "Olha, eu estava apenas tentando ser útil. Você estava com dor, certo? Bem, o Vicodin cuidou disso!"

Chase estava agora estudando a expressão neutra de House e notou que seu chefe ainda não estava olhando para ele. "Você tem certeza de que é a razão pela qual você fez isso?" Ele perguntou, tentando não parecer muito incrédulo.

"Positivo!" House afirmou sem nem piscar. "Você não está bravo comigo, está?"

Chase parou por um momento e o interior do carro ficou muito silencioso novamente. "Claro que não." Ele então disse, oferecendo a House um sorriso irônico, mesmo que ele não estivesse olhando. "Obrigado por fazer isso. Isso ajudou muito, você sabe."

Finalmente, House virou a cabeça e ele sorriu, aparentemente satisfeito agora. "Então", disse ele, piscando para o empregado encharcado, "e quanto a isso: pegamos um pouco de comida no caminho e depois vamos para sua casa. Parece que você poderia usar roupas secas!"

Chase parecia realmente apreciar essa idéia e ele assentiu. "Parece bom para mim!"

Quarenta minutos depois, eles pegaram comida chinesa e Chase estava liderando o caminho para o apartamento dele - no terceiro andar. Ele se ofereceu para carregar as malas e continuou se desculpando com House, sentindo-se mal por ter que lutar com as escadas assim.

"Eu deveria ter lhe dito que não há elevador." Ele viu quando House teve que parar e recuperar o fôlego no segundo em que chegaram ao terceiro andar.

"Do que você está falando? Eu estou bem!" House ofegou, apoiando-se pesadamente na bengala por alguns momentos. "Vamos entrar, vamos?"

Chase assentiu e procurou nos bolsos a chave. Quando entraram juntos no apartamento, House havia se recuperado completamente da luta de subir as escadas. No entanto, Chase pensou que ele parecia um pouco perturbado e ele ofereceu a House que se sentasse para que ele pudesse descansar a perna.

"Então, onde você quer comer? Na frente da TV ou na mesa do jantar?" Chase perguntou enquanto ele preparava as bandejas que continham suas refeições. "De qualquer maneira é bom para mim!"

House percebeu que Chase parecia determinado a fazê-lo se sentir em casa. Ele poderia facilmente ter ocupado o sofá a essa altura, e o garoto não teria se importado. Mas ele não queria que Chase pensasse nele como um velho cansado e aleijado que não podia nem andar alguns degraus sem desmoronar completamente. Ele queria parecer alguém forte e poderoso. Alguém cheio de força e energia, como o próprio Chase. Então ele não se sentou.

"Eu tenho outra ideia!" House comentou, abordando Chase com determinação. Ele fez questão de não revelar o espasmo na perna.

"O que é isso?" Chase perguntou a ele sem suspeitar de nada. Ele ainda estava ocupado com a comida na mesa, de modo que nem percebeu quando House lambeu os lábios como se estivesse despindo o empregado com os olhos.

House pensou que o cabelo molhado e as roupas encharcadas e ajustadas deixavam Chase ainda mais sexy, mesmo que ele não achasse possível. Ele adorava a figura esbelta e juvenil do australiano. E ele adorava a boca bonita, os olhos azuis e toda a pele dourada. Tudo parecia tão real para ele agora. Ele imaginara isso cem vezes antes, quando estava sonhando, mas esse era o verdadeiro negócio - e era ainda melhor do que ele jamais poderia ter desejado. Beijar Chase foi a sensação mais forte que ele já sentiu em sua vida e estava desesperado para experimentar os lábios macios do médico loiro novamente. Ele tinha um sabor mais doce do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo ... House queria pular no garoto. Ele queria agarrá-lo, segurá-lo com força e torná-lo seu. Ele queria possuí-lo.

"Eu digo que fazemos em pé!" House murmurou e antes que Chase pudesse perguntar, ele deu outro passo à frente, forçando Chase a se virar para que pudesse envolver seu empregado em seus braços.

"House! Oh meu-" Mas Chase nem conseguiu terminar sua frase antes que a boca aberta de House estivesse cobrindo a dele. Ele se sentiu ceder imediatamente. House estava puxando-o para mais perto e inferno, o homem mais velho se sentiu incrivelmente forte! Chase teve que dar um passo para trás quando House estava começando a se apoiar em seu corpo, usando todo o seu peso. Antes que ele percebesse, ele estava sendo empurrado contra a mesa da cozinha. House fez questão de manter o australiano em uma posição trancada para que ele não pudesse escapar dele. Dessa vez não havia ninguém para interrompê-los batendo na porta.

"Perfeito!" House gemeu com um sorriso diabólico e aprofundou o beijo mais uma vez. Ele forçou-se na boca de Chase, usando sua língua ansiosa para explorar cada centímetro, cada canto ... Chase estava totalmente relaxado, ao que parecia, e ele começou a gemer novamente. Agora, esse foi um som que realmente ligou House. Isso o encorajou; garantiu que ele estava fazendo tudo certo. Chase respirou pesadamente e gemeu por cada movimento que House estava fazendo. Toda vez que a língua de House se movia para aumentar sua própria dominação do beijo, os joelhos de Chase ficavam mais fracos. Agora eram apenas House e a mesa da cozinha que o impediam de cair no chão em completa rendição. Ele não tinha vontade de resistir aos ataques orais de House. Ele o deixaria fazer o que quisesse - porque nunca sentira algo tão maravilhoso como isso em sua vida.

House começou a balançar sua própria pélvis algumas vezes, tentando desesperadamente se empurrar ainda mais contra Chase. Esses movimentos vigorosos lhe renderam uma série de ruídos que revelaram o quanto isso parecia emocionar Chase. House ficou muito feliz com isso. Ele silenciou os gemidos de Chase com sua própria boca, nem mesmo disposto a deixar ir por um segundo. O garoto provavelmente estava precisando de mais ar, mas House não conseguiu fazer uma pausa. Então ele sentiu as mãos de Chase subirem, e a próxima coisa que sentiu foi uma mão, acariciando suavemente a nuca e a linha do cabelo.

House ficou impressionado com isso. Ele não tinha sido acariciado por ninguém por anos! De todas as prostitutas aleatórias com quem ele esteve sempre que estava entediado ou sozinho, nenhuma delas o tocou mais do que o necessário. E quando o fizeram, pareceu superficial. Como se eles estivessem apenas fazendo isso, porque poderia lhes render uma recompensa monetária extra. Mas do jeito que Chase fez isso ... Pareceu completamente genuíno. House nunca esperava que seu empregado fosse tão amoroso agora que estava sóbrio. O que isso significava? Chase não tinha sentimentos por ele, tinha?

House apertou os braços em volta da cintura de Chase quando, de repente, ele sentiu uma dor aguda cortando sua coxa direita. Foi tão intenso que ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio; ele literalmente caiu contra Chase, apoiando-se nele para obter apoio.

"House! O que há de errado?" Chase interrompeu o beijo imediatamente e olhou para o chefe em choque. "Foi algo que eu fiz?"

"Não ... seja ... bobo!" House mal conseguiu falar por um momento. Ele ofegou e agarrou sua coxa e, finalmente, Chase sabia o que estava acontecendo.

"Oh!" Ele respirou. "Você está tendo cãibras na perna de novo, não é?" House assentiu e Chase rapidamente colocou o braço em volta dos ombros de House para impedir que ele caísse. "Eu peguei você. Deixe-me ajudá-lo até o sofá, ok?"

House não gostou nem um pouco dessa ideia. Ele não queria quebrar o beijo e sentiu-se decepcionado por ser tão fraco. Ele queria mostrar a Chase como ele era viril e veja o que tinha acontecido! Ele se sentiu patético ... Chase continuou a apoiá-lo e eles chegaram ao sofá. House quase desabou nas almofadas e ele ainda tinha que segurar a mão sobre o músculo que se contorcia na coxa. A dor estava piorando ...

"Droga!" Ele disse e cerrou os dentes. Isso era insuportável!

"Onde está o seu Vicodin?" Chase perguntou a ele, pairando sobre o sofá. Ele se sentiu profundamente preocupado, mesmo que tivesse visto House assim tantas vezes antes. "Você deixou no carro? Deixe-me ir buscar para você ..."

"Não espera!" House ofegou e levantou a mão que deveria parar Chase. "Eu não ... eu não tenho mais comprimidos. Eu ... esvaziei ... a garrafa ... mais cedo."

Chase agora estava olhando para ele, incrédulo. "Por favor, não me diga que você usou seu último Vicodin comigo! House, como você pôde fazer isso? Você obviamente precisa mais do que eu!"

"Você estava ... com dor!" House nem podia olhar para o australiano agora. Ele sentiu vergonha de si mesmo. "Eu não gostei ... de te ver ... desse jeito!" Ele adicionou.

O coração de Chase quase quebrou com essas palavras. Como tudo isso pode estar acontecendo? Desde quando House se importava tanto com ele? Como ele poderia colocar o bem-estar de seu empregado antes do seu? Ele se sentiu tão incrivelmente tocado. Que ele soubesse, ninguém nunca se importou com ele o suficiente para fazer um gesto como este. Nem Cameron teria feito algo assim para fazê-lo se sentir melhor, e ela era conhecida por ser o bom samaritano! Quão irônico ...

Chase sentou-se ao lado de seu chefe e o olhou nos olhos. "Mas agora você está com dor!" Ele disse. "E eu também não gosto de ver você desse jeito."

House bufou, mas tentou segurar um sorriso ao mesmo tempo. "Não se preocupe ... você não precisa ... me dar seus olhos de cachorrinho! Eu não estou morrendo, você sabe. Além disso ... eu já liguei para Wilson mais cedo. Ele terá ... uma nova receita pronta para mim ... de manhã."

Chase assentiu, mas não conseguia se livrar da sensação de ser responsável pela angústia de House agora. Ele realmente deveria ter avisado que não havia elevador neste prédio. E ele deveria ter ordenado que ele se sentasse quando entrassem no apartamento.

"Há algo que eu possa fazer?" Ele perguntou, subitamente encarando a coxa de House, mesmo sabendo que seu chefe não aceitava esse tipo de olhar das pessoas. "Eu poderia ... eu não sei. Eu poderia tentar fazer uma massagem em você?"

House o pegou de surpresa quando ele começou a rir. "Oh, você está apenas procurando uma desculpa para me tocar de novo, não é? Mas, por favor, fique à vontade se não puder manter as mãos para si!"

Chase começou a corar, mas ele estava determinado a tentar aliviar a dor de House. "Você sempre teve uma mente tão suja, House!" Ele respondeu friamente. Mas então ele elegantemente se mudou para o chão e se ajoelhou na frente de seu chefe.

"Então é aqui que a maldade começa!" House observou com um sorriso lascivo e recostou-se nas almofadas. "Sirva-se o quanto quiser!"

"Cale-se!" Chase balançou a cabeça e riu. "Você está apenas fazendo uma massagem, lembre-se! Agora, me diga se dói, ok?"

House suspirou e ficou todo decepcionado ao ouvir isso. "Tudo bem então - mas seja gentil comigo, por favor! Eu sou virgem, como você vê!"

Chase estava acostumado com a piada de House, mas ainda o fazia sorrir toda vez. Ele lentamente moveu as mãos para a coxa direita de House. Ele sabia que tinha que ser firme para fazer as cólicas desaparecerem, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não queria machucar House. De repente, sentiu-se nervoso, mas depois se recompôs.

House não pôde deixar de suspirar quando Chase colocou as mãos em sua coxa. No começo, seu músculo parecia sensível demais para isso, mas Chase começou a mover os dedos com muito cuidado. Ele foi tão cuidadoso para não causar dor ao homem mais velho. Ele era tão gentil ... Apenas a idéia de ser tocado pelo australiano, mesmo que fosse de maneira não sexual, tinha House mordendo o lábio. Antes que ele percebesse, ele fechou os olhos e estava relaxando seu corpo inteiro. Foi tão bom. Ele ficou impressionado com o alívio quando as cólicas pararam. Chase era natural nisso! House não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que se sentiu tão confortável. Foi fantástico! Ele soltou um suspiro longo e feliz, e Chase continuou a massageá-lo com um sorriso no rosto. Ele ficou aliviado ao ver que seu chefe estava bem agora.

"Você é o melhor ..." House murmurou alegremente sem abrir os olhos. Ele estava respirando pesadamente novamente e foi uma sensação celestial. Ele realmente quis dizer isso, no entanto. Ninguém jamais foi capaz de fazer o que Chase estava fazendo com ele agora. House sentiu como se estivesse no meio de um transe maravilhoso. Ele não sabia como acordar novamente. Ele não queria acordar nada ... Ele podia sentir as mãos quentes de Chase ainda trabalhando nele. E ele se sentia o filho da puta mais sortudo do mundo.

De repente, ele voltou à realidade quando Chase parou de mexer as mãos e disse: "Casa? Você não dormiu, não é? Vamos lá, ainda nem jantamos e ainda temos muito o que conversar" sobre!"

House finalmente abriu os olhos novamente e ele estava olhando diretamente para Chase. O cabelo do jovem ainda estava molhado e ele estava lindo demais!

"Ok, ok", House sorriu, "você está certo - temos muitas coisas para fazer em nossa lista!"


	10. Capítulo 10

House ainda estava empolgado em pensar na massagem que acabara de receber. Sua perna estava muito melhor agora, mesmo sem a ajuda do Vicodin. Chase disse para ele ficar exatamente onde estava enquanto vestia roupas secas, e então o garoto trouxe para House seu jantar e uma cerveja gelada para desfrutar no sofá.

"Deus te abençoê!" House disse que foi entregue a cerveja. "Você fará uma dona de casa maravilhosa um dia!"

"Ha-ha, muito engraçado! Eu sei do que você gosta!" Chase disse, movendo uma cadeira para o outro lado da pequena mesa de café para que ele estivesse de frente para House. Dessa forma, ele também estava bloqueando a TV.

"Oh, eu pensei que você me deixaria assistir TV enquanto estamos comendo! Você não é a dona de casa ideal, afinal, suponho!" House gemeu dramaticamente e revirou os olhos.

"Vamos lá, House, eu pensei que seria bom conversar em vez disso!" Chase disse, não levando as queixas de House muito a sério. "Você não concorda?"

"Claro", House estava enchendo seu rosto agora e estava ficando impossível para Chase entender o que ele estava dizendo agora que sua boca estava cheia ", 'eram ... sempre ... rigorosos ... com Cam'ron?" House mastigou alto, nem se deu ao trabalho de manter a boca fechada. Era como comer com uma criança pequena.

"Espere, eu não consigo entender uma palavra que você está dizendo!" Chase riu, olhando para o chefe com espanto nos olhos. Ele era a única pessoa que poderia fazer essa coisa de agir como um bebê e ainda ser sexy.

House engoliu sua comida. "Eu disse: você sempre foi tão rigorosa com Cameron? Você também a proibiu de assistir TV quando estava comendo com ela?"

"Okay, certo!" Chase bufou. "Tente o contrário! Foi ela quem me ensinou minhas maneiras, sabe! Ela sempre dizia que assistir TV no meio do jantar era um mau hábito!"

House olhou para cima, ainda comendo sua comida sem se importar. "Isso é estúpido! Não, eu não gosto dessa regra nem um pouco!"

"Bem, eu tentei discutir com ela no começo", admitiu Chase com um sorriso, "mas ela nunca gostou quando eu discordei dela."

House fez um som para indicar que ele não estava surpreso ao ouvir isso. "Me lembra Stacy! Ela era toda 'não faça isso, não faça aquilo!' Ela nem me deixou colocar os pés em cima da mesa! "

Chase levantou uma sobrancelha. "Bem, adivinhe", ele disse e apontou para a mesa de café entre eles, "este é o meu lugar e eu digo: coloque os pés em cima da mesa o quanto quiser!"

House ficou sem palavras por um segundo. Até Wilson hesitava em deixá-lo fazer isso sempre que estava visitando seu apartamento. Ele olhou para Chase e sentiu que era verdadeiramente livre para ser ele mesmo. Então ele imediatamente colocou os pés em cima da mesa, já se sentindo em casa. "Bem, isso - isso é incrível!" Ele disse e tomou um gole de cerveja. "Um cara como eu poderia realmente se acostumar com isso!"

"Você ganhou", disse Chase, recostando-se na cadeira, "além do mais, não gosto de dizer às pessoas o que elas podem e não podem fazer!"

"Eu sei." House sorriu com o pensamento. "Você não é como Cameron! Graças a Deus por isso!"

"Oh, ela não era tão ruim!" Chase sentiu que tinha que dizer algo para defender sua ex-esposa, mesmo que houvesse algumas experiências realmente ruins. "Ela simplesmente gostava, não sei, de mãe. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela também me corrigia e reclamava de mim para suas amigas quando pensava que eu não era o Sr. Perfeito!" Chase riu. "Sabe, ela às vezes me fazia sentir como se eu não fosse bom o suficiente. Ela estava sempre agindo como se merecesse encontrar alguém melhor que eu!"

House não tinha ideia do que dizer. Ele queria dizer a Chase que Cameron estava completamente errado e que ela nunca poderia encontrar um homem tão bom quanto ele. Mas ele estava com medo de revelar o quanto ele realmente gostava de seu empregado. Então, em vez disso, ele trouxe Stacy novamente. "As mulheres são assim às vezes. Bem, pelo menos algumas mulheres! Stacy costumava repreender e me repreender o tempo todo. Ela nunca entendeu meu senso de humor!" Ou minhas brincadeiras , House pensou consigo mesmo.

"Bem, muitas pessoas não sabem, House!" Chase comentou. Mas, naturalmente, ele não mencionou que ele próprio era uma exceção. Ele sempre amou a ironia de seu chefe. Ele não conseguia se imaginar chateado com as piadas e trocadilhos de House.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Então House disse: "Quer saber? Eu acho que você precisa que eu revire toda essa porcaria que Cameron lhe ensinou! Acho que você precisa de mim para ajudá-lo a se livrar dessas maneiras. A influência dela sobre você era boa demais! Nenhum homem jamais deveria tem que mudar a si mesmo apenas para fazer uma mulher pensar que ele é perfeito! "

Chase balançou a cabeça. Oh, isso era tão típico de House! "O que você está dizendo? Devo deixar você ter uma má influência sobre mim para cancelar a Cameron's?"

"Bem, eu não sei. Só estou dizendo que sempre posso testar você de vez em quando!"

"Me teste?" Chase franziu a testa. "Como você faria isso?"

House pensou por um momento. "Eu vou fazer você quebrar uma das regras dela. Aqui e agora. Acho que isso pode fazer você se sentir melhor! Então me diga, que tal quebrar a regra" sem TV "? Parece um ótimo lugar para começar!"

Chase deveria ter previsto isso. House não acreditava em aceitar o não como resposta. Era como tentar tirar o controle remoto de uma criança de quatro anos. House não desistia até que ele ganhasse de volta. "Tudo bem", ele disse, e moveu a cadeira para que não estivesse mais bloqueando a TV. "Você pode ter razão! Acho que seria bom fazer algo que me foi negado por anos!"

"Sim, eu sou muito inteligente!" House concordou. "E eu sempre estou certa também. Você pode considerar essa TV um novo tipo de terapia! Inventado por mim!"

"Certo!" Chase decidiu apenas jogar junto com ele. "E o que devo a você por me ensinar esta lição valiosa?"

"Que tal outra cerveja?" House sugeriu e levantou sua garrafa vazia para demonstrar que ele havia acabado. "Estou com sede!"

Alguns minutos depois, eles estavam sentados um ao lado do outro no sofá, assistindo shows de comédia e bebendo cerveja. Quando eles terminaram de comer, Chase pegou as bandejas vazias e depois voltou ao sofá, sentando-se ao lado de seu chefe novamente. Ambos estavam se divertindo imensamente. Eles haviam perdido toda a noção do tempo - era como se o mundo lá fora tivesse parado de existir. Não havia mais ninguém além dos dois. Quando o programa terminou, eles desligaram a TV e voltaram a conversar. E rindo.

Eles nunca haviam notado isso antes, mas ambos descobriram que o outro era tão fácil de conversar. Eles se davam tão bem e mesmo que ele soubesse que o passado de House estava cheio de dor, Chase realmente sentiu que eles tinham algo em comum. Ele sentiu como se tivesse entendido House. Ele entendeu que as coisas pelas quais ele passara o haviam mudado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que não era um caso perdido. House às vezes fingia que ele era; afastando as pessoas porque ele não queria que elas se aproximassem dele. Mas foi tudo um ato. Chase sabia que House precisava de pessoas, mesmo que ele tivesse medo de mostrar. Ele havia sido machucado tantas vezes e obviamente tinha medo de confiar em alguém novamente, mas Chase queria que ele soubesse que nunca deveria ter medo de confiar nele.. Ele nunca poderia fazer nada para decepcionar House. Ele prefere morrer a machucar o homem que já passou por tanta coisa.

Chase realmente queria mudar de assunto e perguntar a House sobre os beijos que haviam compartilhado. Mas ele temia que isso fosse algo que House não estivesse pronto ou disposto a discutir. Ele temia ter lido demais os gestos românticos de House. Tudo parecia tão bom, tão certo - mas e se House não quisesse dizer nada com isso? E se ele só estivesse olhando para transar e só tivesse se voltado para Chase porque sabia que não deveria recusar ninguém esta semana? Não - isso era bobo demais, Chase disse a si mesmo. House nunca se aproveitaria assim! Ele não era o único a beijar um funcionário por diversão. Tinha que ser mais significativo que isso!

Enquanto isso, House estava olhando para Chase e percebeu que ele estava mais confortável ao seu redor do que jamais esteve com qualquer uma de suas namoradas anteriores. Ele já havia experimentado mais alegria e felicidade beijando esse garoto do que ele já havia experimentado com Stacy. Ela nunca tinha permitido que House fosse ele mesmo. Ela estava tentando mudá-lo, assim como Cameron estava tentando mudar Chase. Mas House e Chase eram tão parecidos. House não podia acreditar em si mesmo por apenas perceber tudo isso agora. Stacy nunca o fez feliz. Ela apenas o fez sentir vergonha de si mesmo. Chase, no entanto - ele sabia como fazer House se sentir. Pela primeira vez, ele não estava sendo julgado.

Mas ainda havia uma coisa. House nunca tinha estado com outro homem antes, obviamente. Ele nunca tinha sido atraído por outros homens antes de conhecer Chase. Conhecer Chase o mudou completamente. Ele gostava do australiano desde o primeiro dia, mas quando iniciou um relacionamento com Cameron, House se forçou a esquecer. Agora que Chase estava divorciado e por conta própria novamente, House estava desesperado para dar o próximo passo com ele. Ele nunca se perdoaria se perdesse Chase para outra pessoa - de novo.

Chase tinha que ser dele! Mas como? House estava com medo de que o garoto não quisesse ter um relacionamento com alguém que era vinte anos mais velho que ele. E se Chase não estivesse interessado nele? House estava começando a se apaixonar por ele e ele simplesmente não podia se machucar novamente. Seria demais. Doloroso demais. Provavelmente o mataria.

E se Chase estivesse fazendo isso apenas porque Foreman havia feito uma aposta com ele? E se ele largasse o House assim que a aposta terminasse? E se House estivesse se fazendo de bobo agora? Ele tinha sido um idiota de beijar Chase? Talvez ele tivesse aumentado suas esperanças demais. Ele queria tanto Chase, mas e se ele nunca pudesse tê-lo?

De repente, Chase interrompeu a série de pensamentos de House colocando a cerveja na mesa e virando-se para encará-lo. Ele o olhou nos olhos por um momento e os dois ficaram completamente em silêncio. House não podia nem fazer piadas agora. Ele ficou totalmente impressionado com o jeito que Chase estava olhando para ele.

"House, eu ..." Chase não conseguiu encontrar as palavras para dizer. Ele queria contar muitas coisas ao seu chefe. Ele queria fazer um milhão de perguntas, mas todas haviam escapado dele agora. Então, em vez disso, ele se aproximou de House, devagar o suficiente para que o outro homem o parasse, se ele quisesse recuar. Mas quando House não se mexeu, Chase pressionou cuidadosamente seus lábios contra os dele. Os lábios do australiano roçaram os de House de maneira tão doce. Quase parecia que ele estava acariciando-o com a boca. Era tão carinhoso e amoroso. House se lembrou de como ele havia simplesmente forçado sua própria língua na garganta de Chase na sala de exames e isso o fez se sentir um pouco culpado - mesmo que tivesse sido sexy como o inferno, ele deixou de fora o senso de romance. Chase estava lembrando-o disso agora - como ser romântico.

House não tinha ideia de que ele poderia gostar tanto de um beijo. Foi fantástico. Mais uma vez, seus sentimentos por Chase foram levados a um novo nível. Não havia como voltar atrás. Ele não conseguiu o suficiente. House percebeu que o toque de seu maravilhoso funcionário estava começando a se transformar em um vício puro. Ele queria ceder. Ele queria tanto Chase ...

House levantou a mão para acariciar a bochecha de Chase, fazendo o possível para retribuir o gesto romântico. Então ele passou os dedos pelos fios macios de cabelos loiros e a necessidade de mais o dominava. Ele segurou as mãos de Chase e se inclinou, tentando empurrar seu empregado para baixo nas almofadas. Quando ele foi tomado pela impaciência, House praticamente o montou, certificando-se de que Chase estava de costas e preso embaixo dele. Chase riu - ele não resistiu.

"Oh, você pode rir o quanto quiser!" House sorriu para ele. "Mas você está com um grande problema agora!"

Ele tentou empurrá-lo ainda mais para dentro das almofadas, certificando-se de que seu corpo inteiro estivesse cobrindo o australiano. O Chase logo parava de rir - House ia garantir isso. Ele capturou seus lábios e aprofundou o beijo imediatamente. Ele tinha gostado bastante do interior da boca do australiano, mas depois lembrou a si mesmo que o beijo deveria ser mais experimental dessa vez. Ele queria experimentar algo diferente. House começou a mordiscar o lábio inferior de Chase, mordendo-o algumas vezes. Ele tentou ser cuidadoso; ele odiaria que doesse, mas Chase apenas parecia emocionado. House notou que ele já havia deixado pequenas marcas de mordida. Os lábios de Chase eram tão macios e a mordida os fez ficar levemente rosados. House lambeu as marcas de mordida com a língua, lenta e completamente. Então ele começou a chupar o lábio inteiro, como se ele estivesse tentando sugar o gosto disso. O sabor doce e maravilhoso de Chase…

Ele sentiu Chase se mover debaixo dele, então House segurou o aperto que ele tinha das mãos de Chase, prendendo-o como um lembrete do fato de que não havia escapatória. House ainda não o estava libertando. Ele começou a beijar seu rosto, passando os lábios pelas bochechas, queixo, nariz e testa do australiano. Então ele passou para o pescoço do garoto - e exatamente isso lhe rendeu a reação de Chase que ele esperava. Ele podia sentir Chase tremer e tremer debaixo dele, então House fez os ataques orais ainda mais intensos. Ele foi capaz de olhar além das contusões e dos chupões que haviam sido colocados lá por outro homem. Não importava agora. House tinha certeza de que ninguém jamais havia beijado Chase tão intensamente como ele estava fazendo agora ... Ele mordeu o pescoço e seguiu lambendo a pele quente com a língua. Ele repetiu esse pequeno procedimento algumas vezes: Ele mordeu Chase, mas fez questão de compensar lambendo e beijando as pequenas marcas que foram feitas em sua pele. Sua adorável pele bronzeada.

"Você é tão delicioso!" House sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Muito gostoso…"

Chase suspirou e gemeu alto toda vez que House mordeu sua pele exposta. E quando House repentinamente sussurrou essas palavras em seu ouvido, ele começou a tremer e seu corpo inteiro estremeceu. Ele agora estava completamente incapaz de se controlar. Quando seu corpo estremeceu, House fez o possível para cancelá-lo, tornando-se mais pesado, empurrando o corpo de Chase ainda mais no sofá, segurando-o muito quieto. House percebeu que os ouvidos de Chase pareciam ser uma área particularmente sensível. Ele sorriu diabolicamente enquanto pegava o pequeno lóbulo da orelha na boca e o chupava. Chase se contorceu e tentou mover seu corpo novamente, mas House era o mais forte deles.

"Oh, sua pele não é apenas agradável e sensível?" House o provocou e respirou direto para o canal auditivo de propósito. Chase engasgou e tentou virar a cabeça para o lado, mas isso não foi suficiente para parar House. "Boa tentativa!" House riu, logo antes de enfiar a ponta da língua lá.

"Oh Deus, House!" Chase exclamou. "Por favor não!"

Oh, que maravilha, pensou House. Chase não era apenas sensível ao seu toque, ele também era sensível! Ele não poderia ter pedido nada melhor. Ele começou a mover a ponta da língua novamente e Chase se contorceu, incapaz de permanecer imóvel, mesmo que seu corpo inteiro estivesse preso. House voltou ao pescoço nu do garoto, movendo a ponta da língua lentamente do lóbulo da orelha e todo o caminho até a clavícula. Então ele atacou o pomo de Adão de Chase, passando os lábios por ele, subitamente respirando pesadamente.

Chase soltou um gemido enquanto continuava lutando sob o peso corporal de House. Ele fez uma tentativa tímida de libertar as mãos, mas House estava preparado para isso e fez questão de prender o australiano novamente. Ele não podia acreditar como estava excitado com tudo isso - era todo barulho que Chase fazia, junto com todos os movimentos, idiotas, arrepios ... Tudo se somava. Ele adorava a idéia de dominar seu jovem empregado. Ele gostava de assumir o controle e ser o dominante. Chase foi tão receptivo. House nunca poderia ter feito algo assim com Stacy - ela nunca teria gemido ou feito algo para indicar que estava gostando dos toques dele. Ele nunca quis tocá-la tanto assim. Claro, ele tinha sido atraído por ela, mas não era nada comparado aos seus sentimentos por Chase ...

Espere - House realmente tinha sentimentos pelo garoto? Que diabos ele estava pensando? Tudo estava se movendo rápido demais, de repente. Afinal, eles só estavam se beijando algumas vezes até agora. Nada sobre o relacionamento deles tinha sido sério até agora. Agora que House chegou a pensar nisso, ele não havia feito nada a Chase que Cuddy e Taub já não tivessem feito. Na verdade não.

Chase gemeu e começou a se contorcer novamente, e assim, House congelou. Ele percebeu que sua virilha estava pressionada contra a pélvis de Chase e assim não era ruim o suficiente - House agora estava muito ciente do fato de que ele estava ereto. Quanto tempo ele esteve assim? Jesus Cristo, ele tinha certeza de que Chase deve ter notado isso também! Não havia como esconder isso. Já era tarde demais!

Em um piscar de olhos, House soltou as mãos de Chase e agora ele lutava para se levantar do garoto. Ele finalmente conseguiu sentar-se em uma posição ereta no sofá, mas suas pernas ainda estavam misturadas às de Chase.

"House, o que há de errado?" Chase olhou para ele com profunda preocupação. "É a sua perna? Começou a cólicas novamente?" Ele mudou-se para desembaraçar-se de seu chefe. "Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-lo…"

"Não", House disse e virou o rosto para o outro lado, "não, não é minha perna. Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso. Pensei que podia, mas não posso!" House levantou-se do sofá, tentando manter o equilíbrio.

"Espere, do que você está falando?" Chase agora parecia ainda mais aterrorizado do que antes. Ele não entendeu uma palavra! House parecia tão ansioso, tão contente apenas alguns segundos atrás! O que diabos aconteceu?

"Eu tenho que ir!"

House deu alguns passos em direção à porta. Ele já se sentia um idiota por dar as costas ao garoto e deixá-lo assim, mas não havia outro jeito. Ele simplesmente não conseguia lidar com suas emoções agora. Ele estava tão confuso. Ele mal conseguia se reconhecer. Ele teve que levar algum tempo sozinho para pensar sobre isso. Ele não queria cometer erros - ele não queria acabar com o coração partido novamente. Se Chase apenas o estava jogando até agora porque não queria perder sua aposta com Foreman, House precisava descobrir e parar o que estava fazendo com ele antes que fosse tarde demais. Dessa vez, House teve que cuidar de si mesmo. Mesmo que isso significasse machucar Chase.

Ele olhou para Chase, que ainda estava no sofá, parecendo mais perdido e confuso do que nunca. Seus olhos se arregalaram de admiração e seus lábios estavam ligeiramente abertos, como se ele estivesse prestes a fazer uma pergunta. O cabelo dele estava bagunçado e essa casa atormentada em particular - como ele poderia abandonar alguém tão bonito quando poderia tê-lo aqui, agora?

"Sinto muito", House disse novamente e ele parecia rouco, "por favor, não me ligue ou qualquer coisa. Vejo você amanhã no trabalho. É mais fácil assim, confie em mim!"

Ele se aproximou da porta e, embora Chase tenha chamado seu nome várias vezes, ele saiu do apartamento sem mais hesitações. Quando ele fechou a porta atrás de si e voltou a encarar as escadas, sua perna começou a cãibra. A dor repentina o estava matando, mas House não sabia dizer se a dor estava relacionada ao seu sofrimento físico ou emocional. Tudo o que sabia era que doía como uma cadela.

A vida tornou-se feia novamente. Ele decidiu que precisava da ajuda de Wilson mais do que qualquer coisa. Sim, Wilson saberia o que fazer. Talvez ele pudesse até ajudar House a descobrir quais eram as verdadeiras intenções de Chase. Wilson poderia descobrir se o garoto estava blefando ou não quando beijou House. Porque essa era a única pergunta que ele precisava desesperadamente responder.


	11. Capítulo 11

No dia seguinte, tudo parecia tão desesperador. O mundo lá fora parecia tão escuro e cinza que Chase mal conseguia sair da cama. Ele não dormiu bem - ele passou horas naquela noite acordado, pensando no que havia feito de errado com House. Tinha que haver algo que ele estava perdendo. A resposta talvez estivesse encarando-o bem no rosto, mas ele ainda não conseguia vê-lo. Foi algo que ele disse? Era algo que ele não conseguiu dizer? Ele simplesmente não sabia. De qualquer maneira, ele enfrentaria House em algumas horas e seria estranho como o inferno.

Ele estava olhando seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Era como olhar para alguém que ele nem conhecia. A pessoa que olhava de volta para ele era irreconhecível. Ele parecia tão sozinho. Era uma imagem que lembrava Chase de si mesmo após a morte de sua mãe. Todo mundo tinha dito que ele parecia tão abandonado neste mundo. Tão triste e triste. E agora o pesadelo era começar tudo de novo ... Sobreviver sozinho era tão brutal.

Ao chegar ao hospital uma hora depois, ele tentou engolir um nó na garganta que simplesmente não desaparecia. Ele se sentiu morto e nervoso. Suas mãos estavam tremendo. Como diabos ele deveria enfrentar alguém hoje quando estava se sentindo um lixo? Como ele deveria conversar com os pacientes e agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo para que seus colegas não ficassem desconfiados? Não que ele se sentisse humilhado e inseguro depois de ter sido despejado por House tão rapidamente. Ele também se sentiu triste. Coração partido. Mas não era o mesmo tipo de tristeza que o dominara quando Cameron decidiu deixá-lo. Isso foi muito pior. Ele sabia que poderia facilmente viver sem Cameron, mas House havia desempenhado um papel tão importante em sua vida. Ele tinha sido muito mais do que um mentor. Ele fez Chase sorrir, mesmo quando não havia nada para sorrir. House sempre acreditou nele, ao que parecia. Ele convencera Chase de que ele era hábil e tão inteligente quanto seus colegas, mesmo quando duvidava de si mesmo. Ele o lembrou de como era amar alguém, corpo e alma, mesmo quando as emoções fortes eram dolorosas de carregar. Ele sabia o quanto sentiria falta de House. Eles não estavam juntos como tal, mas Chase certamente sentiu algo na noite passada. Uma conexão. Ele ansiava muito pela companhia de House. O homem mais velho sempre o fazia se sentir tão seguro e feliz. Não importava o que estava mudando na vida de Chase, ele nunca entraria em pânico enquanto House estivesse lá. mesmo quando as emoções fortes se tornaram dolorosas de carregar. Ele sabia o quanto sentiria falta de House. Eles não estavam juntos como tal, mas Chase certamente sentiu algo na noite passada. Uma conexão. Ele ansiava muito pela companhia de House. O homem mais velho sempre o fazia se sentir tão seguro e feliz. Não importava o que estava mudando na vida de Chase, ele nunca entraria em pânico enquanto House estivesse lá. mesmo quando as emoções fortes se tornaram dolorosas de carregar. Ele sabia o quanto sentiria falta de House. Eles não estavam juntos como tal, mas Chase certamente sentiu algo na noite passada. Uma conexão. Ele ansiava muito pela companhia de House. O homem mais velho sempre o fazia se sentir tão seguro e feliz. Não importava o que estava mudando na vida de Chase, ele nunca entraria em pânico enquanto House estivesse lá.

Agora ele pode ter perdido House completamente. Claro, eles ainda estariam trabalhando juntos, oficialmente. A menos que House decidisse demiti-lo para evitar os momentos embaraçosos. Mas as coisas não eram mais as mesmas. Chase não seria mais capaz de conversar com House ou rir de suas piadas. Ele teria que sentar na sala de diagnóstico e manter a boca fechada, com medo de olhar alguém nos olhos. Ele nunca se sentiu mais solitário em toda a sua vida; mesmo após a morte de sua mãe, havia mais pessoas por perto para apoiá-lo. Agora não havia literalmente ninguém.

Quando ele passou pela recepção do hospital, ficou ainda pior. As enfermeiras que normalmente sorriam e acenavam para ele dizer apenas oi agora o estavam ignorando. Todo mundo parecia estar olhando para os próprios pés apenas para evitar fazer contato visual com ele. Chase nunca se sentiu tão confuso. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Havia algo que ele não sabia?

Ele decidiu ir até a mesa na recepção. A enfermeira Katie estava sentada ao lado do computador, aparentemente não ocupada fazendo nada. Geralmente, essa mulher estaria em todo Chase; ela sempre ria de tudo que ele dizia, sorria e golpeia seus cílios para ele. Ela até o convidou para sair uma vez, mas foi quando ele começou a namorar Cameron e teve que recusar sua oferta. Ela parecia legal, mesmo que Chase nunca se interessasse por ela. Ele gostaria de considerá-la uma amiga em algum nível, e agora ele poderia realmente usar uma conversa amigável.

"Bom dia, Katie!" Chase a cumprimentou, fazendo o possível para sorrir, mesmo que isso parecesse fisicamente impossível hoje. "Eu não te vejo há um tempo. Como você está?"

Katie ficou obviamente surpresa ao vê-lo; sua boca se abriu e ela o encarou com grandes olhos redondos. Por alguma razão, ela parecia estar fora disso. Como se ela não soubesse o que dizer.

"Oh", ela respirou e Chase pensou que essa era uma maneira estranha de cumprimentar um colega. "Olá, eu quase não te vi. Estou bem. Como - como você está?"

Chase deu de ombros e se virou para descansar os cotovelos na mesa da recepção. "Bem, para ser sincero, tive dias melhores." Ele disse.

Katie assentiu e deu-lhe um olhar para dizer que ela percebeu o mesmo. Então ela começou a agir ainda mais esquisita; ela se inclinou e sussurrou, com medo de que alguém estivesse ouvindo: "Eu ouvi da enfermeira Brenda. Sinto muito, Chase. Espero que a recuperação esteja indo bem!"

Chase franziu a testa e pensou por um momento. Então ele percebeu que ela estava falando sobre o ferimento na cabeça e as contusões. "Oh, não se preocupe, eu tenho tudo sob controle agora. Não é tão ruim!" Ele sorriu.

Katie não parecia convencida. "Olha, eu odeio dizer isso, mas ..." Ela hesitou, depois começou a sussurrar novamente: "Não foi exatamente isso que eu ouvi! A maioria das pessoas diz que você deve levar semanas antes de voltar ao normal!"

"Semanas?" Chase não entendeu uma palavra disso. "Isso é ridículo! Quem te disse isso?"

"Olha, eu realmente não deveria dizer", Katie parecia nervosa agora ", apenas saiba que você não pode enganar ninguém, Chase. Todas as enfermeiras estão cientes do seu ... problema. Apenas se afaste por um tempo, ok? Aproveite o tempo para se recuperar completamente antes de fazer sua próxima jogada com alguém. "

Chase olhou para ela como se ela tivesse ficado louca. "Olha, me desculpe, mas eu não entendo", ele disse, "estou realmente muito melhor agora!"

"Com licença, mas eu tenho que ... eu tenho que fazer uma ligação agora. Desculpe doutor Chase, eu falo com você mais tarde, está bem?"

Enquanto Chase se afastava da recepção, ele estava mais confuso do que estava ontem à noite quando House saiu de seu apartamento. Era como se o mundo inteiro tivesse decidido dar-lhe o ombro frio ao mesmo tempo. Ele se sentiu tão rejeitado por todos. Enquanto ele continuava andando, mais e mais pessoas começaram a olhar para baixo, a fim de evitá-lo. Ele até pensou ter ouvido algumas enfermeiras sussurrarem seu nome nas costas. O que diabos eles estavam sussurrando sobre ele? Talvez fosse sobre a aposta? Nesse caso, por que eles estavam tentando ser tão secretos quanto a isso?

Naturalmente, Chase nunca soube que isso era tudo o que House fazia. A enfermeira Brenda contava a todos sobre as "DST" de Chase e, aparentemente, os rumores diziam que era tão desagradável quanto contagioso. Algumas das enfermeiras que tinham sido íntimas com Chase agora estavam preocupadas com o fato de terem sido pegas. Alguns deles decidiram fazer o teste, já jurando a Deus que nunca teriam outra noite em sua vida - apesar de ter sido bom.

Era realmente uma pena. A maioria das enfermeiras ainda estava interessada em conversar com Chase e até queriam procurá-lo, mas temiam que isso criasse uma má reputação para elas. Eles certamente não queriam que seus colegas pensassem que haviam apanhado a DST se fossem vistos conversando intimamente com o belo australiano. Então todos eles decidiram esperar. Até que tivessem certeza de que o médico loiro havia se recuperado completamente. Até então, Chase era mais ou menos deixado para si, parecia.

Ele estava sozinho.

Enquanto isso, House apareceu no trabalho de manhã cedo. (Pela primeira vez na vida). Ele estava desesperado para se encontrar com Wilson para que pudesse pôr as mãos na nova receita de Vicodin. Ele esteve acordado por muitas horas naquela noite. Ele estava com muita dor para dormir e toda vez que tentava fechar os olhos, ainda via Chase no sofá, parecendo todo magoado e abandonado. Era como ver um cordeiro indo ao matadouro. Foi tão doloroso - tão desagradável. House se sentiu péssimo por decepcionar seu empregado assim, mesmo que ele não tivesse escolha.

Melhor ele do que eu , House lembrou a si mesmo. Eu simplesmente não suporto me machucar novamente. Eu tenho que ter certeza antes de fazer qualquer coisa com a criança.

Wilson notou a expressão perturbada de House imediatamente. Ele conhecia o amigo um pouco demais. Ele perguntou a House o que havia acontecido e, embora House tentasse evitar o assunto, sendo sarcástico e fazendo piadas, ele acabou contando a história completa a Wilson.

"O que, você está brincando comigo?" Wilson exclamou quando House terminou o que tinha acontecido na noite passada. O oncologista não podia acreditar! "Ele te beijou e você simplesmente se afastou dele? House, você está louco? Eu pensei que você queria isso! Eu pensei que você estava apaixonada por ele!"

"Whoa, espere!" House se levantou da cadeira e começou a passear no escritório. "Eu nunca usei a palavra amor!"

"Mas você também pode ter!" Wilson argumentou. "Eu posso ver nos seus olhos! Você se sente culpado como o inferno. Você não se importaria tanto se não tivesse esses sentimentos por Chase. Você realmente se importa com ele, não é?"

House não quis responder a essa pergunta. "Eu não confio nele!" Ele murmurou. Ele sabia que parecia infantil, como sempre, mas tinha que dizer a verdade a Wilson. "Como eu poderia confiar nele? Pense em todas as pessoas que ele está beijando nos últimos três dias! Por que ele deveria se importar mais comigo do que todas as bonitas enfermeiras?"

"Você disse que ele estava começando a relaxar quando você o beijou", lembrou-lhe Wilson, "e até o beijou de volta! Ele o iniciou! Por que ele faria isso se não gostava de você?"

"Eu não sei, talvez ele esteja realmente com medo de perder a aposta!"

"House, não seja ridículo! Por que é tão difícil para você acreditar que outro ser humano pode se apaixonar por você?"

"Porque ..." House fez uma pausa, porque ele não sabia o que dizer. "Por que diabos alguém deveria se apaixonar por mim? Chase em particular! Quero dizer, olhe para ele! Ele parece um deus grego ou algo assim! E olhe para mim! Eu sou rude e velho e mal-humorado! E eu também sou um homem aleijado! Por que um homem jovem e saudável como Chase deveria estar com alguém como eu? Eu apenas o faria infeliz e o deixaria louco com a minha teimosia! "

Wilson suspirou. "Você está sendo muito duro consigo mesmo. Sim, às vezes você é teimoso e mal-humorado. Você até age como um bebê quando as pessoas discordam de você! Mas você sempre pode fazer um esforço extra. Apenas pense nisso, House. Chase conhece você perfeitamente bem. Ele está ao seu lado há tantos anos. Você pode confiar nele! Se você perder a paciência em algum momento e agir como um bebê, bem, ele não ficaria surpreso com isso! Meu ponto é: eu não. acho que você vai assustá-lo com tanta facilidade. "

House pensou por um momento, mas depois ele balançou a cabeça. "Mas como vou ter certeza de que ele sente o mesmo por mim?" Ele perguntou. "Wilson, olhe para todas as pessoas que eu sou contra! Ele poderia fazer muito melhor do que eu! Como posso saber que ele não vai me deixar para a próxima pessoa bater nele?"

"House, você precisa ter fé nele", disse Wilson, "a confiança é muito importante em um relacionamento".

"Você não entende!" House gritou. "Eu não posso deixar ninguém me machucar de novo! Eu simplesmente não posso! Se Chase me deixasse para outra pessoa, acho que não iria sobreviver!"

Wilson ficou sem palavras por um momento. Ele nunca ouvira House ser tão honesto sobre suas inseguranças internas e emoções secretas. Ele sabia que isso era algo para levar a sério.

"Tudo bem", disse ele, "se você não estiver pronto para um relacionamento com ele, apenas diga a verdade sobre como se sente. Não o afaste, House!"

"Mas eu estou pronto para um relacionamento. Eu quero estar com ele. Se ao menos eu pudesse ter certeza de que ele quer ficar comigo também." House considerou suas opções por um momento. Então ele se virou para encarar Wilson novamente. "Eu tenho uma ideia." Ele respirou nervosamente. "Se você estiver disposto a me ajudar, eu sei como descobrir se Chase realmente me quer."

"Claro", Wilson sorriu, feliz por ver House esperançoso novamente, "qualquer coisa! Você escolhe!"

Mas apenas alguns minutos depois - como House revelara seu novo plano a seu amigo - Wilson exclamou: "Não! De jeito nenhum! Não estou fazendo isso! Não posso, House. Por favor, reserve um momento para pensar sobre o que você está me perguntando! Não é justo! "

"Oh, você deixaria de ser tão dramático?" House revirou os olhos. "Não é como se eu estivesse pedindo para você ir até ele com ele!"

Wilson bufou e parecia que ele estava profundamente insultado. "House, isso é estúpido demais! Por que você não pode simplesmente dizer a verdade a ele? Isso é arriscado demais!"

House apenas balançou a cabeça. "Eu preciso saber como ele reagiria ao interesse de outro homem por ele! Wilson, por favor, você é o único que pode me ajudar com isso! Tudo o que você precisa fazer é convidá-lo para sair - é muito inocente! Se ele disser sim , Saberei que ele não sente nada por mim e está pronto para ver outras pessoas. Mas se ele disser não, então talvez eu realmente tenha uma chance com ele! "

Wilson suspirou. Às vezes, ser amigo de House pode ser tão exigente. "OK." Ele concordou. "Se você realmente acha que receberá uma resposta dele dessa maneira, eu o farei. Mas se ele realmente disser sim, eu não vou sair com ele de verdade!"

House ofereceu a ele um sorriso irônico. "Oh, você não pode me enganar, Jimmy! Eu sei que você morreria para conseguir um encontro com a bonita australiana!"

Wilson não conseguiu conter um sorriso. "Confie em mim, House, ele é todo seu! Espero que ele recuse minha oferta!"

"Sim", House assentiu e se apoiou na bengala, "espero que sim!"

House decidiu trabalhar na clínica naquele dia - como Cuddy havia ordenado. Mas ele não fez isso porque ela havia mandado. Ele fez isso porque sabia que não teria que enfrentar Chase dessa maneira. Ele não queria jogar com seu empregado, mas estava nervoso demais para vê-lo agora. Em vez disso, ele esperou que Wilson conversasse com ele. Assim que soube o que o australiano havia respondido ao amigo, ele finalmente pôde decidir o que fazer com ele.

Por volta do meio dia, Wilson entrou na sala de diagnóstico. Ele encontrou Foreman e Taub sentados à mesa, discutindo o último paciente. Aquele com uma erupção estranha, ele lembrou. Ambos ergueram os olhos dos papéis quando Wilson apareceu.

"Oh, desculpe! Espero não estar interrompendo nada!" Wilson disse, parecendo todo em desculpas. "Vocês viram o Chase? Eu realmente preciso vê-lo no meu escritório!"

"Ele e Masters estão realizando alguns testes no laboratório", respondeu Taub. "Acho que eles voltarão em breve. Devemos dizer a ele para ir encontrá-lo?"

"Sim. Obrigado, isso seria ótimo!"

Wilson voltou ao seu escritório para fazer uma papelada, mas estava tendo dificuldade para se concentrar. Ele teve que admitir que estava bastante nervoso com a conversa que logo teria com o jovem Robert Chase. Maldito seja, House, por que você me fez fazer isso? Wilson lamentou sua decisão já. Mas, novamente, ele estava lá quando Stacy partiu o coração de House. Ele testemunhou House durante todos os maus momentos e sabia que seu amigo precisava desesperadamente ser feliz novamente. Ele precisava encontrar amor. Vale a pena, pensou Wilson.

Apenas trinta minutos depois, houve uma batida na porta dele. Wilson prendeu a respiração e tentou engolir o nó na garganta.

"Entre!" Ele disse, tentando parecer o mais calmo possível.

E então Chase apareceu. Oh Deus, apenas olhando para ele fez Wilson suar como um porco! Ele mal conseguia se controlar.

"Você queria me ver?" Chase sorriu para ele. Oh, meu Deus, era o sorriso que tinha todas as enfermeiras babando em cima dele! E o sotaque ... Wilson sempre admirou o sotaque australiano. Ele parecia tão charmoso, mesmo um homem hetero como Wilson teve que admitir isso. Não admira que House tenha se apaixonado por ele.

"Uh, sim. Obrigado por vir." Wilson levantou-se para mostrar o jovem. "Eu aprecio que você reserve um tempo. Por favor, sente-se, se quiser!"

"Certo!" Chase se sentou na cadeira de frente para a mesa, mas Wilson continuou de pé. "Então sobre o que você quer conversar comigo?"

Wilson podia sentir seu próprio coração batendo forte, mas então percebeu algo. Chase parecia tão nervoso quanto ele! Claro, o garoto sorriu para ele, mas agora parecia completamente infeliz. Ele provavelmente estava com medo de que o oncologista quisesse conversar com ele sobre House. Wilson podia sentir que o jovem ainda parecia ferido, mesmo que ninguém soubesse sobre ele e House. Não é de admirar que House parecesse tão atormentado por sua própria consciência naquela manhã! Os olhos de Chase eram os mais tristes que Wilson tinha visto há muito tempo ... Parecia que ele havia perdido toda a esperança neste mundo.

"Bem, eu ..." Wilson fez uma pausa. Como diabos ele deveria dizer o que House queria que ele dissesse? Ele não podia simplesmente deixar escapar dessa maneira, podia? Não parecia certo. "Desculpe, é só ... eu não sei se consigo encontrar as palavras certas. Isso não é fácil para mim, Chase, mas há algo que tenho que lhe perguntar!"

Chase não tinha visto isso acontecer. Wilson nem se olhou. Provavelmente era um mau sinal. "Olha, se isso é sobre House", ele começou, "eu não posso falar sobre isso. Sinto muito!"

"Não - não, não é sobre House!" Wilson exclamou, subitamente com medo de que Chase tentasse fugir do quarto se ele trouxesse o nome de House novamente. "Olha, isso não é sobre ele. É sobre você e eu."

Chase levantou uma sobrancelha como se não tivesse certeza de ter ouvido Wilson direito. "Sobre você e eu?" Ele repetiu. "Bem, e nós?"

"O problema é que" começou Wilson ", eu tenho pensado muito em nós. Chase ... você é uma pessoa tão maravilhosa e eu tenho que admitir que ... estou muito interessado em vê-lo, se você souber o que eu quero dizer!"

Wilson teve que reprimir um suspiro. Ele não podia acreditar no que acabara de dizer! Ele se sentiu como um idiota! Oh, House teve que pagar por isso algum dia! Ele orou a Deus para que Chase não pensasse mal dele agora ... Ele não queria se fazer de bobo.

Chase não conseguiu pronunciar uma única palavra por vários momentos, mas, finalmente, ele pareceu se lembrar. "Não, eu tenho medo, não sei o que você quer dizer." Ele disse simplesmente. (Parecia que ele estava um pouco em negação. É claro que ele sabia onde Wilson estava indo com isso). "Olha, você poderia ser mais específico, Wilson?"

"Certo." Wilson hesitou, mas depois colocou as duas mãos na superfície da mesa enquanto se inclinava para olhar o médico loiro nos olhos. "Deixe-me ficar perfeitamente claro; eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, Chase. Então é isso que eu queria lhe perguntar: você gostaria de sair para um encontro comigo algum tempo?"

Chase congelou e sua mente ficou em branco. Oh inferno, no que ele se meteu? Isso não poderia terminar bem ...


	12. Capítulo 12

Chase estava completamente sem palavras. Certamente Wilson devia estar brincando! De repente, parecia que ele estava pregado no chão - ele não conseguia mover um único músculo, mesmo quando estava desesperado para sair da cadeira e se afastar do oncologista. Wilson ainda estava olhando para ele sem sequer piscar. Parecia estranhamente intenso.

"Oo que você acabou de me perguntar?" Chase finalmente gaguejou. Isso era tudo que ele conseguia gerenciar por enquanto.

"Você me ouviu", disse Wilson, "eu gostaria de levá-lo para um encontro em algum momento. Só nós dois. Isso não seria legal?"

"Doutor Wilson, desculpe, mas você deve estar brincando! E para dizer a verdade, não é engraçado! Não estou com disposição para isso agora!"

Chase não queria parecer ofendido, mas isso era mais do que ele podia lidar agora. Apenas quando ele pensou que seu dia não poderia piorar ... Ele estava doente e cansado de pessoas brincando com ele. Parecia que ninguém se importava nem um pouco com ferir seus sentimentos. Até House o fez de bobo.

"Eu não estou brincando!" Wilson se afastou da mesa para se aproximar dele lentamente. "Eu tenho pensado muito nisso. Eu sei que é isso que eu quero agora!"

"Este?" Chase repetiu, revelando a confusão em sua voz. "O que você quer dizer quando diz isso ?"

"Eu literalmente quero dizer isso. Nós. Quero você, Chase. Então, o que você diz? Você vai sair comigo?"

Wilson conseguiu se surpreender, afinal. Ele não tinha ideia de que ele era um ator tão convincente. Ele nem teve tempo de ensaiar suas próprias falas. Sentindo-se cada vez mais confiante, Wilson se posicionou na frente do médico mais jovem. Ele se certificou de que não quebrassem o contato visual nem por um segundo.

"Blimey Wilson, eu ainda não acredito que você esteja falando sério ..." Chase começou, mas logo foi interrompido.

"Você sabia que sempre soa britânico quando está nervoso?" Wilson deu um passo mais perto da cadeira e olhou para o colega australiano. "Eu sei, eu sei - você não é britânico, mas passou algum tempo em Londres, não é?"

Chase não pôde deixar de levantar as sobrancelhas e estudar Wilson criticamente. "Como diabos você sabia disso?" Ele demandou.

"Eu te conheço melhor do que você pensa", Wilson sorriu. "Estudei você, Chase. Passei tanto tempo admirando você de longe. Foi assim que notei suas expressões britânicas."

Verdade seja dita, Wilson tinha essa informação de House. Ele passara horas ouvindo House falando sobre as qualidades especiais de Chase, sua formação e, é claro, tudo que tornava o australiano tão charmoso. Wilson sentiu como se estivesse falando em nome de seu amigo agora. House realmente sabia tudo sobre o jovem empregado ...

"Espere, você não está me perseguindo, está?" De repente, Chase se sentiu muito desconfortável. Isso o lembrou do perseguidor que o médico Cuddy teve que aturar por tanto tempo. Mesmo que ele confiasse e conhecesse Wilson muito bem (e gostasse dele por ser o melhor amigo de House), ainda se sentia aterrorizado com a ideia de que o estava "admirando de longe" sem confessar até agora. Não parecia nada natural! Wilson nunca havia agido dessa maneira ... Não havia nenhuma indicação de que Wilson estivesse no Chase. Tudo parecia tão difícil de acreditar.

"Oh, perseguir é uma palavra tão dura ..." Wilson deu de ombros.

Finalmente, Chase pulou da cadeira. Wilson estava muito perto dele agora. Ele começou a se mover em direção à janela. Ele precisava desesperadamente de espaço pessoal ...

"Olha, Wilson, você é mais esperto que isso. Eu sei!" Chase fez uma pausa para considerar suas palavras. "Você não é o tipo de pessoa que assustaria alguém assim. Sempre que você gosta de alguém, geralmente é honesto sobre isso. E quando você está interessado no passado de alguém, você pergunta a ele sobre isso, em vez de ler os arquivos pessoais. Isso parece algo que House faria, mas ele é o único que pode se safar dessas coisas. Meu argumento é que não acredito que você esteja me espionando! Não assim! "

Wilson não pôde deixar de parar e pensar. Porra, esse garoto era mais esperto do que ele lhe dera crédito. E, mais significativamente, ele conhecia House o suficiente para suspeitar. Chase percebeu que Wilson não estava agindo sozinho. Que ele, de fato, estava agindo como House. Wilson teve que inventar algo - rápido!

"Se estou agindo de forma estranha, é só porque sou louco por você! Agora, você nunca me deu uma resposta. Estou perfeitamente ciente do fato de que você fez uma aposta com o Foreman que o proíbe de recusar alguém. Então, o que vai ser, Chase? Você sai comigo ou está disposto a perder os 100 dólares? "

"Eu ... eu ..." Chase percebeu que Wilson o pegou em um dilema. Como diabos tudo isso pode estar acontecendo? O que ele fez para merecer isso? Já fora estranho o suficiente quando Cuddy e Taub haviam usado a aposta contra ele para poder beijá-lo. Mas agora parecia que Wilson estava pedindo muito mais do que isso. Se ele tivesse uma queda por ele ou algo parecido, era mais provável que ele exigisse mais do que apenas um beijo. E Chase nunca poderia dar isso a ele. Desde ontem, simplesmente partiria seu coração estar com alguém que não fosse House. Mesmo que House não o quisesse afinal ...

"Se você não sabe o que dizer", pressionou-o Wilson, "deveria pelo menos permitir que eu tentasse convencê-lo!"

Wilson sabia que isso era algo que House não havia lhe pedido para fazer. Mas ele sentiu que tinha que ser feito para obter uma resposta de Chase. Ele tinha que saber se os sentimentos de Chase por House eram genuínos! Ele só esperava que House não o odiasse por fazer isso ...

Ele agora estava se aproximando de Chase rapidamente. Chase nem teve tempo de piscar; ele não podia fazer nada além de tentar recuar. Mas, na verdade, ele estava apenas facilitando a captura de Wilson contra o parapeito da janela.

"Espere, o que você está fazendo?" Chase perguntou, seus olhos redondos de medo.

"Estou apenas tentando obter uma resposta de você!" Wilson disse antes de colocar as duas mãos nos ombros de Chase, empurrando-o contra o vidro da janela. "Vou perguntar uma última vez - você sai comigo ou perde a aposta?"

Quando Chase ainda não sabia o que dizer, Wilson perdeu a paciência e decidiu fazer algo que ele nem havia percebido que queria fazer antes. Ele pressionou seu próprio corpo um pouco maior contra o australiano e depois o beijou.

E oh, foi estranho! Ele sentiu Chase lutando para fechar a boca, mas Wilson já havia começado a usar sua língua. Wilson não pôde deixar de sentir que o beijo era realmente agradável - os lábios de Chase eram suaves e doces e ele se sentiu culpado por gostar tanto. Chase, no entanto, parecia estar em pânico. Era como se ele estivesse tentando afastar Wilson e depois tentando não se opor ao mesmo tempo. O garoto não tinha idéia do que fazer! Wilson tentou fazer o beijo gentil em vez de forçado, para que o homem mais jovem não se sentisse sobrecarregado, mas era tarde demais. Chase começou a tremer em seus braços. Assim que Wilson notou o tremor, ele decidiu quebrar o beijo e se afastar completamente. Ele largou o médico loiro, apenas se sentindo um pouco decepcionado por nunca mais poder provar esses lábios doces novamente.

"Oh meu Deus - Chase, me desculpe! Eu não quis ... para ... você está bem?"

Wilson ficou chocado ao ver o rosto do colega quando deu um passo atrás. Não era apenas que Chase empalideceu e parecia absolutamente desconfortável ... Havia lágrimas em seus olhos. O garoto ficou tão chocado com o beijo que estava prestes a chorar! Foram apenas as lágrimas que o denunciaram, porque ele permaneceu em silêncio mortal.

"Oh merda, eu me sinto como um idiota!" Wilson sabia que era sua vez de entrar em pânico agora. "Olha, eu não posso mais fazer isso! Chase, há algo que eu tenho para lhe dizer! Eu não era honesto antes ... Venha, sente-se no sofá, se você quiser. Prometo que vou deixar você em paz a partir de agora em!"

A expressão de Chase mudou e ele moveu a mão para enxugar as lágrimas discretamente. Ele não podia acreditar em si mesmo! Como diabos ele se tornou tão emocional? Ele nem chorou quando a esposa o deixou! Ele concordou em se sentar no sofá ao lado de Wilson, mas ainda estava com medo de que o oncologista tentasse se aproximar dele novamente.

"Eu estraguei imensamente beijando você", Wilson suspirou, "tudo bem, você pode ficar com raiva de mim se quiser! Mas, por favor, deixe-me explicar tudo para você de qualquer maneira."

"Explicar o quê?" Chase disse e fungou algumas vezes. Felizmente, ele estava começando a se acalmar quando o comportamento irracional de Wilson havia terminado.

"Olha, eu menti para você antes. Sinto muito, mas nunca quis convidar você para sair ou algo do tipo. E quando eu te beijei, acabei de cruzar a linha! Não sei o que aconteceu comigo Isso não é algo que eu normalmente faria, você sabe disso. "

"Wilson, acalme-se." Agora era Chase quem estava olhando para o outro homem, preocupado. Ele parecia assustado - Chase tinha a sensação de que algo não estava certo. "Olha, não se preocupe. Me desculpe, normalmente não estou chorando. Fiquei um pouco chocado, só isso. Eu não queria te assustar!"

"Não, não, eu não posso te culpar!" Wilson respirou pesadamente e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. "Eu nunca deveria ter feito isso! Por favor, não me odeie, mas a verdade é que isso é algo que House me colocou. Bem, não o beijo, mas eu te convidando para sair! Eu não sei por que eu te beijei, mas acredite em mim, isso era tudo eu! "

Chase ficou atordoado. Inferno, o que House estava pensando? Ele perdeu a cabeça?

"Por que House queria que você me convidasse para sair?" Chase disse, já passando por todas as razões possíveis em sua cabeça. Será que House se sentiu mal por rejeitá-lo e tentou compensar, combinando-o com Wilson? Não, isso foi loucura! Mesmo para casa!

"Ele gosta de você." Wilson ofereceu a ele um sorriso irônico, mas sua expressão facial ainda estava revelando seu remorso. "Ele gosta tanto de você que isso o assusta, Chase. Ele teme que não seja bom o suficiente para você. Quando ele saiu de seu apartamento na noite passada, foi porque ele estava com medo de se machucar novamente se você estivesse apenas brincando com ele. Ele pensa que ele possa te perder para alguém mais jovem e mais bonito. Então ele me pediu para testá-lo. Ele só queria saber se seus sentimentos por ele eram reais ou não, eu acho. Mas você apenas provou o quanto se importa com ele ao me rejeitar. ! Estou tão feliz por vocês dois ... "

"Whoa, espere um minuto!" Chase contestou. "Não seja feliz por nós, Wilson, porque House apenas provou que não confia em mim! Ele deveria saber que eu nunca brincaria com suas emoções assim, e ainda assim, ele brincou completamente com as minhas. agora. E a sua também! Ele nunca deveria ter feito você me convidar para sair! Ele é um manipulador! "

"Chase, por favor", implorou Wilson, "não seja tão duro com ele! Você sabe o que ele passou e como está assustado - tanto por dentro quanto por fora. Ele estava apenas tentando se proteger de se machucar novamente, mas a verdade é que ele já perdeu seu coração por você. Posso ver o quanto ele se importa com você. E acredite, ele queria lhe dizer a verdade. Mas abrir-se nunca foi tão fácil para ele. "

"Mas ele teve a chance de me dizer a verdade ontem à noite", argumentou Chase, "e ele estragou tudo! Você tem alguma ideia de como eu estava magoada quando ele me deixou pendurado assim? Estou começando a pensar que ele só se preocupa com seus próprios sentimentos e não com os meus. Só estou cansado de brincar com ele ".

"Não, por favor não diga isso!" Wilson pulou do sofá apenas para fazer um gesto dramático. "Ele realmente quer ficar com você. Ele é todo seu. Você só precisa perdoá-lo por ser um tolo inseguro às vezes. Ele pensa que não merece alguém como você! Ele se sente inútil às vezes e é por isso que continua convencendo ele mesmo que ele não merece o amor de ninguém ".

Chase não pôde deixar de se sentir mal. Afinal, ele sabia como House podia ser reservada. Evitar outras pessoas era apenas sua maneira de se proteger. Porque no final, ninguém mais havia feito isso por ele.

"Isso não está certo", Chase murmurou, "ele não deve se sentir inútil! Ele é um homem brilhante, você sabe - qualquer pessoa deve ter sorte de estar com ele!" Quando ele percebeu o que tinha acabado de dizer, seu rosto ficou todo vermelho, mas Wilson só achou isso divertido.

"Eu posso ver o quão profundamente você se importa com ele." Wilson sorriu. "Chase, você não vê que vocês dois estão juntos? Eu acho que vocês podem realmente se fazer felizes!"

Chase deu de ombros, mas ele não conseguiu segurar um sorriso. "Eu sei. Eu também pensei, mas nunca funcionará se ele não confiar em mim. Ou se ele continuar manipulando com a minha cabeça assim."

"Olha, tudo o que você precisa fazer é dizer a ele como se sente! Eu prometo, ouvir que você gosta dele de volta fará com que ele se abra completamente para você!" Wilson colocou a mão no ombro de Chase. Parecia certo desta vez. "Por favor, esqueça tudo o que aconteceu neste escritório! Eu juro, nunca mais participarei dos planos malignos de House. Vá buscá-lo - eu sei que você quer!"

Chase riu da ansiedade de Wilson. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você me convenceu. E eu prometo que não vou contar a ninguém o que aconteceu aqui. Obrigado, Wilson!"

Mas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer mais planos de ir falar com House, houve uma batida feroz na porta. Wilson nem teve tempo de perguntar quem era antes de a porta ser aberta. Masters entrou na sala imediatamente, parecendo ansiosa e sem fôlego como se ela estivesse correndo todo o caminho para o escritório.

"Mestres?" Chase disse com uma careta. "Você está bem? Está tudo bem?"

"Não, eu ..." Ela exalou pesadamente e tentou engolir o nó na garganta. "Acho melhor você vir comigo imediatamente. É House. Ele está furioso! Eu nunca o vi assim antes!"

"O que?" Wilson exclamou. "O que aconteceu? O que o deixou tão chateado?"

"Bem ..." Masters não conseguiu encontrar as palavras. Ela tinha medo de atrapalhar os negócios de seus colegas, mas eles tinham que saber a verdade. "O que você acha que o deixou tão bravo?" Ela suspirou. "Ele viu vocês da janela em seu escritório. Todos nós vimos. Você não estava sendo discreta!"

Chase sentiu seu coração pular uma batida. Oh não, isso não poderia estar acontecendo! Se House tivesse testemunhado seu beijo com Wilson, ele nunca perdoaria nenhum deles! Bem, talvez ele perdoasse Wilson eventualmente, mas Chase nunca teria uma segunda chance. Isso com certeza!

"Porcaria!" Wilson bateu na própria testa com a palma da mão. "Droga, eu pensei que ele ficaria na clínica o dia todo!"

"Bem, ele era para começar", Masters tentou pigarrear, "mas você o conhece - ele ficou entediado e pensou em voltar ao escritório antes que Cuddy percebesse que ele se foi. Olhe, doutor Chase e Wilson, Eu não sou de julgar, mas você realmente deve fazer algo sobre isso. Ele está se recusando a conversar com qualquer um de nós e já ameaçou bater na próxima pessoa que o irrita com sua bengala! Ele está fora disso! "

Chase assentiu. "Você está certo, nós dois deveríamos ir falar com ele. Mas Masters, você deveria saber que tudo isso foi um grande mal-entendido! Não há nada entre Wilson e eu! Certo, Wilson?"

"Direita!" Wilson concordou. "Eu vou te dar minha palavra."

"Olha, Chase, você não precisa se explicar para mim, mas vamos lá. Você me disse exatamente a mesma coisa quando eu te peguei com Taub." Masters olhou para os próprios pés. "De qualquer forma, eu disse para você não se preocupar com minhas opiniões. Preocupe-se com House, vocês dois!"

A seguir, Chase estava correndo em direção à sala de diagnóstico e ao escritório de House, e Wilson estava logo atrás dele. Quando os dois entraram, Chase notou que Foreman e Taub estavam olhando para ele como se quisessem dizer alguma coisa, mas ele não se importava com os comentários deles. Tudo o que importava era contar a verdade a House. Ele abriu a porta do escritório de House. Ele viu o chefe sentado na cadeira, virando as costas para a mesa e olhando para a janela.

"House ..." Chase disse com uma voz rouca. "House, por favor, olhe para mim! Eu preciso falar com você!"

"Vá embora!" House respondeu instantaneamente. "Vocês dois!"

"Não! House, você tem que me ouvir!" Chase se moveu em direção à mesa, mas Wilson ainda estava parado na porta. "Eu sei o que você viu, mas você entendeu tudo errado! Por favor, deixe-me explicar ..."

House bufou ironicamente. "Sim, certo! Me desculpe, mas eu sei melhor do que ouvir uma prostituta! Saia da minha frente, sim?"

Chase congelou. Assim, ele perdeu a capacidade de falar e se defender. House o chamara de prostituta!

"House, por favor, não fale assim ..." Wilson pensou que tentaria conversar com seu melhor amigo, mas nada estava funcionando. House estava ignorando os dois.

"Tudo bem, isso é o suficiente. Você vem comigo!" De repente, Foreman se juntou a eles e ele agarrou o braço de Chase para arrastá-lo para fora do escritório com ele. "Você e eu temos um trabalho a fazer. Não sei se você se lembra, mas ainda temos um paciente para cuidar! O que quer que esteja acontecendo com vocês três, você precisa cuidar disso quando quiser. está de folga! Você está desperdiçando o tempo precioso de todos! "

Foreman arrastou Chase por todo o corredor e entrou em um dos elevadores.

"Espere, para onde vamos?" Chase perguntou a ele. Era como se ele tivesse acabado de se transformar em pedra no escritório de House, e agora Foreman o tirara do transe de maneira muito abrupta.

"Vamos visitar a casa do paciente. Descobri onde ele está mantendo a chave reserva. E antes que você me peça para trazer outra pessoa porque não pode ser incomodado, deixe-me lembrá-lo de que não contribuiu para resolvendo esse caso ainda! Já era hora de você fazer algo eficiente, se me perguntar! "

Chase não se incomodou em se defender. Ele sabia que Foreman podia ser duro e, como sempre, era tentador dizer a ele para recuar. Mas desta vez, nada parecia importar. Acabara de perder House ... Ele fora chamado de prostituta pelo homem por quem estava apaixonado. Chase se perguntou como alguma coisa poderia importar para ele novamente.

Eles foram embora no carro de Foreman. A casa do paciente ficava a cerca de vinte minutos do hospital. Infelizmente, isso deixou os dois com bastante tempo para ficarem sentados em um silêncio constrangedor ou, provavelmente, conduzindo uma conversa ainda mais constrangedora.

Depois de um ou dois minutos, Foreman decidiu que preferia ter uma conversa embaraçosa.

"Olha, cara", ele disse, "eu só vou lhe perguntar: o que diabos está acontecendo com você? Por que você se deu bem com Wilson e por que diabos isso incomoda tanto o House? Ele está com ciúmes?" ou alguma coisa?"

Chase suspirou. "É uma longa história. Eu não quero aborrecer você com os detalhes. Além disso, você queria que eu me concentrasse no paciente, certo? Então, vamos falar sobre ele."

"Oh, por favor, você só está atuando de repente, porque você não quer me dizer o que está acontecendo!" Foreman balançou a cabeça levemente. "Desista, Chase! Qual é a história? É tão embaraçoso que você nem pode me contar?"

Chase lamentou que ele e Foreman nunca tivessem realmente conseguido conversar um com o outro. Um estava sempre tentando irritar o outro, e agora ele precisava desesperadamente de alguém que não zombasse dele.

"Apenas saiba que sua aposta tornou minha vida realmente miserável", Chase murmurou, "isso deve ser suficiente para satisfazê-lo. Era o que você sempre quis, certo?"

"O que era?"

"Para me ver infeliz."

Foreman não conseguia parar de rir. "Olha, cara, você não pode culpar isso por mim! Você se meteu nessa bagunça. Mas eu tenho que admitir que tem sido muito divertido até agora. O que aconteceu com você, certamente limpou esse sorriso estúpido do seu rosto!"

"Meu sorriso não é estúpido!" Chase disse. Foreman já estava começando a se irritar. "Você deveria tentar por algum tempo. Você nunca sorri!"

"Ah, eu sorrio", começou Foreman, "quando vejo como você continua se fazendo de bobo! Eu tive uma semana muito agradável, você sabe."

Chase bufou. "Você sabe o que, Foreman, eu sempre me perguntei por que você me odeia tanto! O que eu fiz para te ofender?"

De repente, o rosto de Foreman ficou rígido e ele não sabia como responder à pergunta. "Você sabe o que", ele murmurou e soou um pouco amargo, "não vamos conversar pelo resto do caminho. Você estava certo antes, deveríamos ser profissionais e focar no paciente!"

"Oh." Chase disse. "Tudo bem, isso funciona para mim."

Foreman ligou o rádio. Agora eles estavam se concentrando em se ignorar. Chase pensou consigo mesmo que isso estava ficando demais. Como tantas coisas ruins poderiam ter acontecido com ele em apenas alguns dias? Incomodava-o saber que Foreman só achava engraçado.

Chase pensou por um momento que ele deveria ter se recusado a ir com Foreman e ficou no hospital. Ele deveria ter tentado convencer House para que eles pudessem conversar. Então ele pensou que talvez fosse melhor assim. Afinal, House nem queria olhar para ele agora, então ele poderia tentar manter um perfil discreto pelo resto do dia. Felizmente, House se acalmou depois de um tempo e voltou a si. Amanhã, Chase falaria com ele novamente. Ele contaria tudo para ele. Ele admitiria seu amor por ele ...

Porque que era o que era. Ame. Ele pensava em House o tempo todo e ansiava por ele como nunca ansiava por mais ninguém antes. Ele sabia que estava apaixonado demais.

Ele se convenceu de que tudo ficaria melhor amanhã.

Mas, realmente, Chase não tinha ideia de que as coisas estavam prestes a ficar muito piores. Assim que saiu do carro com Foreman, seu destino foi selado. Nada poderia salvá-lo de ter cometido esse terrível erro. Ele logo se arrependeria de estar longe de House e sozinho com Foreman. Ele se arrependeria pelo resto da vida ...


	13. Capítulo 13

De volta ao hospital, Masters e Taub foram enviados para fora da sala de diagnóstico para que Wilson e House pudessem conversar em particular. No entanto, House ainda estava tornando quase impossível para Wilson conseguir uma palavra nos cantos dos canos.

"Você está perdendo seu tempo - eu disse para você me deixar em paz!" House disse. Ainda estava de costas para Wilson. Ele estava agindo mais teimoso do que nunca.

"Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso", suspirou Wilson, "porque se eu deixar você agora, você ficará sozinha com seus pensamentos e eu sei que você já está assumindo o pior. Mas adivinhe, House, Há mais para a história!"

"Oh, por favor! Não me dê isso!" House gritou. "Eu não sou idiota! Você estava se beijando nas minhas costas. Eu sei o que vi!"

"Não, você não!" Wilson lutou para fazer seu amigo ouvir. "Você não tem ideia do que realmente aconteceu no meu escritório, então, por favor, deixe-me explicar!"

"Não, obrigado - eu não estou interessado!" Finalmente, House se levantou da cadeira e ele mancou em direção à janela. "Por favor, saia do meu escritório. Agora!"

"Não posso", Wilson deu alguns passos à frente, "até que você saiba o que realmente aconteceu!"

"Pare aí mesmo!" House exclamou quando percebeu que o oncologista estava se aproximando dele. "Não se aproxime! Eu não posso nem olhar para você agora!"

"Casa, por favor ..."

"Não! Você sabe qual é a pior parte? Pensei que podia confiar em você! Pensei que estivesse realmente disposto a me ajudar quando lhe pedi esse favor! Em vez disso, você se aproveitou da situação. Você sabia o quanto ele significava para mim. Wilson! Como você pode tirá-lo de mim? "

"Eu juro que não o tirei de você! Ele está apaixonado por você, House, e só você!"

House bufou. "Se foi isso que ele te disse, acho que vocês dois são mentirosos!"

Wilson não aguentou mais. Ele não deixaria House arruinar isso por si mesmo só porque era muito teimoso para ouvir. Ele gritou: "A perseguição nunca mentiu para você, seu idiota! E eu também! Estou ficando cansada de você assumir o pior das outras pessoas só porque está se sentindo insegura sobre si mesma! Casa, se não deixe-me contar o que aconteceu, juro por Deus que vou ... vou ... "

Wilson estava com tanta cabeça quente agora que começou a suar e teve que se apoiar contra a mesa. Tentar falar um pouco sobre o amigo era tão cansativo!

House ficou um pouco surpreso com os gritos de Wilson e ele não pôde deixar de olhar por cima do ombro. Quando ele viu o quão excitado seu amigo estava e como ele tinha que se apoiar na mesa, uma parte dele sentiu que realmente deveria ouvi-lo. Afinal, eles eram amigos há tanto tempo. Não podia terminar tudo assim, simplesmente não podia!

"Você acabou de me chamar de idiota?" House murmurou. "É meio patético que você não consiga pensar em um insulto melhor do que isso!"

Wilson exalou pesadamente. "Bem, quando você está se comportando assim, é muito difícil pensar direito! House, por favor, apenas me ouça ..."

"Tudo certo."

"Espere o que?" Wilson não previra isso. "Sério, você vai me deixar falar agora?"

"Tudo certo." House repetiu. "Mas eu aviso você. Você tem apenas uma chance. E se você começar a mentir para mim novamente, eu saberei instantaneamente. Você sempre foi um mentiroso ruim."

Ainda bem que não tenho que sair dessa , Wilson pensou consigo mesmo. Mas ele escolheu as palavras com cuidado ao dizer: "Justo. Mas posso garantir que só quero lhe dizer a verdade. Confie em mim, House, quando ouvir a história completa, se arrependerá por ter jogado uma coisa tão desnecessária." birra! "

"Oh, vamos ver sobre isso!" House bufou. "Você sabe, não é tão fácil se chutar quando você está aleijado."

Wilson sorriu involuntariamente. "Eu acho que você tem razão. Enfim, deixe-me falar por um momento, ok? Sem interromper!"

"Bem." House suspirou. "Mas é melhor que sua história valha a pena!"

House tentou esconder o quão nervoso ele realmente estava naquele momento. E se a história de Wilson não pudesse explicar o beijo corretamente? E se Wilson tivesse realmente se aproveitado da situação de Chase? Ou se Chase quisesse que ele quisesse? E se ele estivesse brincando com Wilson, assim como ele esteve com House na noite anterior?

House não podia perder Chase e seu melhor amigo. Ele simplesmente não sobreviveria a esse tipo de traição. Então, quando Wilson começou a contar tudo o que havia acontecido no escritório, ele secretamente prendeu a respiração e bloqueou todo o resto. Ele se concentrou apenas em ouvir. E que grande coisa que ele fez! Porque quando Wilson lhe disse que o beijo indesejado fez Chase chorar, House podia sentir o gelo ao redor de seu próprio coração começando a derreter ...

E assim, sua vida foi preenchida com amor mais uma vez. Foi um milagre.

Enquanto isso, Foreman e Chase estavam ocupados colhendo amostras dos diferentes cômodos do apartamento do paciente. Eles ainda não estavam conversando, pelo menos não sobre nada além das amostras. Foreman estava vasculhando a cozinha e a geladeira quando Chase voltou do quarto do paciente.

"Espero que haja outras salas para passar", declarou Chase em uma voz neutra, "porque não havia nada remotamente incomum de encontrar no quarto! E você?"

"Hã?" Foreman murmurou sem sequer olhar para o companheiro de equipe.

"Você encontrou algo?"

"Não. Parece que teremos a ver com as amostras que tiramos da sala. Não há nada aqui!"

"E o porão?" Chase perguntou.

"Hã?"

Mais uma vez, Foreman estava agindo como se nem estivesse prestando atenção. E isso era particularmente estranho, já que ele era o que tão ansiosamente insistia em ser eficiente. Chase apenas olhou para ele.

"O porão", ele repetiu pacientemente, "o prédio vem com algum tipo de porão, não acha?"

Para surpresa de Chase, Foreman gemeu com essas palavras e se virou para dar ao australiano um olhar zangado e acusador. "Não fale assim comigo! Eu não sou um idiota - eu sabia que havia um porão!"

Chase franziu a testa com a reação de Foreman. Como ele pôde ficar tão chateado de repente? "Eu não estava falando com você." Ele disse o mais cautelosamente possível. Era difícil não revelar o quão frustrado ele se sentia. "Olha, capataz, eu-"

"Você para de pronunciar meu nome dessa maneira?" Foreman estalou, cortando-o.

"Qual caminho?"

"Você sempre me chama de Foah-min! Estou cansado disso!"

"Com licença, eu pensei que era o seu nome! Devo ligar para você Eric então?"

"Oh, você entende o que eu quero dizer! É a pronúncia - isso me incomoda! Por que você não pode me chamar de Foreman como todo mundo?"

Chase ficou completamente chocado. O que importava para ele se sua pronúncia era ligeiramente diferente da de todos os outros? "Você sabe muito bem que eu não sou daqui", Chase se defendeu, "não posso evitar se meu sotaque for um pouco grosso! Você sabe, na Austrália todo mundo ..."

"Sim, sim - Austrália isso, Austrália aquilo!" Foreman exclamou e revirou os olhos. "Eu não aguento mais ouvi-lo! Você está sempre trazendo sua nacionalidade - e sua família rica! Entendi, Chase, você não precisa me lembrar de sua própria supremacia! Eu já sei que você era nascido melhor do que eu! "

"O quê? Você está maluca?" Chase gritou. "O que aconteceu com você? Eu nunca afirmei ser melhor do que qualquer um de vocês só porque sou australiana! E você sabe que meus pais estão mortos, então você não pode mais usar a família rica contra mim! Eu não herdei nada deles ! "

"Certo - boohoo! Quão trágico deve ser para você ter que viver com o mesmo salário que o resto de nós!" Foreman se moveu para reunir as amostras colhidas na sala de estar. Ele nem queria olhar para o colega loiro agora. "Só não traga isso à tona novamente, porque eu já tive o suficiente!"

Ele fez parecer um aviso. Chase foi mais uma vez totalmente chocado.

"Foreman, você está bravo comigo ou algo assim?" Ele deixou escapar a pergunta. Era simplesmente impossível para ele ignorar os comentários amargos de Foreman feitos em relação a ele. "Eu fiz algo para te ofender? Eu realmente tenho que saber!"

Isso, no entanto, só foi recebido com risadas irônicas do Foreman. "Oh não, Chase", ele disse e soou sarcástico, "você é tão inocente como sempre! Não se preocupe com a sua linda cabecinha!"

"Olha, não há razão para você ser tão condescendente ..." Chase murmurou, mas ele parou quando Foreman levantou a mão como se pedisse para ele parar.

"Não vamos mais falar sobre isso!" Ele disse irritado. "Vamos verificar o porão a seguir, ok?"

Chase precisou de muito autocontrole para apenas concordar e acrescentar as palavras: "Claro. Mal posso esperar para sair daqui de qualquer maneira."

Os dois desceram juntos, silenciosamente como sempre. Era como se eles tivessem todo o edifício para si; tinha que haver pelo menos seis apartamentos grandes nos três andares, mas era bem possível que todos os residentes estivessem fora ou no trabalho. Não havia som a ser ouvido e, por esse motivo, Chase se sentiu ainda mais tenso por estar em Foreman. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar na maneira como seu colega agia no andar de cima.

Quando chegaram ao porão, descobriram que havia várias salas. O quarto maior parecia ser usado como algum tipo de armazenamento, enquanto o menor era usado como lavanderia.

"Vou verificar aqui." Foreman murmurou e entrou na sala maior. Ele ainda parecia meio hostil.

Chase nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Ele entrou na lavanderia sem dizer uma palavra. Ele não queria mais se preocupar com o comportamento de Foreman; muitas coisas aconteceram tudo em um dia e se ele iria se preocupar com alguma coisa, deveria ter recuperado House. Mas é claro que ele ainda estava de serviço e tinha que fazer do paciente sua principal prioridade.

Ele notou uma pilha de roupas no chão que já haviam sido lavadas, ao que parecia. Eram principalmente camisas brancas e camisetas, provavelmente partes de diferentes ternos e roupas usadas no trabalho. O quarto em si não era muito grande e não havia janelas, mas havia um banco à esquerda da máquina de lavar. Chase automaticamente imaginou os moradores sentados lá, esperando suas roupas secarem. Não parecia haver líquidos tóxicos ou cheiros aqui; tudo cheirava bem e com sabão. Limpar \ limpo.

Ele se inclinou para dar uma olhada nos diferentes pós de lavagem que estavam alinhados no chão ao lado da máquina de lavar. Tudo parecia bastante normal, mas ele ainda decidiu colher uma amostra de cada um deles. Eles podem muito bem ser cuidadosos agora que eles estavam aqui ...

Foreman entrou na pequena sala sem Chase perceber. Ele ficou parado atrás dele por um tempo antes de falar. "Nada no depósito." Sua voz soou monótona e seu rosto não revelou nenhuma expressão.

Chase quase pulou quando Foreman abriu a boca, mas ele tentou esconder o quão assustado se sentia. Ele se esgueirou nele de propósito?

"Ah", ele disse, e percebeu a fraqueza em sua própria voz. "Bem, também não acho que haja algo aqui. Mas tirei algumas amostras do detergente para o caso".

"Direita." Era tudo o que Foreman tinha a dizer sobre isso.

Chase endireitou as costas e virou-se para olhar para o colega. "Então foi isso, certo? Vamos voltar para o hospital com eles, sim?" Ele não suportava mais olhar para o Foreman franzindo a testa - ele só queria sair o mais rápido possível. O silêncio desconfortável também estava lhe dando nos nervos.

Foreman apenas cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Ainda não." Ele disse e virou-se para a porta. Chase não tinha notado isso antes, mas havia uma fechadura. "Não estou pronto para voltar. Ainda temos negócios a tratar."

Chase não entendeu uma palavra disso. "Nós somos os únicos aqui. Por que você acabou de trancar a porta?" Ele perguntou, mas Foreman não estava com disposição para responder a isso, parecia. "E que tipo de negócio você quer dizer? Eu já disse, já tirei algumas amostras. Não há mais nada para ver aqui!"

Foreman certificou-se de que a porta ainda estivesse devidamente trancada enquanto dava um passo à frente. "Não é esse tipo de negócio que precisamos cuidar", disse ele, "digamos que seja mais pessoal desta vez. Há algo que devo lhe perguntar, você vê."

Por alguma razão, o tom na voz de Foreman deixou Chase realmente desconfortável. Ele parecia tão grave e sério. Ele ainda estava bravo com ele?

"O que você precisa saber?" Chase engoliu algumas vezes. Ele não gostava do jeito que Foreman estava olhando para ele agora.

"O que você acha que eu quero saber?" Foreman bufou e seu comportamento estava começando a parecer desagradável novamente.

"Eu sou honestamente sem noção", Chase disse com um ligeiro aborrecimento em sua voz, "olha, apenas vá direto ao ponto! Eu realmente quero sair daqui ..."

"Bem, eu não quero isso! Ainda não!" Foreman se opôs. "Então aqui está a coisa - eu quero saber o que diabos você está fazendo! Como você conseguiu tudo? Deve ser algo que você planeja há pelo menos um tempo!"

"O que?" Chase cuspiu. "Foreman, o que diabos está falando desta vez?"

"Você não me engana, Chase. Você sabe do que estou falando. Quero saber como você conseguiu enganar todo mundo. Sim, isso mesmo - eu sei exatamente do que você é esse pequeno esquema! Eu posso veja através de você! "

Chase pensou que isso era algum tipo de piada, então ele quase caiu na gargalhada. No entanto, foi uma coisa boa que ele não fez porque Foreman parecia genuinamente irritado neste minuto.

"Eu não tenho ideia de onde você está indo com isso!" Ele disse em vez disso. Isso estava ficando muito ridículo!

"Você está flertando com todo mundo no hospital", gritou Foreman, "e vi como você conseguiu seduzir não apenas Cuddy e Wilson, mas também acho que House também! Você os enlouqueceu. para você, não é? Então diga-me, Chase, o aumento de salário valeu a pena vender sua alma? "

Chase sentiu febre de repente. Suas bochechas estavam queimando, provavelmente com raiva. Foreman não tinha o direito de fazer esse tipo de suposição! Ele admitiu que se deixaria seduzir por várias enfermeiras, mas a coisa com Cuddy, Taub e Wilson ... Não havia sido sua escolha! Ele nunca teria procurado um colega ou chefe apenas para conseguir um aumento de salário ou uma promoção! E a coisa com House ... isso não era sobre sedução! Era sobre se apaixonar por ele. Não foi brincadeira.

"Olha, eu realmente não tenho tempo para isso!" Chase exclamou. Ele decidiu que estava chateado demais, machucado demais para explicar a verdade para Foreman. Isso não era da conta dele. "Apenas me deixe em paz, está bem? Você não tem o direito de me acusar dessas coisas!"

Ele queria sair daquele quarto minúsculo e estreito. Ele precisava de um pouco de ar fresco e precisava estar perto de outras pessoas além de Foreman. Ele estava desesperado para fugir. Ele tentou superar o companheiro de equipe, mas Foreman se colocou no caminho. Ele garantiu que a porta estivesse bloqueada.

"Mover!" Chase ouviu-se gritar. "Estou saindo agora!"

"Não, você não é!" Foreman o empurrou para trás pelos ombros, e foi um gesto violento e raivoso que quase fez Chase tropeçar no banco ao lado da máquina de lavar. "Você não vai embora até que eu diga!" Foreman gritou.

"O que diabos aconteceu com você?" Chase deixou escapar em frustração. "Você não pode me fazer ficar contra a minha vontade!"

"Sim eu posso!" Foreman saltou para frente e segurou os pulsos do australiano. "Eu não vou deixar você ir até que você admita! Você seduziu Cuddy e House porque ainda acha que merece receber mais do que o resto de nós! Você nem é tão trabalhador, seu egoísta filho da puta" "Eu quero que você admita, Chase, porque eu sei quem você realmente é. Você ainda é aquele pirralho mimado que vive do dinheiro do seu pai! Você nem seria contratado se não fosse por ele, porque no fundo todos sabemos que você é inútil! "

"Cale a boca, Foreman, você não sabe nada sobre mim!" Chase lutou para se libertar, mas não adiantou. Foreman era muito maior e mais forte do que ele. "Me deixar ir!" Ele começou a implorar.

"Não, porque você ainda não está admitindo!" Foreman sabia que ele tinha vantagem aqui e estava gostando muito. "Você realmente pensou que iria se safar, não é? Você pensou que poderia enganar todo mundo com sua aparência e seus encantos! Eu tenho que admitir, estou surpreso que até House se apaixonou por isso, mas ele saberá o verdade sobre você em breve. Porque a verdade é, Chase, que você não passa de uma prostituta! Você está disposto a fazer todo mundo desde que pague, não é?

"Não!" Chase gritou. "Você está errado! Eu nunca ..."

"Apenas desista do ato!" Foreman o interrompeu. "Você sabe que eu estou certa, você simplesmente não quer encarar a pessoa que você realmente é! Eu sei tudo sobre o seu beijo com Taub também! Eu sei que você não o iniciou por si mesmo, mas você deixou que ele te beijasse. só porque você não queria perder a aposta e os 100 dólares! Como isso não faz de você uma prostituta? "

De repente, Chase não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer. Era verdade que ele havia deixado os vários beijos indesejados acontecerem porque ele não queria perder a aposta. Mas nunca foi sobre o dinheiro! Ele não se importava com os 100 dólares. Antes, ele não queria perder para o Foreman ... Ele sabia o quão arrogante ele seria e o quanto ele o provocaria e provocaria se vencesse. Chase se odiava por ter levado uma aposta tão a sério, mas sabia que Foreman sempre procurara uma razão para zombar dele. E agora que ele ainda não havia perdido a aposta, Foreman ainda conseguiu encontrar algo para zombar dele.

"Veja! Você nem pode negar!" Foreman começou a rir alto. "Eu sabia que tinha razão! Você é apenas uma prostituta que tem a sorte de ter sua boa aparência! Se não fosse pela sua boa aparência, ninguém neste mundo se importaria com você ..."

"Foreman, por favor", Chase começou a lutar novamente, enquanto estava desesperado para se libertar e escapar dessa situação humilhante, "por favor, eu estou te implorando, apenas me deixe ir!"

"Por que eu faria isso? Estou gostando muito disso!" Foreman sorriu. De repente, ele retirou uma mão do pulso do australiano apenas para agarrar seus fios loiros de cabelo. Ele começou a puxar, forçando Chase a se aproximar. "O que é preciso para receber um beijo de você?" Ele perguntou provocativamente. "Quanto eu tenho que pagar a você? Quanto Cuddy e House têm que pagar a você?"

"Foreman, me deixe ir!" Chase tentou se afastar dele, mas sem sorte.

"Sabe, é exatamente por isso que eu inventei a aposta", disse Foreman, "eu sabia que a aposta revelaria o quão sacana você é! Acho que todo o hospital já sabe até agora - ou pelo menos eles Estão todos fofocando sobre você! Você sabia disso? Então, como você se sente, Robert? Você está pronto para admitir que não é melhor que o resto de nós?

"Eu nunca disse que era melhor que qualquer um de vocês!" Chase ofegou e lutou para não gritar quando Foreman começou a puxar o cabelo novamente. "Por favor, apenas me ouça - eu não sou melhor que ninguém, ok?"

"Você terá que fazer melhor que isso! Eu quero que você admita que é uma prostituta!"

"Mas eu não sou…"

Foreman perdeu a paciência e decidiu forçar o australiano de joelhos. Ele continuou a puxar as mechas loiras e, finalmente, Chase quebrou.

"Ok! Tudo bem, eu admito!" Chase estremeceu de dor e ofegou. "Eu sou uma péssima prostituta e não sou melhor que ninguém! Eu nunca fui! Você está feliz agora? Apenas deixe ir!"

Foreman estava feliz por Chase ter admitido tudo isso. Mas ele ainda não havia terminado com ele. Ele ainda estava com raiva. "Ainda não." Ele disse.

"Mas eu disse o que você queria que eu dissesse!" Chase não aguentava mais isso. Ele não conseguia nem pensar com clareza por causa da dor que sentia. "O que mais você quer de mim?"

Foreman sabia exatamente o que responder a isso. "Eu quero que você me beije." Ele disse sem nem rir. "Como você beijou House e todos os outros!"

Chase congelou. Não, ele não poderia fazer isso. Foi apenas partir o coração de House novamente e ele não queria perdê-lo. Ele simplesmente não podia arriscar! Quando ele não respondeu, Foreman se curvou para aproximar os lábios dos de Chase, mas isso não iria acontecer. Desta vez, Chase objetou e virou a cabeça.

"Chase, não seja difícil", Foreman parecia um pouco irritado, "você já beijou todo mundo, então pode me incluir!"

"Não!" Chase exclamou. "Olha, eu não posso ..."

"Por que não?" Foreman gritou. "Você está dizendo que eu sou o único no mundo que não é digno de beijar você?"

"Você me chamou de prostituta!" Chase contestou. "Você realmente achou que eu ia achar isso lisonjeiro?"

Foreman não respondeu. De repente, ele não apenas ficou com raiva. Ele ficou furioso. Chase era tão arrogante! Como ele poderia negar-lhe um beijo quando ele estava disposto a beijar todo mundo? Foreman pensou que talvez Chase ainda fosse o mesmo garoto rico que desprezava ele e sua formação "criminosa". E isso o fez berrar furiosamente:

"Tudo bem! Não me beije se eu te repelir tanto! Mas eu quero que você me responda isso: como você tem me ignorado todos esses anos quando eu a olho desde o primeiro dia? O dia em que nos conhecemos , conversamos e rimos juntos no escritório de House e você realmente me fez acreditar que eu tinha uma chance com você! Mas então você começou a flertar e dormir com Cameron! Você tem alguma ideia de como eu me senti rejeitado? como é humilhante para mim que nem mesmo uma prostituta como você possa se dar ao trabalho de me notar? "

"Espere, você está falando sério?" Chase tentou olhar para Foreman, mas sua cabeça foi empurrada apenas para baixo novamente. "Foreman, me desculpe - eu não tinha ideia de que você se sentia assim!"

Chase só pensara que Foreman havia lhe pedido um beijo para humilhá-lo. Como poderia ser que Foreman tinha sentimentos por ele e ele nem percebeu? Chase parecia um idiota. Ele nunca imaginou que Foreman pudesse gostar dele. De fato, ele sempre pensou que Foreman o odiava, mesmo antes de Cameron. Mas ele nunca teve a chance de dizer todas as coisas que queria publicar.

"Você continua me recusando de novo e de novo. É tarde demais para pedir desculpas agora", Foreman disse: "Estou ansioso por você, Chase! Acho que é hora de seguir em frente!"

De repente, Foreman o soltou, mas foi apenas para empurrá-lo no chão duro de pedra, usando toda a sua força.

"Espere, o que você está fazendo?" Chase gritou enquanto tentava lutar contra as mãos fortes de Foreman, trabalhando para nivelá-lo com o chão. "Não, capataz, não-"

"É isso que preciso fazer para esquecer todas as vezes que você me ignorou", murmurou Foreman com uma voz determinada e cínica, "não se preocupe. Estou disposto a pagar depois. Isso faz bem para prostitutas como você, não é? "

Chase continuou implorando para ele parar. Ele continuou dizendo não, continuou dizendo que ele não queria que isso acontecesse. Mas isso só fez Foreman ser brutal com ele. Basicamente, ele se jogou no australiano, certificando-se de agarrar seus braços para que ele não pudesse escapar. Quando Chase começou a se contorcer e se contorceu para fugir, Foreman lhe deu um tapa no estômago para que ele não pudesse respirar.

"Por favor, não ..." Chase ofegou. Essas eram as duas únicas palavras que ele conseguia pronunciar nesse momento. Ele se sentiu dominado pelo pânico e pelo medo. "Por favor, não ..."

Foreman virou-o para que ele estivesse deitado de bruços. Enquanto ele estava deitado em cima dele, ele empurrou a cabeça de Chase no chão de concreto. Foreman se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

"Não se preocupe, assim que isso acabar, eu nunca mais vou colocar uma mão em você. Na verdade, eu nunca vou me importar com você de novo! Isso é uma promessa!"

Chase ficou tão horrorizado que ele não conseguiu responder ou sequer mover um músculo. Ele se esforçou para engolir o nó na garganta e fechou os olhos. Se ele pudesse desaparecer dentro de si mesmo para não ter que experimentar o que estava prestes a acontecer ... Se ele pudesse deixar de existir. Se ao menos - se ao menos ele ainda estivesse com House. Seu amor por House era a única coisa que poderia mantê-lo saudável a essa altura ... Mesmo quando sabia que nunca mais se sentiria limpo.

Foreman olhou para as lágrimas começando a aparecer nos olhos de Chase. Uma parte dele se sentia extremamente culpado pelo que estava prestes a fazer, especialmente porque se lembrava de quanto gostava de seu amigo e colega australiano. Mas então ele lembrou a si mesmo como tinha sido ferido por Chase quando seus sentimentos nunca foram devolvidos. Nesta semana, Chase estava demonstrando interesse em todos no hospital, exceto Foreman. Isso não foi justo. Se Chase pensou que ele poderia se safar beijando todos e agindo como uma vagabunda, ele certamente merecia ser tratado como um.

Foreman orou a Deus para que ele pudesse finalmente seguir em frente depois disso. Ele sentia falta daqueles bons e velhos tempos, quando era novo no hospital e só conhecia Chase. Naquela época, ambos eram tão inocentes. Tão despreocupado. Se ao menos fosse possível ele voltar àquela época - em vez de se vingar do sonho que nunca vira realidade.

Mas, novamente, essa era sua única chance de estar com Chase. Era algo que ele precisava fazer. Foreman apenas rezou para que ele pudesse viver com ele depois ...

CHCHCHCH

Mais tarde naquele dia, House parou no escritório de Wilson apenas para informá-lo que estava saindo mais cedo.

"Se Cuddy me pedir, você inventa uma desculpa válida para mim, está bem?"

Wilson deu um sorriso irônico ao amigo e assentiu. "Claro. Acho que devo tanto a você!"

"Está certo!" House disse com um sorriso. "E você também vai me almoçar pelo resto deste mês! Esse é o castigo que você recebeu por beijar meu Wombat, mesmo que você estivesse apenas tentando provar um ponto!"

Wilson suspirou, mas sabia que House não estava realmente chateado com isso agora que sabia a verdadeira natureza do beijo. Agora que ele estava convencido de que Chase era todo dele, seu mundo estava brilhante e feliz novamente.

"Tudo bem", disse Wilson, "estou acostumado a comprar seu almoço todos os dias, então por que não?"

House riu. Ele adorou quando as coisas finalmente começaram a seguir seu caminho.

\- Ah, mais uma coisa - anunciou House, acenando um pouco com a bengala -, eu estou indo para a casa de Chase hoje à noite. Eu apenas pensei que você gostaria de saber disso.

Wilson não conseguiu evitar sorrir. "Isso é ótimo, House. Você vai se beijar e fazer as pazes, não é?"

"Esse era o meu plano, sim." House assentiu. Ele não tinha medo de admitir isso para ninguém agora; seu maior desejo era voltar ao apartamento de Chase e nunca mais sair. "Ah, e acho que eu deveria gritar um pouco com o garoto também. Ele nunca voltou ao hospital para terminar seu trabalho", House acrescentou brincando: "Aposto que ele tirou o resto do dia e deixou Foreman fazer todo o possível." trabalhe com as amostras que eles coletaram! "

"House, por favor", Wilson sabia que seu amigo não falava sério, mas achava que deveria se opor de qualquer maneira. "Você não vai repreender, mesmo que seja o chefe dele! Na verdade, acho que deveria pedir desculpas!"

"Sim, sim - obrigado, Wilson, por não saber quando estou sendo irônico!" House riu de novo e balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Mas não se preocupe; hoje à noite estou fazendo todo o possível para mostrar ao Wombat o quão romântico eu posso ser. Ele não será capaz de resistir aos meus encantos, tenho certeza disso! agite seu mundo! "

Wilson queria ser feliz por eles, mas não pôde deixar de suspirar e murmurar: "Muita informação, House. Não preciso saber o que você vai fazer um com o outro ..."

House se divertiu com o repentino embaraço de Wilson, então ele piscou para ele e disse: "Vou lhe dar todos os detalhes sujos amanhã, não se preocupe!"


	14. Capítulo 14

House estava parado em frente ao espelho em seu próprio apartamento. Ele chegou em casa cedo para tomar banho e se trocar. Ele havia se convencido de que deveria usar sua camisa preta, uma vez que era bastante decente sem parecer que ele estava se esforçando demais. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir quando olhou para si mesmo. Oh garoto, ele realmente fez um esforço para parecer o melhor desta vez. Não era algo com que ele normalmente se importasse, mas House pensou que Chase merecia tudo de bom depois da maneira como o havia tratado antes.

Ele se lembrou de suas próprias palavras e isso o fez se sentir vergonhoso. Ele não podia nem começar a dizer o quanto se arrependia de seu comportamento infantil. Mas, por alguma razão, House estava convencido de que Chase podia achar em seu coração perdoá-lo - em algum momento, pelo menos. Porque House estava determinado a trazer seu jogo a noite. Ele não queria apenas encantar Chase e fazer o garoto se apaixonar ainda mais por ele, mas também queria mostrar que ele podia ser romântico e carinhoso. E, mais importante, hoje à noite era a noite em que House finalmente admitiria a seu empregado o quanto ele significava para ele e por quanto tempo ele estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por ele. Nunca poderia haver mais ninguém na vida de House.

House queria que Chase soubesse que os dias solitários haviam acabado. Ele não o deixaria nunca mais. Não voluntariamente, de qualquer maneira.

Ele pegou uma garrafa de vinho tinto a caminho do apartamento de Chase. Ele teve que admitir que não tinha ideia do que comprar outro homem quando quis impressioná-lo. Quando ele estava com Stacy, ele às vezes comprava flores para ela porque sabia que as meninas gostavam desse tipo de gesto. (E porque essa era sua única maneira de fazer as pazes com ela sempre que ela estava brava com ele por algo bobo). Mas ele tinha a sensação de que Chase era diferente. O garoto não parecia precisar desses gestos superficiais envolvendo presentes um pouco caros. House achava que seu empregado preferiria apreciar sua empresa.

Ele se sentiu o cara mais sortudo do mundo enquanto estacionava o carro do lado de fora do prédio. Ele não podia acreditar que finalmente encontrara alguém que se importava tanto com ele. Ele esquecera que o amor podia ser uma emoção tão poderosa e emocionante. No entanto, ele não se sentiu tão sortudo quando lembrou que o apartamento de Chase estava no terceiro andar. Droga, ele tinha esquecido todas as escadas! Isso provavelmente lhe custaria dez minutos. Ainda assim, não importava. Nada poderia quebrar seu espírito. Ele ia ver a pessoa por quem estava apaixonado, e nenhum obstáculo poderia impedi-lo.

Ao chegar ao terceiro andar, seu coração estava batendo de exaustão e excitação. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e também verificou se seu hálito ainda estava fresco e menta - estava. Porra, Wilson zombaria dele se soubesse que seu amigo se tornara tão consciente de sua própria aparência. Ainda valia a pena, no entanto. Era a prova de que ele se importava.

Ele tocou a campainha. Mal podia esperar para ver o olhar no rosto do Wombat quando percebeu que House havia chegado para compensar tudo. Ele esperava que ele sorrisse - ou talvez até o abraçasse. De qualquer maneira, ele só queria que Chase fosse feliz novamente. Ele merecia tanto.

Mas a porta não foi atendida. House esperou meio minuto. Então ele tocou a campainha novamente. Ele sabia que Chase estava em casa. Ele viu que as luzes estavam acesas na janela enquanto ele estava parado na rua. House sabia que não devia ser enganado tão facilmente.

Então, o que isso significava? Chase estava ignorando ele? Ele tocou a campainha mais uma vez. Ele pensou que talvez Chase estivesse no chuveiro e não o tivesse ouvido. Quando isso não funcionou, ele pegou o celular do bolso. Ele decidiu que deveria tentar ligar para o celular de Chase. E mesmo que isso não desse certo, ele estava determinado a continuar tocando a campainha até que a porta fosse atendida. House sabia que ele podia ser teimoso às vezes, mas não havia como ele desistir e voltar para casa. Ele simplesmente precisava ver Chase. Mesmo se o garoto ainda estivesse chateado demais para falar com ele, ele não poderia sair até que ele o tivesse visto ...

Dentro do apartamento, o celular do australiano estava tocando, mas foi ignorado. Chase estava deitado no sofá, com o rosto para cima e olhando para o teto. Ele não tinha ideia de quanto tempo ele estava lá. Ele havia perdido toda a noção do tempo. Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para o telefone. Ele viu que o interlocutor era House e imaginou que era seu chefe quem estava do lado de fora e tocando a campainha também. Mas isso não importava. Ele não ia abrir a porta para ninguém. Ele nem ia se levantar do sofá. Sua visão era muito embaçada e ele provavelmente acabaria perdendo o equilíbrio de qualquer maneira. Ele não estava tão bêbado há anos. Ele olhou para a garrafa meio vazia de vodka no chão. De repente, ele se odiou por ser tão patético. Ele estava começando a se transformar em sua própria mãe, e isso era algo que ele jurara a si mesmo que nunca faria. Ele não queria sofrer o mesmo destino que ela. Quando ela bebeu até a morte, tudo foi tão doloroso que Chase não conseguia nem pensar em sua memória sem sentir seu estômago revirar.

Ele não queria se tornar esse tipo de pessoa. Ele não queria ser tão fraco e agir tão dramaticamente. Mas ele não pôde evitar. Tudo estava se tornando demais e essa era a única maneira de esquecer, parecia ...

Ele pensou no momento em que Foreman lhe pediu um beijo e tentou puxá-lo para mais perto. Chase ficou tão chocado, especialmente ao saber que seu companheiro de equipe teve esses sentimentos secretos por ele todos esses anos. E agora esses sentimentos se transformaram em ódio - ou pelo menos algo semelhante a isso. Chase sentiu genuinamente odiado por Foreman. Era um sentimento que ele não estava acostumado. De uma maneira estranha, isso o fez se sentir culpado como o inferno. Ele deve ter feito algo errado em algum momento, mas não conseguiu identificar o que era. Ele tinha sido ignorante? Arrogante? Ele estava cego e ocupado demais para perceber quando outras pessoas estavam tentando fazer contato com ele?

Ele não sabia. Todas essas perguntas permaneceram sem resposta. Tudo o que ele tinha certeza era da culpa que estava sentindo. Ele imaginou que Foreman provavelmente estava certo sobre ele. Ele havia tomado as coisas como garantidas e se aproveitado de sua própria popularidade. Ele não agiu tão humilde quanto deveria. Ele merecia pagar por sua própria estupidez. Mas, por alguma razão, o castigo que ele pensava estar enfrentando nunca havia ocorrido ...

Chase lembrou o quão aterrorizado ele se sentia e o quão bravo Foreman estava. Lembrou-se de Foreman deitado de costas ... E, no entanto, a coisa horrível que parecia ter acontecido nunca aconteceu. No momento, ele mal conseguia se lembrar do incidente em detalhes, mas tinha certeza de que Foreman estava beijando seu pescoço - e que ele próprio começara a chorar silenciosamente naquele segundo. Chase sentiu vergonha de sua própria reação, mas agora que pensava nisso, as lágrimas silenciosas foram provocadas por sua própria angústia, então talvez fosse natural. Ele assumiu que essa era a razão pela qual Foreman parou de repente. As lágrimas. Quando Foreman viu como estava assustado, ele deve ter se convencido de que não podia continuar.

Chase lembrou-se das palavras de Foreman: "Eu não posso fazer isso. Deus, droga, eu não posso fazer isso!"

Foreman se afastou dele imediatamente. Ele se levantou do chão com tanta pressa como se o prédio tivesse sido incendiado e ele precisava fugir da sala instantaneamente. Chase não se atreveu a olhar para ele, mas quando teve certeza de que Foreman não tentaria tocá-lo novamente, sentou-se e tentou enxugar as lágrimas antes de perder todo o controle de si mesmo. Ele até se sentiu tremer de medo.

Era como se Foreman estivesse lutando para decidir o próximo passo. Chase adivinhou que ele se sentiu zangado e arrependido ao mesmo tempo, mas que tinha medo de revelá-lo. Ele nunca se desculpou por ter chocado Chase e assustado-o. Em vez disso, Foreman havia dito:

" A aposta está oficialmente cancelada. Você disse que não. Mas adivinhe? Ninguém vence desta vez. Ninguém está pagando - nunca valeu a pena."

Foreman deixou o porão e o prédio, dirigindo de volta para o hospital sozinho. Chase continuou sentado no chão por vários minutos enquanto precisava se lembrar. Ele não conseguia entender o que acabara de acontecer. Não, o que quase aconteceu. Ele estava aliviado e chateado ao mesmo tempo. Ele se perguntou o que Foreman quis dizer quando disse que "nunca valeu a pena". Ele quis dizer que Chase não valia todo o trabalho?

Chase voltou direto para o apartamento, pois não suportava encarar ninguém. Ele se sentiu culpado. Ele se odiava por se meter em problemas. Para decepcionar as pessoas e não perceber os sentimentos de outras pessoas.

Ele fora chamado de prostituta por House. E então pelo Foreman. E se eles estivessem certos sobre ele? Chase não se sentia mais digno do amor de ninguém. Ele nem iria implorar a House para levá-lo de volta. Ele não merecia isso. Ele não era bom - machucava outras pessoas sem saber, e não queria que House se machucasse e depois o odiasse do jeito que Foreman o odiava.

Então ele começou a pensar em sua mãe. Quando o pai de Chase deixou a família, ela ficou tão sozinha e deprimida que não conseguiu escapar. E então a bebida começou. Chase havia dito a si mesmo que ele precisava ficar bêbado também ... Sua mãe havia lhe ensinado que era uma fuga fácil. Que isso faria tudo parecer mais fácil. E então ele decidiu beber um pouco da vodka que havia deixado de seu aniversário. Mas um copo se transformou em muitos. Muitos…

E agora ... Agora ele se viu no sofá, incapaz de se levantar. E House ainda estava tocando a campainha. Por que ele não podia simplesmente ir embora? A cabeça de Chase estava girando. Ele não queria que ninguém o visse assim. Ele não queria que o mundo soubesse que pessoa patética ele era.

De repente, House começou a bater na porta com o punho. E ele gritou: "Chase, eu sei que você está aí! Sou eu - abra!"

Como? Como ele deveria abrir a porta? Chase fechou os olhos. "Por favor, deixe-me só!" Ele se ouviu respondendo. "Apenas me deixe em paz!"

Quando House ouviu isso, ele balançou a cabeça irritado e sussurrou para si mesmo: "Oh, de jeito nenhum! Eu não vou a lugar nenhum!"

Ele tocou a campainha mais uma vez. "Eu apenas quero ver você!" Ele gritou. "Eu realmente preciso falar com você! Não seja tão criança, Chase. Deixe-me entrar, e eu prometo que vou me comportar desta vez!"

Chase nem respondeu a ele desta vez. House decidiu que já bastava. Ele estava pronto para chutar a porta, mas então o atingiu: ele nem tinha verificado se a porta estava trancada. Ele segurou a maçaneta da porta e, assim, percebeu que era capaz de empurrar a porta.

"Oh, bom pensamento!" House disse a si mesmo com orgulho. E quando ele entrou no apartamento, ele gritou: "Que isso seja uma lição para você, jovem! Se você deixar a porta destrancada, um homem sexy como eu entrará na sala - mesmo sem um convite!"

House estava esperando algum tipo de resposta de seu empregado, mesmo que irritado. Mas quando ele parou para olhar Chase no sofá, ele fez uma pausa e sua mente ficou em branco. Ele percebeu instantaneamente que algo estava errado. Chase estava deitado lá sem sequer olhar para ele. Ele estava apenas olhando para o teto e seu rosto não revelou emoções. Havia uma garrafa de vodka no chão! House não podia acreditar. O garoto tinha perdido a cabeça?

"Que diabos!" Ele exclamou e se aproximou do sofá. "Você começou a beber? Chase, você está bêbado ?!"

Finalmente, Chase olhou para ele. Demorou um pouco antes que ele pudesse pensar no que dizer. "House, não é uma boa hora. Por favor, vá embora. Não estou com disposição para conversar esta noite."

Mas House não quis ouvir esse tipo de conversa. "Como eu devo ir embora?" Ele gritou de frustração. "Chase, eu posso ver que você está chateada! Eu não posso simplesmente te deixar desse jeito!"

Chase queria fazer um comentário sobre House o deixando na outra noite, mas ele não o fez. Afinal, ele não queria culpar House por nada. Não foi culpa de House. Era dele.

"Não vale a pena", ele sussurrou, repetindo as palavras de Foreman, "eu não valho a pena!"

"Do que você está falando?" House não podia acreditar em uma palavra disso. Será que realmente Chase estava agindo dessa maneira por causa das coisas que ele havia dito antes em seu escritório? Ele realmente poderia ter machucado tanto o Wombat? "Chase, olhe, eu tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa. Não, por favor, não me diga para sair novamente, porque isso é algo que eu tenho que sair do meu peito!"

Chase apenas suspirou. Ele não estava disposto a ouvir, mas não podia dizer não a House. "Tudo certo." Ele sussurrou.

"Posso me sentar?" House perguntou, já pegando uma cadeira da cozinha para que ele pudesse se sentar ao lado de Chase e olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele colocou a cadeira ao lado do sofá. "Desculpe, eu sei que você quer que eu vá embora, mas eu realmente tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa: Chase, desculpe. Por favor, perdoe-me pelo modo como me comportei hoje!"

Chase franziu a testa. Quando House estava sentado e olhando para ele, parecia que o quarto havia parado de girar. Ele ainda não estava sóbrio, mas sabia que estava mais lúcido agora. De qualquer forma, ele não tinha visto isso acontecer. "Espere, você está se desculpando?" Ele disse incrédulo. "Por quê?"

"Porque eu fui um idiota quando não acreditei em você", admitiu House. "Wilson me contou tudo. Sinto muito, eu deveria ter confiado em você. Eu deveria saber que você nunca faria algo assim. Mas Chase, que sou louco por você, você significa muito para mim e o pensamento de perdê-lo é mais assustador do que qualquer outra coisa neste mundo! Eu acho - não sei - que me apaixonei por você E só pedi a Wilson para convidá-lo para sair porque queria ter certeza de que você se sentia da mesma maneira por mim.

House fez uma pausa. Havia tantas coisas a dizer, mas agora ele queria permitir que Chase respondesse ao seu pedido de desculpas. O australiano estava mais focado agora. House sabia que ele tinha ouvido e entendido cada palavra.

"Você está realmente apaixonado por mim?" A voz de Chase era calma, mas sua expressão parecia perturbada. Parecia que ele estava à beira das lágrimas.

"Sim eu estou." House não pôde deixar de sorrir e ele estendeu a mão para segurar a mão de Chase. Parecia frio, mas House achou que poderia esquentá-lo entre as próprias mãos. "Você deveria saber que estou profundamente apaixonada por você, mesmo que não seja a pessoa que discute meus sentimentos. Por favor, me perdoe. Eu nunca deveria ter saído com você na outra noite! Foi tão estúpido e desnecessário. Eu prometo que nunca mais acontecerá. Ou, pelo menos, tentarei agir como adulto a partir de agora. Sei que posso ser difícil de lidar, mas farei o meu melhor ... "House se deteve quando viu aquilo. uma lágrima caiu do olho de Chase e caiu na almofada. "Espere, o que há de errado?" Ele perguntou. De repente, ele se sentiu extremamente preocupado.

E assim, Chase começou a chorar. Ele estava segurando por tanto tempo agora e o álcool o tornara mais sensível.

"Sinto muito", ele soluçou, quase tendo que suspirar, "Sinto muito, House! Por favor, me perdoe, eu não mereço você! Você estava certa sobre mim mais cedo. Eu sou apenas uma prostituta e você é bom demais para mim! "

House ficou absolutamente horrorizado ao ouvir isso. Como Chase poderia dizer isso sobre si mesmo? "Não, não, não diga isso!" House implorou para ele. "Esse é o álcool falando. Confie em mim, Chase, você não é uma prostituta! Eu estava muito errado em chamá-lo assim! Eu retiro tudo isso!"

"Não é o álcool falando!" Chase contestou. "É verdade! Eu não sou digno de você ou de mais ninguém. Eu não mereço ser amado!"

House balançou a cabeça e tentou acalmar o australiano acariciando sua mão levemente. Mas então ele notou algo que fez seu estômago revirar e seu corpo congelar. Havia vários machucados no pulso da criança. Parecia que alguém estava segurando sua mão capturada, até ao ponto de ferir o Wombat.

"Chase, que diabos é isso?" Ele perguntou e apontou para as marcas em seu pulso. "Quem fez isto para voce?"

Chase apenas fungou, mas ele não tentou puxar a mão para longe de House. "Algo aconteceu mais cedo", ele finalmente admitiu, "mas eu estou bem. Não foi tão ruim. Ele só queria me assustar, eu acho".

"Quem só queria te assustar?" House cuspiu em indignação. "Chase, você precisa me contar tudo agora!"

As bochechas de Chase estavam vermelhas e molhadas de lágrimas. "Há algo que você deve saber primeiro." Ele engoliu algumas vezes e depois olhou para House. "Eu terminei a aposta. Está tudo acabado agora, House. Não preciso mais deixar as pessoas se aproximarem de mim. Só você pode fazer isso a partir de agora. Se você ainda me quiser."

"Claro que eu ainda quero você! Não seja bobo, nada poderia me fazer mudar de idéia sobre isso." House deu um beijo rápido na mão de Chase. "Mas você tem que me dizer o que aconteceu, ok? Caso contrário, não poderei ajudá-lo!"

Chase apenas assentiu. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, mas depois começou a contar a House tudo o que havia acontecido com Foreman. Ele lhe disse a razão pela qual Foreman estava tão bravo. E por que ele começou a aposta. E, no final, ele também disse a House que Foreman quase fizera algo com Chase contra sua vontade, mas que havia mudado de idéia no último segundo. (House soube instantaneamente o que ele quis dizer com "alguma coisa").

Para ser sincero, House estava fervendo de raiva. Ele queria caçar Foreman e demitir seu traseiro arrependido! Ele não deveria se safar de algo assim! Como ele ousou tratar o Wombat dessa maneira? Como ele se atreveu a fazê-lo acreditar que era uma pessoa má que não merecia ser amada? Mas então, House teve que dizer a si mesmo que ele iria lidar com Foreman mais tarde. Ele seria punido quando chegasse a hora. Porque agora, ele tinha que se concentrar em confortar o Wombat. O seu Wombat.

Chase começou a chorar de novo quando disse a House que Foreman o empurrou para o chão. Mesmo se ele tivesse parado a tempo, Chase não conseguia se lembrar de ter estado tão aterrorizado antes.

"Mas eu mereci", ele fungou, "a culpa foi minha. Tudo o que aconteceu nesta semana foi tudo culpa minha. Eu posso ver isso agora."

"O que, você está brincando comigo?" House exclamou. "Chase, como você pôde pensar isso? Foreman não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez! Você não fez nada de errado! Como você deveria saber que ele gostava de você quando ele sempre agia como se não desse a mínima?" sobre você?"

Lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas de Chase novamente. Ele se perguntou se realmente era o álcool que estava fazendo, porque ele realmente se sentia com o coração partido. Era uma sensação horrível estar com nojo de si mesmo.

"Você não entende, House", ele disse com uma voz derrotada e derrotada, "fiz algo errado. Nunca disse não! Levei a aposta estúpida muito a sério. Nunca deveria ter deixado todas essas pessoas se aproximarem de mim. Eu sou tão fraco que é patético! "

House queria dizer a Chase que ele estava errado, mas ele podia sentir que o garoto não estava com disposição para discussões. A melhor coisa que ele poderia fazer era tentar entender o que ele quis dizer com isso. Ele acariciou a mão do Wombat novamente, tentando lembrá-lo de que tudo ficaria bem.

"Então me diga", House disse com uma voz calma, "por que é tão difícil dizer não às pessoas? Sempre foi um problema para você?"

Chase pensou sobre isso por um momento. "Tudo começou quando meu pai abandonou a família. Depois disso, eu nunca mais poderia dizer à minha mãe ou negar-lhe qualquer coisa. Fiquei com medo de que, se dissesse não, ela ficaria brava e me deixaria também." Ele parou para pensar novamente. "Mas é claro, ela acabou me deixando assim mesmo quando morreu e eu estava sozinha."

House podia ver o padrão e tudo fazia sentido para ele. "Então, deixe-me ver se entendi", disse ele, "você não pode dizer não às pessoas porque tem medo de que elas fiquem bravas e deixem você como seus pais? Estou certo?"

Ele era. House sabia que ele era. Oh, como tudo fazia sentido agora! Foi por isso que Chase ficou com Cameron por tanto tempo, mesmo que ela o tivesse tratado como se ele não fosse bom o suficiente para ela. O garoto estava com medo de ficar sozinho. Ele estava com medo de que as pessoas lhe virassem as costas e parassem de amá-lo de repente se ele se opusesse demais. Chase estava com medo de ficar sozinho ... E House sabia tudo sobre solidão.

"Você não entende", Chase se defendeu, pois temia que House não entendesse ", fui abandonado por pessoas a vida toda! Você tem alguma idéia de como é horrível quando alguém em sua vida lhe diz?" que eles não te amam mais e depois vão embora? "

Chase foi dominado por outro fluxo de lágrimas ao se lembrar de todas as pessoas que o abandonaram. A lembrança de seus pais mortos seria sempre a pior. Isso era algo que ele nunca iria superar. Ele começou a chorar violentamente dessa vez, e isso foi suficiente para devastar House completamente.

"Meu pobre bebê ..." House sussurrou. Ele sentiu a dor de Chase mais do que alguém jamais poderia saber. Ele disse a si mesmo que havia chegado a hora de ele ser o forte e reconfortante. Chase precisava de seu apoio mais do que nunca.

Ele se levantou da cadeira e foi para o sofá para poder se deitar ao lado de Chase. Mal havia espaço suficiente para os dois, então House fez questão de passar por baixo do Wombat para que ele pudesse descansar a cabeça no peito. Chase ainda estava chorando e House o abraçou, puxando-o para mais perto em um abraço amoroso que deveria lembrá-lo de que ele não estava mais sozinho.

"Está tudo bem", House sussurrou e passou os dedos pelos cabelos macios de Chase, "eu estou aqui por você."

Chase fungou e seu corpo tremia um pouco. Ele passou os braços em volta do peito de House assim que soube que seu chefe ficaria bem com isso. Descansar a cabeça no peito de House foi um alívio para ele. Ele podia sentir o cheiro de House e isso o lembrou de quando adormeceu em sua cadeira ... Era um cheiro que o fazia se sentir tão seguro e protegido. Ele sabia que a camisa de House estava ficando molhada com as lágrimas, mas isso não parecia incomodá-lo.

"Está tudo bem, apenas deixe tudo sair." House o encorajou e o abraçou ainda mais. "Eu estou aqui, baby." Ele beijou a testa de Chase e pôde sentir que estava começando a se acalmar agora.

Chase continuou soluçando por mais um minuto ou dois. Então ele ficou muito quieto. Ele parecia exausto e House não podia culpá-lo. Ele passou por muita coisa.

"Você está se sentindo melhor agora?" House sussurrou com uma voz suave.

"Acho que sim." Chase murmurou, com a cabeça ainda pressionada contra o peito de House. Ele havia fechado os olhos agora. Casa era tão agradável e quente; ele não resistiu a aconchegar-se cada vez mais perto dele ...

"Boa." House o puxou para mais perto mais uma vez. Ele queria ter certeza de que Chase estava confortável. O garoto poderia realmente dormir um pouco e ele estava ciente disso. "Antes de adormecer, quero compartilhar alguns pensamentos com você." Ele então disse.

"'Kay." Chase suspirou sonolento e ele parecia muito mais feliz agora. Relaxado.

\- Antes de tudo, quero que saiba que nada disso foi sua culpa. O Foreman basicamente o atacou e isso nunca pode ser justificado. Você não fez nada errado, eu prometo. Segundo, você deve saber que não há problema em você diz não às pessoas a partir de agora. Mesmo para mim. Porque você nunca mais estará sozinho, entende? Eu nunca vou sair do seu lado. Não daqui a um milhão de anos! Não há nada que você possa fazer para me perseguir Você significa o mundo para mim e eu vou estar aqui para você. " House fez uma pausa para verificar se o Wombat ainda estava acordado. Ele era. "Eu também descobri o que vamos fazer a partir daqui". Ele disse.

Chase respirava pesadamente. "O que nós vamos fazer?" Ele perguntou com uma voz sonolenta e feliz.

"Nós dois vamos ligar amanhã doente. Eu odeio quebrar isso com você, mas você pode estar em uma ressaca desagradável. Não se preocupe, no entanto, tenho a sensação de que você estará mantendo as mãos longe da vodka no futuro. Vou me certificar disso. Então, aqui está o plano - passaremos o dia todo juntos amanhã. Nem precisamos sair do apartamento. Acho que poderíamos usar algum tempo. para nós mesmos, longe de todos os outros.Se você se sentir doente de manhã, deixe-me saber e eu vou ajudá-lo, ok? E se houver algo que você precisa, você só precisa pedir. cuidar de você até voltar ao normal, isso é entendido? "

Chase ficou quieto por um momento ou dois. Então ele se aconchegou mais perto de House e sussurrou: "Sim, entendi."

E então ele adormeceu. House o abraçou e ouviu a respiração. Ele ainda não podia acreditar em todas as coisas que haviam acontecido, mas sabia que as coisas iriam melhorar a partir de agora. Ele ia ter certeza disso.

Alguns minutos depois, House fechou os olhos e se juntou ao seu Wombat enquanto dormia.


	15. Capítulo 15

House acordou quando um raio de sol pousou em seu rosto. Ele piscou algumas vezes. Ele podia ouvir pássaros e barulhos de tráfego do lado de fora da janela. Levou alguns momentos para lembrar onde estava, mas então sentiu o jovem ainda deitado em seus braços. Ele sentiu as respirações curtas e pacíficas de Chase fazendo cócegas nos cabelos do peito. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir - foi uma sensação maravilhosa. Graças a Deus, ele pensou consigo mesmo. Não tinha sido um sonho. Chase estava realmente aqui com ele - ele realmente o conquistara.

Mas é claro que o alívio era apenas uma das coisas que ele sentia. Ele também continuou extremamente preocupado. Ele aprendeu sobre todas as cicatrizes emocionais que ainda incomodavam seu empregado e sabia que levaria tempo para se recuperar de todas as coisas que haviam acontecido com ele. Não importava, no entanto. House sabia que os dois iriam passar por isso. Ele estava ao lado de Chase, sem dúvida. Ele tornaria seu mundo um lugar mais feliz, mesmo que tudo parecesse impossível às vezes.

House teve que admitir que estava orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ele nunca pensou que ele tinha nele. Ele nunca pensou que poderia cuidar de alguém como se estivesse prestes a cuidar do Wombat. Ele se considerara egoísta demais. E infantil, provavelmente. Ele sempre pensou que seria o único a ser tratado até o dia da sua morte, nunca o contrário. Talvez estar com Chase já o fizesse uma pessoa melhor e mais forte. Agora que encontrara a felicidade novamente, também encontrara poder para crescer.

Ele ficou agradecido por não precisar usar o banheiro imediatamente, porque não havia como ele se levantar do sofá sem acordar o Wombat adormecido. House tentou erguer a própria cabeça para que ele pudesse dar uma espiada na bela loira em seus braços. Ele parecia pálido, mas pelo menos não parecia estar tendo um sono perturbado. O rosto dele estava relaxado. House estudou suas feições com uma sensação de espanto. Ele parecia tão jovem e tão inocente quanto um bebê. Então ele se lembrou de ter chamado ele de bebê ontem à noite ... várias vezes. House nem tinha percebido o quão fora de personagem isso era para ele. Mas, por alguma razão, a palavra "bebê" acabara de se tornar natural para ele. Ele realmente estimado Chase, e ele estava indo para cuidar dele, por isso a escolha da palavra totalmente fazia sentido para ele.

Ele moveu a mão para sentir a testa do garoto. Ele não estava com frio como se tivesse estado ontem à noite. Na verdade, ele era muito gostoso. House não estava queimando como tal, estimou House, mas ele ainda estava com febre. Suas bochechas pareciam um pouco coradas também. Ele queria simplesmente ficar ali e olhá-lo em seu sono tranquilo. House lembrou-se do dia em que vira Chase pela primeira vez. Ele notou sua beleza imediatamente. Parecia um tipo de beleza tão extraordinário - o que você nunca esperava ver na vida real. Somente em filmes ou em imagens bonitas nas revistas. Ou talvez parecesse o tipo de beleza com que o homem só podia sonhar e fantasiar. Tudo lembrou a House aquela história de Dorian Gray. Ele se perguntou se a beleza de Chase era possivelmente um tipo perigoso de beleza. Porque certamente era forte o suficiente para enlouquecer um homem como House se algo lhe acontecesse. Ele enlouquecia por seu Wombat e não se importava ...

Um barulho repentino fez House pular. O telefone dele estava tocando. Oh inferno, ele até deixou na mesa. Não havia como alcançá-lo sem se levantar. O toque continuou e logo ele ouviu Chase gemer. O Wombat se mexeu nos braços de House enquanto ele acordava. Ele virou a cabeça devagar, mas não soltou House; seus braços ainda estavam em volta dele.

O telefone ficou em silêncio e House respirou aliviado. Mas então começou a tocar novamente, e ele imediatamente soube que devia ser Cuddy. Ela era a única teimosa, além de si mesma, é claro. Todo mundo sabia disso.

"Oh droga!" Ele murmurou quando percebeu que tinha que levantar do sofá e acordar Chase. Ele se perguntou que horas seriam.

"Bom Deus, que barulho é esse?" O Wombat choramingou, apenas meio acordado, e desta vez ele moveu a mão para sua própria têmpora. House imaginou que ele poderia ter uma dor de cabeça.

"Não se preocupe, é apenas o meu despertador pessoal! Vou atender agora!" House disse e tentou se afastar de Chase sem ter que entregá-lo. Ele gentilmente beijou a testa do garoto antes de se levantar.

Quando ele pegou o telefone, sua suspeita foi confirmada. "Doutor Cuddy", disse ele, quando finalmente decidiu atender a chamada, "a que devo esse prazer? Não são muitas as pessoas que se voluntariam para funcionar como meu despertador pessoal!"

" House, pare de mexer comigo! Onde diabos você está? Você tem alguma ideia de quão tarde está?"

Oh, ela parecia normal. House discutiu com ela por um minuto ou dois, tentando desesperadamente convencê-la de que ele estava de fato doente e precisava do dia inteiro de folga.

"Ah, a propósito, o mesmo vale para o doutor Chase!" House acrescentou casualmente - como se essa informação não parecesse estranha.

" O que ?!" Cuddy exclamou no telefone. "Como diabos você sabe disso?"

Mas House simplesmente desligou antes que ela pudesse fazer mais alguma pergunta. Ele sabia que ela acabaria por lhe dar um inferno e puni-lo por isso, mas isso não importava agora. Certamente valeu a pena. Quando ele desligou, ele se virou para perceber que seu empregado estava agora sentado no sofá e o encarando com um olhar indagador.

"Oh, isso correu bem!" House declarou com um olhar neutro no rosto. "Tenho certeza que nossa conversa não a deixou curiosa!"

"Cuddy?" Chase apenas perguntou com uma voz rouca. Ele estava começando a parecer preocupado agora.

"Sim, mas não se preocupe. Não vou deixar que ela se machuque. Hoje não." House pegou sua bengala do chão. "Como você está se sentindo? Você parece exausta."

"Oh não, estou muito melhor agora!" Chase esticou discretamente as costas, ignorando a dor repentina dos hematomas e a crescente dor de cabeça. "Só estou um pouco cansado, só isso!"

House sorriu para ele. "Sim, certo. Eu ouvi você gemer quando o telefone tocou. Você é sensível a barulhos altos e está com uma dor de cabeça neste momento, não acha? Não pense que pode esconder o fato de que está pendurado - por mim. Vi como você estava bêbado ontem à noite! "

Chase teve que reprimir um suspiro. Ele deveria ter pensado melhor do que tentar satisfazer House com uma mentira. "Tudo bem", ele admitiu, "acho que minha cabeça não está muito boa no momento. Mas também não é tão ruim, prometo."

House o estudou por um momento. Ele tinha certeza de que o garoto estava tentando fazer parecer melhor do que realmente era. "Tudo bem", ele disse, "mas pelo menos me diga se você começar a sentir náuseas, ok? Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Nem mesmo se eu te ver vomitar. Eu disse que ficaria com você o dia todo e eu 'estou indo para!"

Chase piscou algumas vezes. Ele odiava admitir, mas a lealdade de House o surpreendeu. "OK." Ele assentiu. "Obrigado. Estou realmente feliz por tê-lo aqui." Então ele percebeu que seu chefe provavelmente também estava exausto. Afinal, ele colocou muita força e esforço para confortá-lo na noite passada. E ele também teve que ouvir algumas histórias feias. Chase tinha certeza de que House queria descansar e esquecer tudo tão mal quanto ele próprio. "Por favor, sente-se", disse ele e mudou-se para dar mais espaço para House, "você está com fome? Eu poderia fazer um café da manhã para você, se quiser!"

House sentou-se de bom grado no sofá novamente. Ele olhou para o relógio. Eram quase 10 da manhã. "Ah, estou morrendo de fome", ele sorriu, "mas sou muito exigente no que diz respeito ao café da manhã - ou a qualquer outra refeição. Só quero o melhor, você vê. Tem certeza de que pode acompanhar o café da manhã?" que Wilson geralmente me compra? "

House estava apenas brincando, mas Chase levou a pergunta a sério e pensou por um momento. "Bem, isso depende. O que ele compra para você?"

"Panquecas, se tiver sorte. Bolinhos ou muffins, se não tiver!" House adotou uma atitude de esperar para ver. Ele se perguntou se o Wombat realmente ofereceria panquecas para ele. Ele apostou que até o cheiro o faria vomitar.

Chase olhou para ele e sorriu. "Bem, você está com sorte então. Minha babá de infância me ensinou a fazer as melhores panquecas do mundo. Até Cameron costumava apreciá-las!"

O australiano pulou para se levantar do sofá, mas quase tropeçou e caiu quando percebeu que seu corpo parecia estar sem energia. Ele estremeceu e colocou a mão na nuca. Estava realmente começando a se tornar doloroso.

"Ei, calma!" House ordenou-lhe e se perguntou se ele preferia dizer ao garoto para se sentar novamente e não cozinhar. "O que há com a pressa? Temos o dia todo, lembra? Eu pensei que os wombats deviam ser criaturas fofas e elegantes. Eu não tinha idéia de que eles poderiam ser tão desajeitados!"

"Oh, você está me comparando com um wombat agora?" Chase decidiu rir disso. "Pensei que você fosse mais óbvio e me chamasse de Skippy. Bom para você, House!"

"É isso aí?" House perguntou, percebendo que Chase não se importava em ser chamado de wombat. "Você tem um apelido fofo e eu não? Tenho que admitir que estou um pouco decepcionado aqui!"

"Tudo bem", Chase levantou-se para dar uma boa olhada nele, agora que estava esparramado no sofá, "qual é o nome adequado para alguém que finge ser mal-humorado e mau, mas é secretamente macio no coração e gosta de abraçar?"

House não pôde deixar de sorrir. Oh, o garoto era bom! Ele tinha que admitir isso. "Você está certo", disse ele, "não há nome para o que sou. Sou uma espécie própria! Sou muito original!"

"Sim, você é." De repente, Chase se curvou para dar a House um abraço rápido, mas amoroso. "Nunca mude. Você é perfeita como você é."

House respondeu bem ao abraço, mas ele não queria revelar como isso realmente o tocava. Ninguém jamais lhe prestou esse tipo de elogio. As pessoas sempre quiseram mudá-lo, moldá-lo em algo que ele não era. Mas esse garoto era tão diferente de todos os outros, graças a Deus!

"Aqui." Chase jogou o controle remoto para ele e gesticulou para que ele simplesmente se deitasse e relaxasse. "Lembro que você me disse que gosta de assistir TV com as refeições. Fique à vontade. Você quer algo para beber?"

Um momento depois, House recebeu um copo gelado de suco de laranja. Como diabos Chase sabia que ele preferia isso a tomar café pela manhã?

"Oh, você está me mimando!" House estava sorrindo como um sol. Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que alguém se ofereceu para esperá-lo assim. "Tenha cuidado, no entanto. Eu poderia facilmente me acostumar a ser cuidada assim!"

Chase deu de ombros como se dissesse que não era nada. "É a minha vez de cuidar de você, eu acho. Depois de tudo o que você fez por mim ontem à noite, eu devo isso a você."

Chase entrou na cozinha e começou a fazer panquecas do zero enquanto House permanecia no sofá, ocupado com todas as suas séries de TV favoritas. Até o Hospital Geral estava ligado - era o seu dia de sorte, ao que parecia. Ele não podia acreditar o quão confortável já se sentia neste apartamento. Ele realmente se sentiu bem-vindo - não havia dúvida de que Chase realmente queria sua empresa e não a achava irritante, como Stacy às vezes.

Quando, finalmente, as panquecas estavam prontas e em cima da mesa, Chase fez questão de manter os olhos em House. Ele não queria perder sua primeira reação enquanto mordia para prová-los. Felizmente, ele parecia mais do que satisfeito com o resultado.

"Oh, isso é absolutamente delicioso", House gritou alegremente, "foda-se o que Wilson me comprar! Este é o negócio real! Eu nunca mais voltarei a comer junk food!"

"Oh, você está sugerindo que eu faça isso todas as manhãs?" Chase riu. "Porque então eu teria que acordar às 5 da manhã!"

"O sono é superestimado!" House comentou. "Ótima comida não é!"

Quando House terminou de comer, Chase estava começando a se sentir oprimido pela dor, então ele se deitou para descansar a cabeça no colo de House. House percebeu isso imediatamente. Ele estava um pouco preocupado quando Chase não conseguia nem comer uma única mordida, mas, novamente, isso era de se esperar em seu estado pós-embriagado. Ele olhou para o Wombat. Suas bochechas ainda pareciam coradas. Talvez ele realmente estivesse com febre.

"Ei, você tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem? Eu não estou deixando você doente de comer, estou?" House afastou o cabelo da testa do garoto. Então ele começou a acariciar o ombro de Chase, acariciando-o suavemente com as pontas dos dedos.

"Não, claro que não." Chase sorriu e olhou para ele. "Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem."

Eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo; House recostado no sofá e Chase descansando a cabeça no colo. Eles assistiram alguns dos programas de House juntos e compartilharam algumas boas risadas. Ambos estavam se divertindo muito. Nenhum deles se importou em acompanhar o tempo. House continuou acariciando o ombro de Chase, bem como seus fios dourados. Ele sabia que o Wombat achava seu toque suave reconfortante ... E, para ser honesto, House estava emocionado por apenas poder tocá-lo.

"Eu realmente acho que você precisa beber alguma coisa", observou House depois de um tempo, "eu sei que você disse que não podia comer nada, mas pelo menos deveria beber. Você está desidratado o suficiente e não acho que você se sentirá melhor até beber alguma coisa ".

Chase sabia que isso era algo que ele não podia discutir. Dito isto, porém, ele realmente não estava com vontade de beber ou provar algo. Apenas a ideia o fez sentir náuseas. "Obrigado", disse ele, "mas não sei se posso. Realmente acho que estou melhor sem tentar."

"Sim, bem, isso pode ser verdade, mas você também sabe que estou certa. Seu corpo realmente precisa de líquido. Você pode começar a desidratar em breve e confiar em mim, você não quer isso. Aqui, tome um pouco do meu suco de laranja. Eu prometo a você que é bom! "

Chase olhou para seu chefe. Ele hesitava muito em obedecer, mas também sabia que House só estava sendo insistente porque queria que ele melhorasse. Ele sabia que isso era para o seu próprio bem.

"Sim, tudo bem", ele suspirou. "Vou tentar isso. Obrigado."

Ele se sentou e House pegou o copo de suco de laranja. Ele levou o copo até os lábios de seu empregado, como se temesse que o Wombat mudasse de idéia. Ele viu Chase tomar alguns goles. Ele se certificou de engolir o líquido e, por um momento, Chase realmente pareceu calmo. Mas então, apenas alguns segundos depois, ele fez uma careta e segurou uma mão para cobrir a boca.

"Eu ... eu não me sinto tão bem." Ele murmurou e, com essas palavras, levantou-se do sofá e correu em direção ao banheiro.

House virou a cabeça na direção do banheiro, imaginando se deveria segui-lo para verificar o pobre Wombat. Mas então ele ouviu o garoto vomitar e imaginou que provavelmente queria ter um pouco de privacidade. Ele se levantou e foi em direção à cozinha. Ele procurou algum tipo de pano e, quando finalmente encontrou um em uma das gavetas inferiores, ele o torceu em água fria.

Chase voltou do banheiro depois de escovar os dentes cuidadosamente. Ele parecia extremamente pálido agora e sua testa brilhava com suor. Ele parecia completamente infeliz. Aparentemente, ele não estava pronto para beber nada também.

"Sinto muito", disse ele, parecendo um pouco envergonhado de repente, "não quis estragar seu apetite!"

"Oh, por favor, eu terminei de comer de qualquer maneira." House disse, querendo fazê-lo se sentir melhor. "Venha aqui e deite-se novamente. Eu acho que você precisa dormir se puder!"

House sentou no sofá e ele gesticulou para que Chase se deitasse, descansando a cabeça no colo mais uma vez. Isso era algo que Chase estava feliz em fazer. Estar perto de House assim era a única coisa que o fazia se sentir bem. Isso o fez se sentir quente e protegido.

"Está certo", House sussurrou e começou a acariciar os cabelos do garoto mais uma vez, enquanto colocava o pano frio sobre a testa ardente. "Apenas vá com calma. Você ficará bem. Feche os olhos, baby, está tudo bem."

Chase suspirou de felicidade e fez o que House disse a ele. Era tão bom deixar o pano esfriar e os toques suaves de House praticamente o embalaram para dormir. Ele ficou surpreso que ele podia se sentir tão confortável, mesmo quando ele ainda estava com dor.

"Você me chamou de bebê de novo." Ele respirou com um sorriso calmo. E então ele cochilou lentamente.

Enquanto dormia em paz novamente, House ficou feliz em apenas sentar e apreciar o rosto bonito em seu colo. No entanto, isso também significava que ele tinha tempo de sobra para refletir sobre a situação. Ele estava sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos e, naturalmente, ele continuava pensando em Foreman e em todas as coisas pelas quais ele colocou Chase. De repente, House ficou furioso novamente. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que não se preocuparia com Foreman hoje, já que ele iria dedicar esse dia inteiramente a cuidar de Chase e fazê-lo se sentir melhor novamente. Mas era tão difícil se acalmar. Ele não podiadeixe Foreman fora do gancho, ele simplesmente não podia! Ele merecia ser punido. Ele merecia ser demitido, mas duvidava que Cuddy lhe permitisse fazer isso. Talvez se House dissesse a ela a verdadeira razão para fazê-lo, mas não ... Ele nunca poderia fazer isso com Chase. Ele sabia que nunca iria querer que mais ninguém soubesse o que tinha acontecido. E House nunca pôde se decepcionar contando a seus colegas sobre o episódio angustiante no porão. Ele tinha que manter esse segredo, mesmo que estivesse prestes a deixá-lo louco ...

Ainda assim, ele precisava descobrir o que fazer com o Foreman. Ele precisava descobrir como ele poderia puni-lo. Ele se perguntou se ainda se arrependia de suas ações ou palavras. Foreman sempre fora tão duro, tão grave. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que levava tudo a sério. Ele nunca ria das coisas. Ele odiava quando não apenas House fazia piadas, mas as pessoas em geral ... Foreman não gostava de outras pessoas, estimou House. House sabia como era ser reservado como ser humano, mas Foreman podia estar completamente ressentido e zangado.

House pensou consigo mesmo que sabia perfeitamente como era estar apaixonado por Chase. Ele passou tanto tempo apenas desejando por ele e com certeza, não tinha sido agradável pensar que ele nunca poderia tê-lo. Ele entendeu que devia doer para Foreman saber que seus sentimentos nunca seriam devolvidos. Mas ele também sabia que se tivesse sido ele - se House soubesse que Chase nunca poderia amá- lo de volta da mesma maneira - ele nunca conseguiria prejudicá-lo de nenhuma maneira. Sim, ele se sentiria sozinho e frustrado, mas ele nunca eliminaria isso no Wombat.

Como alguém poderia realmente querer prejudicar alguém tão gentil, bonito e que afirma a vida como Chase? House simplesmente não conseguia entender. Só de olhar para Chase sempre o fazia feliz. Sempre o fazia sorrir e se sentir todo quente por dentro.

O Wombat acordou novamente uma hora depois. Ele disse a House que estava se sentindo um pouco melhor, mas ele devia saber que House estava pensando em Foreman enquanto ele estava fora. Ele podia ver isso em seus olhos. A seriedade.

"House, você está bem? Você parece muito ... preocupado." Chase notou e mudou de posição no sofá para poder olhar seu chefe nos olhos. "Você não está pensando no Foreman, está?"

House virou a cabeça. "Sinto muito, mas é algo que precisa ser resolvido em algum momento. Você sabe que não podemos deixá-lo se safar disso, Chase. Não seria certo! Ele precisa saber que, se alguma vez puxa algo assim novamente ... "

"Não, House, por favor, pare." Chase moveu a mão para a bochecha barbuda do homem mais velho. "Olhe para mim. Por favor, não pense no Foreman agora. Hoje não, tudo bem? Vamos esquecê-lo. Não vamos dar a mínima para ele! Ele não é tão importante, não é?"

House apenas começou a sacudir a cabeça. "Como você pode dizer isso? Se ignorarmos as ações dele, é melhor justificá-las e torná-las adequadas para que ele faça novamente! sempre colocando a mão em você! Quero que ele retire todas aquelas palavras sujas! "

"House, por favor", disse Chase suplicante, acariciando sua bochecha, "hoje não. Eu não posso suportar - só de pensar em Foreman quase faz minha cabeça explodir!"

"Veja, é disso que eu estou falando! Você ainda está sofrendo com o que ele fez com você! Você ainda é emocionalmente afetado por suas ações. Por favor, Chase, não posso deixar que ele quebre você. Você quer dizer muito para mim. Apenas deixe-me acertar novamente, ok? Acho que sei como lidar com isso. Só vou encontrá-lo no hospital. Vou dizer a ele para não se aproximar de você novamente, e eu vou- "

De repente, House foi cortada pelos lábios de Chase. O jovem australiano se inclinou para beijá-lo, sabendo que isso o faria calar a boca e esquecer de punir Foreman. E House teve que admitir que estava funcionando. Oh inferno, como seus beijos suaves podiam ser tão doces e irresistíveis, mesmo quando ele estava com febre e de ressaca? Chase colocou toda sua força e energia em seduzir House neste segundo, sem dúvida. Ele se moveu elegantemente para se colocar completamente no colo de House e gentilmente cruzou os braços em volta do pescoço de seu chefe, empurrando-o para trás no sofá. Ele mordiscou docemente os lábios de House e então começou a beijá-lo por todo o rosto. Chase podia sentir House respirando pesadamente, respirando em sua boca aberta, até. Oh, isso foi tão bom ... Ele deixou uma das mãos deslizar pelo peito de House, fazendo uma pausa para acariciar um de seus mamilos duros. House teve que prender a respiração para não gemer alto.

"Eu estava pensando em tomar um banho", Chase sussurrou provocativamente em seu ouvido, "talvez você gostaria de se juntar a mim?"

"Caramba, você é bom!" House gemeu em sinal de rendição. Não havia como ele resistir ao loiro. Ele jogou os braços em volta do corpo esbelto de Chase, segurando-o perto quando ele entrou na boca com a língua. Chase tentou controlar o beijo, mas House não deixou. Ele ansiosamente enfiou a língua na garganta do garoto apenas para afirmar seu ponto. E Chase parecia derreter em seus braços, gemendo e suspirando por cada segundo que o beijo durou ...

Quando House interrompeu o beijo depois de um tempo, ele se recostou para fixar seus próprios olhos nos australianos. "Então", ele disse com um sorriso de menino satisfeito, "você me convenceu. Você vai me mostrar o caminho para o banho ou não?"

Chase sorriu, cutucando cuidadosamente a ponta do nariz contra o de House. "Me siga." Ele riu sedutoramente e se levantou de House.

E, naturalmente, House o seguiu sem hesitar. Oh, isso seria tão bom!


	16. Capítulo 16

Os dois estavam tão ocupados rindo, abraçando e se beijando no chuveiro que nenhum deles sequer pensou duas vezes em se despir na frente um do outro. Tudo aconteceu tão naturalmente; Chase rasgou a camisa de House e House desabotoou as calças do garoto usando os dentes. Os dois estavam extremamente apaixonados um pelo outro, mas agora que haviam saído do banheiro e entrado no quarto, estavam começando a se sentir constrangidos. (Ambos estavam apenas usando uma toalha na cintura).

Tudo começou quando House notou os hematomas aparecendo nas costelas de Chase, cobrindo também uma grande parte do peito. Ele ficou absolutamente horrorizado quando notou uma grande e feia marca de mordida no ombro esquerdo do garoto. Foreman tinha chegado a ponto de mordê-lo? Oh, House ia acabar com sua vida!

Chase detectou que House estava olhando instantaneamente. Ele tentou não corar quando os olhos de seu chefe dispararam do peito azul e amarelo para o ombro mordido. Ele sabia que House faria birra se não fizesse algo muito rápido.

"House, ouça, eu sei o que você está vendo", disse Chase calmamente e deu um passo em sua direção, "mas não é tão ruim assim. Eu mal posso sentir!"

Os penetrantes olhos azuis de House ficaram ainda maiores. "Sim, certo! E meu nome do meio é Pamela!"

"Tudo bem, está doendo de vez em quando, mas me sinto melhor agora que estou com você. Estou bem, então por favor, vamos ignorar. Além disso, eu já te contei o que aconteceu naquele porão, então você não deveria ' t agir tão surpreso. "

House bufou e revirou os olhos. "Você me disse que ele jogou você no chão e montou você por trás, então eu acho que foi assim que o piso de concreto machucou e descoloriu suas costelas. Mas você nunca me disse que ele realmente te mordeu! Chame-me de velho à moda, se quiser, mas considero que vale a pena mencionar! "

Chase suspirou. "Olha, você está certo - tudo bem? Mas acho que a parte em que ele me mordeu apenas me passou pela cabeça. Quero dizer, tudo aconteceu tão rápido. A mordida foi apenas uma pequena parte do incidente, mas não é com isso que se preocupar. Agora não."

Chase sabia como House estava excitada no chuveiro. Suas mãos estavam sobre ele e House até murmurou algo sobre sua suave pele marrom dourada e o quanto ele adorava tocá-la. Então, ele decidiu distrair o homem mais velho, oferecendo a ele a chance de se concentrar no resto do corpo. Ele deixou a toalha cair e, assim, ele estava nu na frente de seu chefe, sem se sentir nem remotamente envergonhado. E parecia estar funcionando. Os olhos de House dispararam para baixo quase imediatamente e o médico mais velho praticamente lambeu os lábios com prazer.

"Você e seus truques baratos!" House reclamou, mas seu sorriso irônico o denunciou e Chase sabia que ele não se importava com isso. De fato, ele o encorajou.

"Não é um truque barato", assegurou Chase, "só estou lhe provando que há mais em mim do que apenas contusões e descolorações. Não estou quebrado, House. Não há com o que se preocupar."

House sabia que ele estava pelo menos parcialmente certo. Quando ele olhou para o garoto, ele não apenas viu os machucados e toda a dor. Ele também podia ver que Chase estava forte e mais confiante agora. Ele estava brilhando - toda a beleza quase deixara o garoto radiante, e certamente superava as marcas feias e rasas que Foreman havia feito em seu corpo. Não, ele não estava quebrado. Ele era glorioso como sempre.

"Eu realmente gostaria que você pudesse ignorar os machucados, House", disse Chase e avançou novamente, "porque eles literalmente não significam nada para mim! Eu não poderia me importar menos."

"Então eles não significam nada, hein? Por que eu sinto que você está realmente se referindo a outra coisa?" House sorriu, mas ele sabia que isso estava ficando sério. Obviamente, eles não estavam mais falando sobre os ferimentos corporais de Chase, mas sim sobre a grande e eterna cicatriz eterna de House. A toalha em volta da cintura ainda estava cobrindo sua coxa ...

Chase reprimiu um suspiro. Ele sabia o quão sensível House seria sobre isso, mas ele queria desesperadamente que ele soubesse que não se importava com a cicatriz. (Não importa quão grande e feio ele realmente era). Ele sabia que aquela cicatriz representava a coisa mais dolorosa que já havia acontecido na vida de House, portanto, ele precisava ser delicado. No chuveiro, House estava empurrando Chase contra a parede o tempo todo, apenas para que ele não pudesse olhar para sua coxa ruim. Chase não se importava, mas ele também não queria que House ficasse constrangido ao seu redor. Ele deveria saber que não precisava se esconder.

"Casa", ele disse o mais gentilmente possível, "você sabe que pode confiar em mim, certo? Eu sinceramente não me importo com nenhum tipo de machucado ... ou cicatrizes."

House bufou, mas tentou segurar um sorriso ao mesmo tempo. "Bem, acho que isso teve muita sorte para mim. Se você realmente quis dizer isso."

"Eu faço."

De repente, Chase se ajoelhou ao lado de House, e mesmo que House tenha se sentido aterrorizado a princípio, ele imediatamente soube o que fazer. Ele deixou cair a toalha, e como ele estava ali nu, ele permitiu que Chase estudasse completamente a cicatriz em sua coxa. Era tão grande quanto um punho, e tão feio quanto doloroso. House esperava que o garoto parecesse chocado e ficasse desconfortavelmente silencioso, assim como Stacy sempre que vislumbrava a cicatriz. (Ela sempre odiou olhar para ele). Mas, em vez disso, Chase apenas olhou para House e sorriu.

"Você não está quebrado", ele sussurrou ternamente, "você é tão forte quanto todos os outros. House, você é linda."

E então o garoto beijou sua cicatriz pressionando suavemente seus lábios contra ela. Nem doeu! Na verdade, quase fez cócegas, mas fez House se sentir extremamente quente por dentro. Seu coração estava batendo mais rápido naquele segundo e, assim, ele podia sentir-se ficando excitado. Ele percebeu que o toque doce de Chase o fez ansiar por ele. Não apenas seus belos lábios ou sua pele macia, mas todo ele. Então House decidiu que era hora de demonstrar sua luxúria e sua crescente confiança.

"Muito bem, eu sou forte." House deu uma risadinha. "Eu vou te mostrar o quão forte eu sou!"

Ele puxou Chase de volta do chão em um movimento rápido. No momento em que segurava o Wombat nos braços, House deu um passo à frente para poder empurrar o garoto para a cama. E, claro, ele imediatamente pulou em cima dele. Ele sabia que normalmente estaria preocupado demais com a perna para fazer algo assim, mas por algum motivo, ele sabia que não sentiria dor agora.

Chase gritou de rir quando caiu de costas e sentiu House pousando em cima dele, forte o suficiente para fazê-los saltar no colchão macio. House o prendeu, apenas para provar seu argumento, e eles começaram a se beijar instantaneamente. Os beijos eram profundos e apaixonados, como se estivessem no chuveiro.

"Espere um segundo", House disse e fez uma pausa. "Isso não é demais para você, é? Quero dizer, você tem certeza de que está pronto para isso?"

House pareceu desconfortável por um momento, e Chase percebeu que secretamente temia que suas ações o lembrassem de Foreman; Foreman o empurrou no chão e agora House o empurrou na cama. Os dois gestos eram parecidos um com o outro, reconhecidamente. Mas suas intenções não eram nada parecidas.

"Tenho certeza", Chase assegurou com um sorriso encorajador, "por favor, não pare!"

"Mas e sua cabeça? Tenho certeza que você ainda tem uma pequena concussão!"

"Minha cabeça está bem!" Chase esticou o pescoço para poder alcançar House com os lábios. Ele começou a beijar o queixo do médico mais velho, depois se moveu para baixo, mordiscando seu pescoço. "Confie em mim, isso é tudo que eu quero! Eu preciso de você, House. Eu realmente preciso de você ..."

House riu. A ansiedade do garoto era algo muito adorável. Era bom ser procurado por uma mudança. Não havia nada que House pudesse negar a ele naquele exato momento. "Tudo bem então", disse ele, "mas me prometa que você me avisará se ficar muito duro. Se eu for muito áspero."

House nunca tinha estado com outro homem antes. Sexo com Stacy sempre foi bastante restrito por algum motivo, mas ele poderia facilmente imaginar perder todo o autocontrole com Chase. O garoto era tão bonito, tão delicioso, tão encantador - ele quase não confiava em si mesmo com ele. Ele sabia que provavelmente se soltaria e esqueceria de ter cuidado. Mesmo que ele nunca tivesse feito sexo com um homem antes, ele sentiu como se realmente soubesse o que fazer. Ou pelo menos o que ele desejava fazer com Chase.

"Me prometa que você não vai me deixar ficar muito duro!" House repetiu e respirou pesadamente. "Eu ... eu não quero que isso doa de forma alguma."

Chase ficou emocionado com a preocupação de House. Ele certamente conhecera homens que não se importariam menos se doía ou se era muito duro. Lembrou-se da primeira vez com outro homem. Doeu muito porque ele não estava pronto para isso. Ele realmente não sabia o que esperar. Mas, naturalmente, ele havia aprendido a gostar, mesmo que tivesse mais experiência com mulheres. Ou pelo menos, ele não dormia com outro homem desde pelo menos algum tempo antes de Cameron. Ele sabia que era bem possível que isso doesse mais uma vez, mas ele não se importava. Foi o House. Era a casa dele ... Nada poderia ser demais para ele agora.

"Não se preocupe", Chase beijou sua bochecha com um pequeno tapa, "eu não vou quebrar. Eu estou pronto para isso há anos!"

"Oh sim, eu deveria ter adivinhado que você passou todos esses anos ansiando por mim!" House disse com um sorriso satisfeito. "Bem, deixe-me fazer as pazes com você!"

Antes que Chase pudesse adicionar uma única palavra, House o beijou profundamente, mais uma vez prendendo-o usando a força de suas mãos nuas. Chase odiava admitir, mas ficou surpreso com o quão forte House realmente era! Ele imediatamente derreteu em seu toque e seu beijo. Ele não podia resistir agora, mesmo que quisesse. House o cercara, o dominara, e ficar preso sob seu corpo quente e ansioso era a sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo, pensou Chase. Era ótimo estar tão perto dele. Seus toques não eram apenas exigentes, mas também apaixonados e carinhosos. Cheio de carinho.

E os beijos - ou melhor, o beijo, que parecia durar toda a eternidade - fez Chase ofegar e ofegar. Ele torceu sob o peso de House, incapaz de se conter. Felizmente, House estava preparado para segurá-lo no lugar. Chase podia sentir que House estava ereto e, de repente, ele estava desesperado por mais. Ele passou as pernas em volta da cintura do homem mais velho, tentando elevar sua própria pélvis para que ele pudesse sentir a ereção de House corretamente. House percebeu isso imediatamente - ele praticamente esfregou sua própria virilha contra a de Chase. Como resultado, Chase começou a ofegar ainda mais alto, mas foi rapidamente silenciado pelo beijo profundo de House.

"Oh, você está desamparado, não é?" House pronunciou, seus lábios ainda pressionados contra os de Chase. "Você é tão sensível ao meu toque - eu posso sentir você tremer!"

Não havia como Chase negar. House lentamente deixou uma mão deslizar pelo peito e pelo estômago. Ele não parou por aí. Ele continuou até a coxa, onde sua pele era mais sensível - e com cócegas. Chase começou a se contorcer instantaneamente e ele estava tremendo mais uma vez. Ele pretendia soltar um grito alto, mas House ainda estava cobrindo a boca com a sua. A voz de Chase se afogou, desapareceu em algum lugar no fundo de sua garganta quando a língua de House começou a provocá-lo novamente. E assim, o grito se transformou em um gemido suave, seguido por um suspiro feliz.

House percebeu que Chase estava tão ocupado com o beijo que seu corpo estava agora totalmente relaxado. Ele se perguntou como e quando dar o próximo passo. Ele não tinha ideia de como Chase estava pronto para não machucar. Mas, novamente, o garoto parecia bastante ansioso. E House teve que admitir que ele estava morrendo de ansiedade. Ele ansiava muito por Chase. Ele estava tão pronto que teve medo de explodir se esperasse muito tempo ...

House decidiu pegar o garoto de surpresa enquanto ele ainda estava completamente relaxado. Ele considerou virar Chase para que ele estivesse deitado de bruços, mas ele temia que esse tipo de ação só traria de volta as memórias de Foreman. Em vez disso, ele deve ser capaz de ver seu rosto, olhá-lo nos olhos e saber que ele pode confiar nele completamente. Se lhe pedissem para parar, House parava em um piscar de olhos. Não havia nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. Tendo feito sua escolha, House agarrou o garoto pelos ombros e se jogou dentro dele.

Ele estava dentro de Chase! Ele quase não podia acreditar! Ele não tinha muita bola, mas estava bem perto. Chase gritou, como esperado, mas não parecia que ele estava com dor. Parecia mais que ele estava surpreso ou um pouco sobrecarregado.

"Oh Deus!" O garoto exclamou, agora mordendo o próprio lábio. "Casa, por favor!"

A ereção de House estava latejando com força agora. Ele desejava estar dentro dele por tanto tempo, e agora que ele estava ... Era a melhor sensação que ele já experimentara. Muito melhor do que ele poderia ter sonhado. Como diabos ele deveria se controlar neste momento? Tudo o que ele queria era foder a criança através do colchão!

House começou a se mover, lentamente. Chase começou a ofegar novamente. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. A visão dele deitado e apenas pegando ... Isso fez House enlouquecer e quase enlouquecer. Ele agarrou os pulsos do Wombat e depois começou a entrar e sair dele, repetidamente. Chase estava gemendo e jogando a cabeça para trás uma e outra vez, como se ele quase não pudesse aguentar. House se inclinou para morder o lábio inferior. Oh, como ele adorava provocá-lo!

"Você é tão apertado ..." House soprou as palavras contra os lábios levemente rosados de Chase. Ele realmente era, e House adorou.

Ele lentamente perdeu o controle de seus próprios impulsos; eles se tornaram cada vez mais profundos e ele também estava se movendo mais rapidamente. Ele simplesmente não conseguia se conter agora. E então, finalmente, ele foi capaz de se empurrar todo o caminho. Chase engoliu em seco e choramingou, mas ele não lutou contra isso.

"Você é tão grande", ele sussurrou, implorando por mais "oh Deus, House, eu posso sentir todos vocês! Por favor, não pare!"

"Oh, eu não vou parar!" House mordiscou o pescoço do garoto. "Eu vou te foder sem sentido!"

Ele literalmente fez. House continuou empurrando e empurrando, usando toda sua força para entrar em Chase completamente a cada vez. E o garoto gemia e se contorcia, mordeu o lábio e, finalmente, gritou o nome de House. Foi incrível ouvi-lo implorar com prazer assim. Foi incrível sentir o espasmo do corpo de Chase porque ele perdeu todo o controle de si mesmo. Foi ainda mais incrível ouvir seu próprio nome sendo gritado assim, seguido por uma série de ruídos ininteligíveis que revelaram que Chase havia atingido o clímax. Assim que Chase gritou uma última vez, seu corpo inteiro ficou frouxo. Foi quando House finalmente se permitiu se juntar a ele; ele praticamente soltou um pequeno grito antes de se esvaziar dentro do Wombat.

House imediatamente caiu em cima dele. Ele passou os braços em volta do corpo quente de Chase, puxando-o para perto. Ele podia sentir seu pulso alto, até ouvir o coração do garoto batendo. House passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros. Então ele beijou sua testa.

"Isso foi incrível!" House quase ofegou por ar. Ele ainda estava respirando pesadamente, saboreando cada segundo. Ele podia sentir o suor escorrendo de seu próprio corpo. Ele não sentia isso vivo há anos! Décadas, talvez!

Ele olhou para baixo para fixar os olhos nos de Chase, mas então descobriu algo. O Wombat tinha desmaiado em seus braços - com um grande sorriso satisfeito no rosto. (Pelo menos ele chegou ao clímax antes de desmaiar). Ele parecia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo naquele momento, pensou House, mesmo em seu estado de inconsciência.

House ficou preocupado por um segundo. Ele se perguntou se talvez tivesse sido muito duro. Muito exigente. Mas então ele olhou para o sorriso no rosto do garoto novamente e decidiu que Chase estava bem. Ele só precisava descansar um pouco depois disso.

House beijou sua testa mais uma vez e removeu os cabelos loiros de seus olhos. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ele adorava olhar para o Wombat. Esta foi possivelmente a mais linda que ele já havia sido. E House ficou feliz em saber que ele era a única testemunha. Ele era o motivo de estar sorrindo assim - e o mundo nunca saberia.

"Obrigado", ele sussurrou e se levantou de seu corpo relaxado e relaxado, "você só me fez sentir vinte anos mais jovem!"

House queria ficar assim, descansando ao lado de Chase, admirando-o em paz. Mas então ele lembrou que também era hora de descobrir o que fazer com o Foreman. Porque o castigo dele era algo que não podia - nem deveria - esperar para sempre. E House ainda estava desesperado para fazê-lo pagar, mesmo que tivesse que acontecer sem Chase saber.


	17. Capítulo 17

Chase estava fora há pelo menos meia hora. Durante esse tempo, parecia que ele estava dormindo pacificamente, para que House não se atrevesse a acordá-lo. Ele passou algum tempo apenas assistindo o Wombat adormecido e isso o fez sorrir muito.

Entretanto, ele sabia que não podia esperar muito mais tempo. Ele não descansaria até enfrentar o Foreman. Até que ele forçou o bastardo a admitir o que tinha feito. Se ele tivesse sorte, Foreman se arrependia de suas ações e agora largaria o emprego voluntariamente por mera vergonha. Mas se esse não fosse o caso, House encontraria uma maneira de se livrar dele de qualquer maneira, mesmo que Cuddy, com certeza, fosse contra demiti-lo. Se Foreman nem parecesse sentir pena do que ele havia dito e feito, House tornaria sua vida miserável. Obviamente, isso era algo que ele era realmente capaz de fazer.

House decidiu que ele esperou o suficiente. Ele não queria deixar o garoto para trás, mas temia que Chase tentasse mudar de idéia e distraí-lo com sexo novamente, se soubesse sobre seus planos. House se vestiu e calçou os sapatos e a jaqueta. Antes de sair do apartamento para encontrar Foreman, ele voltou para o quarto, pois queria ter certeza de que Chase estava dormindo.

House sentou-se ao lado da cama e puxou um cobertor sobre o Wombat adormecido, para que seus ombros estivessem cobertos. Ele não queria que ele pegasse um resfriado em cima de tudo. No entanto, ele rapidamente se arrependeu disso; de repente, Chase se mexeu e antes que House pudesse pensar em uma maneira de fugir da sala, ele abriu os olhos. O garoto ergueu os olhos imediatamente para encontrar o olhar atordoado de House.

"Casa?" Ele perguntou, seu sotaque grosso e sua voz cheia de admiração. Ele ofereceu a seu chefe um sorriso calmo, mas depois percebeu que ele estava vestindo sua jaqueta. "Você está indo a algum lugar?"

De repente, Chase sentou na cama. Ele se sentiu aterrorizado e simplesmente assustado e não estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho escondendo isso também. House estava deixando-o de novo? Afinal, ele não tinha gostado do sexo? Ele podia jurar que House estava excitado o tempo todo e estava igualmente empolgado. Oh inferno - Chase percebeu que poderia até haver outra razão para ele sair. E se House estivesse bravo com ele por desmaiar? Ele assumiu que havia adormecido porque estava entediado ou algo assim?

"Merda, você está indo embora!" Os olhos de Chase revelaram uma súbita sensação de pânico. "Espere, por favor, não vá! Eu juro que não dormi em você. Eu não sei o que aconteceu exatamente, mas eu realmente estava gostando o tempo todo ..."

"Acalme-se", House o interrompeu e ele estendeu a mão para tocar seu ombro. "Primeiro, esse foi o melhor sexo que eu já tive em toda a minha vida, então você não precisa se preocupar com nada. Segundo, eu sei que você não ' Não adormeça. Você desmaiou de exaustão, o que é compreensível quando você considera o estado em que está hoje. Além disso, eu disse que ia te foder sem sentido. Eu sou tão bom assim, suponho!

House estava obviamente sendo convencido, mas Chase apenas se sentiu aliviado. Ele não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso, especialmente quando House o descreveu como o melhor sexo que ele já teve.

"Você vai contar isso para todo mundo, não é?" Chase riu. "Que você me fodeu inconsciente?"

"Oh, malditamente certo, eu estou!" House riu diabolicamente. "Eu deveria ter essas palavras tatuadas na minha testa, na verdade! Mas enquanto estamos nisso, há uma terceira coisa que eu quero que você saiba. Você nunca precisa ficar nervoso, ok? Eu já lhe disse, eu Não vou sair com você. Nunca. Então não fique em pânico toda vez que me vir sair do apartamento. Prometo que sempre voltarei! "

"Tudo certo." Chase sussurrou, sentindo-se completamente estúpido por ter se assustado assim. "Obrigado por me lembrar. Mas se você não está me deixando, então para onde vai agora, House? Você iria desaparecer sem me acordar? Quero dizer, você disse que ficaria comigo o dia todo."

Chase não queria parecer muito apegado, mas ele conhecia House. Ele podia dizer que estava escondendo algo dele neste exato segundo e não queria que nenhum segredo se escondesse entre eles, mesmo que parecesse insignificante.

House acolchoou seu ombro com um sorriso paciente. "Você está certa - eu disse que ficaria com você o dia todo e eu quis dizer isso. Eu só estava ... eu estava saindo para pegar algo para comer. Eu não achei que você acordaria até eu estava de volta. "

Chase sentiu como se tivesse sido pego em um dilema. Ele sabia que isso era mentira, mas não queria irritar House por ser muito teimoso.

"House, por favor", implorou, revelando como se sentiu desconfortável de repente, "tenho uma sensação que não é totalmente verdadeira. Se você não quer me dizer o que faria, posso viver com isso". Mas por favor não minta para mim. "

House assentiu. Agora era sua vez de se sentir um idiota. Ele olhou para o seu Wombat e sabia que só havia uma coisa a fazer. Chase se importava muito. House teve muita sorte de ter encontrado alguém que realmente dava a mínima para as decisões que ele tomou. Ele seria um tolo por ignorar a preocupação de Chase e mantê-lo no escuro.

"Eu estava indo ver Foreman." Ele então admitiu, quebrando todo contato visual. "Eu não posso continuar ignorando as coisas que ele fez com você. Eu preciso ter certeza de que ele se arrepende e que ele nunca mais fará nada assim."

Chase suspirou. Ele tinha a sensação de que isso seria sobre Foreman. Ele ainda não sabia como lidar com ele. Ele mal conseguia pensar nisso. Ele continuou se sentindo humilhado toda vez que se lembrava do episódio.

De repente, ele se inclinou para frente e abraçou House com força. "Obrigado por querer me defender", disse ele em uma voz trêmula, "mas eu não sei se estou pronta para enfrentá-lo. Tudo parece tão embaraçoso. Eu realmente gostaria que pudéssemos simplesmente esquecer que isso nunca aconteceu. "

House quebrou o abraço quase imediatamente. "Você sabe que não posso esquecer isso. Não até ter certeza de que ele nunca mais vai machucá-lo. Olha, eu entendo que você não está pronta para enfrentá-lo. Mas é por isso que eu o veria por conta própria. Deixe-me fazê-lo, está bem? Prometo que voltarei a sua casa depois. "

"Não." Chase balançou a cabeça levemente e ele sabia que parecia teimoso novamente, mas ele simplesmente não podia evitar. - Não, eu vou com você. Se você realmente precisa falar com o Foreman hoje, eu tenho que ir também. Significa muito que você se importe tanto, House, mas não vou me esconder atrás de você. não quero que ele pense que sou tão fraco. "

"Chase, ouça, eu posso entender que você quer se defender. Mas você desmaiou de tanto rir! Não tenho certeza de que você deva sair da cama agora."

"Eu só desmaiei porque você abalou o meu mundo!" Chase beijou a bochecha de House. "De qualquer forma, estou me sentindo bem agora. Acho que me beneficiaria do ar fresco também. Apenas me dê dez minutos, tudo bem? Vou me preparar para ir com você."

Estranhamente, foi só agora que Chase se deu conta do fato de que ele ainda estava nu, enquanto House estava completamente vestido e pronto para ir. Ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro do sexo em seu próprio corpo. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era deitar na cama com House e esquecer o resto do mundo. Ele não queria ser lembrado da existência de outras pessoas. Ele queria House para si; ele queria beijar, abraçar e passar a noite rindo juntos, assistindo a programas de TV aleatórios.

Em vez disso, ele se forçou a sair da cama. "Eu deveria me limpar, mas não demorarei. Apenas prometa que vai esperar por mim, tudo bem? Nem pense em sair sem mim."

House riu com isso. "Eu não ousaria. Não é como se eu pudesse fugir de você, de qualquer maneira!"

Chase apenas ofereceu a ele um sorriso irônico antes de desaparecer no banheiro.

Quinze minutos depois, os dois estavam descendo as escadas, saindo do prédio. House estava apoiado em Chase quando chegaram ao primeiro andar. (Ele odiava admitir, mas as escadas ainda o estavam matando). Ele estava feliz que Chase estava tão disposto a apoiá-lo, mesmo que isso o fizesse se sentir culpado. Ele sabia que sair do apartamento era provavelmente mais do que Chase estava preparado. Ele até tinha aquele olhar de tontura no rosto.

Enquanto eles saíam na rua, Chase cobriu os olhos com a mão por um breve momento. Ele parecia muito sensível à forte luz do sol. Assim que ficou cego, ele se moveu para ficar na frente de House como se quisesse impedi-lo de continuar.

"Você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer fazer?" Ele perguntou com uma voz séria e um pouco preocupada. "Você tem certeza absoluta de que agora é a hora certa?"

House suspirou, mas fez o possível para permanecer paciente. "Acabei de descer as escadas, garoto! Não vou subir de novo só porque você mudou de idéia!"

"Eu não mudei de idéia como tal", Chase deu de ombros, "Eu apenas pensei que existem outras maneiras de passar o resto do nosso hoje juntos. Melhores maneiras. Quero dizer, poderíamos dar uma volta. Ou poderíamos ir." sair para comer em um restaurante, se você estiver com fome ".

"Oh, por favor, você vomitaria apenas olhando a comida!" House riu. "Admita, você realmente não quer sair e comer. Você está apenas parando porque está nervoso."

"Não é só isso", assegurou Chase, "eu preferiria passar mais tempo a sós com você. Diga-me, não seria bom aproveitar a companhia um do outro e esquecer tudo o mais?"

"Você é tão romântico!" House sorriu e passou um braço em volta da cintura para puxá-lo para mais perto. "Com toda a honestidade, eu adoraria passar mais tempo com você - sozinho e de preferência no quarto também. Mas eu não consigo me concentrar até que eu lidei com Foreman."

"Nem que eu te distraia um pouco?" Chase ofereceu a ele um dos seus sorrisos mais encantadores e passou os braços em volta do pescoço de House. Ele sabia que essa mudança estava funcionando.

"Você é tão cruel." House respirava, mas ele não parecia irritado com ele. Em vez disso, ele permitiu que Chase se aproximasse e, como resultado do contato corporal, eles começaram a se beijar de uma maneira bastante delicada, considerando o fato de que agora estavam em um espaço público.

"Você ainda está pensando no Foreman?" Chase perguntou com um sorriso, ainda o beijando. "Ou eu fiz você esquecê-lo?"

"Oh, você definitivamente me fez esquecê-lo", House admitiu e permitiu que Chase o beijasse o tempo que quisesse, "mas eu ainda vou vê-lo."

Chase se afastou imediatamente. "Sério? E não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar de idéia, existe?"

House queria ceder, apenas para fazer Chase beijá-lo novamente. Claro que ele prefere passar o resto do dia em paz com seu maravilhoso Wombat. Mas ele não podia permitir-se ser tão fraco. Ele deveria estar determinado desta vez. Ele simplesmente tinha que proteger Chase dizendo ao Foreman para recuar. Parecia que o garoto nunca realmente se defendia, então House ficou satisfeito ao saber que esse seria seu trabalho a partir de agora.

"Desculpe, não. Eu tenho que defendê-lo, Chase. Eu tenho que ter certeza de que você estará segura a partir de agora, porque eu simplesmente não suporto ver você se machucar novamente. Está bem?"

Chase pensou sobre isso por um momento. Ele decidiu que estava ainda mais louco por House agora que tinha sido lembrado do fato de estar cuidando dele como ninguém nunca se importou em fazer isso antes. Ele assentiu e ofereceu um sorriso agradecido. "Tudo certo."

Ele beijou o médico mais velho mais uma vez, apenas para demonstrar a apreciação. E House ficou tão emocionado com isso que o puxou ainda mais para perto.

"Obrigado, House. Estou pronta para ir quando você estiver." Chase soltou o pescoço de House e abaixou os braços. House agarrou melhor sua bengala e assentiu, o que significava que ele estava pronto para ir também.

No entanto, assim como eles pretendiam atravessar a rua, um homem alto caminhava logo atrás deles. Ele os observava desde que saíram na rua. Era quase como se ele estivesse esperando por eles. Ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir que o médico loiro e bonito não estava sozinho, mas que ele estava com outro homem - provavelmente alguém do hospital também, ele calculou. Quando os viu se beijando, quase sentiu o estômago revirar. Não por desgosto ou indignação, mas por ciúmes. O que diabos o médico jovem e atraente estava fazendo com o homem mais velho quando deveria ser um jogo justo?

O homem alto estava mais uma vez vestindo seu característico casaco preto - o mesmo casaco que ele usava em seu encontro com Lisa Cuddy. Ele decidiu se aproximar dos dois homens assim que eles pararam de se beijar. Ele percebeu que eles pretendiam atravessar a rua, então rapidamente se certificou de ficar atrás do jovem. Antes que eles notassem sua presença, o Sr. Johnson estendeu a mão e agarrou o traseiro de sua mais nova paixão. (Ele teve muitos).

Chase soltou um ruído surpreso quando sentiu o movimento que havia sido feito nele de repente. Ele também gritou quando sentiu os dedos fortes apertá-lo - na verdade, doeu um pouco. Ele se virou para olhar para House, mas percebeu que seu companheiro mantinha as mãos para si o tempo todo. Em vez disso, ele teve um vislumbre de alguém que estava praticamente respirando no pescoço dele agora.

O grito de Chase fez House se virar também. Chase não pronunciou uma única palavra, mas ele parecia bastante chocado. House viu o homem alto de casaco preto em pé atrás de seu Wombat e, assim, ele conseguiu juntar tudo. Era óbvio que este homem havia tocado seu Wombat contra sua vontade.

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" House gritou com ele, esperando que ele fugisse como um covarde comum. "Mantenha suas mãos para si mesmo, seu pervertido!"

O Sr. Johnson apenas sorriu diante da irritação de House, como se achasse isso divertido. Mas, novamente, ele se convencera completamente de que o médico loiro não se importava de ele se aproximar dele. Ele honestamente pensou que poderia continuar assim que se livrasse do homem rabugento e sexy com a bengala.

"Está tudo bem", murmurou Johnson e acrescentou uma risada louca, "eu o conheço".

Em toda sua confusão, House virou-se para Chase. "Isso é verdade? Você conhece esse monstro?"

Chase tentou engolir o nó na garganta. "House, esse é o perseguidor de Cuddy. Sr. Johnson, eu acho." Ele tentou abafar sua própria voz, reduzindo-a a um mero sussurro, mas tinha certeza de que o Sr. Johnson ouvira cada palavra. O homem alto sorriu para ele com um olhar sonhador no rosto.

"O que?!" House exclamou. " Esse é o perseguidor de Cuddy? Quem te deu um soco no chão e fez uma concussão?"

"Eu não quis machucá-lo!" Johnson acrescentou de repente e ele parecia frustrado com o tom acusador de House. "Foi um toque de amor e admiração Ele é um homem tão bonito, você não acha que eu sou tão longo Lisa Cuddy -.? Eu quero -o ! Agora"

Os olhos de Chase se arregalaram quando ele ouviu isso e todo o seu corpo ficou muito rígido. Ele não conseguia lidar com esse homem. De novo não - e certamente não hoje. Ele não pretendia deixar para House protegê-lo, mas não conseguiu dizer o que pensava e afugentar essa pessoa louca. De repente, ele não sabia como se defender.

"Que pena, você não pode tê-lo!" House gritou irritado. "Você é um filho da puta maluco, sabia? Eu deveria te dar um soco na cara como se você tivesse dado um soco nele, aqui e agora. Eu juro que farei isso se você não nos deixar em paz neste exato momento! "

O Sr. Johnson riu. "Você não quis dizer isso. O que há com toda a raiva? Eu só quero mostrar a este homem meu amor por ele. O que você tem contra isso?"

"Vou mostrar o que tenho contra isso! E usarei meu punho para demonstrar ..." House sabia que ele estava perdendo todo o autocontrole, mas não se importava. Ele queria chutar a bunda desse bastardo desde que encontrara Chase inconsciente no chão e com uma marca vermelha na mandíbula.

"Não, House, por favor, pare ..." Chase agarrou a mão de House antes que seu chefe pudesse dar os socos adequados. "Eu não quero nenhum problema. Vamos nos afastar dele, certo?"

"De jeito nenhum", argumentou House, "ele merece aprender uma ou duas lições! Tenho certeza de que Cuddy concordaria comigo nessa, na verdade."

Chase se inclinou para sussurrar no ouvido de House: "Deixe para lá. Não acho que ele seja mentalmente estável".

House sabia que isso poderia muito bem ser verdade. De fato, esse homem pode até estar mentalmente doente. Mas ele ainda achava que se afastar dele seria fácil demais.

O homem alto interrompeu sua cadeia de pensamentos. "Você não pode simplesmente me deixar! Por favor, eu estive esperando por você o dia todo."

"Ótimo!" House suspirou. "Agora ele está perseguindo você em vez de Cuddy."

Chase se sentiu totalmente desconfortável, mas ele ainda se virou para encarar o Sr. Johnson. "Pare de me seguir e, por favor, pare de me esperar do lado de fora do meu apartamento. Só estou interessado neste homem aqui!"

"Está certo!" House acrescentou e passou um braço em torno de Chase. "Você o ouviu - se irrite!"

"Não não!" Johnson começou a protestar calorosamente agora. "Não me deixe! Como você pode escolhê-lo em vez de mim? Ninguém nunca me escolhe - isso não é justo!"

"Desculpe", Chase disse e tentou abalar o mau pressentimento que tinha, "mas estamos saindo agora."

Ele e House começaram a se afastar do homem enfurecido, mas o Sr. Johnson não desistiu disso com facilidade. Ele correu para alcançá-los e, assim que o fez, agarrou o braço de Chase por trás e começou a puxá-lo para trás.

"Você vem comigo", ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, "quer você goste ou não. Eu não gosto quando as pessoas me rejeitam sem uma boa razão!"

"Solte-o agora!" House deu um tapa nas mãos dele, usando sua bengala. Aparentemente, essa era uma arma bastante eficiente. Johnson soltou imediatamente.

"Você vai se arrepender disso", avisou House, "vocês dois vão se arrepender de serem tão rudes comigo!"

E com essas palavras, o homem começou a chamar vários nomes que House e Chase nunca tinham ouvido antes. Aparentemente, o Sr. Johnson estava mais preparado do que eles pensavam. Dois homens apareceram na esquina do prédio. Os dois homens eram altos e musculosos e andavam com expressões faciais neutras que não revelavam pensamentos. Parecia que o creep havia contratado pessoas para ajudá-lo. Ele realmente estava doente mental, ao que parecia.

"Não se preocupe", disse House quando viu os dois homens se aproximando deles, "eu não vou deixá-los machucá-lo de forma alguma. Apenas mantenha o foco - deve ser possível argumentar com eles de alguma forma".

Chase queria concordar com ele, mas ele não tinha certeza de que podia. Com toda a honestidade, porém, ele não se preocupou com o que eles fariam com ele. Em vez disso, ele tinha medo de que tentassem fazer algo para prejudicar House. E isso parecia muito pior.

"Última chance", o Sr. Johnson sorriu psicoticamente e apontou um dedo para Chase, "venha comigo. Eu estacionei meu carro bem aqui".

Chase viu um Ford preto estacionado do lado de fora do prédio. Estava estacionado ao lado do carro de House. A pior parte era que esse carro provavelmente estava estacionado aqui desde a noite passada, embora ele não conseguisse se lembrar exatamente. De qualquer maneira, não havia como ele ir embora com este homem.

"Não, obrigada." Ele disse e prendeu a respiração por um momento. "Eu não quero ir a lugar nenhum com você."

A princípio, o Sr. Johnson quase pareceu aceitar essa resposta. Mas então ele rapidamente mudou de idéia e acenou para os dois homens que se juntaram a eles.

"Tudo bem", disse ele, "faça do seu jeito. Vou ter que forçá-lo a vir comigo, então." Ele deu uma boa olhada em ambos, Chase e House. "É uma pena, no entanto. Vocês são pessoas sexy. Gostaria de poder ficar com vocês dois, mas infelizmente só preciso de uma pessoa na minha vida." Ele trancou os olhos com House dessa vez antes de se virar para os homens ao seu lado. "Me ajude a me livrar daquele com a bengala!" Ele pediu. "Ele é um verdadeiro causador de problemas!"

House não pôde deixar de sorrir quando ouviu isso. Mesmo em um momento como este, ser provocador era muito tentador. "Ah, sim? Você está com medo porque sabe que eu sou uma ameaça em potencial para você e seus jogos perversos!"

Johnson ignorou esse comentário e, em um segundo, os homens grandes haviam se aproximado de House. Um deles roubou a bengala das mãos e o outro o empurrou e o forçou a cair no chão, chutando-o.

" Não!" Chase gritou no topo de seus pulmões quando um desses homens gigantescos o agarrou e tentou puxá-lo em direção ao carro do Sr. Johnson. "Deixe-o em paz! Por favor, não o machuque - como você pode fazer isso com um homem aleijado, seus bastardos?"

O homem continuou puxando-o em direção ao carro, mas Chase lutou com todas as suas forças. Ele estava pronto para lutar - ele se recusou a ser separado de House assim. Quando o Sr. Johnson viu como ele se opunha, porém, ele correu para ajudar o homem grande. Ele pegou um dos pulsos de Chase e o puxou para longe de House, que permaneceu no chão.

"Você está entrando no meu carro agora", Johnson respirou fundo, "não seja tão teimoso!"

Chase começou a gritar o nome de House em voz alta. Ele conseguiu se virar para ter um vislumbre de House. O médico mais velho estava agora de joelhos, mas o terceiro homem o chutou no estômago para fazê-lo cair de novo.

"Não o machuque! Eu estou te implorando, por favor, não o machuque!" Chase continuou repetindo as palavras da maneira mais suplicante. "Apenas deixe-o ir - ele não fez nada para merecer isso!"

O Sr. Johnson fez o homem gigante dar um tapa no rosto de Chase quando se cansou de reclamar. Parecia um soco forte e, por alguns segundos, Chase quase desmaiou de dor novamente. Ele quase perdeu toda a capacidade de resistir - estava sendo arrastado cada vez mais perto do carro que o esperava.

"Apenas cale a boca e faça o que eu digo", o Sr. Johnson sibilou ", ou eu vou machucá-lo ainda mais do que seu amiguinho ali".


	18. Capítulo 18

Foreman estava a caminho do apartamento de Chase.

Ele mal conseguia trabalhar o dia inteiro. Ele estava muito distraído e muito ocupado pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido entre ele e Chase. Ele também não conseguia dormir à noite. Ele se sentiu culpado e isso o surpreendeu bastante. Desde o começo, ele havia dito a si mesmo que tinha razão em ensinar uma lição a Robert Chase. Ele honestamente pensou que o garoto tinha merecido. Ele estava inconsciente e obcecado com sua própria popularidade. Ele fizera errado ao Foreman, nunca o notando.

Mas agora Foreman estava pensando duas vezes. Ele nunca suspeitou que realmente ficaria com tanta raiva e perderia o controle de suas próprias ações. Nunca tinha sido seu plano nivelar Chase com o chão e atacá-lo como tal. Ele nunca quis ficar físico com ele. Ele agradeceu ao Senhor por ter se detido bem a tempo. Afinal, poderia ter sido muito pior se ele não tivesse recuperado a razão. Foreman poderia ter se tornado um criminoso - um estuprador imundo. Era algo que ele sempre sentiria vergonha, mesmo que não tivesse acontecido.

E agora, ele queria o perdão de Chase. O arrependimento e a vergonha quase o deixaram louco e ele não aguentou mais. Ele sabia que ele e Chase provavelmente nunca mais seriam amigos - ele arruinara essa chance, com certeza. Mas pelo menos ele queria que eles pudessem trabalhar juntos novamente. Ele não queria que Chase o odiasse ou tivesse medo dele.

Foreman jurou que ia fazer tudo certo novamente. Ele queria que Chase soubesse que ele nunca iria incomodá-lo ou colocar um dedo nele novamente. Ninguém deveria ter que viver com medo. A vida era curta demais para isso.

No entanto, Foreman nunca soube como ele iria fazer tudo certo novamente. Ele não tinha ideia da cena que estava ocorrendo na frente do apartamento de Chase. Não até ele chegar lá.

Johnson e um dos homens grandes ainda estavam arrastando Chase para longe de House, mesmo que o jovem australiano estivesse protestando fortemente. Ele estava chutando e gritando, esperando que isso os deixasse soltá-lo, mas nada parecia funcionar.

Chase gritou o nome de House pela décima vez. Ele estava desesperado para ver se estava bem. Ele sabia que o outro homem grande o havia chutado para mantê-lo no chão. Inferno, e se House tivesse sido chutado em sua coxa? Ele seria capaz de andar novamente? Chase mal conseguia pensar nas consequências.

"Mantenha seus olhos em mim, não nele!" Johnson cuspiu com raiva quando percebeu que não tinha toda a atenção de Chase.

"Não, espere, você não entende", Chase objetou e lutou para se libertar, "ele tem uma perna ruim. Você deve ter cuidado. Por favor, não o machuque, eu farei qualquer coisa ..."

"Oh, eu tenho certeza que sim", o Sr. Johnson riu maldosamente, "mas não posso prometer que não machucaremos seu amigo por lá. Ele está no meu caminho, você vê. Ele o enganou a acreditar que você pertence a ele em vez de mim! Não podemos ter isso, podemos? "

"Mas eu pertenço a ele!" Chase gritou com raiva. "Você, por outro lado, pode ir para o inferno por tudo que eu me importo!"

Essa observação rendeu-lhe outro tapa forte no rosto. Desta vez, ele desmaiou por alguns segundos e seu corpo ficou frouxo. O homenzarrão praticamente o carregou até o carro.

"Espere um segundo", disse Johnson e sinalizou que Chase ainda não deveria ser colocado no carro. "Quero que ele veja isso. Quero que ele veja o quão fraco seu amiguinho é."

O homem grande assentiu e começou a sacudir Chase, a fim de fazê-lo recuperar a consciência. Em seguida, ele segurou os braços do australiano presos firmemente nas costas, garantindo que ele não seria capaz de ir a lugar algum. Chase abriu os olhos novamente, mas levou outro tempo antes que ele pudesse ver. Se o homem não estivesse segurando seus braços com força, ele teria caído no chão com certeza. Ele sentiu vontade de vomitar ...

Johnson mudou-se para o lado instantaneamente e decidiu tirar proveito da situação. Ele lambeu a bochecha de Chase, lentamente e com grande prazer.

"Oh, você é simplesmente delicioso", ele sorriu. "Mal posso esperar para provar melhor você mais tarde."

Chase engoliu em seco e tentou se afastar dele, mas ele não podia nem se mover uma polegada. Não sem a permissão do homem maior, pelo menos. Ele estremeceu quando sentiu seus braços sendo torcidos para trás ainda mais.

"Agora, fique quieto", o Sr. Johnson agarrou o queixo de Chase para que ele pudesse forçar o garoto a olhar exatamente para onde ele queria que ele olhasse, "você realmente precisa assistir isso. Eu não quero que você perca uma única coisa, minha querida. "

Ele apontou para o outro homem grande que ainda estava alto sobre House. House estava impotente no chão e o desconforto estava pintado em todo o rosto.

"O que você vai fazer com ele?" Chase começou a berrar. "Por que você está punindo ele? Ele não fez nada de errado!"

"Discordo." Johnson tinha tudo a dizer sobre isso.

E então os chutes começaram de novo. House foi chutado no estômago, nas costelas, no quadril e quase no rosto também, se ele não estivesse se protegendo com as mãos. Ele soltou um grunhido alto quando, eventualmente, a bota do homem grande o atingiu na virilha também.

"Não pare!" Chase continuou lutando para se libertar. "Você não pode fazer isso com ele!"

"Oh, mas eu posso", o Sr. Johnson sorriu, "por que você escolheria mais alguém em cima de mim? Eu simplesmente não entendi."

"Porque você é um psicopata, é por isso!" Chase sabia que ele não deveria tentar o destino assim, mas ele não podia conter sua raiva. Este homem estava fora para ferir House e estava matando Chase pensar que ele ainda não sabia se tinha conseguido fazê-lo ou não.

"Você sabe, minha querida, eu não gosto do seu tom. Estou começando a pensar que você não me aprecia do jeito que eu aprecio você." O Sr. Johnson segurou outro queixo e forçou Chase a olhá-lo nos olhos. "Vou te dar uma última chance, garoto bonito. Você tem que escolher entre ele e eu agora. Você entende?"

Chase assentiu.

"Bom. Agora, o que vai ser? Ele ou eu?"

O olhar de Chase procurou House mais uma vez. Ele podia vê-lo no chão, segurando os dois braços sobre o estômago. Ele não estava mais sendo chutado, mas era óbvio que estava com dor. Chase sabia que havia apenas uma resposta certa para essa pergunta, mas ele temia que a verdade tivesse consequências.

"Eu o escolhi." Ele sussurrou. "Sinto muito, mas essa é a minha resposta final."

Johnson hesitou por um segundo. "Resposta errada." Ele murmurou. E antes que Chase pudesse reagir, ele levou um soco logo acima da mandíbula - o mesmo local da última vez. Ele perdeu todo o senso de equilíbrio quando o homem grande atrás dele soltou seus braços, apenas para empurrá-lo para dentro do carro e sentar no banco de trás. Johnson foi rápido em trocar de lugar com o homem grande. Ele se mudou para dentro do veículo, prendendo Chase de costas imediatamente. "Você vai se arrepender de tomar uma decisão tão estúpida." Johnson silvou em seu ouvido. E então ele moveu as mãos para o pescoço de Chase, quando de repente ele estava determinado a estrangular a vida dele.

House tinha visto os homens forçando Chase a sentar no banco de trás do carro. Agora era sua vez de começar a gritar calorosamente e implorar para que o deixassem em paz.

"O que diabos você está fazendo com ele?" Ele gritou do alto de seus pulmões. "Deixe-o em paz, seus bastardos!"

Ele estava determinado a fazer todo o esforço para se levantar do chão, mesmo que seu corpo estivesse doendo por todo o corpo. No entanto, ele só conseguiu se ajoelhar antes que o outro homem decidisse agarrar seu ombro e torcer o braço para trás.

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum!"

House tentou lutar contra isso, mas no final ele soltou um grito dolorido e se deixou empurrar na calçada. Ele coçou a testa inteira no chão e o sangue começou a pingar da sobrancelha.

Foreman chegou bem a tempo de ver isso. E apesar de estar horrorizado ao ver House sendo atacado assim, ele decidiu agir rapidamente. Não havia tempo para pensar.

House estava tentando limpar o sangue de seus próprios olhos quando ouviu a voz profunda e zangada de Foreman atravessar o desconfortável silêncio de uma rua quase abandonada:

" Afaste-se dele agora, ou eu vou arrancar seus olhos, um por um!"

Que diabos? O que diabos estava fazendo Foreman aqui? Se House não conhecesse a voz de seu empregado tão bem, ele não teria acreditado nem por um segundo que Eric Foreman viria em socorro de alguém. Mas ele realmente fez.

House olhou para cima e viu que Foreman estava de frente para os dois homens grandes. Ele estava segurando um objeto pequeno e brilhante na mão. O bisturi dele.

"Eu juro por Deus, eu vou usar isso para abrir vocês dois se você não voltar atrás!" Foreman acrescentou em um tom estranho e ameaçador. "Eu já usei isso antes, então eu sei do que estou falando. Eu já chamei a polícia, então sugiro que você corra agora!"

Estranhamente, isso parecia estar funcionando perfeitamente. Não que os dois homens parecessem particularmente assustados com Foreman e o bisturi pequeno, mas afiado, mas House imaginou que ambos desejavam ficar longe de problemas. Especialmente a idéia de a polícia estar a caminho os fez parecer hesitantes e quase arrependidos também. Antes que o Foreman pudesse adicionar outra palavra, os dois deram alguns passos para trás antes de fugir na direção oposta.

"O que diabos aconteceu?" Foreman perguntou a House e curvou-se para ajudar seu chefe a se levantar. "Você está bem?"

House gemeu e afastou as mãos de Foreman quando ele tentou tocar sua testa sangrando. "Não perca tempo comigo, seu idiota - um deles prendeu Chase dentro daquele carro e eu não tenho ideia do que ele está fazendo com ele!"

Foreman correu imediatamente para o carro sem mais perguntas. A porta do banco de trás ainda estava aberta. Ele podia ver que um homem estranho vestindo um casaco grande estava deitado em cima de Chase, que estava claramente se contorcendo para se libertar. Por um momento, Foreman ficou tão horrorizado que quase se esqueceu de respirar. Este homem estava atacando Chase como o próprio Foreman tentou atacá-lo? Ele se sentiu extremamente culpado. Ele nunca havia percebido quanto medo suas próprias ações poderiam ter causado. Agora que ele podia ver seu companheiro de equipe sendo atacado por outra pessoa, ele finalmente entendeu o quão errado e doente era prender alguém e colocar as mãos contra sua vontade.

No entanto, ele rapidamente descobriu que Chase não estava sendo atacado por esse homem ao ser mantido em cativeiro. O homem estava tentando estrangulá-lo! Foreman agora podia ver as mãos zangadas em volta do pescoço e podia ouvir o homem estranho gemendo enquanto Chase tentava ofegar por ar sem sucesso. Apenas um segundo depois, Chase parou de se mover de uma só vez; Foreman percebeu que havia perdido a consciência porque seu corpo não estava mais resistindo. Isso não fez o homem estranho parar, no entanto, apenas o fez rir como se a idéia de matar Chase fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo para ele. Foreman sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, ou seu colega australiano logo estaria morto.

"Solte ele!" Foreman gritou e decidiu pegar o homem completamente de surpresa. "Saia de cima dele agora, seu filho da puta!"

Ele notou que o homem deu um pulo - ele ficou obviamente chocado ao ouvir alguém interferindo. Mas antes que ele pudesse responder às demandas de Foreman, Foreman plantou o bisturi profundamente na perna do homem e isso lhe rendeu um uivo alto de dor.

"Se você não soltá-lo agora, eu vou apunhalá-lo na sua outra perna também!" Foreman ameaçou.

O homem soltou o pescoço de Chase imediatamente, tentando agarrar sua própria perna sangrando. "O que diabos você fez comigo?" Ele gritou com toda sua frustração. "Olhe para todo aquele sangue!"

"Sim, eu sei, pobre de você, certo?" Foreman agarrou o homem pelos tornozelos e ele começou a arrastá-lo para fora do carro e para longe de Chase, que ainda não estava se movendo. Quando ele o tirou, ele o empurrou com raiva, para que ele caísse dolorosamente no chão, dando-lhe o mesmo tratamento que os homens grandes haviam dado a House.

House estava com muita dor e ele ainda não tinha certeza de que era capaz de se levantar sozinho. Mas quando viu o Sr. Johnson sendo arrastado para fora do carro e jogado no chão assim, reuniu forças e força suficientes para agarrar sua bengala e rastejar por todo o caminho até lá. Antes que o Sr. Johnson o visse chegar, House o golpeou na cabeça com a bengala e foi suficientemente forte para fazê-lo desmaiar.

Enquanto isso, Foreman estava agora meio dentro do carro, pairando sobre Chase que não estava respondendo à sua voz.

"Porcaria!" Ele murmurou quando decidiu verificar o pulso do garoto. Ele ficou chocado ao descobrir que não existia. "Oh merda, isso não pode estar acontecendo!"

Foreman gentilmente levantou o corpo mole de Chase do carro e o deixou cair no chão. Então ele imediatamente pairou sobre ele novamente e começou a realizar RCP. Segurando as mãos sobre o coração de Chase e aumentando a pressão, ele rezou para que não fosse tarde demais. Ele não poderia morrer assim! Foreman nunca se perdoaria se tivesse chegado tarde demais para salvá-lo - ou se Chase desaparecesse deste mundo sem saber o quanto lamentava por tudo. O pensamento era insuportável.

House estava ocupado dando um soco no Sr. Johnson e ligando para a polícia, mas agora ele se virou para ver seu Wombat no chão e o Foreman em cima dele. Seu coração quase parou quando viu que Foreman se curvou para pressionar sua própria boca contra a de Chase. Como médico, ele normalmente seria capaz de compreender o que realmente estava acontecendo, mas sua cabeça doía como o inferno e seu ódio por Foreman praticamente havia mudado de idéia.

"Contramestre, o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? Deixe-o em paz, seu bastardo! Como ousa tirar vantagem dele novamente? Eu juro, vou acabar com sua vida ..."

"Cale a boca, House!" Foreman gritou furiosamente e ele começou a pressionar o peito de Chase novamente. "Você não pode ver o que está acontecendo?" Ele pressionou uma orelha no peito para ver se o coração havia começado a bater novamente. Não tinha.

Quando Foreman pressionou a boca contra a de Chase mais uma vez para encher os pulmões de ar, House finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Oh Deus, não poderia ser verdade ... House deixou cair a bengala no local e ele pensou que podia sentir a terra quebrando embaixo dele. Seu Wombat não estava respirando! Aqueles homens mataram seu Wombat!

"Correr atrás!" Ele começou a gritar o nome do seu Wombat repetidamente. "Foreman, o que diabos eles fizeram com ele?"

"Eles ... Eles tentaram estrangulá-lo!" Foreman respirou fundo e continuou pressionando o peito do colega. "House, eu ainda não consigo acalmar o coração dele. Você precisa ... Você precisa chamar uma ambulância agora, ok?"

House pegou o telefone celular, mas ele pensou que seria fisicamente impossível para ele falar. Seu Wombat estava morrendo bem na frente dele. Ele não tinha sido capaz de salvá-lo. Oh inferno, House nunca se perdoaria por isso ...


	19. Capítulo 19

" Chase, você pode me ouvir? Fique comigo, cara!"

Foreman continuou lutando para trazer Chase de volta à vida. Ele continuava dizendo a si mesmo que não poderia estar morto ou mesmo morrendo - isso simplesmente não parecia possível. Quanto tempo ele ficou sem oxigênio? Como é que ele não conseguia respirar sozinho?

Foreman gritou novamente: "Chase, você não pode desistir agora, está me ouvindo?"

Assim que House terminou a ligação para uma ambulância, ele se forçou a correr para o lado do seu Wombat, mesmo que isso o levasse mais mancando do que andar de verdade. Sentia uma dor latejante na coxa e no joelho. O sangue ainda pingava da testa e ele se sentiu tonto.

"Capataz", House respirou enquanto podia sentir o nó na garganta crescer ", como ..."

"Eu ainda não sei, House."

"Como assim você não sabe? Vamos perdê-lo ou não?" House estava impaciente e histérico agora, e isso não era algo que Foreman apreciava.

"O coração dele parou e ele não está respirando!" Foreman bufou. "Você sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer se eu não começar de novo. Dê-me um pouco de espaço, House!"

Foreman continuou a pressionar o peito do Wombat, usando tanta força. E House ficou surpreso ao perceber o quão brutal parecia. Ele havia realizado RCP em pacientes que estavam morrendo centenas de vezes antes, mas essa parecia a primeira vez que ele realmente entendia o que esse procedimento estava realmente fazendo à vítima. As mãos de Foreman eram fortes e persistentes e o peito pálido de Chase parecia tão frágil e vulnerável. Seu corpo tremia toda vez que Foreman pressionava o coração, e House tinha certeza de que várias costelas já estavam quebradas.

Sim, parecia tão brutal ... Era como assistir o seu Wombat sofrer uma surra que continuava sem parar. Foi cruel, impiedoso e determinante para a vida. House não aguentou. Tudo o que ele queria era que seu Wombat emitisse um som ou abrisse os olhos para que Foreman pudesse finalmente tirar as mãos dele e deixá-lo curar em paz.

Mas e se isso não fosse acontecer? E se Chase não fosse trazido de volta?

"Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo ..."

House caiu de joelhos, aterrissando com força ao lado de seu Wombat. Ele podia sentir suas pernas tremendo e seu pulso aumentando. Seu olho estava tremendo e ele teve dificuldade em recuperar o fôlego. Ele se sentiu febril e enjoado. Se Chase não conseguisse, House pensou que ele também simplesmente morreria no local.

"House, não faça isso", Foreman disse com os dentes cerrados, enquanto ainda trabalhava em seu colega australiano, "você precisa ter cuidado. Você pode ter sofrido ferimentos na perna que ainda não conhecemos. "

"Eu não ligo!" House exclamou com uma voz que Foreman nunca tinha ouvido antes. "Honestamente, eu não poderia me importar menos com o que vai acontecer comigo, está me ouvindo? Se eu o perder, nada mais será importante para mim de novo!"

Foreman olhou rapidamente para o chefe para ver se ele estava falando sério. Isso não soava como House. Desde quando ele se importava tanto com a vida de outro ser humano? E desde quando ele realmente se importava o suficiente para expressar sua preocupação na frente de outras pessoas?

"Seu idiota!" House gritou quando percebeu que Foreman estava olhando para ele em vez de Chase. "Mantenha sua atenção nele! Se ele morrer porque você está distraído, eu vou quebrar seu pescoço!"

Foreman não soltou Chase nem por um segundo; ele sabia que era melhor não se distrair em uma situação como essa. Ele ignorou as ameaças de House porque uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça.

"Você se importa com ele", disse Foreman e ele parecia surpreso e confiante com suas próprias palavras. "Ele não é apenas um funcionário aleatório para você, é? É por isso que você agiu assim em seu escritório e começou a gritar com ele e Dr. Wilson. Você estava com ciúmes porque se importa com ele! "

House lançou a Foreman um olhar assassino. "Isso não lhe diz respeito. Não preciso responder a nenhuma das suas perguntas estúpidas!"

Foreman decidiu tomar isso como um sim. Ele mal podia acreditar. House estava realmente mostrando suas emoções. Quanto tempo ele se sentiu assim com Chase? Como é que ele não tinha visto nenhum dos sinais antes?

"Ele também se importa com você?" Foreman perguntou sem rodeios. Ele sabia que seria difícil obter uma resposta honesta de House, mas isso era absolutamente crucial.

"O que?" House olhou para ele como se ele tivesse enlouquecido. "Capataz, pelo amor de Deus, faça seu trabalho!"

" Estou fazendo meu trabalho!" Foreman gritou. "Estou fazendo tudo o que posso para salvá-lo. Você precisa me responder isso, House; ele se importa com você também ou não?"

"Eu - eu ... por que diabos você está me perguntando isso?"

"Você precisa fazer contato físico com ele, House. Agora. Segure a mão dele ou algo assim." Quando House não fez nada, Foreman acrescentou: "Não estou brincando, você realmente precisa tocá-lo. Fale com ele também e deixe que ele ouça sua voz. Ele precisa sentir sua presença e saber que você está com ele!"

House odiava admitir, mas na verdade fazia sentido. Ele tinha visto famílias inteiras se reunindo em torno de um paciente doente ou moribundo no hospital tantas vezes e alguém estava sempre segurando a mão ou acariciando os cabelos. Era uma maneira tão eficiente de demonstrar conforto e, naturalmente, afeto também. E House estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa desde que Chase voltasse para ele.

"Estou surpreso que você saiba demonstrar carinho!" House sabia que esse comentário era inadequado e incorreto, mas ele não podia escolher suas próprias palavras.

Ele se inclinou para frente e segurou a mão sem resistência de Chase. Apertou-o cuidadosamente e abaixou os lábios para beijar as costas da mão do Wombat. Ele sentiu um nó no estômago quando percebeu o frio. Ele queria estar com raiva de Foreman e levar tudo para fora, mas ele simplesmente não podia fazer isso agora. Chase estava deitado sem vida na frente dele e o relógio estava correndo ... Se alguém precisava de toda a sua atenção, era o seu Wombat.

"House, por favor, não diga isso."

Foreman poderia dizer que House sabia das coisas que ele havia exposto Chase no outro dia, caso contrário, ele não estaria recebendo todo esse ódio reprimido dele. Ele queria dizer ao chefe que estava disposto a receber o castigo quando chegasse a hora certa, mas que eles não podiam brigar por isso aqui e agora. Assim não. No entanto, ele logo achou desnecessário afirmar seu argumento ao perceber que House havia mudado seu comportamento.

House agora ignorava Foreman completamente; ele até conseguiu manter a cara séria quando Foreman se curvou para prender a boca com Chase, a fim de encher seus pulmões de ar mais uma vez.

House começou a acariciar os cabelos de Chase com ternura. Parecia que ele havia esquecido o resto do mundo naquele momento. Simplesmente desapareceu e apenas Chase permaneceu.

"Você pode me ouvir bebê?" House sussurrou as palavras o mais suavemente que pôde. "Estou bem aqui e não vou a lugar nenhum. Nunca mais vou sair do seu lado. Por favor, volte para mim!"

Foreman fingiu não ouvir essas palavras, mas a verdade era que ele estava completamente atordoado. Ele nunca soube que House e Chase estavam tão perto e significavam tanto um para o outro. Eles nunca haviam mostrado isso em público, tinham? Mas, novamente, ele sabia que Chase sempre fora o primeiro a concordar com tudo o que House dizia, mesmo quando se tratava das idéias e caprichos mais ultrajantes do chefe. Era um tipo engraçado de lealdade, e mesmo assim sempre esteve lá.

"House", Foreman interrompeu seu chefe, que ainda estava sussurrando coisas no ouvido de Chase, "eu-eu tenho medo que isso esteja ficando crítico".

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que o coração dele deveria ter começado de novo agora. Ele não respira há pelo menos cinco minutos. Sinto muito, mas neste momento é provável que ele já tenha sofrido algum dano no cérebro ..."

"Pare com isso". House balançou a cabeça da maneira mais negativa possível. "Eu não quero ouvir. Continue - ele não se foi. Eu sentiria se ele estivesse!"

"Olha House, você sabe que eu não quero desistir dele, mas acho que você precisa se preparar. Podemos não ser capazes de salvá-lo, a menos que a ambulância chegue aqui em breve ..."

"Cale a boca, Foreman, você não sabe de nada!" House sabia que ele estava começando a ficar histérico. Principalmente porque o médico dentro dele sabia que seu próprio funcionário estava certo. Se Chase não estivesse respirando por tanto tempo, as coisas estavam realmente começando a ficar críticas ...

House não suportava pensar nas possibilidades que ele estava enfrentando. Havia o risco de perder Chase por completo e, em seguida, o risco de ver Chase sendo trazido de volta a uma vida comprometida; ele poderia facilmente ter sofrido ferimentos que poderiam mudar sua vida e sua pessoa para sempre. Ele poderia até terminar em coma que só Deus sabia se ele acordaria de novo.

Os olhos de House ficaram lacrimejantes, mas ele sabia que Foreman não se atreveria a comentar. "Você estava certo antes", House respirou fundo e apertou a mão de Chase mais uma vez: "Eu preciso fazer contato físico com ele para que ele saiba que estou presente. E enquanto eu faço isso, você não desiste. sobre ele por um segundo, tudo bem? Não pare de tratá-lo, a menos que eu diga. Estou falando sério. "

"Tudo certo." Foreman assentiu e continuou pressionando seu peito. Ele estava começando a duvidar que Chase respondesse ao tratamento, mas sabia que devia ao colega dar o melhor de si e lutar por sua vida com todas as suas forças.

House agora estava acariciando as bochechas pálidas com cuidado. Ele estudou o Wombat com um nó na garganta.

"Chase, eu sei que você ainda está lá. Eu preciso que você lute, baby. Você tem que voltar para mim, ok? Você sabe que eu não sou bom sem você." House beijou as costas da mão novamente. "Eu sei que você pode me ouvir. Por favor, volte para mim ..."

Nada ainda. House se afastou um pouco para que Foreman pudesse fazer boca a boca nele novamente.

House começou a entrar em pânico. Ele pensou consigo mesmo que tinha passado muito tempo. Ele simplesmente sabia disso. Deve ter sido quase sete minutos agora. Chase estava deslizando cada vez mais longe deles ...

" Deus, Chase, você tem que me ouvir!" House gritou e balançou um pouco o pulso dele. "Estou te implorando, ok? Farei qualquer coisa, só não me deixe assim ..."

"House, já faz muito tempo", advertiu Foreman, embora continuasse aumentando a pressão. "Você não pode esperar que ele se recupere neste momento. Sinto muito."

"Eu disse para você calar a boca e continuar fazendo seu trabalho", House não conseguia nem olhar para Foreman agora que ele estava se recuperando e perdendo o controle de si mesmo ", não é tarde demais. Ele é muito mais forte do que você pensa. "

House sacudiu o pulso de Chase mais uma vez e apoiou a mão no peito, para que as pontas dos dedos estivessem perto do coração palpitante. "Acorde, Robert!" House exigiu. Ele nunca o chamara pelo primeiro nome antes. "Por favor, não deixe que tudo acabe assim. Volte para mim, Robert!"

Foreman soltou um suspiro alto. Ele se sentiu exausto e as palavras de House só pioraram. Ele sentiu vontade de se abaixar no chão para morrer. Isso era mais do que ele poderia suportar. Chase provavelmente tinha morrido com eles neste momento e ele não queria mais torturar seu pobre corpo quebrado ... Tudo parecia muito cruel.

"Volte para mim!" House repetiu com firmeza e enxugou as primeiras lágrimas. "Volte para mim, Robert!"

Foreman esforçou-se para manter a cara séria, mesmo que isso o estivesse matando. "Sinto muito, House. Não posso mais fazer isso. Ele não vai conseguir. Passou muito tempo."

Ele tirou as mãos do peito de Chase e saiu dele. Seus braços tremiam e ele tinha medo de sofrer um colapso na frente de House.

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" House gritou com ele. "Você não pode simplesmente desistir dele assim. Ele merece mais do que isso, seu filho da puta!"

Foreman achou que House provavelmente estava certo em sentir sua tristeza nele, para que ele nem se ofendesse. Ele sabia que tinha feito tudo o que podia para salvar Chase, mas ainda se sentia culpado por ter dito a House que era tarde demais.

"Eu deveria chamar a hora da morte ..." Foreman sussurrou e evitou o olhar de House. "Sinto muito, de verdade."

" Não se atreva!" De repente, House passou os braços em volta do corpo de Chase e o puxou para perto, quase como uma criança que estava segurando um brinquedo favorito que alguém ameaçou tirar dele. "Você não pode ligar para nada!" Ele acrescentou que havia reunido Chase em seu colo.

Ele nunca desistiria do garoto, nunca.

"House, eu sei como você deve se sentir, mas por favor, tente ser racional sobre isso ..."

Foreman continuou falando, mas House não ouviu uma única palavra. Assim que ele puxou Chase para mais perto dele, ele sentiu algo. Segurando a mão na bochecha do Wombat, ele tinha certeza de que havia sentido algo com o polegar - logo abaixo da mandíbula.

Um pulso. Um pulso bastante fraco, mas muito existente.

"Foreman, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer para você calar a boca?" House o calou com raiva. "Volte aqui - há um pulso! Eu posso sentir um pulso!"

"Espere o que?" Foreman não sabia dizer se House estava desesperado ou se estava certo sobre isso. Talvez ele agora estivesse imaginando coisas. "Você tem certeza? Porque eu não senti nada ..."

"Sim eu tenho certeza!" House cuspiu nele. "Para que tipo de médico você me leva? Eu sou seu chefe, lembre-se!"

Foreman não respondeu a isso. Em vez disso, ajoelhou-se mais uma vez e pressionou uma orelha no peito do australiano. Por um momento, sua expressão facial permaneceu grave e meio sem esperança, mas House notou que ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e toda a sua expressão mudou; ele parecia chocado e aliviado.

"Eu - eu não posso acreditar!" Foreman exclamou e quase parecia que ele estava sorrindo, mesmo que isso fosse algo que ele normalmente evitaria. "House, você estava certa. Eu posso ouvir o coração dele agora!"

House queria suspirar de alívio, mas ele sabia que isso ainda não havia terminado. Ele prendeu a respiração quando Foreman tentou detectar o batimento cardíaco e pensou ter ouvido um som estranhamente abafado saindo da garganta de Chase.

"Eu te disse", House murmurou quando se virou para olhar Foreman nos olhos, "mas acho que ele está tendo problemas para respirar corretamente. Ele precisa de mais oxigênio imediatamente!"

O capataz se curvou automaticamente para fazer boca a boca novamente, mas assim que seus lábios tocaram os de Chase, House notou que seu Wombat havia feito seu primeiro movimento; ele tentou desviar a cabeça. Embora sua lenta tentativa tenha revelado sua fraqueza, House percebeu o fato de que ele, aparentemente, tentara tirar Foreman dele.

"Espere! Foreman, pare!" House tentou fazer Chase se sentar em uma posição mais vertical, deixando a cabeça descansar contra o próprio peito. Talvez isso facilitasse a respiração adequada. "Ele virou a cabeça", explicou House assim que Foreman recuou, "acho que ele está tentando respirar por conta própria!"

Os olhos de Foreman ficaram um pouco maiores e agora ele e House estavam olhando esperançosamente para o colega. Eles prenderam a respiração enquanto esperavam; se Chase não recuperasse sua capacidade de respirar por conta própria em breve, Foreman teria que respirar em sua boca mais uma vez.

"Vamos lá, Robert", House colocou a mão na testa do garoto para verificar sua temperatura. "Eu sei que você pode fazer isso. Sei que você é forte."

Quase imediatamente depois que essas palavras foram ditas, Chase começou a tossir violentamente e House teve que puxá-lo para mais perto, a fim de mantê-lo na posição correta. Quando o ataque de tosse continuou sem melhorar, House temia que ele realmente estivesse lutando contra ser sufocado.

"Robert", House disse em voz alta: "Estou bem aqui. Apenas vá com calma - não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você, ok? Apenas tente se acalmar e respirar fundo."

Em vez de tentar respirar fundo, Chase começou a ofegar por ar e, finalmente, parecia que ele conseguiu fazê-lo; agora ele estava começando a escapar de sua inconsciência e quanto mais respirações ele respirava, mais vivo ele parecia. Ele ainda estava terrivelmente pálido, mas pelo menos seu corpo não estava mais relaxado e sem resposta. Chase instintivamente tentou levar a mão ao pescoço machucado, que logo revelaria um par de marcas vermelhas e bravas, no entanto, ele aparentemente ficou sem energia antes que pudesse sentir sua garganta dolorida.

House segurou as mãos de Chase, não porque ele queria segurá-las como tal, mas porque ele queria que seu Wombat economizasse toda sua força para que ele pudesse se concentrar na respiração. Chase começou a emitir pequenos ruídos ininteligíveis. Parecia que ele estava gemendo e ele começou a virar a cabeça de lado mais uma vez.

Parecia que ele estava tentando escapar das mãos que o estavam sufocando mais uma vez. House sentiu-se extremamente preocupado com isso; se Chase não soubesse que o ataque e o estrangulamento haviam terminado, ele logo começaria a entrar em pânico e, naturalmente, isso poderia realmente causar algum dano à sua respiração.

"Pelo menos ele é capaz de agir por seus instintos." Foreman disse, como ele estava observando os movimentos de Chase também.

"Não", House murmurou, "isso não é uma coisa boa. Ele está começando a entrar em pânico novamente. Ele acha que ainda está sendo sufocado porque ainda pode sentir a dor na garganta!"

"Porcaria!" Foreman quase se amaldiçoou por não conseguir encontrar palavras mais adequadas do que isso. "Como o impedimos de entrar em pânico, então?"

"Eu não sei", House respirou fundo, "acho que tudo o que podemos fazer é tentar acalmá-lo!"

House realmente desejava que ele pudesse ser feliz e aliviado ao ver que Chase estava vivo e respirando novamente. No entanto, ele sabia que ficaria assustado e alarmado até saber se o seu Wombat havia sofrido algum ferimento na cabeça ou não. Aqueles longos minutos sem oxigênio poderiam ter causado sérios danos, como Foreman o havia avisado. E se sua inteligência tivesse sido comprometida? Ou o discurso dele funciona? Ou alguma outra coisa?

Sim, House sabia que não deveria agir aliviado neste momento. Certamente ainda não havia terminado.

Chase gemeu novamente e soltou uma série de choramingos e resmungos para revelar seu desconforto. House passou a mão acariciando os cabelos loiros e tentou calá-lo, embora isso só resultasse em Chase tentando desviar a cabeça novamente.

"Acalme-se, querida, você não precisa mais ter medo." House sussurrou as palavras da maneira mais reconfortante. "Está tudo bem, você está segura agora. Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você, confie em mim nisso." Quando Chase choramingou novamente, House acrescentou: "Eu sei que dói, mas você precisa continuar respirando, ok? Agora não é hora de ficar todo assustado!"

Foreman mordeu o lábio enquanto ouvia as palavras calmantes de House. Era difícil ver seu próprio companheiro de equipe assim - ou em outras palavras: era difícil ver o jovem que ele sempre admirara tanto estar com tanta dor. Ele se sentiu culpado por não ser capaz de fazê-lo parar.

"Você sabe oque eu penso?" Foreman perguntou a House depois de pensar um pouco. "Eu acho que ele acharia mais fácil relaxar se ele pudesse apenas abrir os olhos e ver você. Eu preciso verificar suas pupilas de qualquer maneira, lembre-se."

House sabia que isso era verdade, mas poderia ser mais fácil dizer do que fazer. "O que você vai fazer? Forçar as pálpebras abertas?"

"Talvez eu precise, se não receber uma reação dele." Foreman deu de ombros.

Ele pegou o bolso da camisa e encontrou a pequena luz que ele usaria normalmente para verificar as reações dos pacientes que sofreram algum tipo de trauma na cabeça.

"Tudo bem", murmurou House, "vá em frente, se você acha que poderia funcionar."

Foreman tentou brilhar a luz sobre as pálpebras fechadas de Chase, apenas para ver se isso lhe daria alguma reação. Quando isso não aconteceu, ele tentou forçar um olho a abrir e brilhar a luz para ver se a pupila reagia como deveria.

"Bem?" House perguntou-lhe impaciente quando Foreman não disse nada.

"As pupilas dele estão muito dilatadas e eu mal consigo reagir", Foreman reprimiu um suspiro de profunda preocupação, "deixe-me tentar mais uma vez, está bem?"

Foreman queria forçar o outro olho aberto desta vez, no entanto, Chase virou a cabeça para longe dele antes que ele pudesse colocar a mão nele. Foreman pensou que ele tentaria tocá-lo com mais cuidado desta vez, mas Chase não o permitiu. Ele começou a se contorcer nos braços de House, e quanto mais ele se movia, mais dor ele sentia. House notou que ele estremeceu e se perguntou se a dor vinha da garganta ou do peito. Provavelmente ambos.

"Foreman, pare", House sinalizou que precisava recuar, "acho que é demais para ele lidar agora!"

No entanto, Chase continuou torcendo nos braços de House, mesmo depois que Foreman o soltou. Sua respiração começou a parecer perturbada novamente quando ele soltou alguns barulhos que indicavam sua dor repentina.

"Calma", House queria sussurrar algumas palavras reconfortantes em seu ouvido novamente, mas, em vez disso, ele teve que lutar para manter seu Wombat quieto ", você precisa parar de se mexer, Robert. Precisamos examiná-lo, está bem? Só queremos certifique-se de que você está bem. Nenhum de nós quer prejudicar você ... "

Incrivelmente, Chase parou de se contorcer quase imediatamente. Era como se ele tivesse ouvido seu chefe dessa vez. Ele gemeu uma última vez antes de tentar abrir as pálpebras. Parecia ser uma luta genuína para ele.

"Eu acho ... acho que ele está voltando a si!" Foreman disse e pairou sobre ele, pronto para brilhar a luz em seus olhos uma última vez, se necessário. "House, acho que ele está quase consciente agora."

House prendeu a respiração. Suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos quase ardiam. Era hora de ver se o seu Wombat acordaria para ser ele mesmo ou não. Era hora de ver se ele recuperaria seu bom e velho Robert Chase - ou se ele estava longe ...

"Correr atrás!" Foreman determinou que era hora de ver se ele reagiria a seu próprio nome. "Chase, abra seus olhos, cara. Você está conosco?"

Depois de outra luta curta, Chase finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, embora ele continuasse a piscar quase maníaco. Ele parecia tão perdido e tão completamente confuso como se não tivesse lembrança de onde estava. House ainda não conseguia respirar, embora tivesse que admitir que era maravilhoso ver aqueles lindos olhos azuis novamente ...

"Bom trabalho!" Foreman sorriu para o colega. "É bom ter você conosco novamente. Você me ouve, não é?"

Chase apenas piscou. Ele agora estava olhando Foreman nos olhos, mas sua expressão permaneceu a mesma. Seria compreensível se ele considerasse doloroso pronunciar uma palavra em resposta, mas ele nem tentou. Ele não fez nada para se comunicar com Foreman, e isso preocupou House novamente.

"Chase, você me ouviu?" Foreman decidiu tentar novamente. "Você pode entender o que estou dizendo?"

Nada. Nem uma palavra, nem um único gesto ou um simples aceno de cabeça. Nada.

"Chase, você pode me ouvir? Você pode me mostrar se me entende ou não? Tente piscar os olhos se entender o que estou dizendo."

Chase piscou.

"Ótimo!" Foreman se forçou a sorrir para ele novamente. "Agora, você sabe onde está? Você poderia tentar dizer alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa serve."

Chase tentou passar a mão na garganta, mas seus braços ainda estavam muito fracos. Em vez disso, ele tentou engolir algumas vezes e estremeceu quando foi dominado pela dor.

"Isso dói…"

Sua voz era rasa e rouca, mas ele ainda conseguiu pronunciar as duas palavras perfeitamente e isso era mais do que tanto Foreman quanto House esperavam. Ele não tinha perdido a capacidade de falar - eram notícias maravilhosas!

"Eu sei que dói", Foreman disse e assentiu com compaixão, "apenas tente relaxar. Estamos recebendo toda a ajuda que você precisa. Diga-me, Chase, você se lembra por que está aqui? Você sabe o que aconteceu com você? Há algo que você queira me perguntar? "

"Apenas ... uma coisa ..." Chase fechou os olhos quando a dor piorou e ele tentou respirar fundo.

"Qualquer coisa", Foreman assentiu, a fim de encorajá-lo, "me pergunte qualquer coisa. O que é isso?"

Chase tossiu algumas vezes e lutou para manter a calma, mas ele parecia determinado a fazer sua única pergunta. Ele falou baixinho com uma voz suave e Foreman e House ficaram em silêncio para poder ouvi-lo e entendê-lo.

"Eu só estava ... imaginando ... quem você é?"

Chase continuou olhando para Foreman, que agora estava quase quebrado. Então Foreman virou-se para olhar para House.

House ficou pálido naquele mesmo segundo. Agora era sua vez de ficar sem fôlego.

Não, isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Oh Deus, isso não poderia ser verdade!

Chase tinha perdido toda a memória de quem eles eram. Talvez ele tivesse sofrido algum dano grave na cabeça depois de tudo ...


	20. Capítulo 20

Foreman ainda pairava sobre Chase, que estava olhando para ele, seus olhos revelando todo tipo de maravilha. Ah, ele não tinha visto isso acontecer ... Ele se sentiu totalmente chocado e nem se atreveu a olhar para House; seu chefe provavelmente estava se sentindo arrasado neste segundo.

Se Chase também não se lembrava dele , ele estava certo.

Foreman rapidamente decidiu ser calmo, pois não queria revelar sua decepção pessoal ao colega ferido. Chase ainda estava lutando e sofrendo - ele não deveria se sentir culpado por não se lembrar de seu próprio companheiro de equipe também. Seria demais ao mesmo tempo.

"Então você está dizendo que não me reconhece?" Foreman perguntou friamente. Chase assentiu lentamente e estremeceu porque doía. "Tudo bem. Tudo o que você precisa saber agora é que eu sou médico e estou aqui para ajudá-lo. Há uma ambulância a caminho, então fique aí, tudo bem?"

"Certo ..." A voz de Chase era incrivelmente fraca. "C-eu poderia ... te perguntar ... mais uma pergunta?"

Foreman se forçou a sorrir, como faria com qualquer outro paciente. "Claro. Qualquer coisa. O que é isso?"

"Bem ..." Chase tentou pigarrear, mas mais uma vez só piorou a dor. "O que aconteceu comigo?"

Foreman de repente não sabia como responder a essa pergunta. Todo paciente tinha o direito de saber o que havia acontecido com eles, mesmo que estivesse envolvido no acidente mais horrível que se possa imaginar. Mas, novamente, ele não sabia se a verdade seria esmagadora demais para Chase neste momento.

Foreman olhou para House, que ainda estava atrás de Chase, segurando-o com determinação. O rosto de seu chefe não tinha expressão e Foreman percebeu que House estava em choque. Ele provavelmente estava se perguntando quando exatamente Chase notaria os braços ao seu redor e olharia para pedir a identidade de House também.

Quando os olhos de House e Foreman se encontraram, House acordou de seu transe e assentiu que estava tudo bem. Foreman foi autorizado a contar a verdade a Chase.

"Sinto muito, mas você foi atacada." Foreman tocou levemente o ombro de Chase. Ele sabia que esse gesto mostrava simpatia e apoio. "Alguém tentou estrangulá-lo e ele quase conseguiu. Seu coração parou e só conseguimos recuperá-lo realizando a RCP. Foi muito intenso, e é por isso que você está sentindo dores no peito e na garganta."

Chase parecia bastante aterrorizado ao ouvir sobre tudo isso, mas no final, ele apenas assentiu para mostrar que entendia. Houve um momento de silêncio, mas então ele sussurrou:

"Eu quase morri ... não morri? Parece ... desse jeito."

Ele parecia calmo, mas Foreman notou que seus olhos estavam um pouco lacrimejantes agora. Ele sabia que o garoto tinha que ficar chocado ao ouvir tudo isso. Ele próprio sabia como era estar perto da morte e lembrou-se de como havia ficado emocionado durante sua própria recuperação no hospital.

Foreman suspirou e assentiu. "Sim, foi muito perto. Sinto muito."

Ele esperava que Chase chorasse ou se assustasse, mas parecia que ele estava tentando sorrir.

"Obrigado." Ele sussurrou.

Foreman hesitou por um segundo. "Para quê?" Ele perguntou perplexo.

"Você salvou ... minha vida ... não salvou?" Chase fez outro esforço para sorrir, embora parecesse menos convincente, pois ele estava pálido e suas pupilas dilatadas demais. "Obrigado ... doutor."

Foreman podia sentir-se encolher-se interiormente. Ele esperava não ouvir essas palavras de seu próprio colega ... Ele sabia que não merecia ser agradecido. Chase pode não estar no estado para saber, mas tinha certeza de que House sabia disso. Foreman não queria ser agradecido, mas esperava que isso lhe desse perdão depois da maneira como tratara Chase no outro dia.

Mas é claro, ele não podia esperar ser perdoado por algo que Chase não se lembrava mais.

"Na verdade", ele disse, e suprimiu outro suspiro preocupado. "Não sou você quem deveria agradecer. Só comecei seu coração novamente por causa desse homem aqui", Foreman acenou com a cabeça em direção a House, que estava bastante surpreso com isso. gesto, "foi ele quem continuou me dizendo que não era tarde demais. Que você não se foi. Sem ele, eu poderia ter desistido de você."

E, finalmente, Chase estava ciente do fato de que alguém estava segurando ele e oferecendo-lhe apoio para que ele não estivesse deitado no chão duro. Ele tentou virar a cabeça e olhar para House, mas seu pescoço não o permitia. House rapidamente percebeu isso, então ele gentilmente tentou mudar de posição sem machucá-lo para que ele e Chase pudessem fazer contato visual.

House não sabia o que esperar - ele estava lidando com um imenso medo de não ser reconhecido pelo seu Wombat. Se Chase não sabia quem ele era, o que ele deveria fazer? Tocar junto como Foreman? Fingir que ele também era apenas um médico que estava aqui para ajudá-lo? Ele se recusou a fazer isso. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer ou como esconder o fato de que se sentia arrasado.

No entanto, algo aconteceu no minuto em que os olhos de Chase se encontraram com os de House. House não sabia o que era, mas era como se ele detectasse uma reação de Chase que Foreman não havia recebido. Obviamente, o garoto ainda estava assustado, confuso e com dor, mas assim que olhou para o homem que o abraçava com tanto cuidado, basicamente o fez respirar fundo e relaxar o corpo dolorido. House não conseguiu explicar, mas ele sabia que Chase sentia que estava em mãos seguras naquele exato momento.

Chase olhou nos penetrantes olhos azuis de House sem se afastar nem uma vez e House sentiu suas esperanças e expectativas aumentarem mais uma vez. Ele não sabia dizer o que era, mas Chase o estudava como se uma criança pequena estudasse um pai amoroso. Havia um vínculo entre eles e revelou que Chase se sentia comprometido - mesmo neste ponto. Ou poderia estar olhando para ele assim porque ele realmente se lembrava dele?

Foreman também observou a conexão que parecia existir entre seu chefe e seu companheiro de equipe mais jovem. Se as coisas não tivessem mudado da maneira como haviam acontecido nos últimos dias, o velho Foreman poderia facilmente ter ficado com ciúmes por não receber o mesmo olhar íntimo que House estava recebendo. No entanto, tudo estava diferente agora e Foreman não estava com ciúmes; ele ficou emocionado em nome de House. Ele sabia que isso era um bom sinal e rezou para que isso significasse que Chase talvez pudesse se recuperar da amnésia.

Ele ficaria mais do que feliz em ver House e Chase se reunindo e se comprometendo mais uma vez. Eles até se elogiaram, ele pensou.

Os olhos de Chase estavam ainda mais lacrimejantes agora que ele estava olhando para House e ele estava perigosamente perto de chorar, ao que parecia.

"Você ... cuidou ... de mim." Ele sussurrou com voz rouca. "Você fez de tudo ... você pôde ... para me proteger. Eu posso sentir isso ..." Aparentemente, ele recuperou parte de sua força perdida porque, desta vez, ele finalmente conseguiu mover as mãos. Chase levantou a mão para tocar o braço de House. "Obrigado. Eu devo a você ... tudo."

House não aguentava mais; ele ainda não tinha certeza se o garoto o reconhecia ou não e estava matando ele. Ele tinha que saber.

"Chase", ele sussurrou suavemente e estudou o rosto pálido descansando em seu colo, "você não me deve nada. Mas preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa, ok? Você disse que não reconheceu o médico ao seu lado Eu preciso saber se você pode me reconhecer. Você se lembra de ter me visto antes? "

Foreman prendeu a respiração e estudou House e Chase enquanto eles olhavam um para o outro. House parecia tão esperançoso agora.

Chase ainda parecia calmo e quase feliz por estar nos braços de House assim. Ele parecia confortável, mesmo quando mordeu o lábio e disse: "Eu posso dizer que ... você parece familiar ... mas não tenho ... certeza ... de onde eu te conheço. Sinto muito".

E assim, toda a esperança desapareceu do rosto de House. Foreman instantaneamente sentiu pena dele; ele podia dizer que seu chefe tinha grandes expectativas e que estava aterrorizado com o pensamento de que seu passado com Chase não existia mais na memória do garoto.

Será que todas as memórias realmente desapareceram assim? Todo sorriso, toda carranca e todo coração fervente batem?

Tudo isso foi por nada? House tinha perdido o maior significado em sua vida?

Chase olhou para a testa ferida de House e por um segundo ele pareceu preocupado. "Você está sangrando ..." Ele sussurrou e tentou aproximar a mão, mesmo que lhe parecesse impossível alcançar o ponto vermelho acima da testa de House.

Foreman assistiu Chase fazer esse movimento e pensou consigo mesmo que isso soava como a voz de alguém que ainda se importava muito com o outro homem.

House permaneceu calmo por um breve momento. Então ele repentinamente afastou a mão de Chase, e este foi um gesto de raiva que chocou Foreman e Chase.

"Casa!" Foreman exclamou acusadoramente. "Que diabos…"

"Você nem se lembrava do meu nome até que o médico Foreman acabou de dizer, não é?" A expressão severa e severa de House não revelou nenhum remorso. "Se você não tem ideia de quem eu sou, então por que você finge cuidar de mim?"

Chase parecia alguém que procurava desesperadamente por uma resposta e a coisa certa a dizer. Parecia que ele estava morrendo de vontade de dizer a House algo para facilitar sua mente, mas ele não conseguia encontrar nenhuma palavra.

"Eu ..." Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer com uma voz quase quebrada. "Me desculpe ... eu não quis ... te ofender."

House parecia que o pedido de desculpas não causou nenhuma impressão nele. "Certo. Tanto faz." Ele murmurou e isso lhe rendeu um olhar zangado de Foreman, que não conseguia acreditar que ele estava sendo tão infantil quando seu colega quase morreu.

De repente, porém, Foreman esqueceu de ficar com raiva. Os três ouviram o som da ambulância e da polícia chegando ao mesmo tempo. Foreman não sentiu nada além de alívio. Eles foram aguardados por tanto tempo agora. Se ele não tivesse conseguido fazer o coração de Chase recomeçar sozinho, ele teria ido muito antes que os socorristas pudessem chegar até ele.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Foreman ficou para trás para lidar com a polícia quando prenderam o Sr. Johnson, que ainda estava frio do soco de House.

Enquanto isso, Chase havia sido colocado em uma maca e ele recebeu uma máscara de oxigênio para facilitar a respiração. Ele ainda estava com muita dor e estremeceu quando tiveram que movê-lo dos braços de House e entrar na ambulância. Embora House quisesse ficar com raiva e ofendido, ele teve que admitir que estava matando ele ver o garoto com tantos problemas. Ele ainda parecia tão desamparado e confuso ...

Agora que a ambulância estava a caminho de Princeton-Plainsboro, os paramédicos fizeram um esforço para monitorar o coração de Chase. Eles estavam preocupados que a respiração dele ainda não tivesse sido estabilizada e que o pulso estava fraco demais.

House estava deitado em uma segunda maca, bem ao lado de seu Wombat. Ele deveria estar feliz por estar tão perto de Chase e por vê-lo recebendo a ajuda de que precisava. Ele deveria estar aliviado por tudo ter acabado agora. No entanto, ele não conseguiu superar o fato de que o estado traumatizado de Chase o fez esquecer quem ele era. Ele se sentia ao mesmo tempo infeliz e ansioso. E zangado consigo mesmo por ter deixado o Wombat sair do apartamento para começar.

Para esconder sua profunda preocupação, House começou a agir como um garoto de 5 anos, dificultando o trabalho dos paramédicos que só queriam examinar sua perna machucada.

"Você realmente deveria me dizer se eu sofri algum dano permanente na minha perna?" House bufou e olhou para o paramédico de aparência quase idosa que insistira em deixá-los fazer um exame rápido. "Quando você se formou? 70 anos atrás?" House riu condescendente. "Esqueça, estou sendo examinado pelo meu pessoal em Princeton-Plainsboro. Tire suas mãos de mim!"

"Por favor, senhor, não seja tão difícil!" O outro paramédico disse a ele, uma mulher de quarenta e poucos anos, parecia. "Você precisa se acalmar. Não podemos deixar seu amigo estressado porque você levanta a voz. Você não quer deixá-lo desconfortável por não nos deixar fazer o nosso trabalho, não é?"

House olhou para o seu Wombat ainda deitado na maca ao lado dele. Se ele quisesse, House poderia facilmente estender a mão e tocá-lo. Ele não ousou fazer isso, no entanto, porque Chase agora tinha fechado os olhos por pura exaustão.

House voltou-se para a médica paramédica: "Não o deixe adormecer ainda. Você deve se preocupar com a cabeça dele tanto quanto se preocupa com o coração dele. Ele parece ter sofrido algum tipo de perda de memória".

A paramédica parecia preocupada em ouvir isso. Ela perguntou quanto tempo Chase ficou sem oxigênio. House suspirou e contou tudo o que sabia sobre sua condição até agora.

"Apenas não o deixe adormecer", repetiu House preocupado, "se ele sofreu algum tipo de dano ao cérebro, precisamos detectá-lo o mais cedo possível!"

O paramédico mais jovem assentiu, a fim de indicar que ela concordou. Ela era muito gentil quando tocou o ombro de Chase, pois queria acordá-lo sem assustá-lo.

"Com licença, senhor? Senhor, você pode me ouvir? Como está se sentindo? Você sabe onde está?"

House assistiu Chase reagir à sua voz tentando abrir os olhos. Demorou um pouco; ele parecia estar sem energia e ainda estava mortalmente pálido. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu ver, ele fez contato visual com a paramédica que estava bem na frente dele.

"Senhor, como está se sentindo?" Ela perguntou com a maior calma possível.

Chase queria remover sua máscara de oxigênio para poder responder, mas estava exausto demais.

"Oh, desculpe", disse o paramédico e retirou-o para ele. "Lá vai você, meu amigo. Está se sentindo bem? Você consegue se lembrar de onde está e o que aconteceu?"

Chase tentou engolir um nó na garganta. Ele queria virar a cabeça de lado e olhar para House, mas ele só conseguiu manter o foco na mulher à sua frente.

"Eu lembro de ter sido informado ... o que aconteceu." Ele sussurrou simplesmente.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Agora, preciso fazer uma série de perguntas para determinar se sua memória foi comprometida ou não. Você entende?"

"Sim."

"Bom. Você pode me dizer seu nome completo?"

"Claro. Uh ... Robert Chase."

"Muito bem, Robert. Agora, você pode me dizer de onde você é?"

"Eu sou de ... Melbourne, Austrália."

"Tudo bem. E quais são os nomes dos seus pais?"

"Meus ... pais ... estão mortos." Chase respirou.

"Sinto muito. Você pode me dizer como eram os nomes deles?"

O paramédico continuou fazendo perguntas como essa, e House estava esperançoso e um pouco satisfeito ao ver que Chase poderia responder a maioria deles. Ele certamente parecia se lembrar de sua infância e até de seu casamento com Cameron. Pelo menos essas partes de sua vida não haviam desaparecido. No entanto, ela logo fez uma pergunta que quase fez o estômago de House revirar:

"Você se lembra quem é esse homem?"

A paramédica feminina olhou para House agora e Chase tentou fazer a mesma coisa, mesmo que doesse seu pescoço mudar de posição assim. Ele conseguiu fazer contato visual com House, no entanto. House notou que havia algo muito suave no olhar que ele lhe dera.

"Eu ..." Ele fez uma pausa e estremeceu. "Eu sei disso ... eu o conheço. Ele parece familiar. Mas não me lembro ... de onde o conheço."

Foi a mesma resposta desesperada mais uma vez. House quase não aguentou. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que ficaria calmo por causa de seu precioso Wombat, mas isso estava ficando demais.

"Você está me dizendo que consegue se lembrar de todos os aspectos da sua vida, exceto da parte em que estou nela?" House gritou de frustração. "Você pode se lembrar da sua mãe bêbada e do pai que a tratou como lixo e até da ex-mulher que só brincou com seus sentimentos, mas não consegue se lembrar do seu próprio chefe? Ou devo dizer seu próprio amante ?"

Os olhos de Chase se arregalaram quando ele ouviu a palavra amante sendo pronunciada. Ele realmente parecia ter um colapso nervoso por um momento. Ele parecia alguém que se sentia culpado e se odiava muito por isso.

"Eu realmente sinto muito." Ele sussurrou e seus olhos ficaram lacrimejantes novamente.

House apenas bufou e balançou a cabeça. "Sim, você deveria estar! Eu realmente pensei que tínhamos algo especial, sabia? Eu pensei que tinha pelo menos impressionado você e que você se importa comigo por causa disso."

"Por favor, não ... fale assim ..." Chase disse suplicante. Ele estava quase derramando as primeiras lágrimas agora e não queria que ninguém a visse.

"Por que não? Isso faz você se sentir culpado?" House franziu a testa.

"Senhor, por favor, tente se acalmar. Você não deve tentar incomodá-lo neste estado. Não vê que ele já passou o suficiente?" O paramédico de aparência idosa decidiu se intrometer, mas obviamente House não gostou disso.

"Eu não vou deixar o avô de alguém me dizer o que fazer!" Ele gritou e tentou sentar na maca. "Como você pode me dizer para me acalmar quando meu próprio amante não se lembra de mim?"

"Senhor, você precisa se deitar", disse a paramédica com firmeza, "você não pode continuar gritando assim."

"E se eu me recusar a me deitar e ficar de boca fechada?" House disse para testá-la. "Você vai me expulsar da ambulância? Estou aleijado, então aposto que muitas pessoas acham isso um pouco antiético !"

Os paramédicos não o expulsaram da ambulância, mas o sedaram quando House se recusou a cooperar e continuou gritando. Chase viu como o corpo de House de repente parou de resistir e ele estava agora deitado na maca mais uma vez.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

House acordou em uma cama de hospital, apenas para perceber que ele estava sozinho em seu quarto. Ele se lembrou instantaneamente do que havia acontecido e sabia que precisava ver seu Wombat imediatamente.

Mesmo que Chase não tivesse lembrança de quem ele era e do que eles tinham juntos, House ainda precisava lhe dizer que sentia muito. Ele não podia acreditar que estava agindo como um idiota quando Chase estava em um estado tão vulnerável ...

Ele precisava estar lá para ele. Ele estava disposto a trabalhar duro para melhorar tudo. Ele lutaria por Chase e faria tudo o que pudesse para ajudá-lo a se lembrar novamente. Mesmo que todas as suas memórias antigas fossem perdidas para sempre, House garantiria que novas fossem feitas. Talvez eles pudessem recomeçar de alguma forma. Talvez Chase pudesse se apaixonar por ele novamente ...

House encontrou seu pager na mesa de cabeceira e procurou Wilson imediatamente. (Ele sempre fora mais prestativo e romântico do que qualquer uma das enfermeiras. Ele entenderia que House precisava compensar sua própria estupidez).

Apenas dois minutos depois de ser avisado, Wilson apareceu na porta.

"Casa!" Ele disse alegremente. "Estou tão feliz em ver que você apareceu. Como está se sentindo?"

House sabia que Wilson seria dramático sobre isso, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça para mostrar que não era hora de grandes emoções. "Relaxe", ele murmurou, "eu só estava fora porque a cadela paramédica me sedou na ambulância. Aparentemente, ela pensou que meu comportamento estava ... um pouco fora de controle".

Wilson suspirou. "Sim, eles me avisaram sobre isso. Aparentemente, você estava tendo um ataque ou algo assim. Você não acha que isso foi um pouco inapropriado de sua parte?"

House revirou os olhos. "Oh, por favor, como você reagiria se a pessoa por quem você estava apaixonada não conseguisse se lembrar de quem você era de repente? Eu não acho que tenha realmente escrito um manual sobre como lidar com esse cenário."

Wilson parou por um momento. Então ele sorriu levemente. "Você disse a palavra amor , House."

"Pelo amor de Deus, Wilson, não temos tempo para isso! Tudo bem, tudo bem - sim, eu disse e quis dizer isso. Você está feliz agora? Qual é o sentido de se apaixonar de qualquer maneira, quando ele não pode devolver mais meus sentimentos? Ele não estará apaixonado por alguém que não reconhece, posso garantir isso. "

Wilson pacientemente lembrou a House o fato de Chase quase ter morrido e que a perda de memória era um preço pequeno a pagar se isso significasse que ele havia sobrevivido sem maiores danos.

"E quem sabe, House, muitos pacientes que sofrem de amnésia conseguem uma recuperação completa. Você só precisa ter fé nele e dar algum tempo para curar. Esteja lá para ele. Ele realmente precisa de alguém para cuidar dele, eu acho." "

House suspirou e assentiu. "Você só confirmou o que eu já sei. Mas você está certo - eu preciso estar lá para ele. Imediatamente, na verdade."

"Imediatamente?" Wilson repetiu cético. "House, vocês dois estão exaustos depois do que aconteceu com você. Você realmente precisa descansar. Chase está dormindo de qualquer maneira, eu acho. Ninguém tem permissão para incomodá-lo, nem mesmo a polícia. Mesmo que eles estejam ansiosos para pedir mais algumas coisas." questões."

House bufou. "Não temos tempo para a polícia! Eles prenderam o monstro, certo? Eles devem saber que ele é culpado e deve ser guardado para sempre."

A expressão de Wilson era bastante neutra. "Não há argumento aí." Ele disse.

"Ainda assim, preciso ver Chase." House insistiu. "Eu preciso checá-lo. Você não pode me culpar por estar preocupada, pode?"

"Não, eu não posso. Mas eu realmente acho que é uma má idéia vê-lo agora. Ele está se saindo muito melhor e ele foi estabilizado, mas ele poderia fazer um pouco de paz e sossego."

"Não se preocupe, eu nem vou acordá-lo", disse House, impaciente. "Eu só preciso estar perto dele. Por favor?"

"House, você está em duas salas diferentes e você ainda não pode dar um passo. E, é claro, Chase também não pode ser movido."

"Então me traga uma cadeira de rodas. Prometo que tudo ficará bem. Ninguém nunca notará que eu fui embora."

Quando Wilson hesitou, House exalou pesadamente e acrescentou: "Estou te implorando, certo? Wilson, você é o único que pode fazer isso acontecer por mim. Apenas deixe-me vê-lo e prometo que não será difícil". , nem mesmo se algum médico incompetente quiser fazer um segundo exame na minha perna. Juro que terei meu melhor comportamento. "

Apenas alguns momentos depois, Wilson discretamente abriu a porta do quarto de Chase e empurrou a cadeira de rodas de House para dentro.

"Você está por sua conta agora." Ele sussurrou antes de desaparecer de volta para o corredor.

House levou um segundo para acalmar seus nervos antes de rolar a cadeira para a cabeceira de Chase.

"Você é tão bonita como sempre, Bela Adormecida." Ele sussurrou enquanto estudava o rosto relaxado do seu Wombat e ouvia sua respiração lenta. "Mas é hora de você acordar. Agora."

House pegou a mão de Chase na sua e apertou-a suavemente algumas vezes. "Acorde, Robert."

Foi apenas um breve momento antes de Chase se mexer e acordar de seu sono tranquilo. Ele olhou para House como se não estivesse surpreso ao vê-lo sentado ao seu lado. Ele piscou e respirou fundo. Ele parecia exausto, de fato.

"Casa?" Ele perguntou com uma voz rouca e franziu a testa involuntariamente como se não tivesse noção.

House notou esse pequeno gesto. Agora ele olhava para o seu Wombat com olhos grandes de espanto. "Espere - você se lembra do meu nome agora? Você se lembra porque os outros médicos lhe disseram o meu nome ou talvez escreveram na minha testa?"

Ele não esperava que Chase achasse isso engraçado - mas também não esperava que ele se tornasse miserável. Os olhos de Chase estavam chorosos quando ele pronunciou as palavras:

"Estamos ... sozinhos ... nesta sala?"

House não tinha ideia de por que ele havia feito essa pergunta. Ele assentiu. "Sim, estamos sozinhos. Até que uma das enfermeiras me encontre aqui, pelo menos. Por que você pergunta?"

"Eu preciso te contar uma coisa."

House mal sabia o porquê, mas agora estava prendendo a respiração. Havia algo sobre a maneira como Chase olhou para ele.

"Qualquer coisa." Ele murmurou. "O que é isso? O que você precisa me dizer?"

Chase hesitou por um momento e House quase pensou que ele havia perdido a capacidade de falar de repente.

Mas então ele apertou a mão de House e deixou os dedos de seu chefe se entrelaçarem com os seus. Finalmente, ele levantou a mão trêmula de House até os lábios para que ele pudesse beijá-la.

"Eu amo você, House ..." Ele sussurrou quando começou a chorar. "Sinto muito que ... eu assustei você ... desse jeito. É claro que eu lembro de você. Só fingi ... ter perdido minha memória ... para que as coisas não precisassem ser mais estranhas ... entre mim e o Foreman. Por favor, não '". Não me odeie. Eu te amo ... tanto. Espero que você possa ... me perdoar. "


	21. Capítulo 21

A sala estava completamente silenciosa, exceto pelos soluços silenciosos de Chase. House ainda estava segurando sua mão e ele não queria se soltar - embora pensasse nisso.

"Você está dizendo que mentiu sobre esquecer quem eu era?" House perguntou-lhe gravemente e ele soube instantaneamente que parecia amargo. "Você mentiu sobre algo assim?"

Chase queria evitar o olhar acusador de raiva de House, mas ele não queria parecer um covarde. Ele precisava enfrentar as consequências de suas ações estúpidas - e desta vez, a consequência acabou sendo o repentino ressentimento de House.

Ele tentou esquecer o fato de que tinha acabado de dizer as três palavras mágicas que estavam em sua mente desde que House o beijou pela primeira vez na sala de exames. Eu te amo. House nem respondeu a isso. Ele provavelmente estava fingindo não ter ouvido as palavras, pois queria evitar algum tipo de situação embaraçosa.

Chase se convenceu de que estava bem com isso. Ele podia viver com o fato de que House não sentia o mesmo por ele. O amor era algo grande demais para se esperar em troca. E Chase não teve muito amor em sua vida, para começar.

"Sim", ele sussurrou e enxugou algumas lágrimas. "Eu menti ... para você. Sinto muito."

House permaneceu calmo por um breve momento. Então ele arrancou sua própria mão do aperto de Chase e deu um passo para trás para aumentar a distância entre eles. Ele não podia tocá-lo, ele mal podia olhar para ele agora.

"Você está louco?" House gritou. "Você perdeu completamente a cabeça ?!"

Chase esperava que ele ficasse bravo, mas por algum motivo os gritos o dominaram completamente. Ele não sabia como lidar com isso, então, em vez de dizer qualquer coisa para se defender, ele apenas se deixava ficar cada vez mais nervoso. Ele podia sentir seu próprio coração batendo cada vez mais forte.

"Como você pôde fazer algo assim?" House gritou além disso. "Você tem alguma ideia do que você me fez passar? Você tem alguma ideia de como eu estava assustada?"

"Me desculpe, House. Eu nunca quis ... te machucar."

"Sim, bem, claramente você estava mais preocupada com os sentimentos de Foreman do que os meus! Por que diabos você fingiria ter perdido a memória? Como isso deveria facilitar as coisas para alguém?"

House ainda estava gritando, mas ele parou quando percebeu que o batimento cardíaco de Chase estava aumentando e ficando fora de controle. Seu pulso também estava aumentando e, naturalmente, isso poderia ser muito perigoso depois do que o garoto acabara de passar. House não queria que ele sofresse uma parada cardíaca novamente - ele pode não ser forte o suficiente para sobreviver a uma segunda vez.

"Ei, diminua a velocidade um minuto", House disse o mais gentilmente possível, sem revelar mais raiva, "você precisa se concentrar na respiração, certo? Seu batimento cardíaco não está tão bom agora. Se você está não tome cuidado, teremos enfermeiras cercando sua cama em um breve momento ".

Chase entendeu o que House estava dizendo. Ele olhou para a máquina que monitora sua atividade cardíaca e sabia que isso poderia ser perigoso se ele não soltasse sua própria angústia.

"Eu sinto Muito." Ele repetiu vagamente, pois não sabia mais o que dizer. Ele tinha tanta vergonha de si mesmo.

House suspirou e tentou se recompor. "Olha, não há necessidade disso. Me desculpe também, ok? Suponho que foi o meu grito que a deixou tão nervosa. Não quero exagerar como fiz na ambulância, mas você precisa me dizer que diabos eram suas mentiras. Porque eu não entendo uma palavra. "

Chase assentiu. "Claro. Mas você deveria saber que ... eu realmente nunca quis machucá-lo. Você significa ... tudo para mim, House."

House olhou para o monitor mais uma vez. Sua frequência cardíaca estava diminuindo, mas ainda podia ser muito melhor. Chase ainda estava chateado, obviamente. Ele assumiu que tinha algo a ver com o fato de Chase se culpar. House precisava acabar com isso.

"Robert, eu ... não importa o quão estúpido tenha sido sua fraude, eu prometo que vou te perdoar. Não se preocupe mais com isso, você me entende? Eu vou te perdoar e ficar ao seu lado. Você só precisa me dizer. a verdade e me explique por que você pensou que seria uma boa idéia mentir. "

Chase respirou fundo. "Sério? Você vai me perdoar?" Suas mãos pareciam tremer um pouco, mas ele estava definitivamente se acalmando agora.

"Pode apostar." House se sentiu mal por ter se afastado de Chase assim. Então agora ele fechou a distância entre eles, segurou as mãos de Chase novamente. "Se eu posso agir como um idiota e cometer erros horríveis o tempo todo, você também deve cometer um. Mas apenas um, lembra?" Ele brincou quando se inclinou e beijou a testa de seu Wombat.

Chase queria sorrir para House zombando dele, mas as lágrimas começaram a escorrer por suas bochechas mais uma vez.

"Eu me sinto humilhado." Ele sussurrou de repente, fixando o olhar em nada, exceto no ar à sua frente.

No início, House não tinha ideia de onde ele estava indo com isso. "Humilhado? Do que diabos você está falando?"

"Sinto-me humilhado", repetiu Chase lentamente. "Sinto-me ... nesta semana ... fui humilhado por ... tantas pessoas. Colegas ... pessoas que considerei amigas".

Ele fez uma pausa e, assim, House entendeu que se tratava de sua aposta original com Foreman. (A aposta que acabou agora, graças a Deus).

"Eu sempre fui ruim ... em dizer às pessoas que não. E eu sinto que ... muitas pessoas se aproveitaram ... disso nesta semana". Chase agora reunia coragem para olhar House nos olhos. "Cuddy me usou ... para se livrar de seu perseguidor ... me beijando e ... agarrando minha bunda em público. Taub enfiou a língua na minha garganta ... no consultório do médico Martinez ... e tentou tirar minha camisa. E até Wilson assustou a o inferno fora de mim ... quando ele me beijou para me fazer ... admitir meus sentimentos por você. " Chase respirou fundo antes que ele pudesse continuar. "Foreman quase me estuprou ... E o perseguidor de Cuddy quase me matou. Tudo porque eu não podia dizer não ... a uma aposta estúpida."

House sabia que Chase ainda achava difícil falar, mas ele não o apressou nem uma vez quando o garoto teve que fazer uma pausa por causa da dor na garganta. Ele sabia que esse era um assunto muito delicado para Chase e que havia sido necessário muito autocontrole para falar sobre isso. Ele estava feliz que ele fez.

"É por isso que você queria fingir que não conseguia se lembrar de nada disso?" House perguntou calmamente, apertando a mão dele. "Você se sentiu humilhado porque as pessoas se aproveitaram de você e você pensou que tudo iria embora se você fingisse que isso nunca aconteceu?"

Chase estava olhando para o teto agora. "Sim ..." Ele sussurrou com voz rouca. "Eu queria que tudo ... fosse esquecido. Eu ainda quero isso."

House não esperava isso. "O que você quer dizer? Você está dizendo que ainda quer fingir que não consegue se lembrar de nenhum de seus colegas? Porque isso apontaria para um possível dano cerebral e que poderia custar seu emprego, você sabe."

Chase balançou a cabeça levemente. "Você não entende, House. Eu não posso ... eu não consigo mais olhar nenhum deles. Sinto como se tivesse perdido ... toda a minha dignidade. Talvez eu realmente esteja ... agindo como uma vadia em série . "

House suspirou. "Vamos lá. Não fale assim. Você sabe que não é o que as pessoas pensam de você."

"Não, eu não sei mais o que pensar." Chase tentou pigarrear. "Foi por isso que propus esse plano. Tenho que admitir que ... quando acordei e vi o rosto de Foreman pairando sobre mim ... eu não conseguia lembrar dele. Eu nem conseguia lembrar ... meu próprio nome. Mas quando eu ouvi sua voz, tudo voltou para mim, House. Tanto as boas quanto as ruins. Eu até me lembrei de Foreman ... me atacando naquele porão. Mas isso é algo que eu não quero mais lembrar. "

House assentiu enquanto entendia por que se sentiria assim. "Entendo, realmente entendo. Mas o que você está sugerindo? Você vai fingir que esqueceu toda a sua vida, inclusive eu, apenas para evitar momentos embaraçosos entre você e seus colegas?"

"Não." Chase deixou seu próprio polegar acariciar os dedos de House. "Não é toda a minha vida. Só nesta semana. Vou dizer às pessoas que ... minha amnésia não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava que era. Que me lembro de todos na minha vida ... mas que não me lembro de nada que aconteceu esta semana. Dessa forma, posso evitar ... conversas e desculpas embaraçosas de Foreman, Taub e todos os outros. Dessa forma, posso trabalhar com meus colegas novamente ... fingindo que nunca houve uma aposta ... e que ninguém nunca se aproveitou de mim. "

Chase parou para pensar e estudou o rosto de House com cuidado. "Você ficaria bem com isso? Eu não espero que você me ajude a mentir, mas ... eu preciso saber se você está bem comigo fazendo isso."

House deu de ombros, olhando para o chão. "Eu acho. É só que ... quando você finge que nada de ruim aconteceu entre você e o Foreman, isso significa que você o perdoa? Mesmo depois de todas as coisas pelas quais ele fez você passar?"

Chase estudou o rosto de House. Sua preocupação ainda estava aparecendo. "House, ele salvou ... minha vida. E ele salvou você também. Eu sempre serei ... eternamente grato por isso."

House assentiu. "Então, onde isso nos deixa? Quero dizer, se você quiser apagar todas as suas memórias dos últimos sete dias, isso incluiria apagar as memórias de você e de mim também."

"Não não." Chase tentou balançar a cabeça levemente. "Eu nunca vou largar nada disso. Você é a única coisa ... eu quero lembrar. Existe alguma chance de que ... nós possamos simplesmente pegar ... de onde paramos? Eu não quero te perder, Casa."

House levantou a cabeça e ofereceu um olhar surpreso ao seu Wombat. "Por que você acha que há uma chance de me perder?" Ele perguntou.

Chase hesitou por um tempo. "Porque você fingiu não ouvir ... quando eu te disse que te amo. Acho que isso a deixou ... desconfortável."

House fechou os olhos e se odiou por ser tão insensível. Ele queria sorrir e zombar de Chase por ser tão carente e pegajoso romântico. (Embora apenas o tenha tornado bonito e ainda mais difícil de resistir). Mas ele também queria deixar escapar seus medos internos. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar no que os dois tinham acabado de passar ... Tudo porque ele era muito teimoso para ouvir o garoto quando ele pediu para ele ficar no apartamento. Eles realmente nunca deveriam ter saído.

House respirou fundo. "Você não está se livrando de mim." Ele disse. "Eu não estou saindo do seu lado, eu já te disse isso. E há uma razão pela qual eu não disse essas três palavras mágicas de volta, você sabe. É porque eu não posso nem pronunciá-las sem reviver o medo de perder". você. Chase ... foi por um triz. Eu sinceramente pensei que ... que você se foi para sempre. "

House não estava chorando, mas Chase nunca o viu parecer tão mortalmente pálido e perturbado. Ele quase desejou que houvesse lágrimas, porque, pelo menos, isso significava que House estava deixando o caos interior em vez de segurar tudo e continuar se machucando no processo.

"Me desculpe ... você teve que passar por isso." Chase olhou House nos olhos, expondo seu amor e preocupação por ele. "Estou aqui agora, Greg. Aqui para ficar."

Os olhos de House se arregalaram como sempre faziam quando ele percebia repentinamente. Ele chutou a cadeira de rodas para mais longe e se aproximou da grande cama do hospital.

"Oo que você está fazendo?" Chase franziu a testa.

"Como é que eu estou fazendo?" House piscou e ofereceu a ele um sorriso irônico. "Estou me juntando a você. Essa cama é muito grande para você sozinha, de qualquer maneira."

"Mas House ..." Chase protestou. "Sua perna…"

"... está curando muito bem." House ignorou as objeções do Wombat. "Além disso, você acabou de me chamar de Greg há um momento. Vamos evitar voltar ao sobrenome, não é?"

E de repente, House subiu na cama, deitado ao lado de Chase. Ele estremeceu, pois era uma grande exaustão para a perna machucada, mas valeu a pena. Ele teve muito cuidado para não esmagar seu Wombat de forma alguma; ele sabia que mal podia se mover uma polegada devido à dor das costelas quebradas. No entanto, Chase o deixou chegar tão perto quanto ele queria.

"Você é louco." Ele riu enquanto observava House cobrindo os dois com o cobertor.

"Louco por você." House acrescentou com um sorriso. Ele já havia se permitido ficar à vontade. "Então - esta é a nossa situação atual, minha querida. Você disse que não vai a lugar nenhum e eu disse que não vou a lugar nenhum. Então, acho que isso significa que ficaremos presos nessa cama por toda a eternidade."

Chase sorriu largamente, ainda segurando a mão de House na sua. "Eu não me importo com isso, na verdade."

"Ah, claro, você diz isso agora", House brincou com ele enquanto colocava um braço em volta da cintura do garoto ", mas mais cedo ou mais tarde você estará reclamando de eu ter puxado o travesseiro ou algo assim."

Chase simplesmente continuou sorrindo. "Enquanto eu estiver com você ... não tenho do que reclamar." Sua voz soou rouca novamente, mas pelo menos os monitores mostraram que sua respiração estava sob controle.

Dessa vez, House o puxou para um abraço adequado e ele não o libertou novamente. Ele o beijou no rosto algumas vezes, mas depois decidiu que o garoto precisava descansar um pouco. Ele deixou Chase descansar a cabeça no ombro enquanto seus braços ainda o abraçavam.

"Mas eu amo você, Robert." House sussurrou em seu ouvido um pouco incoerentemente antes que ele tivesse a chance de adormecer. "Você sabe disso."

O estômago de Chase estava estranho e parecia que ele estava agora flutuando como se tivesse sido transformado em líquido. Mas ele sabia que isso era uma coisa boa. Ele olhou para House para mostrar ao homem que ele estava com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Agora, quem está sendo pegajoso e romântico?" Ele sussurrou quando fechou os olhos e se enterrou mais fundo no abraço de House. Ele se sentiu tão suave e quente.

House beijou sua testa uma última vez. Então ele o deixou cair em um sono profundo. Ele não moveu um músculo e certamente não tinha intenção de sair da cama. Era assim que a devoção era. Chase era dele. E ele certamente sabia que ele pertencia a Chase também. Não era nem uma pergunta. Quando Chase estava dormindo por quase meia hora, uma das enfermeiras mais velhas e gordinhas entrou pela porta, chocada ao encontrar os dois médicos do sexo masculino dividindo uma cama assim. House olhou para ela, mas ele não parecia se importar que ela estivesse olhando para eles incrédula.

"Você sabe", disse ela em uma voz aguda que House realmente detestava, "se vocês dois queriam dividir um quarto juntos, tudo o que você precisava fazer era pedir!"

House estava se sentindo mais paciente e perdoando do que o normal, então ele sorriu para ela. "Como você pode ver, esta é uma maneira muito mais divertida de perguntar. Eu até consegui um pouco de ação, se é que você me entende!"

A enfermeira fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça, pois não entendeu como dois médicos poderiam ser tão imprudentes.

"Ouvi dizer que Blondie se pegou com uma DST desagradável. Espero que você já esteja ciente disso, doutor House?"

House deitou a cabeça para trás e riu. "De quem você acha que a Blondie conseguiu em primeiro lugar?"

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Apenas dois dias depois, House voltou ao escritório e à sala de diagnóstico. Seu mancar ainda estava muito ruim, mas ele estava feliz por poder andar. Alguns dos médicos tinham sido bastante pessimistas em relação à sua recuperação, mas ele iria mostrar a eles do que era feito.

Enquanto ele entrava na sala de diagnóstico, três rostos se viraram para olhá-lo imediatamente.

"Casa!" Taub disse sem parecer menos animado. "Bem vindo de volta!"

"Como está sua perna?" Foreman perguntou com os braços cruzados e um olhar cético no rosto.

"Como está o Chase?" Masters queria saber enquanto ela lhe oferecia um sorriso doce e ingênuo. Naturalmente, ele nunca o devolveu.

House deu alguns passos em direção ao quadro branco, ignorando todas as perguntas. "Bem, bem, bem ... Se eu soubesse que ser atacado e ferido o torna tão popular entre as pessoas!" Ele se virou para olhar o quadro. "Como é que tudo isso está vazio? Quem apagou todas as minhas anotações inteligentes?"

Foreman jogou a ficha de um paciente em sua direção. "Nós resolvemos o caso. O paciente está indo para casa hoje. Acontece que a erupção foi provocada por um ataque muito agressivo ..."

"Obrigado doutor Foreman!" House o interrompeu em voz alta enquanto fingia bocejar. "Como não tive nada a ver com a recuperação do paciente, oficialmente não dou a mínima para o diagnóstico e o tratamento".

Taub franziu a testa. "Bem, você certamente não está perdendo tempo. Está com pressa? Você nos encontrou um novo caso?"

"Não!" House sorriu diabolicamente. "Mas tenho um anúncio a fazer e quero que todos ouçam com atenção. Estamos apenas esperando o doutor Cuddy e o doutor Wilson se juntarem a nós."

Assim que Cuddy e Wilson entraram na sala de diagnóstico e olharam para House com expectativa, ele disse:

"Muito obrigado a todos por terem vindo. Eu só queria que todos soubessem que estou plenamente ciente de todas as coisas que aconteceram nesta semana. E eu estou falando de pequenos segredos sujos, não se enganem. O doutor Chase tem oficialmente perdi toda a memória do que aconteceu nos últimos dias e todos devem sentir a sorte que ele tem.No entanto, isso não significa que eu também esqueci.Confie em mim, conheço todos os detalhes e só queria dizer vergonha você!" House exclamou essas palavras, se divertindo o tempo todo. "Vocês todos pensaram que poderiam pôr as mãos sujas no meu empregado, mas estavam todos errados. Robert Chase é meu agora, está claro?"

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Depois de um longo dia lendo os arquivos dos pacientes, estava na hora da equipe de House terminar o dia. Quando todos se levantaram para sair da sala, House acenou para Foreman e pediu que ele ficasse.

"Eu preciso ter uma palavra com você no meu escritório." Ele disse.

Mesmo que Foreman não quisesse seguir seu chefe, ele não teve escolha.

"Ouvi dizer que este Sr. Johnson foi preso e que confessou tudo." House começou quando ele se sentou em sua mesa. "Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Mas agora estamos nisso, há algo que você gostaria de confessar para mim também?"

House olhou nos olhos dele e Foreman sabia que ele estava preso. Seu chefe sabia tudo o que havia acontecido entre ele e Chase. Negar isso apenas tornaria sua vida mais miserável.

"Olha House, eu ..." Foreman começou, mas House rapidamente o acenou.

"Não me diga o que eu já sei." House ainda parecia que ele estava sorrindo por dentro. "Eu acho que o que você fez foi desprezível e maligno, e você deve saber que se eu te pegar fazendo algo assim novamente, eu vou demitir sua bunda arrependida. Entendido?" Quando Foreman assentiu, House continuou: "Ainda assim ... você salvou a vida do meu empregado favorito e devo-lhe muitos agradecimentos por isso. Se não fosse por você, quem sabe o que teria acontecido?"

Foreman corou com essas palavras e House pôde ver a culpa rasgando-o por dentro.

"House, você sabe que sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Ainda não sei o que havia acontecido comigo. Posso garantir que isso nunca mais acontecerá. Simplesmente não vou permitir!"

Porque você vê, ele é muito mais do que apenas mais um funcionário para mim. Muito mais."


	22. Capítulo 22

Seis meses depois

House acordou da soneca por volta das 18h. Ele estava deitado no sofá em seu próprio apartamento. O mundo lá fora estava agora completamente escuro, mas longe de ser silencioso. Ele levantou a cabeça para olhar a hora e ele imediatamente estremeceu. Deus, doeu ...

Ele havia pegado a gripe três dias atrás, mas estava começando a se sentir melhor novamente. Chase cuidou dele e cuidou dele de todas as maneiras possíveis. Quando chegava em casa do trabalho, sentindo-se culpado por trabalhar horas extras, ele cobria House com um cobertor extra se estivesse dormindo no sofá. Se ele estivesse acordado, o garoto imediatamente faria uma xícara de chá e uma refeição quente para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Quando House reclamou de estar entediado, Chase riu dele e colocou um filme para eles assistirem juntos.

O garoto não estava com medo de pegar gripe. Ele estava abraçando House tanto quanto ele normalmente faria. Ele também o beijara, embora House o tivesse aconselhado contra isso; ele se sentia extremamente contagioso e se Chase o beijasse apenas uma vez, ele sabia que não seria capaz de se conter e mantê-lo nas calças.

Ele ainda era extremamente gostoso pelo namorado mais novo. O tempo todo, na verdade. Nem mesmo uma gripe sangrenta poderia fazer alguma coisa para mudar isso.

No entanto, House não se sentiu feliz esta noite.

Ele sabia que Chase deveria estar em casa há pelo menos meia hora atrás. Ele estava correndo mais e mais tarde a cada minuto que passava. House se perguntou o que o estava mantendo por tanto tempo. Se houvesse uma emergência no hospital, Chase teria mandado uma mensagem para que ele soubesse. Ou Cuddy o teria chamado porque estavam com falta de pessoal, não dando a mínima para sua condição. Então, se o trabalho não estava mantendo seu Wombat, o que era?

House estava ficando paranóico e ele sabia disso. Ele imaginou todo tipo de cenário. Ele sabia em seu coração que Chase não veria mais ninguém pelas costas. Em vez disso, ele começou a se perguntar se algo ruim havia acontecido com ele. Talvez um paciente louco o tivesse atacado. Talvez ele tivesse sido atropelado por um carro a caminho de casa. Talvez outro perseguidor psicótico o estivesse observando de longe e tivesse escolhido esfaqueá-lo ou matá-lo - hoje à noite de todas as noites.

House sabia que ele era tolo por imaginar alguma dessas coisas, mas, novamente, o mundo estava cheio de perigos desconhecidos e ele sabia disso melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa. Talvez ele estivesse apenas paranóico porque hoje era o aniversário de seis meses deles.

Ele não estava acostumado a prestar atenção nos aniversários. Ele certamente não se importava com nenhum de seus aniversários com Stacy. Ele nem conseguia se lembrar do dia do casamento de seus pais. Mas isso era diferente e verdadeiramente significativo para ele. Porque se reunir com Robert Chase realmente mudou sua vida para melhor. Ele não estava acostumado a conhecer alegria e felicidade, mas Chase certamente havia acrescentado essas coisas à sua vida. Ele se viu rindo de sorrir hoje em dia, às vezes sem saber o motivo. Ele se achou mais esperançoso e positivo, mesmo quando eles estavam trabalhando em um caso impossível no hospital.

Chase o fez acreditar e ele o fez feliz. House não estava disposto a deixar de lado esses novos sentimentos. Ele aprendera como era amar e ser amado em troca e nunca deixaria a vida que estava vivendo agora.

Porque essa não era apenas uma vida completa, era também saudável. House não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que se sentiu saudável, mesmo com o nariz escorrendo e a testa queimando.

"Não seja idiota", House disse a si mesmo e se mexeu no sofá, "ele está a caminho agora. Ele estará aqui antes que você perceba".

Mas então ele pensou em outra coisa. E se Chase tivesse decidido ir para casa em seu próprio apartamento hoje à noite? House só assumiu que ele passaria por aqui porque ele fazia exatamente isso todos os dias há duas semanas seguidas. Claro, às vezes eles também iam à casa dele, mas, por um tempo, haviam adquirido o hábito de escolher a casa. Seu apartamento era significativamente maior, estava mais perto do trabalho e havia menos escadas. (E Chase geralmente leva isso em consideração).

House decidiu que ele deveria tentar ligar para o celular de Chase. Ele não queria parecer desesperado ou carente, mas não conseguia voltar a dormir sem saber onde estava o seu Wombat hoje à noite. Apenas seis meses atrás, os dois haviam sido atacados por uma pessoa louca. E mesmo que eles raramente falassem mais sobre isso, House ainda vivia com o medo de ver Chase se machucar novamente ...

" Alô?"

House ficou instantaneamente aliviado ao ouvir a voz do garoto.

"Ei", House tentou pigarrear, pois não queria parecer muito patético. "Estou ligando para avisar a todos que há um Wombat à solta. Você sabe onde posso encontrá-lo por acaso?" ? "

Normalmente Chase adorava quando House estava sendo engraçado - na hora certa, é claro - ou ligando para ele para checá-lo. Pelo menos ele sempre parecia gostar da preocupação. No entanto, desta vez ele nem riu.

" Desculpe o que?" Chase disse confuso.

Ele nem havia entendido a piada de House!

"Estou perguntando onde você está, caramba", House se forçou a rir nervosamente, "pensei que você já estaria fora do trabalho há séculos."

Houve uma pequena pausa. House ouvia o barulho do tráfego ao fundo.

" Olha, House, estou dirigindo e o tráfego está muito louco hoje à noite. Mal posso ouvi-lo. Não posso falar agora, está bem?"

Antes que House pudesse adicionar um retorno inteligente, Chase desligou o telefone - para surpresa de House.

Isso imediatamente o fez pensar novamente. Isso era apenas uma desculpa preguiçosa para evitá-lo? Ele estava realmente bravo ou chateado com alguma coisa? House nem tinha descoberto para onde estava indo e ele certamente não podia ter certeza se o garoto estava passando aqui para vê-lo hoje à noite.

Ele nunca tinha visto isso acontecer. Ele nunca teria pensado que seria ele quem ficaria sozinho no apartamento, esperando que o namorado o chamasse de volta. Ele nunca foi esse tipo de pessoa, foi? Ele não era fraco nem desesperado. Além disso, ele estava tão acostumado a ficar sozinho, então por que ele estava fazendo algo tão importante com Chase pedindo socorro por apenas uma noite?

Talvez fosse realmente o aniversário que estava ferrando com sua mente. Ele nunca pensou que consideraria algo especial, mas realmente era. Não havia como negar.

House honestamente não queria ficar sozinha esta noite.

Dez minutos depois, porém, ele ouviu o estacionamento na rua.

Quando ouviu os passos no corredor, ele rapidamente se deitou no sofá e fingiu estar dormindo novamente. Quando ouviu Chase destrancar a porta e entrar, ele nem sequer moveu um músculo.

"Casa?" A voz de Chase estava calma. "House, sou eu. Você já dormiu? Eu estava no telefone com você."

House já se arrependia de ser tão teimoso, mas ele não emitiu nenhum som.

De repente, isso deixou Chase preocupado. Ele imediatamente se moveu para o lado de House enquanto se ajoelhava para sentir a testa queimando do outro homem. Foi quando House decidiu abrir os olhos e avisar o Wombat que estava acordado.

"Você ainda está com calor", Chase sussurrou enquanto o estudava, "você está bem, querida? Você não está se sentindo pior de novo, está?"

House suspirou alto e ele se sentou no sofá, abrindo espaço para Chase se juntar a ele.

"Não, não estou me sentindo pior." Ele admitiu. "Só estou cansado, só isso. E - e eu fui idiota de novo."

Chase franziu a testa quando se sentou ao lado dele. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu - imaginei que você estava muito mais tarde do que o normal e isso me deixou preocupada sem uma boa razão. E quando liguei para você, fiquei chateada por não ter me informado onde estava e por que estava levando você. tanto tempo." House suspirou e gesticulou para que ele, é claro, não estivesse mais irritado com ele. "Desculpe. Eu deveria ter confiado em você. É um velho hábito meu ser paranóico."

Chase permaneceu calmo e segurou sua mão. "Eu disse a você que estava presa no trânsito. Você sabe que normalmente não atendo meu telefone quando estou dirigindo, não é? De qualquer forma, eu provavelmente deveria ter mandado uma mensagem para avisar que estava atrasado. Eu só Pensei que estivesse dormindo. Desculpe, Greg, não pretendia incomodá-lo. "

Chase estava sorrindo para ele e House sabia que não havia como eles manterem algum tipo de discussão. Ele era muito disposto a perdoar seu nada Wombat em tudo, simplesmente porque ele estava sorrindo para ele como que e sempre tratá-lo com muito respeito. Ele sempre foi o primeiro a se desculpar, mesmo quando na verdade não precisava. Ele também estava muito interessado em simplesmente deixar para lá sempre que House estivesse agindo como uma criança e testando sua paciência.

Como diabos House poderia realmente ficar bravo com seu Wombat? Ele era perfeito, afinal.

"Não peça desculpas", House balançou a cabeça e se sentiu estúpido, "você teve uma semana muito ocupada e eu fiquei entediada. Eu deveria ter apenas assistido a um filme em vez de assistir o relógio".

Chase sabia que House havia mudado significativamente desde que começaram a namorar. Ele não estava mais tão zangado e desconfortável. Ele agora sabia como deixar as pequenas coisas acontecerem e até pedir desculpas sempre que estava errado. E Chase apreciou muito seus esforços.

"Eu estava atrasado porque queria comprar algo para você em casa", ele sorriu e se levantou do sofá. "Imaginei que você poderia usar algo quente, então procurei em alguns lugares para encontrar uma sopa decente. E Eu estava com sorte. "

Chase entrou na cozinha, pois queria levar para casa a sopa quente que havia comprado. Quando ele voltou com uma tigela, House não pôde deixar de rir com a visão.

"Oh Robbie, sua profunda preocupação por mim está me deixando mal, não é? Aqui você queria me fazer um favor e tudo o que faço é reclamar por você estar atrasado."

Chase colocou a tigela de sopa na frente de House. "Olha, eu sei que você tem se preocupado muito comigo ultimamente. Você sempre parece ansiosa se eu estou atrasado ou se eu não estou atendendo meu telefone imediatamente." Chase sentou-se ao lado dele e eles se olharam nos olhos. "Entendi, ok? Mas não há necessidade de se preocupar tanto. Tenho perseguidores loucos, tenho certeza. Nada vai acontecer comigo. Eu prometo."

House assentiu e Chase ofereceu-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador.

"Oh, você sempre tem que se tornar tão sentimental comigo?" House disse brincando e revirou os olhos.

"Você adora quando eu fico toda empolgada e romântica e você sabe disso." Chase o provocou de volta. "Eu amo você, Greg e não vou a lugar nenhum. Lembre-se disso."

Chase se inclinou para beijar seu namorado. No início, House estava hesitante, mas a emoção rapidamente tomou conta de sua mente. Ele tocou as bochechas de Chase com as duas mãos e o puxou para mais perto, para que o beijo não tivesse que terminar antes que as coisas ficassem realmente interessantes.

"Droga!" House assobiou quando ele estava sem fôlego. "Eu disse para você não me beijar quando estou doente. Agora você está muito obrigado a pegar a gripe de mim."

Chase apenas riu e deu de ombros; ele honestamente não se importava. "Coma o seu jantar." Ele disse e se afastou por um momento. "E pare de se preocupar tanto. Tudo vai ficar bem."

House finalmente concordou e ele comeu a sopa e bebeu o chá que Chase fez para ele. Eles assistiram um pouco de TV juntos, House coberto de cobertores e Chase segurando seu braço, acariciando-o. Quando um dos muitos programas favoritos de House terminou, ele pegou o controle remoto e desligou a TV. Ele se virou para olhar para o seu Wombat.

"Espero que você não tenha esquecido o que é hoje." Ele disse, esperando que isso não o fizesse parecer muito feminino. "Quero dizer ... eu estava meio ansioso para conseguir um pouco de ação, se você entende o que quero dizer."

Chase riu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu sempre sei o que você quer dizer. Bem, eu pensei sobre isso também. Mas eu pensei que você estivesse cansado demais. Você não gostaria de tirar outra soneca primeiro?"

"Oh, por favor, você está me fazendo parecer tão velha!" House exclamou. Quando Chase riu e deu a ele um olhar engraçado, como se quisesse comentar sobre sua idade real, House abraçou-o e acrescentou: "É isso aí, rapaz! Vou lhe mostrar o quão forte e vigoroso sou! "

Quando House pulou nele e começou a atacar seu rosto com beijos quentes, Chase riu e se deixou cair para trás. House sempre foi tão bom em seduzi-lo e ele adorou ... Ele sempre se rendia, eventualmente.

"Aposto que você planejou isso o dia todo." Chase o provocou.

"Claro que tenho." House sorriu diabolicamente e começou a tirar a camisa do garoto. "Por que você acha que eu estava tão ansiosa por você voltar para casa?"

"Bem, tecnicamente, esta não é realmente a minha casa." Chase acrescentou quando House jogou a camisa no chão.

"Cale a boca, você sabe o que eu quero dizer." House respirou e lambeu o peito nu.

Chase estava mais bonito do que nunca. Todas as marcas haviam desaparecido de seu corpo; os hematomas enfurecidos no pescoço da pessoa que tentou lhe matar a vida, os chupões de Taub, as marcas de mordida de Foreman ... Tudo se foi.

Apenas as marcas de House permaneceram. E eles estariam lá por muito tempo.

"Greg ..." Chase sussurrou e sua voz fez House fazer uma pausa por um segundo. "Feliz aniversário. Bem, eu sei que faz apenas seis meses, mas isso significou o mundo para mim até agora."

O garoto estendeu a mão para beijar o pescoço de House e House apenas assentiu. "Feliz aniversário, garoto. Que possamos ter muito mais."

Eles se levantaram do sofá e House basicamente arrastou Chase para o quarto com ele. Enquanto se deitavam juntos e rolavam em cima um do outro, ambos sabiam que era verdade.

Não havia mais com que se preocupar.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Cinco dias depois, Chase estava dormindo no sofá quando House chegou do trabalho à noite. Ele pegou a gripe quase imediatamente e House zombou dele por isso. Eu te disse, Wombat. Você deveria ter ouvido o médico, ele é um homem muito inteligente.

No entanto, Chase mal reclamou. Ele ficou no apartamento de House a semana toda. A maioria de suas roupas estava aqui e ele adquirira uma escova de dente extra para poder sempre passar a noite lá, se quisesse. Geralmente, ele nunca ficava feliz em sair do lado de House, se precisasse voltar para sua própria casa, a fim de recolher sua correspondência ou qualquer outra coisa. Ele sempre voltava o mais rápido possível.

Era uma noite de sexta-feira e House chegou ao apartamento por volta das 18h30.

"Bom Dia, raio de Sol!" Ele gritou alto quando bateu a porta atrás de si, a fim de acordar o Wombat adormecido. "Parece que você teve um dia muito ativo!"

Chase gemeu e rolou para o lado dele. Agora que House estava se sentindo ótimo novamente, ele estava cheio de energia e determinação. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele provavelmente também estava exagerando isso para zombar de Chase por ter trocado de lugar com ele.

Chase tossiu para pigarrear. "Alguém está de bom humor, hein?" Ele queria se sentar, mas sua cabeça estava girando. "Aconteceu alguma coisa interessante no trabalho? Você incomodou aquele paciente de quem não gosta?"

"Não. Nada disso." House foi até o sofá. "Scooch, vai? Estou aleijado pelo amor de Deus!"

Chase riu alto. "Sim, isso não funciona mais em mim." No entanto, ele ainda fez um esforço para mover as pernas e sentar-se para que houvesse mais espaço para House.

"Você parece bem cansado." House comentou quando ele olhou mais de perto. "Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Estou bem." Chase sorriu com a preocupação de House. "Você sobreviveu a essa coisa - eu também!"

"Certo. Embora eu tenha feito isso com mais graça." House zombou dele. "Você comeu hoje? Você parece um zumbi!"

"Eu não!" Chase riu, evitando a pergunta sobre não ter comido nada. "Agora vamos lá, eu posso dizer que há algo em sua mente. Você parece mais alegre do que o habitual. O que é isso?"

House recostou-se nas almofadas e sorriu maliciosamente. "Bem ... eu meio que tenho uma ideia, Robert. E mal posso esperar para ouvir o que você pensa disso."

Ele passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Chase enquanto fazia uma pausa para uma reação.

"Uma ideia?" Chase repetiu intrigado e se inclinou para ele. "Bem diga me."

"Eu não posso." House disse. "Veja, é algo que eu preciso lhe mostrar. E você nem pode sair pela porta da frente hoje em dia."

"Você está falando sério?" Chase tentou se libertar para poder olhar House nos olhos. "Você não vai me dizer só porque eu não posso sair?"

"Não, desculpe. Você tem que esperar até se sentir melhor, eu tenho medo."

"Isso não é justo!" Chase fez beicinho e fingiu estar profundamente insultado. "Você me deixou empolgado por nada e fez de propósito!"

House riu. "Eu prometo a você que não foi à toa. Você apenas terá que ser paciente. Prometo que vale a pena esperar."

"Oh, bem ..." Chase deu de ombros. "Parece que eu não tenho muita escolha." Mas então ele pensou um pouco mais e disse espertamente: "Sabe, eu estava prestes a tomar um banho antes do jantar. Talvez você gostaria de se juntar a mim?"

Ele olhou para House sedutoramente e percebeu que estava funcionando. Os olhos de House estavam brilhando neste instante.

"Nesse caso", House sorriu, "talvez eu queira. Você precisa de alguém para se apoiar, de qualquer maneira."

Como os dois estavam de pé sob a água corrente, Chase permitiu que House fizesse o que quisesse. Houve muitos beijos e tatear e House parecia muito satisfeito com isso. Ambos se divertiram imensamente.

"Se você me contar um pouco mais sobre sua ideia, eu posso te recompensar." Chase sussurrou no ouvido do namorado quando sentiu a ereção de House contra sua coxa. "Eu só quero que você saiba disso."

"Hmm ..." House respirou fundo. "Isso parece tentador. Talvez se você fizer aquilo que eu realmente gosto, eu lhe direi um pouco mais."

"Você quis dizer isso?" Chase se curvou para chupar seus mamilos duros e House ofegou alegremente.

"Sim, isso é ótimo. Você se importaria de ir para baixo também, baby?" House sorriu de brincadeira, pois queria ver até onde o Wombat estava disposto a ir.

Chase parecia ansioso o suficiente. Ele devolveu o sorriso e tentou ajoelhar-se, mas seu corpo não era forte o suficiente para isso, afinal. Ele escorregou e teria caído para trás se House não tivesse segurado seus braços.

"Uau!" House disse e tentou esconder sua preocupação. "Não é tão rápido, Wombat. Acho que você já teve emoção o bastante por hoje."

Chase não protestou. Ele não queria admitir, mas estava exausto como o inferno e era bom estar nos braços de House assim. Ele estava tremendo. A água agora estava realmente fria para ele e ele começou a espirrar incontrolavelmente.

House o ajudou a sair do banho. Sua perna estava começando a incomodá-lo, mas ele ainda se sentia forte o suficiente para apoiar o garoto. Quando ambos estavam secos e completamente vestidos novamente, eles voltaram para o quarto. Os dois se sentaram na cama, Chase tossindo e House ofegando.

"Não se preocupe, querida. Vou falar sobre a minha idéia o mais rápido possível." House pegou sua mão e a beijou. "Você acha que pode viver com isso por enquanto?"

Chase suspirou e sorriu sonolento. "Acho que sim."

"Boa."

Os dois se deitaram um ao lado do outro na cama. Quando Chase adormeceu, House o abraçou para garantir que ele ficasse quente. Ele não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Ele simplesmente sabia que Chase iria amar sua idéia.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Na semana seguinte, os dois foram dar uma olhada na ideia secreta de House. House parou o carro em apenas dez minutos, no meio de uma pequena rua.

"Onde estamos?" Chase perguntou a ele quando saíram do veículo. "Você conhece alguém que mora aqui?"

House sorriu e sinalizou para ele segui-lo. "Ainda não."

Ele estava caminhando em direção ao prédio grande e bonito. Parecia moderno e recém-reformado.

"Estamos subindo." House disse a ele e Chase nem sabia o que dizer.

Eles entraram em um pequeno elevador e House apertou o botão do quarto andar. Ele sorriu para o seu Wombat, que continuava parecendo completamente inconsciente.

"Você ainda não sabe, não é?"

Chase balançou a cabeça, mas House esperou outro momento antes de explicar.

"Deste jeito." Ele disse quando o elevador parou. Eles andaram pelo corredor e pararam na frente de uma porta fechada. Havia uma placa que revelava que esse apartamento em particular estava à venda.

"Oh meu Deus", Chase estava finalmente começando a juntar tudo, "House, você está se mudando?"

House tentou não rir, mesmo que ele quisesse. "Na verdade, eu estava esperando que nós poderíamos ambos estar em movimento ... em ... juntos."

Chase não podia acreditar em seus próprios ouvidos. E isso vinha do homem que sempre adorara tanto sua própria privacidade! Isso não poderia ser uma piada, ele esperava. Porque nesse caso, não seria engraçado.

"Eu não estou brincando." House acrescentou quando viu a maravilha nos olhos do garoto. "Eu realmente quero dizer isso. Este é um ótimo apartamento, fui mostrado aqui várias vezes. É maior que o meu e ainda mais perto do trabalho. E ..." House deu de ombros e coçou o pescoço. "Eu não sei, acho que seria bom compartilhar algo. Compartilhar um lar."

Chase podia sentir seu próprio coração batendo forte e ele estava lutando para não rir de excitação como uma criança pequena. "C-podemos dar uma olhada lá dentro?" Ele perguntou e ele quase podia sentir-se corar. "Quero dizer, eu adoraria vê-lo."

"Certamente." House piscou para ele e foi pescar nos próprios bolsos. "Nas próximas duas horas, a chave para este lugar é a nossa. Você pode olhar tão de perto quanto quiser."

A porta foi rapidamente destrancada, mas antes que ele permitisse que Chase entrasse, House o puxou de volta por um breve momento.

"Greg?" Chase perguntou, parecendo um pouco surpreso. "Você está bem?"

Os dois homens se entreolharam. O rosto de House ficou mais sério e talvez até um pouco hesitante.

"Bem, eu só queria dizer mais uma coisa." House lambeu os lábios e procurou as palavras certas para dizer.

"Continue." Chase assentiu encorajadoramente.

"Olha, Robert ... eu sei o que você passou recentemente com seus colegas. Sei que certas coisas aconteceram com você mesmo que não devessem. E você se lembra do que eu disse para você fazer no futuro?" disse para você dizer não às pessoas e se defender. No entanto ... "House fez uma pausa e exalou nervosamente. "Desta vez, eu realmente quero que você diga sim. Diga sim para mim." House agora estava tocando seu ombro levemente. "Você vai morar comigo, baby? Se não estiver aqui, então talvez em outro lugar?"

Chase não podia acreditar o quão nervoso ele parecia. Por um momento, ele permaneceu absolutamente silencioso apenas para observar o suor na testa de House e suas mãos levemente trêmulas. Isso era algo que ele nunca havia testemunhado antes. Claramente, isso significava o mundo para House. E, naturalmente, Chase nunca poderia decepcioná-lo, mesmo que tivesse tido dúvidas. House sempre fora a única pessoa a quem ele não podia dizer não. Nem ele nunca quis.

Chase se aproximou do homem na frente dele. "Sim", ele sussurrou, "sim, eu vou. Você sabe que nem precisa me perguntar isso. Eu só quero ficar com você, eu nem me importo com onde moramos." Eles agora estavam se abraçando e Chase acolchoou o ombro de House. "Estou falando sério - eu realmente não me importo com a aparência desse apartamento. Mesmo que houvesse buracos no chão, eu ainda escolheria morar aqui com você."

House riu. "Desesperado como sempre, hein? Eu gosto disso."

Ele empurrou seu Wombat contra a parede e o beijou profundamente. De qualquer maneira, não havia ninguém por perto para vê-lo. O garoto gemeu de alegria e puxou House ainda mais perto, envolvendo o braço em volta do pescoço. House deixou uma mão correr pelos cabelos macios e dourados e ele acabou acariciando a bochecha de Chase.

"Tudo bem", House respirou quando ele se afastou com um sorriso, "vamos dar uma olhada em nossa futura casa. Você está pronto, Wombat?"

Chase sorriu largamente e apertou os lábios contra a última vez de House. "Estou pronto." Ele sussurrou amorosamente. "Vamos."

X

X

X

O fim


End file.
